The Pain That Love Causes
by RedXStarRob
Summary: Starfire is depressed because Robin fell in love with another girl. So she left. But one day Starfire comes back to the Titans so she can once again help them but during her stay she showed how much she changed. StarxRob BBxRae
1. Chapter 1

**This my first fan fic ever, So I'm not really good at it. Anyways no flames! It's rated T because it uses strong language and just to be safe as well.**

_Just to let you know, When they're thinking this is how it's going to be._

**Just making that clear**

**Chapter One**

**"Realizing the Truth"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was filled with beautiful shining stars but tiny rain drops started falling. And the once star covered sky was fill with dark gray clouds covering everything and only let out little space for the moon to shine. Starfire was sitting on her bed looking outside her window, watching the sky getting darker and darker. '_Well the sky certainly matches my mood right now'_.

**I don't know how I thought was a chance for Robin and me to be together**

_You were hoping that he could break his rules for you._

**I suppose... but what good did that do? He broke his rules for her**

_He chose her and he made that clear when he announced it. You must move on._

**I know that I have too but this pain hurts so much and it's impossible to just ignore it**.

_In time our wound will heal. Remember what our brother had said "Hearts are easy to be broken, but they are hard to heal". Just let it heal._

**I can't believe I thought Robin would ever love a girl like me. How could I been so stupid for having hope? I don't know. I thought he loved me and I thought he cared for me but I suppose I was wrong. He only thinks of me as his best friend and nothing more. I should have known he didn't love me. We were just best friends. Ever since she came he started hanging around with her constantly I was getting jealous. **

**I can't blame him though.She is a nice person and looks way prettier than I do and they both obviously have a lot of things in common. I can't believe I didn't see it coming. But what kept me hanging was a thread of hope.There is nothing to hold on anymore. I can't stay here any longer. Of course I would not leave the Titans permanently. If Robin wants to stay as best friends then we will stay as best friends but lately I don't even think we're the best of friends. He is too caught up with her. Well that's how love is... You get caught up. I should know - I used to be in love.** **(In case you all don't know she means Robin not some other guy.)**

_He does care for you. Just not in the way you wanted him to. It hurts, I know. After all -I am you but we need to move on._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" At the sound of the voice Starfire snapped out of the conversation that was going on in her head. She noticed that Raven was standing beside her with her eyes showing a bit of concern. Raven didn't change at all over this couple of months. She still had her same attitude but Raven started to show a bit of emotion one time or another.The last time it managed to break a light bulb.

"Nothing Friend Raven, but thank you for your concern. I am very sorry for not noticing you were in my sleeping chambers." Starfire was the same but her choice in clothes had changed. She still wore the same uniform when shewas in battle but the only differencewas thatit looked like the one her older sister Blackfire had. Everytime she wears normal clothes to go to places like "the mall of shopping" (as Starfire calls it), She would wear dark colors. Once in a while she would wear a shirt that was pink and had the words "nothing else to wear" in black letters. Raven took a seat next Starfire.

"Starfire I know you're lying to me. One, because I know you better than that. Two, I can sense a disturbance remember -I'm an empath"

"Sorry... I was just thinking."

Raven notice how Starfire kept looking outside her window. Raven couldn't find anything outside that would interest the young alien. It was raining outside and Starfire always loved it when it was bright and sunny. But she had changed over these couple of months and honestly she felt that she barely knew Starfire now. Raven sighed. '_This is going to be one of the toughest Girl Talks thatI will ever have with Starfire.' _Starfire usually talked about her planet, things that interest her in Earth, or Robin. Raven knew Starfire had a thing for Robin and what was funny is that Robin also had a thing for her. The keyword was had. But when she came, Robin had a crush on her and forgot all about Starfire.

"Thinking about what exactly?"

"I was thinking about leaving the Titans"

Starfire stopped looking outside from her window and turn to Raven. Starfire looked at Raven straight in the eyes. Raven had noticed that her eyes were filled with so many emotions but what she could tell the most was hurt.

"But why!" Raven noticed that her powers were starting to lose control butshe calmly took a breath and immediately relaxed. "Why do you want leave us Starfire? We careabout you." Raven try to say that monotonously but it didn't work.

"I know Raven that you all care for me but I just can't stay here any longer... I don't mean for good just for a while, like a couple of months. I want to go to a place and stay there for a while. I want to deal with this broken heart. Watching them kissing and performing other ways of showing affection is not helping this situation." Starfire let out a breath that she didn't even knew she was holding. "I just want to 'cool off' as you earthlings say it."

"But Starfire just ignore that insensitive jerk and his stupid preppy girlfriend and stay with us"

"Its not only them Raven. I developed the feeling that I am not needed around here.I want to go somewhere where I know I am needed. I want to learn new things and I know by staying here it will not help my need of learning more about this planet. Besides you all have her in the team - I know the team would not lose any fire power of my departure. Please Friend Raven you must understand that i can't stay here."

Raven knew how she felt. She had felt heartbroken. When your heart has been broken it's not easy to move on. After all she had felt that way when Terra was here. Terra wasn't a bad person and she knew Beast Boy and Terrawould eventually like each other but she had hoped that they wouldn't and it happened anyway. Raven felt heartbroken and betrayed all the time Terra was here. But the feeling of Starfire not being needed wasn't just a feeling. Robin made that clear to her. He always forgot about her in battle plans and where she would normally be on a plan, Robin's girlfriend would certainly be in her place.

"I understand Starfire but where would you go?

"I honestly don't know friend Raven. But it will be anywhere but Jump City."

"That's ok Starfire but remember to be careful because there a lot of bastards out there who are trying to get in bed with someone."

Starfire laughed. It was a long time since Starfire laughed and she enjoyed the feeling. '_Oh how I missed the joy of laughter. I hope in this new destination of mine I will once again enjoy the joy of laughter.'_

"Very well friend Raven but I honestly don't see how people can say cruel words to each other. Beastboy and Cyborg do it constantly on breakfast." Raven didn't say anything when Starfire laughed. This was the first time she had seen Starfire laugh since Robin's girlfriend came. It made her smile a bit. Raven quickly let the smile vanish before Starfire noticed. However, Starfire did notice and it made her a happy that Raven smiled but the pain was still there.

"Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg are just idiots and it is different from what I am saying because there are a lot people out there who are ba--- well, you know ... not nice. " Raven was trying to calm herself. She could feel her emotions to get loose but she managed to once again gaincontrol her emotions. "Starfire, when are you leaving?"

"I want to leave tonight"

"I guess that's now because its already night. Aren't you going to pack up anything like clothes or something?"

"Yes, I'm only taking a few things. Clothing, the green paper that is called money and also my book that holds secrets... objects of that sort." Starfire got up from the bed, grabbed a black backpack and started stuffing it with her things.

"Diary. The book that holds secrets its called a diary." Raven couldn't help but smile on how her best friend referred to things. This was the last time she was going to see herfor a while and she wanted to make sure she can treasure the moment. She was trying to show a bit of emotion, butshe didn't want to show much because she didn't want anything to explode.

"Yes.A Diary. I will be taking that with me as well." Starfire smiled and kept saying the word diary over and over quietly so she could remember it next time. Raven started forgetting all thoughts of her best friend leaving.

The thoughts of all the titans before Beastboy's girlfriend and Robin's girlfriend came to her mind. _I miss those days so much_. But as soon as she noticed Starfire grab some money and put it in her backpack she remembered what was happening and frowned.

How could she go on and have girl talks without her? Yes, therewas Robin's girlfriend but it wouldn't be the same. First,Kelseywas not Starfire and nobody could replace her. Second, shewas one of the main reasons that Raven's best friendwas leaving. Raven started looking around the room so she wouldn't see Starfire packing and getting ready to leave. It was already hard enough to keep her emotions in check. If she didn't, allHell would break loose and she couldn't let that happen. As soon as she finished looking around she noticed how different it was from the last time she came.The last time she came was when she and Starfirewere meditating in here a couple of months ago.

"Your room has certainly changed." The room looked the same but the colors were the only difference. Instead all purple and pink it was filled with black and white. Raven couldn't say she hated it but it wasn't Starfire's style.

"Yes. Its been like this for a couple of months now."

"I guess i haven't been in here for a while."

"Honestly nobody has been in my sleeping chambers. I really didn't felt like associating with anyone. " Starfire said that monotonously. That was unusual for Starfire but in this present state of hers Raven of course didn't expect her to be happy. "Oh, how I failed to see where I get that from" Starfire said that in a sarcastic voice.That could of been another unusual thing for Starfire to do but to Raven it was normal. She after all was the one who taught her about sarcasm and other things as well. Lately Starfire used it a lot but people tended to miss her sarcasm.

"I guess I shouldn't of taught you sarcasm. Your getting to good at it. You may even pass me, and I am 'the Queen of Sarcasm' as Beast Boy refers to me sometimes." Starfire chuckled at this.

"Well Friend Raven I should departure very soon because I don't want to leave when its very late."

"Starfire wait! I have two questions for you."

"Very well I will answer your questions. After all it would be rude of me not to answer you." Starfire had finished packing by this time, so she took a seat next to Raven in her bed.

"Ok, well...First of all how are you going to get to your destination?" It may sound stupid to other people because she can fly but it wasn't. "Since you can't obviously fly because you don't the feel joy of flight." See it wasn't a stupid question. Stupid questions weren't Raven's thing. It was mostly Beast Boy's thing.

"I have decided that I am going to take the transportation of the yellow car." At soon as Raven heard this she got up and when to Starfire's phone. Raven was calling the Taxi company. Meanwhile, Starfire was once again thinking. She was merely having a discussionin her head again.

_**'Should I really go through this?'**_

_'Yes, you know you want to. We need to deal with the pain somewhere else.'_

_**'But it wouldn't be fair leaving the Titans to do my part of the job and chores.'**_

_'What, the job of cleaning? Come on that is all you do in this tower. Clean . You even clean for them which is unbelievable. Just leave and let's come back when we're ready.'_

_**'I suppose you're right. I do all the cleaning in this tower and Robin doesn't even bother putting me in the team's battle plans.'**_

_'See I told you I was right. Well, you were right but you know what I mean!'_

Starfire came back to reality as soon as she saw Raven hanging up the phone.

"Sorry it took a while. They couldn't believe a Titan called them and that another Titan wanted to be taking somewhere. They said the ride is for free. That's their way of repaying usfor saving the city, I guess." Starfire smiled. Raven was the nicest person she ever met. It didn't matter what everybody else said.She knew Raven better than anyone. Even better than Robin and Raven even considered himas a brother sometimes. Raven was standing next to the door and she knew that the taxi will be arriving shortly.

"Ok, anyways, that answers question number one. Now for the second question. Are you going to say goodbye to the others?"

"Its painful enough to say farewell to you Friend Raven. I left a note for Friend Beastboy, Friend Cyborg and also for Robin. I doubt he will even notice though." Starfire walked next to Raven.

"Well remember to be careful and and remember to call me once in a while to see if your ok and Starfire remember to call me immediately if you need anything. And come home as soon as you can."

"Very well Raven."

"Goodbye Starfire and remember we still care for you."

"Farewell Raven and don't worry, I will." Raven hugged Starfire. As soon as they let go Starfire started leaving her room and started heading for the taxi that was sure to be outside by now. (The company wasn't that far from here). She walked down the hall. It was about 11 and everybody should have been asleep.

The Titans would normally sleep later than that but Robin made them go to sleep earlier so they will not be tired during battle. Raven wasn't following her and Starfire expected that. She knewRaven wouldn't follow her. Her emotions will be harder to deal with.

Starfire made it to the living room and was relieved that no one was there. If anyone found her she would have to explain why was she leaving and that Starfire didn't want to do. Starfire finally made it to the door. She opened it and went outside. Starfire took a last look at the gigantic T that she once called home. She sighed wistfully.

"I will miss this place very much... But I just can't stay here."

Starfire just noticed that it had stopped raining. _Maybe this is sign of bright things heading for my way_. The cab was already waiting for her,as she expected, on the other side of the island. She wouldhave normally flown over to the other side but once again she couldn't. She had to take the bridge that led her there. Either that or go to the other side of the island and walk on the road that the T-Car and R-Cycle took, and she really didn't feel like walking far. Starfire got in the cab and she look through the window and saw a shadow figure standing in the front of the tower. Starfire tried to get a good look at the shadow figure before she left and saw that it was Raven. Raven was on the verge of tears but she blinked them back and just waved a good bye before she entered back to the tower.

"Where you heading for, Miss Starfire?" A man that look like he was in his mid-thirties asked.

"Um... I am not really sure. Would you mind telling me the closest cities?"

"No problem. There is Gotham, Star City, Steel City, and York City."

"I will like to go to Steel City please."

"Well this is going to take a while and we offered the best for one of the greatest super heroes on Jump City. You can find a bag fill with junk food incase you get hungry next to. This is our way to repay you guys for saving the city everyday. It may not be much but that's all we can do. Well, Steel City here we go." The man started the car and in seconds the cab drove away to Steel City...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Be Continued... **

**Remember this is my first fic. So if it sucked, I will work on it. Please Review and remember NO FLAMES.**

**CREDITS: Thanks to Rose Mage for proof reading this chapter. **

**Poll:**

**Which couple is your favorite?**

**Who is your favorite character**?


	2. Welcome Back

**Thanks for all the reviews. I noticed that I didn't put one of those disclaimers so i'll make sure I put that in later.**

**Anyways:**

**Thanks to :CloeyMarie, HeavensAngel009, falyn anjel, Fuzzytoesocks, lil'bookwormGirl, HeroineStarBliss, Princess-Korriandre For reviewing my story, And also Fuzzytoesocks for inspiring me to write this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans**

**Chapter Two**

**"Welcome Back"**

**-----One Year Later-----**

"Were here." A girl with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes stated. She was wearing black pants, two sizes bigger than what they should be, and a black band shirt with a picture of Slipknot, and their grotesque faces around it. Her jet black hair was scary matching with her spiky choker, and Slipknot wristband.

"Finally. It took ,like, forever to get to Jump City." A girl with red hair and emerald eyes replied. She wore a pink shirt with the words 'Do I Look Like I Care' and a pair of black pants to go with it.

"Kori it was only a day. Imagine if you were in Gotham. It would have taken like four days to get to Jump City."

"You're right. That would have been a lot worse, Jozzy." Starfire got out of her friends black convertible and started to get her luggage that was in the trunk.

"Well at least you're home. I have to relive the whole experience again." Jozzy started to examine the giant T shape tower that stood in a small island. "I still can't believe you're a super hero! Over in York City we don't have our own super heroes. Once in a while a few drop by but it's only for the big stuff like a bomb in the city or stuff like that."

"Yeah that's what I like about it over there. Its quiet in York City and therearen't a lot of thingshappening -well except for a couple of villains. Also, I told you that I could come by myself." Starfire finished gathering all her luggage and stood in front of a bridge that led to the giant T shaped tower.

"Don't worry I wanted to come besides if I didn't Mark would of made me come to make sure you're safe." Starfire chuckle at Marks overprotectiveness. Jozzy finished observing the tower.

"Honestly he is too overprotective of me sometimes." Jozzy manage to grin at this.

"Yep, but that's what friends do."

"Yeah, I know." Starfire smile at her friend. "Well, bye Jozzy and remember to tell Mark he still owes me twenty dollars for my CD." Jozzy laughed at this. She started her car and adjusted her radio to her favorite station currently playing Metallica.

"Bye Kori! And don't worry, I'll tell him!" Jozzy took a last look at her friend and started driving off.

"Don't worry, I wont!" Starfire manage to shout. After a couple of minutes her friend Jozzy was gone and was heading back to her apartment in York City.

Starfire sighed and started observing the Titans tower. _'This place hasn't change at all.' _Starfire picked her luggage. She had two blue casescovered with stars and weren't heavy at all so she really didn't need her alien strength to pick them up. _'I'll fly over there. It's better than walking this bridge that looks like its going to fall.' _She started flying and in a few seconds made it to the other side with her old home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another day at the Titans Tower. Raven was reading one of her books, Robin was in his room trying to find any leads on there latest case, Robin's girlfriend probably sleeping, and Cyborg and Beast Boy playing against each other in a video game. The doorbell started ringing and Cyborg lost his concentration which made him in loose the game that he was playing.

"HA! HA! I BEAT YOU!" Beast Boy got up and did his victory dance. Raven just rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate on her book. _'I don't know how he can be such an idiot.'_

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T. YOU CHEATED YOU LITTLE GRASS STAIN!" Cyborg got up and stopped Beast Boy from doing his victory dance.

"I BEAT YOU! AND I DIDN'T CHEAT! ALSO IM NOT THAT LITTLE ANYMORE!"

"WOULD YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP AND GET THE DOOR!" Raven yelled as she put her book down on the table next to her.

"Sorry Rae." Beast Boy and Cyborg said in unison.

"I'll get the door." Beast Boyopened the door and gasped when he saw who it was. Cyborg started getting impatient even though it was only about two minutes and started heading towards the door. Raven looked at Cyborg as he left. _'What is taking Beast Boy so long?'_

"Hey BB what's taking you so lo--" Cyborg couldn't believe who he saw at the door. Raven got really impatient and headed towards the door.

"What's keeping you morons so lo--" Raven couldn't believe it. Starfire was in the door with her luggage's in her hands. This was the first time any of them as seen Starfire for a year. Raven gathers her senses back and spoke first. "Starfire?" Raven still asked in disbelief.

"Hey Guys! I'm so excited to come back. Unless you all don't want me to be here then I under-"

"No! It's nothing like that Star! It's just that we haven't seen you for so long that is just surprising to see you again." Beast Boy manages to say before Starfire starts to have any doubts. Cyborg smiled and signaled her to come in. They all walk down to the living room and sat down. Starfire place hercases in a corner where they wouldn't disturb anyone and sat down in a nearby couch.

"Well, little lady how was your trip?"

"It wa--" Before Starfire could finish her sentence she was interrupted by Robin.

"Who was in the do--" He couldn't finish his sentence as he saw his old team member sitting in the couch. "Starfire?" He couldn't believe it. His best friend was sitting in the couch after being gone for a year.

"Hey Robin." Starfire said showing with slight happiness. She really wasn't happy seeing him but she was still kind of glad. After all she hasn't seen him over a year. "So where's your girlfriend?"

"Oh she's probably sleeping."_ Robin _said casually. '_Is that all she came to talk about? My girlfriend?'_ Robin took a seat next to Beast Boy who was sitting next to Raven.

"Ok, well, like I was saying it was a good trip." Starfire said, eager to change the subject. She still felt sad towards the whole Robin having a girlfriend thing but it wasn't that disappointing anymore. Beast Boy started wondering where she could have gone all this time and was really eager to know.

"I thought you were leaving for a couple of months?" Cyborg questioned before Beast Boy ask his question.

"I wasn't ready to come back." Raven knew what she meant by her not being ready. Beast Boy wanted to know where went now.

"Where did you go all this time?"

"I went to Gotham, Star City, Steel City, and York City." Robin didn't believe what he heard. One, she went by herself to places she didn't even know about back then. Two, she went to Gotham. '_What was she doing in Gotham?'_

"You went to Gotham?" Robin managed to ask. He wanted to know what Starfire did there and if she met a certain bat.

"Yeah it was very exciting. There was this one time..."

**----------------------Flashback-------------**

"Hey what are you doing?" A young, mature, 17 year old with silky brown hair and hypnotic hazel eyes asked. He was wearing a long red shirt with loose black pants. He was sitting in a desk not paying any attention to what the teacher was saying. Kori was looking outside the window constantly. Then, she turned her attention to her friend Jake.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking." Kori replied. She had on a black skirt that reached a top of her knees, along with a contrasting white shirt that had a black star in the middle. The teacher was still talking about the periodic table.

"It don't seem like nothing." Jake nervously turned back to the teacher, who was aware of their conversation now. Starfire also turned her attention to her teacher.

"Would you like to tell the class what you were talking about Ms. Anders and Mr. Winston?" Everyone in the classroom smirked wickedly, at the very embarrassed Starfire and Jake. Jake just kept his cool and Starfire just gave the teacher a 'Whatever' look. A look that she learned from Speedy.

"I don't think so, Mrs. Watson." Jake told the teacher. Talking back to teachers was one of the few things that Jake was known for. Starfire and the whole class waited for the teacher to send him to the principal's office.

"Well then Mr. Winston and Ms. Anders -pay attention!" Everyone turned their attention back to what Mrs. Watson was teaching, disappointed that no juicy gossip was squeezed out of them. A couple of minutes later it was time to leave. Starfire gathered her things and walked to her locker. Jake managed to catch up with her.

"So what were you thinking in there?" he insisted.

"Nothing I told you that already didn't I?" Starfire repeated. They finally made it to her locker. Starfire opened the locker by putting the combination and got the things she needed over the weekend.

"Hey guys!" a girl with short black hair with blue streaks came to view. She was wearing a dark blue shirt that made her wicked, blue eyes glow and black pants. "What ya talking about?" She leaned down the locker next to Starfire.

"How Kori was day dreaming in the classroom which got me in trouble. Chloe weren't you suspended today?" Jake just waited for answer. Chloe just ignored the question. Starfire had finished gathering her stuff and started to walk off with her friends beside her. _'I'm glad it's Friday.' _Starfire thought as she walked down the hall.

"Wait! Before we go I need to go to the Art classroom to get something." Chloe said. "Can you guys go with me cuz I hate it when I'm in a classroom alone. Its like walking into a graveyard or something." Starfire and Jake nodded and followed her to the Art Classroom. When they finally made it Chloe opened the door and walked into the art classroom that looked like it was deserted for a long time. Chloe turned on the lights and walked in with Starfire and Jake behind her. "Well make your self's at home at the wonderful Art classroom while I look for my project." Chloe walked off to the other side looking for her project while Starfire and Jake were in the other side looking at some paintings. They came across some painting that had a persons face full of glue and paint.

"Well that seems interesting." Starfire said sarcastically as she observed the picture. Jake touched the face in the painting then he lifted his finger which was filled with glue and paint.

"Obviously its not dry." Jake swung his finger around to try to get it off and some manage to get on Starfire. "Oops…my bad."

"Your going to pay." Starfire looked around while he was laughing. She got some yellow paint and threw it at him. Jake unfortunately ducked which made Kori miss.

"Hey guys we can go n--" But before Chloe could finish her sentence she got hit by yellow paint. Chloe looked around to find some paint and found some orange paint and threw it at Starfire but missed and hit Jake.

"What the hell?" Jake grabbed some more paint and threw it at Starfire and Chloe. And it began. They were all involved in a paint war.

**--------End Flashback--------**

"...we got in trouble but it was worth it." Starfire finish telling her story and chuckled at the memory. Raven was happy that Starfire made new friends and the fact that she went to school to educate herself but she ofcourse didn't show it. Beast Boy and Cyborg were laughing at the paint fight that Starfire had with her friends. Robin felt anger and jealousy towards Jake for hanging out with Starfire. _'Stupid Jake. Calm down. You have a loving girlfriend. You can't be with Starfire.'_

"So you went to the Titans East?" Raven said as she stood up to get some herbal tea. Starfire saw her go and didn't want to reply until she came back. Starfire could see that Robin was busy with his thoughts and that Cyborg and Beast Boy started planning a paint fight of there own. Starfire started looking at the floor.

"You don't have to listen to me if you don't want to Robin. I could see that your busy with your thoughts." Robin stared at her for a while. He couldn't see Starfires face because she was staring at the floor.

"It's no problem. I want to know what you were doing when you were gone." Starfire then let her gaze fall on Robin. Robin noticed that Starfire still had some doubts and was about to say something but Raven walked in. Raven came with her herbal tea in her hand and took her seat between Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Yeah I was with the Titans East." This immediately caught Cyborg's attention. Beast Boy had an idea why.

"So you got to see Bee?" Everyone knew that Cyborg had a crush on Bumble Bee but they decided not to say anything. Starfire just nodded.

"Starfire, start from the beginning. It would be better." Raven told Starfire. Starfire agreed to this idea.

"Ok, well it all started when I went to Steel City. I was looking for somewhere to stay but I saw this villain robbing a store. So I went to stop the villain and when I got there I saw that the Titans East were already there and were fighting the villain. I entered the battle to helped them out and we were victorious. Bee asked me some questions and insisted that I stayed with them as long as I needed to. So I stayed there for three months. I learned a lot of things when I was in there." Starfire took a breath and continued. "After Steel City I went to Gotham. I was once again looking for a place but someone offered me a place and I accepted. One day I saw him practicing martial arts and he offered me if wanted to learn and I accepted. I learned easily. But he also he made me go to school and that's where I met my friends. I only stayed there for three months then I left." She stopped and saw that they were surprise.

"So you learned some Martial Arts like Bird Boy over there." Robin gave Raven a death glare.

"Yeah, like Bird Boy over there." Robin quickly let his gaze fall upon Starfire who was smiling innocently. _'Who the hell taught her to talk like that?'_

"So who taught you Martial Arts?" Robin wanted to know who taught her. He made a mental note to see what she can do during practice. Starfire looked at Robin and smiled.

"Bruce Wayne." Raven spit the herbal tea that was in her mouth. Beast Boy and Cyborg look at her in shock. Robin was really surprise. _'BRUCE TAUGHT HER MARTIAL ARTS!'_

"You mean _Bruce Wayne_ the billionaire?" Beast Boy asked. He couldn't believe that Bruce Wayne let her stay with him and taught her martial arts. Starfire simply nodded.

"Can I continue my story?" Everyone nodded slowly still completely shocked. "After three months in Gotham I went to Star City. I had an apartment and went to school. After school I would always go and see if there's any trouble. I met more people. After three months when I was leaving to York City one of my friends said that she had a cousin in York City that needed a roommate. I thanked her for helping find a place to stay and went to York City and met my friends' cousin and we became friends. We went to the same school. After another three months I decided to come back and now here I am." Starfire finished her story. She let out a lot important parts but she really didn't want to tell the Titans. Starfire looked at everyone and notice that they all smile at her.

"Well. we're glad to have you back Star!" Beast Boy stood up and everyone else stood up. Starfire noticed that Beast Boy and Robin were now taller than her.

"Yeah." Raven, Cyborg and Robin said in unison. She really hopped that Robin said something more than a 'yeah' but what did she expect him to do? Claim that he missed her very much and that he loved her? '_He has a girlfriend. He loves her not me.'_ Starfire started becoming depressed of what she was thinking.

"Well ill be heading to my old room. Unless you all changed it." Starfire said monotonously. It didn't go unnoticed by Raven and Robin but neither bothers to ask what was wrong.

"No it's still in the same place." Raven answered and headed to her own room. Starfire went to get her luggage's and headed off to her room. When she walked in she saw her room fill with the colors black and white. She notices that there wasn't any dust. _'Raven must have kept it clean.' Starfire_ put her luggages in a corner and laid down her bed. She started thinking about the Titans but then lost herself in one. Robin. She still felt hurt but didn't want to show any signs of it. She started to have a mental conversation with herself.

_'I promise myself that I will be strong.'_

'**_Come on we can do it. We need to completely move on.'_**

'_I taught that I did but I guess I haven't.'_

'**_Remember that he chose her not you.'_**

'_That is true. He probably didn't even notice I was gone until two weeks later or longer.'_

'**_That stupid rule thing was something he just made up. He told you he will never break that rule but what does he do. He breaks the rule with another girl. He doesn't love us…he never will. He made that clear.'_**

Starfire came back to reality. The conversation that she had over head was all true. He didn't love her and he never will. Tears started to form but she blink them back. _'Be strong.'_ Starfire couldn't hold it any longer and started to cry. After a few minutes she stopped crying and decided to go to the roof._ 'I haven't been on the roof for a long time.'_ Starfire got up and opened her door.

She looked both ways to see if anyone was there. As soon as she made sure there was no one there she started heading for the roof. Starfire didn't want to walk the stairs but she had no choice. The elevator would make too much noise and she couldn't fly. Starfire finally made it to the top of the stairs and open the door that led to the roof. Starfire immediately felt the cold breeze and just took a seat on the edge of the tower. '_I can't remember the last time I came here.'_ Starfire looked around and saw that there was a phone. _'I remember Robin installing that so he could talk to his girlfriend while we were in the roof.'_ Starfire sighed and a thought immediately came to her. _'I'm supposed to call Jozzy.' _Starfire stood up and went running to the phone. She picks the phone up and dials some numbers.

"Hello." A soft voice answered the phone.

"Hey Jozzy it's me Kori." Starfire said happily. She already misses her friends in York City.

"Hey Kori. What you do when I dropped you off?"

"I just went inside and told the Titans what I did then I went to my room and now I'm on the roof." Starfire said leaving out the part of her crying.

"Ok well …hold on."

"Ok." Starfire manage to hear a boy and girl screaming.

"Ok back. Sorry stupid Mark kept messing with my stuff. I'm gonna pass the phone to him so you two can talk."

"Ok." With that Jozzy gave the phone to Mark so he could talk to Starfire.

"Whats up Cutie." A voice of an 18 year old asked.

"Stop calling me 'Cutie'! And nothing, I'm just on the roof of the Titans Tower."

"Good for you. Now lets see it's an hour ahead over there in Jump City. So shouldn't you be in bed?" Starfire sighed.

"I can do whatever I want you know. I am 17 years old and I'm all the way in Jump City."

"Still go to bed. Well I'm gonna go cuz I'm not fixing to pay this phone bill. So bye and Jozzy says bye too."

"Ok bye." With that Starfire and Mark hanged up the phone. Starfire sat back down where she was a few moments ago.She laydown and saw the dark sky fill with stars. _'What a beautiful night.'_ Starfire heard the door open and sat straight up. _'Please don't be Robin anyone else but Robin and his girlfriend.'_

"Hey Star." Robin asked. _'Great it's Robin.'_

"Hey Robin." Starfire manage to say while she was cursing mentally at him.

"What are you doing?" Robin took a seat next to Starfire and started looking at the city.

"I was looking at the stars. What about you?"

"I just came here to think."

"Oh, well go ahead and think." Starfire lay back down and started watching the stars once again. _'Seriously who taught her how to talk better?'_

"Starfire I was wondering this for a while. Who taught you how to talk?" Robin looked at Starfire while she was still watching the stars. Robin lay down next to her.

"Speedy and Bumble Bee did but mostly Speedy." Starfire smiled. Robin notices the smile on Starfires face and couldn't help but feel jealous. '_Stupid Speedy. I was supposed to teach her not him.'_ Robin then felt guilty. Robin was supposed to teach her but he was too busy with his girlfriend. _'Anyways how could I… she left.'_

"So mind telling me what you were thinking?" Starfire looked at him.

"No I don't mind. Well I was thinking when……

**--------------------------Flashback---------------------------**

The Titans East and Starfire came back from a battle and went to the living room.

"Ganamos! Ganamos!" Mas y Menos, two twin boys, shouted over and over as they were running around the living room. Starfire and Speedy were confused on what the two twins were saying.

"What are those two saying?" Speedy asked as he took a seat on the couch.

"There saying 'We Won' over and over." Aqualad answered. Aqualad walked over to a door leading to his room. Bumble Bee and Starfire just took a seat on the couch as well.

"Oh. Well we did win." Speedy grabbed the remote and started channel surfing.

"Yes we were victorious." Starfire kept watching the television channels that Speedy was going through. Speedy turned his attention to Starfire.

"Starfire, can I ask you question?" Starfire turned around and looked at him.

"Yes you may Friend Speedy."

"Well why you talk like that."

"I am not familiar with your language in Earth so if I don't speak the language well I am very sorry." Bumble Bee gave Speedy a death glare and Mas y Menos stopped running around the room and look at him like he was the stupidest person in the world. Starfire eyes were filled with hurt and Speedy immediately took notice

"No, its ok I was just asking. I have an idea. I can teach you how to talk better if you want." Speedy stood up and Starfire looked at him with a smile.

"Glorious! Thank you Friend Speedy I would gladly like for you to teach me." Starfire stood up and gave him a hug. Mas y Menos immediately went to her.

"Les enseñaremos español." Speedy and Starfire were confused and looked at Bumble Bee waiting for a translation. Bumble Bee sighed.

"They said that they are willing to teach you Spanish." Bumble Bee grabbed the remote, which was left on the couch when Speedy got up, and changed the channel to watch her favorite show.

"Hey no fair I want to learn too. I want to know what they say." Speedy said childishly. Starfire looked at the twins with pleading eyes.

"Enseñaremos el idiota también." With that Mas y Menos went running to their room. Starfire and Speedy looked at Bumble Bee waiting for a translation. Bumble Bee was laughing at either what was on the television or what they said.

"They said that the will teach the idiot too." Bumble Bee continued to laugh, Starfire started laughing, and Speedy was mad.

"I'm not an idiot." With that Speedy took a seat on the couch and Starfire took a her seat between Bumble Bee and Speedy and started watching Bumble Bee's favorite television show.

**----------------------End Flashback----------------------------**

….Speedy got mad but it was funny." Starfire turned her attention at the stars. Robin did the same but started thinking about what he was just told.

'_So she learned Spanish too.'_

'**_Ofcourse she did do you expect her to be waiting for you to teach her stuff.'_ **A voice fill with anger replied mentally.

'_No but she could of ask me I could at least teach her English.'_

'**_How could she?'_**

'_What do you mean how could she?'_

'**_You were too busy with your girlfriend.'_**

'_Yeah but still. I would of taken sometime off and explain to her.'_

'**_Would you really do that?'_**

'_Yeah I would off…I think. If I did what stopped her from asking?'_

'**_I don't know maybe the fact that you told her that you needed your space and that you practically shouted at her.'_ **The voice replied sarcastically.

**------------------------------Flashback---------------------------**

Robin was on the roof thinking about stuff when Starfire took a seat next to him.

"Friend Robin may I ask on what are you thinking?" Robin looked at her.

"Nothing Starfire." Robin answered with slight annoyance in his voice.

"I apologize to you Friend Robin. I was merely asking." Robin stood up with his face showing anger.

"Yeah, whatever. Just leave me alone I need my freaking space!Why do you think I'm in the roof by myself!" As soon as he finished shouting he walked off. Asheclosedthe door behind him and he could hear Starfire crying.Robin just kept walking. Starfire didn't understand why he got mad at her. She was just asking what he was doing.

**------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------**

'_Well I didn't mean it.'_

'**_How was she supposed to know? You know what for a super hero you're very stupid.'_**

'_Shut Up.'_

With that he came back to the real world from a mental conversation he was having with himself and turned to see Starfire leaving.

"Hey where you going?" Robin asked as he stood up and ran next to Starfire. Starfire turn her attention to Robin.

"I'm going to go to sleep. I promise my friend I would sleep early but I got distracted." Starfire turned around and headed down the stairs. She still couldn't fly. _'Damn.I still can't feel the joy of flying. Just when I really need it.'_

"Who's your friend and why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Starfire turned around and looked at him with her eyes full of hurt.

"Mark is the one who told me to go to sleep early, and I didn't want to invade your _space_." With that Starfire continued walking to her room. Robin just stood there. _'Who the hell is Mark? And she still remembers about that?"_ Robin snapped out of his thoughts and just went to his room.

**------------With Starfire---------------**

As soon as she got to her room she immediately lay down her bed. _'He doesn't want me to invade his space. If he has any problems his girlfriend is suppose to help him solve them not me.'_

Starfire looked around her room and saw that she still hadn't unpacked. She made a quick mental note to do that as soon as she woke up. Starfire remembered when Robin shouted at her for just asking what was he doing and started crying. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She would wake up the others. All she wanted was for the pain to go away but it wouldn't.

"I just wantit to go away..." Starfire manage to say between sobs. Minutes passed and she ended up crying herself to sleep.

**--------------With Robin--------------------**

Robin laid down his bed and kept picturing Starfire with those hurt eyes.

'_I should apologize'_ Robin thought.

'_**What stopped you?'** _a voice questioned

'_Raven, what are you doing?' _Robin knew it was Raven all this time.

'**_So you know it was me.' _**

'_Yeah.'_

'**_Well what did stop you from apologizing to her?'_**

'_I had a date.'_

'**_So a date stopped you from apologizing to your ex-best friend.'_**

'_Yeah….ex-best friend?'_

'**_You don't have that special bond with her anymore Robin.'_**

'_Well I guess I have to gain it back.'_

'**_Yeah you do. You love her.'_**

'_I don't love her!_

'**_Ok then who do you love?'_**

'_I love my girlfriend.'_

'**_You really do?'_**

'_Yeah I do.'_

With that both Raven and Robin returned from the mental conversation they were having with each other.

"Or at least I think I do. No…I do." Robin sighed and tried to get sleep. Before he did he made a mental note to go to the gym tomorrow and beat the crap out off the punching bag by imagining its Jake, Speedy, or Mark.

Yeah that would make him feel a lot better. After a while he fell to asleep with a certain girl in his thoughts. It wasn't suppose to be her but he couldn't help it. He used to like her but he now had a girlfriend that loved him and he loved her too. Or at least that's what he thought.

**Well there goes chapter two. Anyways I thank my friend Josephine A.K.A. Jozzy. Yeah I put her in the story. Thanks J For helping me describe the characters in this story better. Anyways I got the whole 20 dollar cd thing from her too.**

**Please Review and Remember NO FLAMES **

**Poll:**

**If you had to choose from anyone in the teen titans…Who would go on a date with?**

**Who is your favorite villain?**

**proof read by RoseMage**


	3. What's Wrong?

**Hey everyone. I'm so glad because there is only one week left for the new Teen Titans episodes and I want to see the episode 'Go' really bad. Also I finally watch the Danny Phantom movie that came out yesterday that I missed. It was good to me. **

**Anyways on with the story.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed my story. This chapter is dedicated to all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans**

**Warning: Constains a word not suitable for children...**

**Chapter 3**

"**Whats Wrong?"**

* * *

Starfire felt the warm sun rays beaming through her eye lids. It was sunrise, and a pink orange glow filled the room. She felt dry tears near the edges of her eyelids, as she rubbed them to waken herself. Starfire got up from her bed, went to her dresser to get some clothes, and then she walk to the bathroom to take a shower. Starfire finished taking a shower and changing to her clothes and stared at the mirror. Starfire saw her reflection staring right back and she suddenly remembered what happened last night and just felt disgusted at herself for even crying. She told herself she wouldn't cry but she still did. Starfire walked out of the bathroom and looked at the mumbo jumbo clock next to her bed that read 8:00 am and knew that The Titans would be awake by now. _'I'm gonna call Jake. Way better than seeing Robin making out with his girlfriend.'_ Starfire walked over to the other side of bed to use her phone but she didn't find it. She started looking around all over her room trying to find the phone but didn't see it anywhere. _'I guess they took my phone away. Now I have to go to the living room and ask them where they have a phone.'_ Starfire headed towards the door but then a thought came to her. _'How can I forget about that? Jake gave me a laptop on my birthday. I can chat with him in there.'_ Starfire immediately went to the corner that her luggages were located. _'I need to unpack first though.'_ Minutes later Starfire finished unpacking and tried to start her laptop but it needed to recharge.

"Great." Starfire said sarcastically. "I wasted all the battery when I was in Star City. Maybe Cyborg has something to recharge it." Starfire got up and laid her laptop on her bed. Starfire walked outside her room and headed towards the living room. After a while of walking she finally made it and stood in front of the door that lead to the living room. The door slide open and Starfire entered the living room as cheerful as she could and saw Raven reading one of her books, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing against each other in the game station, and Robin and his girlfriend were no where in sight.

'_Probably making out somewhere else.'_ Starfire thought miserably.

'_Actually they went to a restaurant._' A voice replied in her head. Starfire immediately turned to Raven's direction and saw her staring right back at her.

'_Doesn't mean there not making out Raven._' Starfire told Raven mentally. Raven sighed and went back reading her book. Starfire walked over to where Beast Boy and Cyborg were.

"Hey Beast Boy. Hey Cyborg." Starfire took a seat between Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Hey Star." Beast Boy said as his player was being punch over and over in the video game.

"Hey little lady." Cyborg replied as his player started kicking Beast Boy's player.

Starfire saw that Beast Boy's character has being defeated and knew that an argument was about to start. Beast Boy stood up with an angry look on his face.

"That was n—"Beast Boy couldn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted by Starfire.

"Can I play against one of you?" Starfire didn't feel like hearing an argument right now so she decided to play against one of them and Starfire was sure that Raven didn't feel like hearing one either. Playing against one them would stop them from arguing for sure.

"Sure Star." Cyborg gave Starfire Beast Boy's remote. Cyborg looked at Starfire as she was observing the remote. "Do you even know how to play Star?" Cyborg asked her. Beastboy took a seat next to Starfire and waited for her to answer with a "no" most likely.

"Yeah I do. I was just looking at the tiny pieces of tofu that the remote is covered in." Starfire answered. Cyborg and Starfire stopped what they were doing and stared at Beast Boy. Beast Boy grinned at what she said.

"About that is just that um…." Beast Boy didn't know what to say so he just stopped right there. Beast Boy started staring at the floor as if he would find the answer. Starfire smiled at the very embarrassed Beast Boy.

"Don't worry Beast Boy it's your remote. You can do whatever you want with it." Starfire responded while she entered 'Starfire' when it asked her for her name but before she pressed enter she had a question. "You can play online in this right?" Cyborg and Beast Boy simply nodded to her question. "Ok then." Starfire erased her name and put 'Kori' instead. Cyborg and Beast Boy had confuse looks on there faces. "It's my name here in earth. I think a couple of my friends have this game as well. So I thought I could play against them some other time." Starfire finished entering 'Kori' and pressed enter. Beast Boy and Cyborg understood what she meant but Beast Boy had a question.

"Don't they know you as Starfire?"

"Yeah some do but they know me as Kori better." Starfire was waiting for Cyborg's player to load. Finally both of their players where loaded and then there players started to fight. Beast Boy looked at the screen constantly without blinking.

"WOW! Nobody ever lasted this long against Cyborg. Well Robin but still." Beast Boy said in disbelieve. Raven laid her book down on a nearby table and took a seat next to Beast Boy. Beast Boy immediately turned to her and gave her a warm smile. Beast Boy turned around and didn't notice Raven blushing. Raven immediately looked around to see if anything was about to explode but didn't find anything. Beast Boy turned his attention again to Raven and pointed at the screen. Raven saw the screen flashing 'Winner Kori' over and over. Raven smiled when she saw Cyborg with his mouth wide open in disbelieve that Starfire had beaten him in the game. Beast Boy just laughed at the fact that a girl had beaten him.

"HA! HA! You got beaten by a girl." Beast Boy fell out of his seat and started rolling on the floor still laughing. Starfire and Raven just stared at him still rolling on the floor laughing like he was crazy. Cyborg didn't say anything he was dealing with the fact that he got beaten by Starfire. Raven was about to say a rude remark to Beast Boy but Starfire beat her too it.

"If I'm not mistaken Beast Boy you always got beaten by Cyborg so that means that I would of beaten you with no problem. I would of beaten you a long time ago." Beast Boy stopped laughing and got up. Raven was surprise that Starfire actually said that and Cyborg snapped out of his thoughts and started laughing at Beastboy.

"Hey I'm not that bad!" Beat Boy said trying to defend himself. Beast Boy took a seat in the middle of Starfire and Raven. Raven let her violet eyes fall upon Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy you are that bad. Starfire would have easily beaten you so deal with it." Raven said monotonously. She wasn't going to let Starfire have all the fun. Raven looked at Starfire and saw her smiling. Cyborg finally stopped laughing and got up from his seat.

"Come on BB. Lets go before Raven all of sudden starts beating us on video games too." Cyborg joked. Beast Boy nodded and followed Cyborg.

"Wait!" Beast Boy and Cyborg turned around to look at Starfire. "I forgot to ask you Cyborg if you have anything that can recharge my laptop?"

"Yeah I do I'll get it for you."

"Ok thanks Cyborg." With that Cyborg and Beast Boy left the living room leaving Starfire and Raven alone. Starfire grabbed the remote and turned the screen off and then walked over to the game station and turned it off as well and then took a seat on the couch. Raven got up went to get the book she was reading and sat back down next to Starfire.

"So obviously I wasn't the only who taught you some rude remarks now." Raven said breaking the awkward silence. Starfire smiled and started staring outside the big glass windows in the living room.

"Remember the guy I told you about. Jake." Raven nodded. "Well Jake said some rude remarks and used sarcasm every day on teachers and other people so I eventually picked up few things from him."

"Ok. Well why do you need to recharge your laptop and who gave you a laptop?"

"I need to recharge by laptop so I can talk to my friends online and Jake gave it to me on my birthday."

"Oh. This Jake guy seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah he is." Starfire smiled as a thought came to her. "Raven do you know what were doing?" Raven tried to think of an answer to her question but couldn't think of anything.

"No." Raven saw Starfire still staring outside the window. Starfire grinned at whatever they were doing.

"Were having our first 'Girl Talk' since I left which was a year ago." Raven thought about it and couldn't help but smile at her. It was true. This was the first 'Girl Talk' they had over a year since she left.

"Yeah we are. I will never admit this to anyone else but I really missed our 'Girl Talks.' Well anyways how did you m—" Raven was interrupted by Cyborg following by Beast Boy and Robin. Cyborg walked over to Starfire with an object on his hand.

"Here you go Star." Cyborg handed her the small object. "This should recharge your laptop."

"Thanks Cyborg." Starfire put the small object on her lap. Beast Boy took a seat between Raven and Starfire. Cyborg took a seat in the end of the couch which made Robin sit in the only available seat which was between Cyborg and Starfire.

"Did we interrupt something?" Beast Boy looked at Raven waited for her to answer. He saw Raven looking at Starfire and he decided to look to. He saw Starfire feeling uncomfortable sitting next to Robin.

"Yes you did. I was going to ask Starfire on how she met Jake." Raven said still looking at Starfire. As soon as Robin heard his name he felt like beating the crap out of something. Everyone except Starfire took notice. Starfire was about to talk about Jake and Raven and Beast Boy notice how comfortable she looked now.

"Ok well I meet him when….

------Flashback---------------

It was another boring Monday at Gotham and last period just ended. Starfire was gathering her stuff when she saw a young boy with jet black hair, and deep, hypnotic, dark brown eyes walk towards her.

"You're Kori, the new girl in here right?" He was wearing a clean, white shirt with long faded, blue jeans.

"Why, yes I am." Starfire had finished gathering her stuff and started walking off. The boy just followed her. Starfire stopped and waited patiently for whatever he was going to say to her.

"Well I'm Rick and since you're new here you probably don't know that you're talking to one of the popular guys right now." He smiled a smile that would make any girl fall for him instantly. Starfire could tell he was one of those people who cared about looks and popularity. Starfire rolled her eyes.

"Oh wow I can't believe it I'm talking to one of Gotham High's most popular guys." Starfire said sarcastically. Rick completely missed her sarcasm and continued talking.

"Yeah you must be feeling really happy right now. Anyways I was meaning to ask you if you wanna go out sometime." Rick stared at her waiting for the usual, "yes". Starfire knew that he probably was one of those guys who had a record of never hearing the word "no". _'I guess I'm going to be the first to say no to this jerk.'_

"No. Sorry but your really not my type." Starfire started walking off again but Rick grabbed her by the wrist and made her drop her stuff. Starfire turned around and saw Rick staring right at her with a smirk on his face.

"Come on Kori. You know you want to go out with me." Starfire tried to pull herself away but couldn't. _'Just when I need my alien strength I don't have it.'_

"Let go of me. I said I didn't want to go out with you." Rick simply tightened his grip on her. Starfire struggled to get out even more.

"Well then let me just give you a kiss so you can remember this special moment." Rick was leaning down to kiss her. Starfire was trying to back away but couldn't. When there lips were only a few centimeters apart a boy with silky brown hair and hazel eyes punched him in the face. Rick backed away and ended up falling on the floor screaming at the pain rushing through him. The brown haired boy stared at Rick, in disgust.

"Yeah a punch in the face will do that to you. I guess you should leave a girl alone when they tell you that they don't want to go out with you." With that the boy started gathering the stuff that Starfire dropped when Rick grabbed her wrist. "Here is your stuff." Starfire grabbed her stuff from the stranger. "Well see you around Kori." With that he started walking off but Starfire ran after him.

"Wait!" Starfire shouted. The brown hair boy stopped and turned around to find Starfire in front of him.

"Yeah." He replied. She looked up at his hazel eyes and he stared right back at her emerald eyes. Starfire notice that he looked really good in dark colors.

"Thanks for helping me out with the idiot over there um…." Starfire waited for the stranger to answer.

"Names Jake." Jake said as he holds out his hand. Starfire smiled and gladly shook his hand.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Jake."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Kori." With that they both let go and started talking about school among other things and after that, a new friendship blossomed.

------------------------------End Flashback--------------------------

….we ended up becoming best friends." Starfire finished telling her story and got up from her seat. "Well I need to recharge my laptop and then I need to talk to him and anyone else that is online. Well Ill see you later you guys." Starfire walked off with the small object that Cyborg handed her. Raven thought that Jake was a nice guy for helping Starfire out. Cyborg and Beast Boy remembered that they were planning on a paint fight and continued where they left off. Robin was totally pissed off and really needed to let his anger out on something. Beast Boy and Cyborg noticed that Robin was really mad and stopped there planning and started annoying Robin.

"Well I see someone is jealous." Beast Boy said in teasingly. Robin gave him a death glare.

"I am not jealous." Robin retorted. Cyborg and Beast Boy just laughed.

"Sure you aren't." Beast Boy replied in disbelieve. Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped laughing and thought of what should they do next. "Well we're gonna go see you two later." Cyborg left to probably to work on his 'Baby' with Beast Boy following.

"Well I'll see you around not jealous Robin and Queen of Sarcasm." Beast Boy watched Raven and Robin giving him death glares. Beast Boy shrugged and left to go do who knows what. After Beast Boy left, Robin turned his attention to the place where Starfire was sitting. Raven just stared at the boy who she considers a 'Brother' when he's not acting like a total jerk.

"Stupid Jake. Its great that he helped Star but why did he have to become best friends with her." Robin complain breaking the awkward silence. Raven got angry at Robin on what he had just said.

"Robin you don't expect her to have only you, Beast Boy, and Cyborg to be her only guy friends." Robin glared at her and then frowns on what Raven said.

"No it's just that…… I don't like him." Robin turned to look at the television that showed his reflection on the black screen.

"Well apparently it's not your decision. You have a girlfriend. Worry about her not about Starfire" Raven replied angrily. Robin knew she was right that he shouldn't be worry about Starfire he should be worry about the guy friends that his girlfriend makes and be a jealous boyfriend.

"Whatever. I still have some questions though. Like why couldn't she use her powers? Starfire said she couldn't but why though." Raven stood up, grabbed her book and headed for her room. She stopped walking as soon as she stood in front of the door that lead to the hallway.

"Well I guess you have to ask her." Raven replied monotonously. With that she walked off and went to her room. _'I guess I should go now.'_ Robin got up and headed to Starfire's room. Robin passed through every titan's door and stopped when he got to the door that had the name 'Starfire' engraved in it. Robin was about to knock on the door but hesitated. _'Should I really ask right now? She's probably talking to someone um…Jake…wait better reason to talk to her right now.'_ Robin immediately knocked on the door. After a while Starfire opened the door.

"Hey Robin." Starfire said monotonously which was not Starfire's style. Starfire didn't feel like talking to him right now but she didn't want to be rude.

"Hey Starfire." Robin was waiting for her to say "Come in" or for her to move out of the way so he can pass or something else but Starfire blocked the entrance so he can't go in. Starfire came out of her room and closed the door behind her. She then looked up at Robin and waited for an answer on why was he here but she notice that he wasn't going to say anything.

"So why did you come to visit me?" Starfire asked.

"Well I was here so we can talk like we just to. You know. We haven't done that since you left." Starfire nodded in response. _'We haven't talked even before I left.'_ Starfire thought sadly. Starfire opened her door.

"Well come in. I would normally go to the roof but it looks like its going to rain." Starfire headed towards her bed to take a seat. Robin simply nodded and went inside her room and closed the door behind him. Starfire knew he was the first person that has ever been to her room since over a year besides Raven. Robin noticed how the colors where different from the last time he came here. _'Wow. This isn't Starfire's style at all.'_ Starfire sat on her bed and grab the laptop that had finished recharging. Robin took a seat next to her. Starfire started the laptop, enter her password, and waited for it to load. "So what do you want to talk about?" The laptop finished loading and automatically signed Starfire in a messenger.

"Well mostly on what you did over the year. I have some questions on some stuff." Robin looked at her emerald eyes staring at him. Starfire turned around as soon as a noise came from the laptop and a pop up came up with the word "hey". Starfire smiled and type "hey" back. Robin noticed her smile and couldn't help but feel a bit happy. He missed her smiles, her laughs, and everything else but he never admitted it.

"Sorry for the noise. It's Jake he's talking to me right now. You don't mind right?" Starfire looked at Robin and hoped this would get rid of him but then another side of her wanted him to stay with her.

"Nah its ok." Starfire smiled at him and then she started typing something in her laptop. Robin wanted to know what they were talking about so he asked. "What are you both talking about?" Starfire looked up from the screen and turned to Robin.

"What were are doing right now." Starfire then turned her attention back to her laptop as another noise came from the computer. Robin looked at the screen and saw the words 'Hey Cutie' on it. Robin felt rage boiling up inside of him.

"So now who's that?" Robin asked with slight anger in his voice. It went unnoticed by Starfire and she just answered his question happily.

"It's just Mark. He keeps calling me cutie." Starfire typed something back and she then looked at her list and found that they were the only ones online at the moment. Robin couldn't possibly talk to her like this so he had an idea.

"Well I have an idea. What's your username in there?" Starfire knew what he was going to do. Starfire reached over to the other of her bed and grabbed a notebook and a black pen that was lying next to the Mumbo Jumbo clock. She then wrote her username on the blank piece of paper and ripped the paper out of the notebook. Starfire handed Robin the ripped out piece of paper.

"It's EmeraldEyes." Robin took the paper from her and left Starfire's room quickly. Starfire stared at her alarm clock and it had the numbers 6:30 pm flashing. '_Wow time passed quickly'_ Starfire thought she turned her attention back to the laptop. She started talking to Jake and Mark again until another person started talking to her.

**SomeGuy2024: Hey Star**

**EmeraldEyes: Hey Robin.**

**SomeGuy2024: So you knew what I was thinking.**

**EmeraldEyes: Yeah I knew anyways I'm gonna invite you, Mark, and Jake in a conference cuz I don't like switching to one person and then another. That's ok?**

**SomeGuy2024: Yeah.** A pop up came up asking if he accepts or declines EmeraldEyes invitation to a conference. Robin wanted to decline because he didn't want to talk those guys but he accepted. The pop up disappeared and another box appeared.

**-----------------Conversation with Starfire (Kori), Jake, Mark and Robin-----------------**

**EmeraldEyes: hey everyone**

**Sk8tr2008: hey Kori and everyone else** 'Kori?' Robin questioned but immediately remembered that Starfire went by the name Kori Anders when she left.

**Ur-Worst-Nightmare: Whats up cutie and whaddup everyone **'So that's Mark.' Robin thought angrily after he read what Ur-Worst-Nightmare typed.

**SomeGuy2024: Hey everyone. **Robin managed to say. He was trying not to talk to much with these guys.

**Emerald Eyes: Mark stop calling me cutie. **Robin liked the fact that she said that.

**Ur-Worst-Nightmare: When I think of new a thing to call you.** Robin started getting mad at him and wanted to say well type something to him but decided not to because he didn't want to start anything.

**EmeraldEyes: Whatever. Anyways Jake how is Chloe?**

**Ur-Worst-Nightmare: Chloe?**

**Sk8tr2008: My sis. She's doing fine.**

**Ur-Worst-Nightmare: oh ok. So you're Jake and the other guys who?** Robin wanted to avoid this but he knew there wouldn't be any way.

**SomeGuy2024: I'm Richard. **'So he's going by Richard right now.' Starfire thought he would try to avoid that question or something but he just said a name. _'Is that Robins real name? It couldn't be. He probably only tells his girlfriend his real name.'_ Starfire dismissed the thought as soon as she started getting depressed by it.

**Ur-Worst-Nightmare: Ok then. Well Kori did u sleep early like I told u too?**

**EmeraldEyes: I told you that I wasn't.**

**Sk8tr2008: U should listen to Mark u know.**

**Ur-Worst-Nightmare: See someone agrees with me. I don't give a freakin care that your in another city. I will come to wherever you live and make u go to sleep**

**EmeraldEyes: Shut up both of you. Ill sleep whenever I feel like it. Now lets change the subject to school since I left.**

**Sk8tr2008: Ok well lets see um that guy Rick started going out with that dumb girl Miranda and he cheated on her with Miranda's best friend Susie. Chloe got in a fight with Lisa because she started talking about her behind her back and then some guy told her to leave Lisa alone and that she was stupid and I got mad and got in a fight with him.**

**EmeraldEyes: Well looks like I missed a lot over there. Both of you all won I know for sure. Anyways what about you Mark?**

**Ur-Worst-Nightmare: Nothing except that Jozzy beat the hell out of Naomi. **

**EmeraldEyes: I wanted to see that. She did have right to do that. After all she beat up Jackie two months ago.**

**Sk8tr2008: So how's ur school Richard? **Robin didn't know what to say. The fact that he was a hero he didn't go to school. Besides the titans had a private tutor so they could keep up but they graduated two years ago.

**SomeGuy2024: I graduated early so I don't go to school no more.**

**Ur-Worst-Nightmare: Well good for you. Not like the rest of us we still have to go to the big building that held us for half the day learning about stuff we don't care.**

**EmeraldEyes: Shut up Mark.**

**Ur-Worst-Nightmare: What is he ur boyfriend? **Starfire didn't like what he said. She hoped so long that he would one day be but when he met this new girl she had lost all hope of ever being with him.

**EmeraldEyes: No. He has a girlfriend you idiot. **

**Ur-Worst-Nightmare: Don't mean u can't go out with him.**

**EmeraldEyes: Shut Up Mark. You know I'm not like that.**

**Ur-Worst-Nightmare: Yeah I know anyways who's the girl Richard?**

**Sk8tr2008: How long have you both been together?**

**SomeGuy2024: I just met you all so I'm not gonna say anything.** Starfire felt relief that the boys weren't going to talk about his girlfriend because if they did she had to listen to Robin brag about her like he use to do.

**Sk8tr2008: Sure anyways Kori so how is it back home? **

**EmeraldEyes: Ok.**

**Ur-Worst-Nightmare: Care to elaborate?**

**EmeraldEyes: Not really anyways we all should sign off.**

**Sk8tr2008: Well ok whatever then later everybody**

**SomeGuy2024: Later everyone**

**Ur-Worst-Nightmare: Bye Cutie and bye Richard and Jake**

**EmeraldEyes: Don't call me cutie Mark and bye everyone.**

**---------------------End Of Conversation-------------------------**

Robin got up and headed towards Starfire's room. When he got there he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer the door. Starfire opened the door and signal for Robin to come in. Starfire closed the door after Robin came in and took a seat in her bed. Robin took a seat next to her. Starfire looked up at him and smiled.

"Had fun in the conversation?" Robin looked down and saw Starfire smiling.

"Well you have interesting friends." Robin really wanted to beat the crap out of them both but ofcourse he wasn't going to say that. Robin then looked around the room again and couldn't help but to think of a reason why Starfire changed the colors of the room. Starfire noticed that he was looking around her room and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I see that your surprise on the colors I have chosen for my room." Robin just nodded still looking around her room. "Well to save you some time. I pick them because I felt like those colors match my mood. I know what you're thinking. You thought I was cheerful and happy all the time. Well this proves your theory wrong. Nobody can stay cheerful and happy all the time." Starfire said in a blunt voice. 'I learned that the hard way.' Starfire thought miserably. Starfire looked down at the floor finding sudden interest in it.

"So how long has your room been like this?" Robin wanted to know what made her feel bad and how long she has been feeling like this but one side of him felt like he shouldn't ask her .

"Over a year." Robin looked at her. _'It can't be over a year.'_ Robin thought. He been into Starfire's room and he was sure it wasn't like this.

"Are you sure? I remember the room fill with purple and pink the last time I came over here." Starfire looked up at him showing slight anger.

"Robin you haven't been to my room over a year. So ofcourse you wouldn't remember seeing it fill with Black and White." Starfire growled.

"Well sorry but I really didn't think I wasn't here over a year." Robin replied with the equal amount of anger in his voice.

"Yeah whatever anyways you never asked me those questions." Starfire laid down on her bed and constantly stared at the ceiling. Robin didn't find anything that would interest her but choose not say anything.

"Ok well my first question is why couldn't you use your powers when that Rick guy grabbed you?"

"Bruce Wayne or Batman as you know him made me take this chemical so I wouldn't hurt anyone accidentally with my powers." Robin was kinda shock that Starfire knew that Bruce Wayne was Batman. He did suspect her to find out but it still kind off surprise him that she knew. "Yeah I know that he is Batman. The whole me finding Bruce Wayne doing martial arts and he offering me was a lie you know. I thought you of all people would know that."

"Yeah I kind off suspected something. Well then do you mind telling me how you really learned martial arts and how you met him?"

"Ok well I met him when…."

**----------Flashback------------**

Starfire was walking down the street and saw a black limousine passing. The black limousine stopped when it came across her. The door of the limousine opened and a tall man with jet black hair and dark brown eyes walked over to her. He looked around to see if anyone was near them and found no one.

"Are you Starfire from the Titans?" The man asked. Starfire nodded. She didn't know who he was but he seemed friendly to trust.

"Yes and how do you know who I was?"

"Well I know Robin. He told me all about the Titans." The mysterious man looked at Starfire and the backpack she had. "It looks like you just arrived here in Gotham. Do you have a place to stay?" Starfire frowned. She's been here for two hours and still hasn't found a place to stay.

"Unfortunately no." Starfire responded sadly.

"Well you can stay with me and my butler Alfred." The mysterious man offered. Normally she would have been saying "no" since she barely met this guy but Robin knew him and she knew Robin doesn't make friends with any creeps and incase he was one of those guys she has her powers so she could easily beat the crap out of him if she needed too.

"Thank you very much for your offer Mr.…." Starfire waited patiently for him to answer.

"Bruce Wayne." Bruce answered. Starfire thought for a moment and remembered Robin say his name a couple of times and Robin saying that he knew him.

"Mr. Wayne thanks for the offer but I don't want to be a burden to you and Alfred." Starfire was about to walk off but when Bruce started talking she stopped.

"Its not a problem. We have a lot of extra rooms." Starfire gladly nodded and saw Bruce Wayne getting on the black limousine and she followed him.

"Hello Miss." An elderly man asked.

"Hello Sir." Starfire answered politely. The elderly man smiled and started the car and headed to the mansion.

**--------------- End Flashback------------  
**

…..so that's how I meet him."

"So he told you that he knew me." Robin asked. He laid down next to her. Starfire turned around to look at him and nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't think they boy wonder would make friends with people who are criminals or some sort of bad." Starfire turned her attention back to the ceiling. "Well for the second question. Bruce decided to teach me martial arts when….

------------**-Flashback**------------------

It was night in Gotham and two mask men were stealing some dangerous chemicals.

"Hurry up! That girl or Batman may arrive!" one of the mask men shouted. He was looking for any signs of people coming.

"I'm trying to get these as fast I can! I have to make sure they don't break!" the other mask men shouted. He was putting chemical vials in a bag carefully so they wouldn't break.

"You know 'that girl' has a name and its Starfire." a voice said out of nowhere. Both of the mask men turned around to see a girl with a red hair with a black mask covering her eyes. The girl flew a front of the two men. The two men examine her. She was wearing a black skirt with a black shirt that had a flaming star on it. "Now do I have beat the hell out of you both or are you both gonna make easy for yourselves and just give me the chemicals." Both men grin behind there mask.

"Well I guess we go for the third choice and take our chances by leaving." One of the mask men took out a weapon and pointed at Starfire. The mask man tried to shoot Starfire with his weapon but she avoided every shot by doing several back-flips. When he finally ran out off bullets Starfire stopped doing back-flips and stood in front of them once again. The other masked man turns his attention to the other man.

"You idiot you missed her. She doesn't even have a scratch, Bart." Bart dropped the weapon and started running with the other man behind him. Starfire started flying after them.

"Shut Up Sam! Don't you have that other weapon that Smith gave you?" Bart said angrily. Bart stopped and so did Sam.

"Oops I forgot well here." Sam gave Bart a weapon. "SHOOT IT NOW!" Bart pointed the weapon at Starfire and shot. A blue ball of energy headed towards her and she wasn't able to dodge it. The blue ball of energy hit Starfire and made her fall to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Starfire questioned. She got up and tried to fly again but couldn't. Bart and Sam grinned and headed towards the defenseless girl.

"Well look what we have here. A pretty girl with no super powers. What should we do with her Sam?" Bart had a smirk on his face and was about to say something else but Starfire punched him in the face. Bart backed away slowly. Bart took off his mask and put his hands on his face as if it would make the pain go away. Bart removed his hands, which were covered with blood, from his face.

"You little bitch!" Bart shouted as he walked over to Starfire. Starfire backed away slowly. _'Great what did you get yourself into?'_ Starfire turned around and saw a weapon and decided get the weapon. She ran to go get it but Sam grabbed her. Starfire kicked him on the face and made Sam fall back down. She started running again towards the weapon while Bart started running after her. Starfire made it where the weapon was and picked it up. Sam got up and backed away slowly and Bart did the same. Starfire shot the weapon and missed Bart by a few centimeters. Bart had a smirk on his face and Sam was relief that the weapon didn't hit him.

"You missed." Bart retorted. Starfire smiled.

"Who said I was aiming at your idiot self." Starfire then started running away the opposite direction. Bart and Sam were confuse and turned around and saw that a chemical vial was broken and was about to explode any second. Bart and Sam started to run but it was too late. The place exploded. Starfire was outside and saw smoke coming out of the lab. The fire wasn't that big because they packed away some of the chemicals and the robots that the chemical lab had will put out the fire. After a couple of minutes the small fire was put out and Starfire headed towards the place were the two criminals were. Starfire walked in and saw that the chemical lab wasn't affected by the fire that much. A few burn places here and there but besides that it was in perfect condition. After looking around the whole lab she saw two figures lying on the ground unconscious.

"See you should have paid attention in Science Class." Starfire tied them together with a piece of rope that she had found near a window and left them outside where the police would get them. She ran to a dark corner and waited until the police took away the criminals. After a while she saw that the police came and that they took the criminals away. Starfire felt someones presence and smiled. "Hey Batman." Batman ofcourse watched the whole thing.

"Since when did you pay attention in Science Class?" Batman replied monotonously.

"I always paid attention in Science Class." Starfire looked up to the man and gave a sheepishly smile. "Ok well sometimes but I happened to pay attention that time." Batman just stood there.

"Well since you couldn't defend yourself that I almost had to come in and help you. I'm going to start training you in martial arts so you can defend yourself incase someone else takes away your powers again." Batman started heading towards the bat mobile.

"Wait! How do you expect me to get home since I can't fly?" Batman let out an aggravated sigh. 'She reminds me of Robin sometimes.' Batman thought. Batman signaled her to get in. "You know next time you should choose a vehicle from the garage full of cars and motorcycles." Batman said as he was starting up the bat mobile. "Ok fine Batman. I will take one of those vehicles when I go on a mission." Starfire replied. She didn't want to argue with him because she was too tired. Batman started to drive off to the Bat Cave.

**----------End Flashback-----------**

…and that's when he decided to teach me." Starfire finished her story and got up from her bed. Robin got up from her bed too and stood in front of her. Starfire looked up and saw him smiling. Starfire didn't find anything funny so she decided to ask.

"What's so funny?" Starfire waited patiently for him to answer. Robin just kept smiling at her.

"The fact that I grown taller than you." Starfire smiled. It wasn't one of those smiles that Starfire use to give. It was a different kind off smile that wasn't full with cheerfulness and that Robin took notice of immediately. _'You know its never going to work out. He has a girlfriend.'_ Starfire frowned at the thought and took a seat on her bed again. Robin noticed her frowning. "What's wrong?" He asked with his voice fill with concern.

"Nothing." She replied with slight sadness in her tone. She looked up at him and saw his mask covering his eyes. _'I wonder what color are his eyes. Ofcourse Robin probably showed his girlfriend.'_ She then turned her gaze to the floor trying to get rid of her thoughts. They were making her more depress and she didn't want to be depress anymore. "Don't you have to be with your girlfriend? Matter of fact I haven't seen her all this time I was here." Starfire asked changing the subject before Robin would ask her what is really wrong with her. _'Not that I want to.' _Starfire added to herself mentally.

"Um well she's probably at the mall." Starfire looked at him like he was stupid. She then pointed at her clock.

"At 8:00 p.m.?" Starfire stopped pointing and enjoyed the scene that was happening before her eyes. Robin was sweating a bit probably he getting worried on were his girlfriend was.

'_What a great boyfriend he is?'_ Starfire thought sarcastically.

'_He is great. That's why you love him.'_

'_I know but why do I still love him? He has hurt me so much. He loves another and not us'_

'_Everyday where losing a bit of our love for him. Soon the pain will go away.'_

'_I hope it goes away soon. He has her and I want him to be happy even if it's not me.' _

"Ok well I'm gonna go….. so see you later." Robin said as he walked over to the door. Starfire snapped out of mental conversation with herself. Starfire laid down her bed and started staring outside the window.

"Yeah sure." Starfire managed to reply. Robin left her room but had second thoughts of leaving her alone. She looked like she had a problem with something but he pushed those thoughts away and went to find his girlfriend. Starfire stared outside the window and a memory of Jake and Chloe came back to her.

**--------------------Flashback-----------------------**

Jake, Starfire, and Chloe were walking down a street heading home. Jake was walking on Starfires left side and Chloe was walking on Starfires right side. They went to the mall to buy some new CD's but they ended up buying nothing because they got kicked out of the store for being there for four hours and buying nothing.

"You know Mrs. Waddle already doesn't like you Jake and you still annoy her. Why?" Chloe asked breaking the silence that they had since they left the store. They all stopped walking. Chloe looked at Jake waiting for an answer. Jake turned his attention to her and made his hazel eyes face Chloe's blue eyes. Jake gave her a Are-You-Kidding-Me look and Chloe just gave him a confuse look in response. Jake turned his attention to Starfire. Starfire looked at Jake's hazel eyes. Chloe was watching the both look at each other like they were talking only mentally or something. Chloe then started to do something else and Starfire then turn her attention to Chloe. Chloe was currently fixing her light blue sleeveless shirt and her dark blue jeans. After Chloe finished she looked up and was face with Starfire's emerald eyes.

"Jake thinks that its fun to annoy Mrs. Waddle." Starfire turned her attention back to Jake and saw Jake smiling at her. Starfire then waited for Jake to say something but Chloe ended up saying something instead.

"Ok how does she now what you were thinking?" Chloe stared at them both. Starfire sighed and pulled out some earrings that were on her jeans pocket. They were gold earrings that that a small emerald stone in them. Jake and Chloe always said that the earrings looked good with her and that it made her eyes stand out. Jake sighed and ran a hand threw his silky brown hair. Chloe watch her brother and saw him with a black shirt with the words 'Sometimes people can be so dumb' written in white letters with his black pants. She then turned her attention to the floor and saw magazine. She picked the magazine up and looked through it while she waited for Jake to say something.

"You're a weird little sister you know." Chloe threw the magazine at him and luckily missed him. Starfire laughed at the scene.

"WHAT THE HELL DID U DO THAT FOR?" Starfire stopped laughing and waited for Chloe to answer him. Chloe gave him the same look he gave her just a while ago. A lot of people were staring at them but they continued to with there business.

"You know how you said its fun annoying Mrs. Waddle. Well I think its fun hitting you." Starfire laughed at Jake. Chloe just stood there and smiled at her victory. Jake gave her a death glare.

"No its not." Jake said angrily. Chloe let her attention fall on Starfire.

"Yes it is. Kori aren't I right?" Starfire couldn't help but nod. It was true hitting Jake made him annoyed and that was fun to do. Starfire pulled back a few strands of red hair that had fallen on her face when she was laughing.

"Fine you can hit me all you want but I'm gonna take the only thing that I have left." Chloe and Starfire were wondering what was the last thing that Jake had. Jake then turned his attention to Starfire and picked her up bridal style. Jake then turned around to look at a very surprise Chloe. "My best friend." Jake simply said and he then ran away with her in his arms. Starfire was surprise and just smiled. Chloe recovered from her state of shock and started running after them.

"HEY SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND TOO!" Chloe shouted. After running a couple of minutes Jake stopped on the park and sat Starfire down on a bench nearby. He sat next to her and tried to regain his energy from all the running he did. Starfire turned to look at him and saw Jake smiling.

"Had fun?" he said playfully.

"You mean being carried around and being chase by Chloe claiming that you're going to take me away?" Jake nodded. "Yeah I had fun but I can't say the same thing with Chloe." Starfire pointed at Chloe who was still running. Jake shrugged and started observing the place they were in. Starfire was watching some kids playing with a dog. After a few minutes Chloe finally made it and sat next to Starfires other side. Starfire and Jake waited for her to say something.

"It took you a while to stop running." Chloe was angry with him but she had to admit that it was fun chasing him around. "You still didn't answer my question. How can she read your mind?" Jake let out an aggravated sigh. Starfire rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious that he was going to say that? Knowing him he was going to say something like that." Starfire looked at Chloe who was smiling sheepishly. Jake closed his eyes and laid his head down in Starfires shoulder. Chloe looked at Jake and saw him smiling.

"And you call yourself my sister." Jake said playfully. With that Starfire and Jake laughed and Chloe just stayed there looking at them both laughing. They both stopped laughing and started getting up and so did Chloe. "Come one we all got to get home." Jake started walking. Starfire and Chloe catch up with him and started walking like they always did. With Jake in Starfires left side and Chloe in her right side.

**------------------------End Flashback----------------------  
**

Starfire decided to hear some music. She got up and walked over to her radio and turned on the radio and heard one of her favorite songs currently playing. Starfire heard this song a few months ago and felt that she could relate to it. She started to sing along with the song.

"**Oh just a girl  
Who wants to be the center of your world  
But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me" **

Starfire laid down her bed still singing the song.

"**I'm just a girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you**

**I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok"**

Starfire stopped singing as soon as she felt someones presence. She turned around and saw Raven looking at her like she was crazy. Starfire reached over to the radio and turned it off. Raven took a seat next to Starfire.

"Why didn't you knock on the door?" Starfire was observing what Raven was wearing. Raven was wearing a black tank top with the words 'Why are you even looking here' with dark blue jeans. _'I wonder why she's not wearing her uniform.'_

"I knew you wouldn't have heard me knocking. You were busy singing that song." Raven replied monotonously.

"Oh well why did you come and visit." Starfire sat straight up and waited for Raven to answer her.

"I was meditating but I accidentally tapped into the memory you were replaying in your head." Raven got up and started to walk off. Starfire turned to look outside the window. "Well now I can meditate."

"Wait! Before you go I want to ask you why are you wearing those clothes. You always wear your uniform." Raven turned around and saw Starfire looking outside the window.

"My uniform is dirty and I need to wash it." Starfire nodded understanding what she meant. "Starfire I was meaning to ask if you were feeling hurt or hatred yesterday night. I felt a disturbance that woke me up but I didn't bother coming because it was slowly being replace with happiness." Starfire once again nodded. "Ok we'll talk about it tomorrow since your obviously distracted on one memory. Well bye Starfire." Raven left Starfires room. Starfire was left alone in her large dark room. She was watching the dark sky covered with stars from her window. Raven walked down the hall to go to the living room. The door slid open and Raven walked in finding Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over what to eat for dinner and Robin on the phone talking with someone. Raven walked to the couch where Robin was sitting and sat on the other end of the couch. Raven wanted to read a book or something but she couldn't with Beast Boy and Cyborg now arguing on who is going to make there food first and Robin still talking to someone over the phone.

"Ok well bye." Robin hanged up and grabbed the remote that was next to him.

"So who was that?" Raven asked without turning her attention away from the book she was trying to read. Robin turned on the television and started channel surfing.

"Kelsey." Robin answered. Finding nothing interesting to watch, Robin turned off the television and laid the remote where it was. Raven didn't turn around or anything she still had her book but she wasn't really reading it. She kept feeling Starfire's emotions and that kept her from reading her book. Robin notice that she was deep in her thoughts and kept seeing her expression change to one emotion to another. "Raven are you ok?" Robin asked her. Raven snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." Raven answered. Robin turned his attention at Beast Boy and Cyborg. Cyborg and Beast Boy had finished cooking dinner. Raven still felt Starfire's emotions and felt so much pain coming from her. Beast Boy looked at Raven staring at a page in her book not reading it and wanted to say something but she didn't want to disturb her. Cyborg finished setting up the table for the titans.

"DINNER'S READY EVERYONE!" Cyborg took a seat and started eating his meat. Beast Boy took a seat and started eating his vegetarian food and Raven took a seat next to Beast Boy and started eating the sandwich that they made for her. Robin sat in the chair a front of Beast Boy and started eating his food. Cyborg looked up and saw there was two empty seats. Cyborg noticed that the two people missing were Robin's girlfriend, Kelsey, and Starfire. Kelsey always sat in Robin's left side but she wasn't here and Starfire always sat in Robin's right side and she was here but in her room.

"Where is the little lady?" Cyborg asked as everyone stopped eating and turned their attention to him.

"Yeah where is Star?" Beast Boy asked in concern.

"The last time I saw her she was in her room." Raven said with hurt in her tone. Beast Boy immediately took notice.

"What's wrong Raven?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked up and saw Beast Boy eyes fill with concern. Raven tried to smiled but couldn't. The pain she was feeling from Starfire wasn't easy to ignore. Beast Boy repeated the question one more time. Raven felt the pain go away a little and she managed to answer him.

"Nothing…I'm going to my room." Raven got up and walked over to her room. She needed to meditate. Beast Boy watched her go. He was worried and wanted to follow her but knowing Raven, she would only want to be alone.

"Well I'm gonna go get Starfire." Robin got up from his seat and headed off to Starfires room. Cyborg turned his attention to Beast Boy and smiled at him.

"Hey what you smiling about?" Beast Boy asked the Cyborg. Cyborg gave him this look that made Beast Boy feel stupid for asking that question.

"You like Raven." Cyborg said straight to the point. Beast Boy blushed and turned his back on Cyborg.

"Yeah I do so you can start laughing at me." Beast Boy said getting up from his seat and heading towards the game station. Cyborg followed him and took a seat on the couch. Beast Boy turned on the game station and took a seat next to Cyborg.

"Why should I? You don't laugh at me because I like Bumble Bee." Cyborg replied. Beast Boy looked up and smiled.

"Thanks dude. That was mature of you to say."

"Mature is my middle name. Well I'm gonna kick your butt on this game you little grass stain." Cyborg said. Beast Boy laughed and then concentrated on the game.

"No you not I'm gonna kick your butt." The game started and the two friends started playing against each other in the game station.

* * *

**Well there you go. Please Review and remember no flames. Next Chapter Kelsey (Robins Girlfriend) will finally appear and there would be a possible fight scene. Not between Kelsey or Starfire sadly……..but between someone else**

**Poll:**

**What do you think of Robin in my story?**

**Do you think Jake or Mark should visit Starfire? If yes then which one out of those two?**


	4. Emotion: Love

**Sorry for not updating any sooner. My power went off for like five days because of the hurricane Rita. I live in Houston and lucky for us there wasn't a lot of damage. My school started doing a fundraiser helping people of Hurricane Katrina and Rita so ofcourse im gonna participate. **

**Thanks to ****Hamster26****lil'bookwormGirl****Fading Hopes****crazyfrog****StarfireAngel55****pei-chan****RoonilWazlib'sGurl****LiStEn To YoUr HeArT****HeavensAngel009****Princess-Korriandre****HeroineStarBliss****harryrulesmyworld****royal blueKitsune****tigerchic121****Rose Mage****falyn anjel**

**Thanks ****harryrulesmyworld**** for telling me your theory I read somewhere that other people think of that too. I hope that they kiss romantically. I don't want Starfire just to kiss him to learn English that sucks.**

**StarfireAngel55****: Sorry for not sending you an email. I didn't have it and even if I did I couldn't because of the hurricane. **

**This is my first time trying to do some fight scenes so they may not be that good.**

**Chapter 4**

"Emotion: Love"

Raven went to her room trying to ignore the pain that she was feeling from Starfire and as soon as she got there she tried to meditate. After a while the pain started to go way buy happiness that wasn't coming from Starfire but from herself. Her thoughts started focusing on a certain green titan. Raven noticed that this emotion was stronger that happiness.

"Stupid emotion." Raven growled. She then thought of how concern Beast Boy was when she left to go to her room and the time where she hugged him.

"I can't love him. I can't." Raven said over and over. Raven stopped after a while. "What am I saying? I love him." Raven said happily. She quickly looked around her room looking for any signs of anything about to explode. '_Weird. Maybe if I eat the rest of my food it will take my mind off things.' _Raven left to go back to the living room.

------------------------------------

Robin walked down the hall to see if Starfire was on her room. As soon as he was started passing through the Training Room he heard noises coming from there. Robin decided to go in and find out what is causing the noises and opened the door to find Starfire fighting against one of the robots that Cyborg made two months ago for Robin to defeat. Robin silently walked over to a dark corner so Starfire wouldn't see him. Robin watched her punching and kicking at the robot constantly without missing. The robot kept trying to punch and kick her but it missed every time. Starfire finally got the chance to hit the robot and formed a starbolt and shot the robot with it. The robot fell to the floor with a large hole in the middle of it. Robin saw her smiling the different kind of smile she gave him a while ago. Starfire then walked over to where a purple backpack was and pulled out a towel. Starfire put the towel away and then she started hearing someone clapping.

"Hey it's only me." Robin called out as he stepped out of the dark corner. Starfire rolled her eyes and took a seat in a nearby bench.

"What are you doing here Robin?" Starfire said as nicely as she could. Unfortunately a bit of anger still could have been notice and she hopped that Robin didn't notice. He did catch her in a bad time. Starfire was taking her anger on the robot. Robin took noticed that she was angry at something or someone and took a seat next to her.

"I guess you still a bit of anger left on you." Robin said. Starfire turned around at him and glared at him. Robin smile at Starfire and she just rolled her eyes. "Anyways I came here to see if you were hungry." Robin looked at Starfire who was watching the robot she had beaten.

"I'm not hungry." She replied.

"Ok well then I ha—"

The alarm went off before he could finish his sentence. Robin and Starfire stood up and started running to the living room. Robin and Starfire entered the room at the same time and saw the rest of the titans ready. Raven was on the computer looking to see what the problem was.

"Whats the problem Raven." Robin asked. Raven turned around. Beast Boy and Starfire noticed her trying not to frown but decided it was the best not to mention anything. At that exact moment Kelsey decided to walk in.

"What's all the commotion?" Kelsey said in a high pitch voice. Starfire observed what she was wearing and tried not to gag. She was wearing a pink shirt that revealed too much with a very short mini skirt. _'Nobody wants to look at her dressing like that.'_ Starfire thought . Raven also noticed and decided not to watch her. It was to disgusting and decided to answer Robin and Kelsey's question.

"It's Red X. He's trying to steal some Zinothium." Raven said monotonously. Raven looked at every Titan trying to see there reaction. Robin was angry, Beast Boy and Cyborg were both looking at Robin being angry, Kelsey went to nearby mirror to check her reflection, and Starfire was a bit confused.

"Again! Didn't he try to steal some Zinothium two months ago?" Beastboy asked with slight annoyance.

"Yes but I guess that wasn't enough for him." Raven answered him like it was the most obvious thing. Raven got up from her seat and started heading to the garage with everyone else following. When everyone got there they went to the vehicles they always took when going to battle. Robin got on his motorcycle with Kelsey sitting in the back of him holding him tightly. The rest of the Titans headed toward the T-Car. Starfire opened the car of the door but turned around when she saw Robin and Kelsey heading towards the scene. Starfire frowned. Raven took a seat next Cyborg, who was driving, in the front. Starfire took a seat next to the window in the back were Beast Boy was as well. Cyborg started the car and drove away to catch up with Robin. In minutes they all arrived in some technology company. Everyone got off vehicles and started heading towards the inside of the building._ 'I thought the Titans had the belt. Isn't the suit useless without the belt?' Starfire thought. _Robin opened the door with the Titans following close behind. Starfire turned to look at Raven who was looking at Kelsey in disgust of the outfit she had chosen to wear.

"Raven didn't the Titans have the belt?" Starfire asked Raven. Raven turned her attention away from Kelsey and to Starfire.

"We did have it but Red X stole it back." Raven said in disappointment.

"Oh." Starfire replied. '_So Red X wasn't lying last time. He did steal the originalbelt.' _Starfire thought. The titans finally reached the room with the Zinothium in it and Robin slowly opened the door. When the Titans entered the room they saw Red X holding two vials of Zinothium.

"Stop right there and leave that Zinothium alone." Robin said in his leader voice that showed no fear as he stood in front of the rest of the Titans. Red X turned around and saw six titans in battle stances.

"You think I would come all this way to just leave it here. Kid, you got to be crazy to think I'll do that." Red X pressed a button on his belt and disappeared. Everyone was looking around the room to see where he was but he then appeared in the back of Robin. Red X aimed a punch at him but Robin avoided it at the last minute.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as he started trying to aim punches at Red X. Red X avoided every single punch but he didn't avoid the flying box that was heading for him. The flying box threw Red X all the way to the other side of the building. Red X quickly recovered and holds out one palm and fires an X toward Raven.

"Azerath Men-" Raven gets cuts off when the X paste itself across her mouth. Raven tried to get it off but couldn't. Red X disappeared in front of everyone and appeared in the back of Raven and kicked her sending her all the way to the other side of the room. Raven lost consciousness.

"I like it better when you can't talk." Red X taunted. Red X turned around and saw five titans in battle stance. Beast Boy turned into a green bull charging at him with Cyborg ready to shoot his cannon. Red X got hit by Beast Boy and one of Cyborg's sonic cannon but he got up and disappeared. Beast Boy turned back to his human form with a confuse look on his face. Cyborg let his sonic cannon down

"Where did he g--" Beast Boy asked out load. Red X appeared behind Cyborg with an X on his hand and puts it behind Cyborg's back and it started messing with Cyborg's wires.

"Right here." Red X replied as soon as Cyborg fell to the floor. Beast Boy turned to a gorilla and started charging towards Red X. Red X did several back flips trying to avoid every attack that the green gorilla threw at him. Starfire tried to shoot some starbolts at him but didn't succeed. Kelsey started levitating one box and threw it at Red X but he disappeared when it was about to hit him. The box crashed into the wall.

"Where did he go?" Kelsey turned around and kept looking for him but didn't find him. Starfire was flying with starbolts ready to be thrown at him. Beast Boy was in his human form and Robin was in battle stance ready to punch or kick him. Starfire and Robin caught saw something in a dark corner.

"He went over there. Come on lets go after him." Robin started to walk towards the dark corner with the other titans behind him. Kelsey had a confuse look.

"Why would he go to a dark con--" Kelsey was about to asked but got hit by an X that turned to liquid as it flew towards her. Robin and the other Titans turned to look at her.

"Eww… get this stupid thing of me." Kelsey said in disgust. Kelsey tried get the red liquid goo of her but didn't succeed.

"Its getting stuck into my beautiful red hair." Kelsey said loudly.

Robin turned his attention back to Red X and charged at him. Red X avoided the attacks that Robin was giving him with no problem. Starfire threw a storm of star bolts at him but he avoided every single one. Red X hold both arms straight out, he fired a large X at Starfire. Starfire stopped in midair and gets thrown away by the large X. The large X sticks itself to the wall behind her to bind her there. (This happened to her on the Episode X too.) Red X walked over to her.

"You know that you and me always go last." Red X whispered in Starfires ear. Starfire struggled to get out but knew this wasn't going to do anything. Red X walked out to face a very angry Robin and a tired Beast Boy. _'He's probably going mad because of his girlfriend or something.'_ Starfire thought. She then turned her attention to Kelsey who still was struggling to the red goo of her. Starfire rolled her eyes and started concentrating on the fight that Beast Boy and Robin were having against Red X.

"WATCH OUT!" Robin screamed as an X was heading for Starfire but it turn around and hit Kelsey and got her unconscious. '_I can't t say I'm not happy.' _Starfire though she then once again turn her attention at the fight. Beast Boy turned to a lion and tried to charge at Red X but Red X just lifted his palm and threw an X at him that turns to red goo and hit Beast Boy. (Similar to the one Kelsey had. This is the one that he got hit by on the Mask episode too.)

"Ah man I don't want another stupid haircut." Beast Boy changed to a gorilla to get out but it didn't work. He struggled to get out by changing to any other animal but it still didn't let him go. Red X walked over to him and threw an X at Beast Boy making him unconscious. Robin headed towards Red X trying to hit him but he avoided the attack. Red X kicked him on the face which made Robin back away and fall to the ground. He knew this wasn't going to stop Robin but it was enough time to do what he wanted to do. Red X ran towards Starfire and let set her free from the x that bind her. Starfire was a bit shocked but didn't show it. As soon as she was free she looked up at him. She could tell that Red X was smiling behind his mask. Red X pointed to Robin who was getting up.

"Bird Boy over there isn't going to let me face you alone obviously so, I have to fight you both at the same time." Starfire nodded and watched Robin if he had notice him letting her go and her not attacking him like she was suppose to do by now. Red X and Starfire noticed that Robin was standing up and they both when into battle stance. Robin felt like something didn't seem right but he dismiss the feeling.

"Took you long enough, Chuckles." Red X taunted. Robin took out his staff and tried to hit Red X with it but he avoided some of the attacks.

"Wow kid that wasn't fair I was to caught up with the Cuties looks." Red X said. Starfire blushed at his comment. Robin couldn't help but feel anger towards Red X and charged at him. Starfire flew up to the air with starbolts formed in her hand. She kept looking at them both waiting for the perfect time to hit Red X. Red X and Robin were on the floor both a bit tired and decided that was the perfect time but something stopped her. 'This isn't fair.' She landed to the floor and walked over to Red X. Robin looked at her like she was crazy. She should throw some starbolts at him by now but she didn't do anything. Starfire ignored Robin's confuse and angry look and kept walking. Starfire finally made it were Red X was and helped him up. Red X was confuse but was happy at the same time.

"You're actually going to be fair this time?" Red X said in disbelieve. Starfire nodded. "I always had to find a way to inject you with it and now you're just letting me."

"I'm being fair because it is the right thing to do. You are obviously not able to fight me with my powers." Starfire responded. Robin was now totally confused. 'What does he mean by inject and always?' Starfire continued talking, "So inject me with it."

"What makes you so sure I have it?" Red X asked playfully. Starfire rolled her eyes.

"You always have it with you." Starfire answered. Red X just gave a smile behind his mask and pulled out a needle with some sort of green liquid. Robin tried to get up but couldn't. He looked around the room to see if any other of the Titans were able to save her but they were all unconscious. Red X injected her with whatever that green thing in that needle was and Starfire felt a bit dizzy and was about to fall to the ground but Red X catch her before she fell and gently let her down to the ground. Starfire smiled a bit and just watch him wait for a while. Robin immediately stood up when he saw Starfire fall and attacked Red X when he was waiting for something. Robin rushes in with a fierce kick but Red X dodges it easily.

"What did you do to her?" Robin asked angrily. Red X kept trying not to hit a very pissed off Robin, so far he succeeded.

"I didn't do anything to her." Red X replied. Red X saw Robin getting tired so he decided to attack him now. Robin tried to dodge Red X kicks and punches but he didn't have much energy so he got hit by every single one. He fell to the ground with not much energy left in him. Starfire saw the fight between them but couldn't hear anything during there fight because of that medicine. 'A side effect of that stupid medicine.' Starfire got up and walked over to Red X.

"Do you still have a bit of energy left for me?" Starfire asked Red X. Red X went into battle stance.

"Yeah I do." Red X replied. Starfire smiled and went into battle stance as well. _'Come on get up Starfire needs your help.'_ Robin thought as he tried to stand up but he just fell back in sitting position having a perfect view of the fight. Starfire did a flying kick on Red X and sent him to the other side of the building. Red X fires X's from both palms at Starfire but she deflects them both. Starfire swung her foot around and knocked him to the wall. Robin knew that Starfire knows martial arts but he didn't know she was that good. Starfire walked over to Red X with an innocent smile.

"Honestly, Red X you can do better than that." Starfire said in disappointment. Red X got up and waited for her to punch or kick him. Starfire gave him what he was waiting for but he avoided it at the last second.

"Don't give up on me yet." Red X said acting sad. Red X pulls out three X's and threw them at Starfire. Starfire fell to the floor and the X's hit the wall behind her. Starfire went and grabbed one of the X's and threw it at Red X. Red X disappeared at the last second and appeared behind her. Starfire tried to get out of the way but it was too late. Red X, once again, gets thrown away by a large X and stick itself at the wall behind her binding her.

"Great." Starfire said sarcastically. Red X laughed at what she said and walked over to her.

"I win for the fourth time. Now were even." Red X said playfully. He picked up the two Zinothium vials that he had before. Red X turned to look at her smiling.

"What's so funny?" He asked wanting to know what would be so funny. Starfire kept staring at something so he turned around and saw Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Kelsey ready to attack. Red X was smart enough to know that he was going to lose if he fights more so he decided that he had enough for one day.

"Well I guess that's it for one day." Red X looked at the titans who were heading for him and Robin who was still on the floor unable to move. "Catch You Later." Red X turned around to look at Starfire for a few seconds. "Bye Cutie." Red X said and disappeared with the two vials of Zinothium. Beat Boy walked over to Starfire and set her free. Starfire walked over next to Raven and then looked at all the Titans faces hopping that they didn't ask her any questions right now or later. Kelsey immediately ran to were Robin was.

"OH MY GOD! HUNNY ARE YOU OK? LIKE ARE YOU HURT AND ALL?" Kelsey said rapidly that it took a while for Starfire to understand what she said. Kelsey lifted him up with her super strength and planted a kiss on his lips. Starfire felt hurt and jealous and all the bad memories started to come back to her. _'I thought I could handle this.'_ She said mentally to herself. Starfire immediately turned to look at Raven who was looking at scene in disgust. Raven felt someone watching her and saw Starfire looking at her. She immediately took notice on how Starfire had a fake smile. Raven notice how Starfires eyes were full of hurt but she still tried to hide it. Raven walked over to Starfire and then looked at Kelsey. (Kelsey was still kissing Robin) Raven couldn't take it anymore. They were practically making out in front of them.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP! GET A ROOM WHEN WE GET BACK HOME!" Raven shouted angrily. Starfire looked at Raven shocked at the sudden outburst but eventually smiled to herself. Kelsey stopped kissing him and walked to the T-Car with Robin. Beast Boy and Cyborg decided to leave Raven and Starfire alone for a while.

"Raven thank you for what you did." Starfire said grateful of what Raven did. She smiled at Raven and Raven couldn't help but give a weak smiled back.

"No problem Starfire. It was getting in my nerves watching them make out right in front of us. Come on lets go." Raven started to fly and Starfire walking towards the T-Car that was park outside. Raven and Starfire saw the T- Car ready to go.

"Rae we have a problem. Robin can't take the R-Cycle so who's gonna take it. He's the only one who knows how ride it and he's obviously hurt." Cyborg shouted from the T-Car. Raven and Starfire stopped at there tracks at the sudden realization.

"I could take it. I learned how to ride one when I was away." Starfire offered. Robin could hear what everyone was saying despite the constant talking that Kelsey was doing. _'Who the hell taught Starfire how to ride a motorcycle?' _Raven looked at Starfire and nodded in response to her offer.

"Ok then take it." Starfire and Raven walked to there vehicles. Starfire liked motorcycles ever since she learned how to ride one. The first time she rode in one was when Robin took her to the mall or "the mall of shopping" as she used to call it back then. She put the helmet on and got on the motorcycle. Raven got in the T-Car and took noticed that Robin looked surprise at something. _'I guess he's surprise that Starfire learned how to drive a motorcycle.'_ Raven thought to herself. Robin was sitting next to the window and saw Starfire driving off leaving them behind. '_Wow she's going really fast.'_ Robin thought. Robin looked at the person who was sitting next to him who was Kelsey. Kelsey was fixing her hair and putting some make up. _'Is this the girl that I really love? Ofcourse it is I love her and she loves me.' _Robin sighed and saw that Cyborg managed to catch up with Starfire. _'Starfire has a lot of things to explain when we get back.' _Starfire made it to the tower a few minutes a head of them. She parked Robin's motorcycle where it was before they left to get Red X. She got off the motorcycle and took off the helmet.

"I miss riding motorcycles." Starfire said to herself. Two lights appeared and she knew that it was T-Car. She didn't feel like sticking around so she decided to go the kitchen to get something to eat. Starfire walked inside the dark empty tower and had a feeling that she wasn't alone. She tried turning on the lights but it wouldn't work for some weird reason. 'Just my luck.' She felt something pass by her so she quickly turn around but didn't see anything.

"Who's there?" Starfire asked a bit frightened. She tried to form a starbolt but that medicine was still taking effect. 'Crap.' Starfire heard something move behind her and without hesitation she kicked whatever was moving behind her.

"Ouch. That hurt Kori." A voice said. Starfire immediately knew who the voiced belong to, Red X. Red X stepped out of the shadows and stood where the moonlight hit him so Starfire could see him. Starfire smiled a bit but quickly ran towards him.

"What are you doing here Mark?" Starfire asked. She was worried that one of the Titans will see him here. Red X took a seat in the Titans couch.

"Visiting a good friend. Also I told you that I'm Red X when I'm in the suite." Red X said casually. Starfire rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him.

"Red X why are you visiting me in the Titan's Tower especially as Red X?" Starfire asked still worrying that the Titans could come any minute. Red X turned to look at her.

"Don't worry Kori. Anyways I was meaning to ask you something." Red X stopped to see Starfire who was looking at him waiting patiently for him to ask her a question. "Why did you have to freakin kick me so hard over there in battle?" Red X asked a bit shouting it. Starfire laughed at him.

"Does it really matter? You still beat me." Starfire replied innocently. Red X let out an aggravated sigh.

"No but it really hurt. All this time that I fought you, you never kicked that hard. I guess someone was a bit angry." Red X said to Starfire.

"Seriously can everyone tell if I'm angry?" Starfire asked but she continued talking. "Well you better go the Titans about to come any minute now and unless you want to go to jail earlier than your suppose to the you better leave." Red X shrugged and stood up.

"Well then see you later Kori." Red X said as he pressed a button on his belt and disappeared. All the lights turned on as soon as he left. Starfire stood up and went to the refrigerator to see if there was anything she could eat. Starfire noticed that there was a plate that had a piece of paper with her name on it. 'I guess they didn't eat my dinner. They actually saved it for once. Beast Boy or Cyborg would have eaten it by now.' Starfire thought as she grabbed the plate and a glass of milk and took a seat. Starfire ate her dinner peacefully for a couple of minutes and put the empty dish and glass at the sink. At that moment the Titans arrived. Starfire noticed everyone smiling except Raven. Raven was actually frowning.

"Um what is everyone so happy about?" Starfire asked. Raven headed towards her room not saying a word to anyone. Nobody took notice except Starfire.

"We found how to revive Terra!" Beast Boy said cheerfully. Starfire immediately knew what was bothering Raven and wanted to comfort her friend. Starfire gave a fake smile that went unnoticed to everyone except Robin.

"Yeah great now I'm gonna go to do something so bye." Starfire quickly headed towards Raven's room. Starfire ran to Raven's room as fastest she could and as soon as she made it she stopped and thought if she should enter. _'She is probably going to kick me out but I could try.'_ Starfire knocked on the door and waited patiently for Raven to answer the door. After minutes of waiting the door opened only a little so you were only able to see half of her.

"What do you want Star." Raven said in a low soft voice that Starfire almost couldn't hear. Starfire notice that she looked like she was going to cry but since she can show emotions she must of stopped herself.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." Starfire answered back. Raven now acted like nothing was wrong with her.

"Nothing is wrong Starfire. What would make me feel bad in the first place?" Raven tried to say with no emotion but it failed. Starfire rolled her eyes. 'What would Raven and Jake say…oh yeah.' Starfire thought.

"Raven cut the crap. You know something is bothering you." Starfire said trying to imitate the anger that Raven and Jake would always have when they say stuff like this. Raven was a bit shock.

"Fine. Why did I even teach you sarcasm seriously?" Raven said as she let Starfire go in her room. Raven closed the door after Starfire went in her room. Starfire looked around her room and found nothing different from the last time she came in. The last time she came in was when she was telling Raven all about the problems she was having with Robin and Kelsey a year ago. Starfire sighed and took a seat on Raven's bed.

"Nothing changed. I don't like changing my room." Raven answered. Starfire knew she probably read her mind. Raven took a seat next to Starfire trying really hard not let her emotions get the best of her.

"Ok let's start from the beginning. How did you all find out how to revive her in the first place?" Starfire looked at Raven questioningly. Raven looked down at her floor.

"Beast Boy was talking about Terra and Cyborg said that we would revive her as soon as we can. Beast Boy then started singing this stupid song and mentioned a chemical that I can't remember. Cyborg yelled his dumb 'Booya' and everyone was wondering why he was so excited. He said he needed to go get that chemical from this lab so he turned the car around to get that chemical." Raven stopped for a while and turned to look at Starfire for a signal to continue. "After we got the chemical he told us that he found a way to bring Terra back." Raven stopped and a tear slipped freely down her face. The lights only flickered on and off in response for while but stopped as soon as she got up.

"I need to meditate." Raven said as she walked over to her window showing the beautiful moon. Starfire got up and felt that she should stay.

"Mind if I meditate with you?" Starfire asked Raven hopping she would say "yes" instead of saying that she wants to be alone.

"No I don't mind." Raven replied as she started meditating. Starfire gave a smiled and sat next to Raven and started meditating with her friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well not really happy about this chapter. Jake will appear on the next chapter and Terra too. Also I made two music videos about the Teen Titans. YAY! There my first ones. Ones about Terra , Robin , Raven dealing with Slade and Trigon. The other one is about The titans. Its at the Robin and Starfire shrine (**** My username under there is redx Im currently working on one Star/Rob video.**

**Credit to erifrats101 for giving me the idea of Mark being Red X.**

**Poll:**

**What do you think of Terra?**

**My Answer: I don't like her sometimes but other times I do. It's a like and hate thing.**

**What did you think of Homecoming Part One?**

**My answer: I thought Mento was mean to BB. BB was soooo cute when he was little.**


	5. More Problems

**Sorry for not updating sooner but school is getting to me and I couldn't think of many stuff for this chapter. I got some ideas for the next chapter so that may help next time.**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing.**

**Chapter 5**

"**More problems"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire was walking down one of the hallways of the Titans Tower. She examined the place and found that it was all damage._ 'Who attacked us?'_ Starfire thought as she looked at holes that where on the walls and floors.

"Is anyone there?" Starfire shouted. Her voice echoed around the halls but no one answered back. She kept walking hoping she will find someone to talk to.

"Don't ask stupid questions." A girl with a robin like mask appeared.

"Who are you?" The girl looked exactly like Starfire the only difference was that she was wearing the uniform she wore as a superhero at Gotham.

"You but call me Kori so we won't get confuse." Kori answered not feeling explaining anything at this moment. Starfire was still confuse on how there was duplicate of herself but knew she or herself would get irritated by the questions.

"Why is the Titans Tower damage?" Starfire asked 'Kori' who was observing the tower looked like she was about to cry but she held back the tears.

"He did it….He's coming…." Kori tried to say without making it to obvious that she could burst out crying at any given moment. Starfire backed away a bit in disbelieve.

"He can't……..the titans stopped him…." Starfire said in total disbelieve. Kori looked at Starfire who look like she was about to fall to the ground and start crying remembering what he did.

"You knew the Titans weren't strong enough to defeat him." Kori pointed out showing no fear. "We only managed to injure him for a while."

"How are we going to stop him?" Starfire asked Kori avoiding showing fear at all cost.

"I don't know….I honestly don't know." Kori said quietly.

"Where are they?" Starfire panicked. "Where are the Titans?" Kori looked up at Starfire and frowned. Starfire ran to the nearest room which was Robin's. Kori followed her and as they both entered the room they saw everything ruin. "Where are they?" Starfire repeated. Kori walked back to the hallway with Starfire following.

"I don't know." Kori and Starfire looked around the tower and saw it fading away. Starfire quickly turned her attention to Kori who was fading away like everything else.

"What's happening?" Starfire shouted terrified. Kori knew he was doing all this. She tried to say something to Starfire but only one thing came out of her mouth before she completely disappeared.

"RUN!" Starfire started running and the Titans tower had vanished. Another place appeared with only a few lights on so it wouldn't be full with total dark. Starfire looked at herself and saw that she wasn't in her Titans uniform but the uniform she wore when she was at Gotham. She looked at her hands that were covered with the same gloves from her Titan uniform but only black and red. The lights suddenly went off covering the place with total darkness. _'He's only trying to scare me.'_ Starfire repeated in her mind. She tried to form a starbolt but she wasn't feeling any fury.

"Stop hiding if you're so brave." Starfire shouted bravely as she could.

"I'm not hiding from you. You just can't see me." The voice replied. Starfire started hearing noises all around her but couldn't see anything because of the darkness. She heard someone crying and immediately went to the direction she heard it from.

-----------------End of Dream---------------------

Starfire and Raven stopped meditating as soon as they heard someone knocking on the door. Raven walked over to the door to see who it was while Starfire looked outside Raven's window. _'Was it all just a horrible dream or is he really coming?'_ Starfire thought as Raven opened the door to see Cyborg standing there.

"What do you want?" Raven said with a tad bit of anger for interrupting her from meditating. Cyborg smiled ignoring her anger.

"Rae are you ok?" Cyborg asked concerned about his friend. Raven nodded. Cyborg still had some doubts but knowing Raven she would tell him to leave her alone.

"Ok well you seemed a bit……. not you when we got home and on the way home." Cyborg explained as he was about to leave. Raven needed to know the answer to question that she just thought of and only Cyborg could be able to answer it.

"Cyborg out of curiosity...when is Terra coming back?" Raven asked not showing the pain she was feeling inside. Cyborg stopped and turned around to smile at her.

"Tomorrow night is the latest." Cyborg said happily. Raven gave a fake smile back to him and closed the door. Raven sat on her bed and stared outside her window. Starfire turned to look at her friend.

"What made you upset?" It took Raven a few minutes to answer her because her mind quickly drifted off to the memories she had with Beast Boy.

"She's coming tomorrow Starfire." Raven got up to get the mirror that she used to meditate. Starfire started heading towards her room. "Sorry Starfire but I seriously need to mediate." The door opened and Starfire stepped out.

"Don't worry I know." On her way to the door Starfire saw a watch and had a feeling that she would need it. "Do you mind if I borrow this?" Starfire asked as she holds the watch. Raven gave her an I-don't-mind look. Starfire smiled and continued walking.

The door closed and Starfire started heading towards the roof. _'The moon is beautiful today. I could have a better view of it on the roof than my room.' _Starfire went to the stairs that lead to the roof. She opened the door a little to see if anyone was there. Unfortunately Robin was there thinking about something like he always did. 'I should leave.' Starfire was about to go to her room until another thought came to her. 'I shouldn't leave just because he's there.' Starfire stepped onto the roof and sat on her usual spot. Robin turned to look at Starfire sitting at the edge of the roof, lost in her thoughts. Minutes passed and they both haven't said a word.

"Hey." Robin said breaking the silence. He hated when everything was quiet. Starfire was hoping he would avoid talking to her.

"Hi." Starfire answered trying not to be rude and completely ignoring him. Robin wanted to have the relationship that they had before and the only way he can do that is by talking to her.

"Um well…." Robin tried to think of something to ask her and the only thing that came into his mind was the battle they had earlier. "Well that thing that Red X injected you with. Was that the same thing that Bruce injected you with?" Robin looked down at her and mentally cursed himself. 'What a great way to start a conversation.' Robin thought sarcastically.

"Yes." Starfire answered as she kept thinking about her dream. Starfire knew that he wasn't done asking questions but something stopped him from asking more. Robin and Starfire were looking at the stars until everything went dark. Robin and Starfire both got up_. 'He can't do this. Not now.'_ Starfire thought worried at their current situation. Two spots of lights appeared where they were standing. They both looked at each other with worried looks.

"Where are we?" Robin asked loudly. He kept looking around trying to find a way out. Starfire knew there was no point so she kept quite.

"I don't know." Starfire replied quietly. A single spot of light appeared with a man that the Titans recognize all to well. Robin gritted his teeth.

"Slade."

"Hello Robin and Starfire."

Robin turned to look at Starfire who was looking at the watch she was wearing. 'Why would she be checking the time right now?' Robin thought but let it go as soon as he remembered about Slade.

"What do you want Slade?" Slade completely ignored his question which made Robin mad.

"Now Koriand'r I would of suspected for you to be smart enough to hide somewhere else."

"I'm not hiding from you." Starfire said angrily. Robin gave Starfire a confused look but Starfire ignored him. Slade shook his head in disappointment.

"Now are you just going to explain or do I have to?"

"You don't have enough time for that." Starfire smiled at the fact she was winning. "Answer his question Slade." Starfire said a bit bitterly.

"Robin of all people should know whats the point of creating a great scheme if you're going to tell the people involve in it all about it."

"How did you survive?" Robin asked angrily. Starfire wanted to know as well. She heard that the Titan's had beaten Slade but somehow Slade cheated death once again.

"You think your pathetic team will actually defeat me." Slade replied like in matter of fact. Starfire looked at her watch and smiled when Robin was about to say something back to Slade.

"You're times right about up Slade." Starfire said happily as she pointed at the watch. Slade and everything else disappeared and Robin and Starfire appeared back at the roof. Robin immediately walked over to Starfire. 'Here it comes..' Starfire thought as he looked up to him.

"What was he talking about?" Robin shouted. Starfire stood her ground and wasn't about to back down easily.

"You could at least ask without shouting." Starfire shouted back. Robin knew he needed to calm down but when it involves Slade he just couldn't. He needed to know everything he can about him so he can finally put a stop to the madman.

"Answer the question Starfire. I'm not playing….this is serious" Robin tried to say nicely but anger could still be heard.

"I wasn't playing either Robin and I know this is serious." Starfire responded. "I don't know what he is planning if I knew I would of told you."

Robin still didn't think it was true. He got closer to Starfire and grabbed her arm.

"Starfire he was talking about something that you should know. Don't be stupid." Robin shouted angrily. Starfire remembered the last time he grabbed her like that. She couldn't see Slade and Robin got mad at her. Starfire forced herself free…. she was now pissed.

"Don't grab my arm like that anymore. I'm sick and tired of you doing this to me." Starfire shouted angrily.

---------With Starfire--------------

Starfire ran over to the other side of the roof to stay far away from him. Starfire put a hand over her right arm and winced in small pain. 'Great.' Starfire thought sarcastically. She took a seat on the edge of the roof and started having a mental conversation with herself.

'Why does he always to take his anger on me?'

'I don't know.'

'Did I do something wrong?'

'You did nothing wrong.'

'Maybe coming back wasn't a good idea.'

'Don't let him stop you. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven are still you friends.'

Starfire came back to reality when she heard the door open then closing. 'He must of left.' Starfire started singing a song that came into her mind seconds ago. She didn't know the whole song so she only sang the part she knew.

"**Wonder if you even see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?"**

"**I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I l---"**

"How touching," Slade's voice came out of nowhere. Starfire wasn't on the roof once again. Darkness was all she saw. There were no lights or anything else for her to see. Starfire was panicking and wanted to get out of this place. She tried forming a starbolt but it wasn't working.

"What do you want Slade." Starfire shouted. She could hear Slade laughing.

"Just like Robin. Stupid."

"I am not stupid." Starfire shouted angrily. Slade appeared a front of her and she knew that he was smiling beneath the mask.

"You're weak." Slade kicked Starfire and threw her all the way to the other side of the room. Starfire got up and tried to fight back but couldn't. Something was stopping her and all she could do was stand there like an idiot waiting for him to hit her.

"You're trash." Slade throws a punch that made Starfire fall to the floor.

"They don't care………..He doesn't care." Slade saw Starfire trying to get up from the last hit and kicked her. Everything went black for Starfire as she became unconscious.

-------------------------------------

Starfire opened her eyes to see everything blurry around her. It took a few seconds for her eyes to focus and saw Raven sleeping in a chair. Starfire immediately knew now that she was in the medical room. Starfire was bleeding a little on her lip, and had two big bruises one in her stomach and the other one in her back.

"A madman is trying to kill me…Great just great." Starfire said sarcastically.

"Mind if I ask what happen?" A voice asked. Starfire turned around to see Raven awake.

"I don't remember." Starfire answered sadly. The door opened showing Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin. Starfire immediately remembered what happened as soon as she saw Robin…the fight that they had…..Slade.

"I remember now." Starfire told Raven. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Robin listened carefully. Starfire told them that she was merely thinking about Gotham until Slade all of sudden came to her thoughts and injured her. She didn't tell them the truth about what she really was thinking and she didn't tell them the fight that she had with Robin and also all the things that Slade said to her. Starfire simply thought the Titans didn't need to know that. Robin felt guilty. Even though people may say it wasn't his fault that Slade injured her but in some way it was his fault and that made him feel even guiltier.

"Well were going to find whats up with Slade. So all you need to do is rest Star." Beast Boy reassured her.

"Yeah don't worry were going to stop him." Cyborg added.

"What they said." Raven said monotonously. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven left leaving Robin and Starfire alone. Silence settled over the room and made Starfire really uncomfortable. Starfire started examining her bruises while Robin watched the one that was on her right arm.

"Starfire, I'm sorry for what I did." Robin said suddenly breaking the silence. Starfire now was looking down. Robin decided to continue. "Starfire I'm sorry for what happened last time. I overacted and I'm sorry." Starfire looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. 'I can't be mad at him forever.' Starfire thought. 'I sill love him even though he will never love me back.'

"I accept your apology." Robin looked at Starfire covered with two cuts and couldn't think why would Slade hurt her.

"Robin, how did I get here?" Starfire thought she was alone at the roof. Robin hesitated for a while but eventually answered.

"Um……. well I was going to leave so I opened the door but I accidentally closed it and then you started singing so I stayed to hear you sing. All of sudden you stopped singing and you kept staring straight ahead without blinking. I went to ask you what's wrong but you didn't answer back. Cuts and bruises all of sudden started forming on you and then you went unconscious."

"That's weird." Starfire whispered so Robin couldn't hear but unfortunately he did.

"What's so weird?" Starfire mentally curse at herself and gave him a friendly smile.

"Nothings wrong." She replied. Robin still had doubts and was about to say something but Kelsey came in.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you." Kelsey said loudly that the whole town could probably hear her. Kelsey hugged Robin tightly and glared at Starfire.

"Robin, like my new hair color?" Kelsey asked Robin as she grabbed a piece of her blonde hair.

"Weren't you naturally a blonde?" Robin asked her. Kelsey nodded and gave him a kiss in the lips. Starfire got irritated and thought that Kelsey was doing it on purpose but she was just imagining things. Starfire couldn't see them kissing any longer so she faked that she was coughing. Kelsey and Robin both stopped and Robin blushed.

"Well we are going to go now so bye." Kelsey said as she dragged Robin out of the room.

"What time is it?" Starfire asked out loud to herself. She looked around the medical room trying to find a clock but couldn't find one. Starfire then remembered about Raven's watch and tried to find it but unfortunately she didn't. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven came in the room.

"It's about 3:20 am." Beast Boy answered. Starfire smiled at her friends. Cyborg looked around the room to find Robin but he wasn't here.

"Where's Robin?"

"Out." Starfire simply said. The three Titans had confuse looks on there faces.

"This late?" Raven asked.

"Stores and Restaurants are close these hours." Cyborg added.

"So where could they be?" Beast Boy asked still thinking. Starfire rolled her eyes.

"Probably making out." Starfire said loudly. All eyes where on Starfire. "Um…..that was supposed to stay as a thought." Starfire smiled sheepishly. Beast Boy and Cyborg never seen this side of her and wondered what happen to the girl who thought of positive things all the time.

"We should all be sleeping right now so night everyone." Cyborg said as he walked off towards his room.

"Goodnight Rae and Star." Beast Boy left the room leaving the two titan girls alone.

"So anything happen while I was knocked out?" Starfire inquired. Raven nodded in response.

"Well…………

----------------------**-Flashback**-------------------

Beast Boy was walking down the Titan's tower hallway trying to find where Cyborg hid his cooking utensils.

"I looked everywhere….except Raven and Starfire's room." Beast Boy said loudly to himself. 'He wouldn't go into Raven's room ….but Starfire's he would.' Beast Boy thought as he started running to his teammate's room. Beast Boy knocked on the door and waited for Starfire to answer but nobody answered.

"She's probably on the roof or somewhere else." Beast Boy was about to walk off but he needed to find his cooking utensils to make some of his famous tofu.

"No harm will do if I take a look around her room." Beast Boy opened the door and looked around the room to see if Starfire was there. Beast Boy closed the door behind him and turned on the lights to see the room to fill with black and white.

"Not what I suspected but who am I to judge." Beast Boy looked everywhere for his cooking tools but he ended up not finding them. He was about to walk out the room but the laptop caught his attention.

"It won't hurt anyone if I use it." Beast Boy took the laptop laying on the laptop and started it. A minute has passed and a pop up appeared asking him for the password. Beast Boy mentally cursed at himself for nothing of this sooner.

"Um…Robin…nah…Starfire…to obvious….I GOT IT!" Beast Boy entered 'mustard' and the computer logged him in. When the desktop appeared the messenger appeared and automatically logged him in. A pop up appeared with the word 'hey' on it from Sk8tr2008. Beast Boy decided to type hey back.

**Sk8tr2008:** **Kori can me and Chloe visit you?** Beast Boy was freaking out. This guy from the internet wants to meet Starfire. Beast Boy did only thing he could of think of and it was to try to find Raven. Beast Boy saw her walking down the hallway and immediately showed her the screen of the laptop.

"SOME GUY OVER THE INTERNET WANTS TO MEET STARFIRE!" Beast Boy said panicking. Raven read what Sk8tr2008 said and noticed that he mention Chloe. Raven rolled her eyes.

"That's her friend Jake you moron." Beast Boy now remembered about him and smiled weakly.

"Oops. So what should I tell him?" Beast Boy waited for the Goth beauty to answer him.

"Why not. She would like to see him anyway." Beast Boy immediately sat on the floor and read what Jake had type while he was having an outburst about Starfire meeting a guy over the internet. After reading 'are you there?' over and over again Beast Boy finally answered.

**Emerald Eyes: Yeah and I won't mind. Do you know where it is?**

**Sk8tr2008: You're a teen titan it wouldn't be hard to miss. Who's this?** Beast Boy bit surprise on how he can tell it wasn't really Star.

**EmeraldEyes: One of Kori's friends.**

**Sk8tr2008: Sure you all want me to come over?**

**EmeraldEyes: Yeah wont mind. She'll be glad to see you so why not.**

**Sk8tr2008: Thanks and you know she doesn't like it when people go through her stuff so before you get caught I think you should shut it down.**

**EmeraldEyes: Seems like you've done this before.**

**Sk8tr2008: Yeah but she went easy on me cuz it was b-day but I don't think its going to be your b-day anytime soon. So I'll see later when I come over. **

**EmeraldEyes: See you later dude.**

Raven left to go read a book and Beast Boy shut down the computer and left it where he found it. He then continued to try to find his cooking utensils.

**----------------------End Flashback-------------**

Starfire laughed at what Beast Boy did. Raven couldn't help but laughed as well at the memory. One lights bulb exploded but nothing major.

"So how did you know the other stuff when you weren't even there?" Starfire asked her friend as she examined the broken pieces of glass.

"Read his mind." Raven answered in her usual voice.

"Well I'm going to go to sleep. You should go to sleep as well." Starfire nodded in agreement and laid her head down the comfortable pillow. She hoped that she wouldn't dream about Slade or anything bad. Starfire heard Raven closing the door and she immediately drifted off to sleep. She started dreaming but unfortunately for her she was having flashbacks and not very good ones.

----------------Flashback-----------------

Starfire was on the roof thinking about Robin. 'He doesn't love me. He doesn't care.' Starfire frowned at her own thoughts. She sighed and laid down to look at the shapes clouds made. She then started to think about how it used to be before Kelsey came. Starfire smiled at one memory when and her and Robin were stuck on a strange alien planet.

Starfire snapped out of her thoughts. 'He will never love you. Move on Starfire.' Starfire kept telling herself. The door opened and Starfire didn't pay any attention to it.

"Starfire if the others ask could you tell them I'm on a date." A voice called out. Starfire turned around and saw Robin ready to go somewhere special like a restaurant. 'He doesn't even say hi.' Starfire thought miserably.

"Very well Robin." Starfire gave him a fake smile and turned her attention back to the clouds. Robin didn't notice the fake smile and just went off. After a while she heard a motorcycle driving off. After a few minutes the sound of the motorcycle started fading away and in another couple of minutes the motorcycle was gone. Starfire got up and started walking to her room. The place that she mostly was in now…

-----------------End of Flashback--------------

------------------Flashback----------------------

"Trouble." Robin said as the alarmed went off. Robin went into the Titan's computer and found that some criminals were attacking different places at the same time.

"Raven take the east side. Beast Boy south, Cyborg north and me and Kelsey will take the west side." Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven look at Starfire who looked a bit hurt.

"What about Starfire?" Cyborg asked his friend who was running towards the garage. Robin stopped running and looked at his teammate.

"It's not big so you can stay Starfire. We really don't need you." Robin said as he continued running towards the garage where is motorcycle was. Kelsey followed him ofcourse. The three titans looked at Starfire.

"Do not worry friends. I will find a way to entertain myself while you fight evil." Starfire reassured them. She even added a smile so they won't protest anything. The titans knew she was faking it but they also knew that she would reject coming with them.

"Well we'll see you late Star." Beast Boy said to his friend and then left to the garage. Cyborg smiled and headed towards the garage while Raven did the same. Starfire sat on the couch and started counting how many times Robin did this to her. This was the fifth time he exclude her from a battle plan.

-----------------End Flashback------------

----------------Flashback------------------

Starfire was walking towards the roof. She opened the door slightly to see two figures sitting close together and talking. She immediately knew who they were. 'Kelsey and Robin.' Starfire thought miserably she wanted to walk away and go to her room now but something was holding her back.

"Kelsey I need to tell you something…" Robin said as Kelsey was talking about something she saw on the television. Starfire listen closely. She knew she wasn't suppose to 'eavesdrop' as people in Earth say but she couldn't stop herself.

"What is it hunny?" Kelsey asked as she was looking at him smiling.

"Kelsey I love you." Robin told his girlfriend.

"OMG I LOVE YOU TOO!" Kelsey shouted back. Starfire felt like crying. The person she loves loved another and Starfire thought Robin liking her was the worst thing ever but, when he said I love you to her proofed her wrong. Starfire blinked back the tears and ran to her room.

------------------End of Flashback-----------------

Starfire woke up to see someone sitting on the chair.

"Hey Kori." A voice called out. Starfire immediately knew who it was. 'Jake.' Starfire thought happily completely forgetting the bad memories. Starfire ran to him to give her best friend a hug.

"I missed you so much Jake." Starfire smiled at him and turned to look at Robin in the corner angry at something. 'Wonder what made him mad.' Starfire thought as she looked at him. After a few seconds she turned her attention back to Jake.

"So where's Chloe?" Starfire asked his friend concern that something bad must of happen to her.

"The girl got grounded the last minute. She kept talking back to our Mom and started saying other crap." Jake answered. Starfire frowned that her other best friend was not here to visit her. Robin was still in the room watching them talk about Jake's sister Chloe. The only reason he was here was because he wanted to keep an eye on Jake.

"What I'm not good enough." Jake said playfully. Starfire immediately smiled at him.

"Ofcourse you are. After all you are also my best friend." Starfire answered him. Jake laughed. Starfire grabbed his hand and lead him to the living room. Starfire looked at Jakes wrist to find a watch with the time. It kept flashing 10:40 A.M. 'I slept for a long time.' Starfire thought. She then remembered that her friend probably hasn't seen the Titans Tower and she wanted to give him a tour.

"Come on I want to give you a tour." Starfire said as she tried to drag him out of the medical room. Jake shook his head indicating a 'no.'

"Kori your hurt you need to rest." Jake said seriously. Starfire rolled her eyes and kept trying to drag him out of the medical room.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Come on lets go." Starfire now used her alien strength and dragged him out of the medical room. Robin watched the whole thing. 'Stupid Jake.' Robin said mentally and then he started mentally cursing at Jake. Robin walked in the living room to see Starfire showing Jake some stuff, Cyborg playing video games, Raven reading her book but not actually reading it, Kelsey looking at her reflection, and Beast Boy talking with Terra…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok end of chapter. Please REVIEW AND NO FLAMES.

Poll

What did you think of the episode Trust?

What do you think of Kelsey?


	6. Shes Not So Nice

**Thank you all for the reviews. Here is the chapter. Enjoy People!**

Chapter 6

She's not so nice

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's what happened to Slade." Beast Boy said to the curious blonde girl. Terra sighed, feeling unhappy that Slade still made it out alive.

"After all I did, he still came back!" Terra said, annoyed. She turned her attention to Kelsey. Kelsey kept looking at Robin and Starfire making sure they didn't get too close. "Hey!" Terra said cheerfully to Kelsey.

"Hey Terra…right?" Kelsey asked unsure if she said her name correctly. Beast Boy rolled his eyes, mad at the fact that Kelsey was all happy that Terra was coming back so she could finally meet her but, here she was and she can't even remember her name. _'Pathetic. Just so she can impress Robin.'_ Beast Boy thought as he got up and took a seat next to Cyborg who was playing against Aqualad online.

"Yeah it is. Anyways what's your favorite color?" Terra asked trying to start a conversation with a girl she thought she would have something in common with. Kelsey didn't see Terra as a threat as she saw Starfire so she decided to talk with her.

"Pink." Kelsey replied as she looked at Terra suspiciously if she was another 'Raven' or 'Starfire'. Terra sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Obviously.' Terra thought as she examined Kelsey's uniform.

"Cool that's my second favorite color." Terra said in a fake cheerful voice. Kelsey immediately knew that she wasn't a 'Raven' so all was left was another 'Starfire.'

"Then what's your first?" Kelsey asked Terra who was now sitting next to her. Terra thought it was going to be obvious since her uniform was mostly covered with the color.

"Yellow." Terra replied in that same cheerful voice she used before. 'Definitely not another Starfire.' Kelsey thought happily. 'This girl may be a good person to talk to.'

"That's my second favorite color." Kelsey lied so she can have at least a have one thing in common with Terra. "That is so weird." Terra smiled at the fact she now had someone to talk to.

"Yeah that is weird." Terra said. Kelsey stood up and smiled at Terra.

"I finally have someone to talk to." Kelsey said quietly that only Terra can hear. Terra stood up and they both started walking towards another room so they could talk more privately.

"What are you talking about you have Raven and Starfire?" Terra said confused at what Kelsey said. Kelsey looked at her like she was stupid and Terra smiled as she finally got it. "I get it now. Raven is too weird to talk to."

"And Starfire can't even talk right." Kelsey added. **(She doesn't know that she can talk humanly now.) **Kelsey and Terra started laughing at what was said, and the two** (-cough-bitches-cough- ;) Rm.) **girls left the living room. Raven watched them go and immediately knew that they could be best friends.

"I could see them as friends." Raven said to Starfire who was done showing Jake the living room. 'Both Bitchy.' Raven added mentally to herself. Starfire nodded agreeing to what she said and knew that Raven must be thinking of insults towards the two girls.

"Want to go the roof next?" Starfire asked Jake who was watching Cyborg play a video game.

"Yeah, why not?" Jake answered as he turned his attention to her. The two left to go to the roof and Raven immediately turned her attention to Robin who was angry enough to beat anyone that looked at him.

"Jealous Bird Boy?" Raven said to the very pissed off Robin. Robin gave Raven a death glare but she ignored it. Beast Boy and Cyborg both started paying attention to the conversation happening between the two titans.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Robin shouted. Everyone didn't believe him. Beast Boy decided to annoy him even more.

"I love you Starfire but I'm going out with another girl." Beast Boy mocked. Cyborg and Raven laughed. Raven quickly noticed what she was doing and stopped. She looked at everyone to see if they noticed her laughing. Beast Boy saw her discomfort, so he decided to pretend he hadn't seen. 'I made her laugh...' Beast Boy thought happily. Raven saw Beast Boy smiling but thought it was because he finally made Cyborg laugh at one of his jokes. Cyborg stopped laughing and saw that their leader was now really mad.

"I don't love Starfire!" Robin said angrily. 'I don't love her.' Robin repeated in his mind. Beast Boy and Cyborg decided not to tease him any more but Raven wasn't going to back off that easily.

"If you say so Robin…" Raven said in disbelief. She decided to annoy him in her own way. "So what do you think of Jake, Cyborg?" Cyborg immediately knew what she was doing and played along.

"Well I thought he was nice and perfect for Starfire." Cyborg said trying hard not to laugh. Beast Boy decided to add something that would probably make him even madder.

"You never know they could get married." Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven quickly turned to see what Robin was going to do. Robin grimaced at the thought of Jake and Starfire getting married. Without a word Robin left the living room leaving the three titans smiling at their victory. Beast Boy saw Raven smiling and couldn't pretend that he didn't notice. Beast Boy quickly walked over to the couch that Raven was sitting on.

"You're smiling." Beast Boy said to the Goth beauty. Raven quickly let the smile vanish.

"What are you talking about? I don't do happy." Raven replied in her usual monotone voice. Beast Boy kept smiling at her.

"You should do it more often - and laughing too makes you look prettier than you already are." Beast Boy quickly went to Cyborg and Raven sat in the couch holding her book surprised at what he said to her. Beast Boy watched her reading her book and still couldn't believe what he said. 'The pretty part was supposed to stay as a thought.' Beast Boy mentally cursed at himself thinking that he probably scared her.

---------------With Starfire and Jake---------------

"The roof is my favorite place from the whole Titans tower besides my room." Starfire announced as she opened the door that led Jake and her to the roof.

"I can see why. It seems like a good place to daydream." Jake said as he observed the roof.

Starfire chuckled at what he said. "I don't daydream a lot." Jake looked at her in disbelieve. "Ok I do but not that much anymore." Jake stared blankly at the city while Starfire was deep in her thoughts.

"Well your friends seem nice." Jake told Starfire breaking the silence. Starfire smiled at him.

"They are the greatest friends I ever had." Starfire said as she stood next to him.

"But I didn't know that those two blonde girls could be your friends." Jake truthfully said. Starfire immediately turned to look at him and gave him an Are-You-Crazy-Look.

"They're not - but the rest are." Starfire corrected him. "Well, what happened while I was knocked out?" Jake was about to ask her why but Starfire interrupted him. "I'll tell you later now tell me what they did."

Jake sighed and decided to start telling her now. "Well….

**----------------Flashback------------------**

Jake knocked on the door and waited patiently for one of the Titans to answer it. After a couple of minutes a green boy answered the door.

"Hey um…." The boy waited for Jake to tell him his name.

"Jake. Hey Beast Boy." Jake said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked at him confuse on how he knew his name.

"Are you some sort of psychic or something?" Beast Boy questioned Jake. "Because if you are we already have one and we don't need another one." Jake shook his indicating a 'no.' Beast Boy sighed in relief.

"Starfire told me about you and the news also helped." Jake answered him. Beast Boy smiled embarrassed that he didn't think of that. Beast Boy signaled him to come inside. Jake went inside the Titans tower to find Cyborg making breakfast, Raven and Terra giving each other death glares, Kelsey making sure her nails are perfect, and Robin staring blankly outside the large glass windows. Beast Boy turned into a lemur and starts thumping his belly imitating a drum roll. As soon as he caught everyones attention he turned back to his human self.

"Presenting Starfire's friend……..JAKE!" Beast Boy announced happily. Jake felt a bit embarrassed but he showed no sign of it.

"Hey!" All the titans said in unison except their leader, Robin. Jake assumed he wasn't the friendly type of guy. After that welcoming everyone returned to what they were doing. Jake didn't see Starfire anywhere so he decided to ask Cyborg.

"Hey you mind telling me where Starfire is?" Jake asked the tall man. Jake watched Cyborg place many different kinds meat in a large plate and thought on how someone could have a large appetite.

"She's at the medical room healing from an accident she had yesterday." Cyborg sadly said to Jake. Cyborg knew from the minute he walked in he was one of those guys who liked to hide his feelings but he just found out that once in a while he will show his feelings.

"Well, I guess that's super hero stuff." Jake said sadly. "Mind if I go in?" Cyborg wanted to say 'yes' but he had to ask Robin and most likely he will say 'no' to him.

"Sorry man you have to ask Robin over there." Cyborg told Jake as he pointed at Robin who was still staring outside the large glass windows. Jake let out an aggravated sigh and walked over where the Titan's leader was. Beast Boy and Raven quickly went to the kitchen.

"Dude that's suicide." Beast Boy told Cyborg who was adding more food to his plate.

"I think he can handle himself." Raven replied as she tried to get some herbal tea. Cyborg nodded agreeing to what she said. Jake heard them talking about him and Robin. 'He can't be that bad.' Jake thought as he stood next to the Boy Wonder.

"Hey." Jake said nicely. Robin was a bit startled but quickly recovered. Robin turned to look at Jake and gave him a look that would make anyone back away. Jake still decided to talk to him.

"Hey." Robin growled. "What do you want?" Robin said a bit more nicely then last time. 'Ok, niceness doesn't work with _this_ guy.' Jake thought angrily.

"I need to ask you if I can go to the medical room to see Starfire." Jake said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Robin let out an aggravated sigh. 'I can't say no to this guy.' Robin thought angrily. An idea all of sudden came to him.

"Fine but you just came in here and we need to keep an eye on you."

"Whatever." Jake replied. He hated it when people didn't trust him or when people thought he was going to do something bad. Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask and started walking towards the Medical Room with Jake following.

-----------------**End Flashback**-------------

……..after a few minutes when we arrived there you woke up and now here we are." Jake finished telling Starfire what happened when he arrived at the Titans Tower and turned to look at Starfire who was looking right back at him.

"What are you staring at?" Jake asked his friend feeling uncomfortable at her staring at him.

"Your eyes changed color from the last time I saw you. Their green now." Starfire said happily. "I thought all earth humans' eyes stayed the same color? I know you are not wearing contacts because you hate them a lot." Starfire gave him a confused look.

"Well some people's eyes sometimes change color." Jake answered. Starfire nodded understanding what he said and turned her attention at the clouds. Jake kept looking at his friend and knew something was wrong.

"Kori whats wrong?" Jake said with a voice full of concerned.

"Nothing. Want to go to the park?" Starfire asked Jake trying to change the subject. Jake knew she wasn't going to tell him so he decided to act like it didn't happen.

"Yeah! I haven't been here before, so I like to go to some places before I go." Jake told Starfire.

"When are you leaving?" She asked. Jake and Starfire both started walking towards back to the living room.

"As soon as Chloe gets bored at home which is about two or three days." Jake said as he and Starfire entered the living room to have all eyes on them. Starfire smiled sweetly while Jake turned to see what the Titans where watching on the television.

"Will you all like to go to the park with us?" Starfire asked the Titans. Raven didn't like going to park but she needed to talk to Starfire about what Beast Boy said to her. All the titans said 'yes' in unison but for whole different reasons. Terra wasn't going to leave Beast Boy alone with Raven while Kelsey wanted to see how Terra could manage to keep Raven away from Beast Boy, and also to keep Robin away from Starfire. Robin said 'yes' because he wasn't about to leave Jake and Starfire alone together for a long time.Everyone started heading towards the garage. Jake stopped walking which made Starfire stop also.

"What's wrong Jake?" Starfire asked worried about her friend. Jake turned to look at Starfire and smiled at her. The rest of the Titans were on the elevator waiting for Jake and Starfire to get on.

"I almost forgot that someone send you something." Jake grabbed Starfire's hand and took her outside of the Titans Tower where the surprise was located.

"Guys we'll catch up with you later." Jake said as he took a very confuse Starfire to the front of the Titans Tower. Cyborg nodded and pressed the button that closed the elevators door. Robin was wondering who the person that sent her something was. Kelsey smiled that the alien girl wasn't going to be on the elevator. 'We don't need anyone else anyways. With her weight she could probably bring the elevator down.' Kelsey thought to herself. Raven read her mind and gave Kelsey a death glare.

'Your friend is pathetic.' Kelsey told Raven telepathically

'Haven't you looked at a mirror lately? Your outfit has the word Slut written all over it.' Raven smiled at what she said.

'Shut up you stupid Goth. I'm going to tell Robin that your reading my mind if you don't stop it.'

'I'm so scared.' Raven thought sarcastically.

'You should be because I can get you the worst possible way.' Kelsey thought menacingly.

'What would a small skinny blonde girl do?' Raven looked at Kelsey and saw that she was really angry. With that, she blocked her mind.

------------------------Jake and Starfire---------------------

"Here we go." Jake announced as they both arrived at the front of the Titans Tower where three vehicles where located. Starfire stared at a black motorcycle with a flaming star on one side of it.

"I-It's the motorcycle I-I had in Gotham." Starfire stuttered as she examined her motorcycle.

"Bruce thought it would be no useful sitting in his garage so he decided to send it to you where you can use it." Jake replied as he grabbed a black helmet with a flaming star on it from the seat and handed it to her. "Come on Kori lets go to the park." Starfire put the helmet on and started the motorcycle. Jake strapped on his dark blue helmet and started his motorcycle as well.

"Well I guess I have to lead." Starfire said to Jake. Jake smiled and waited for her to lead the way to the park.

"As soon as I get to know this place better we could race." Jake told Starfire. Starfire grinned and drove off with Jake closely following. 15 minutes later they finally arrived at the park. Starfire parked her motorcycle on the right side of Robin's motorcycle and Jake parked his motorcycle on Starfire's other side. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Robin were already there and immediately went to observe the motorcycles. Kelsey and Terra rolled their eyes.

"What a show off." Kelsey growled. "She wants Robin so bad." Terra kept glaring at Raven making sure she gets far away from Beast Boy.

"So you actually said that to the Witch." Terra asked Kelsey. Kelsey nodded. "She can't do anything to me and if she did I would easily beat her ass. Same thing with Starslut over there." Kelsey said eyeing Starfire. Terra laughed and changed the subject to celebrities.

"Dude! Where did you get these cool rides?" Beast Boy said as he examined both motorcycles.

"Gift." Jake and Starfire said in unison. The looked at each other for a few seconds and then they looked at the titans again.

"Cool sign you have little lady." Cyborg said as he pointed at the flaming star picture. Raven and Robin observed it and both agreed it was a good picture to put on the motorcycle.

"Well let's go do some stuff." Beast Boy said as he finished observing the vehicles. Beast Boy walked off with everyone else closely following him.

"So what are we gonna do?" Beast Boy asked his friends.

"Well I was going to show the park to Jake." Starfire said as she grabbed Jake's arm and took him to a pond nearby. Robin got angry and the first thing that came to his mind was Kelsey.

"I'm going to hang out with Kelsey." Robin said a bit louder than he needed to. As soon as she heard her name being called out. Kelsey immediately ran to him and grabbed his arm and led him into a quite area where there was a perfect view of the pond nearby.

"Well I guess me and Cyborg will play volleyball." Beast Boy said as he looked at his best friend. He then turned to look at Raven who had started reading a book. 'Even, though she always says no. It couldn't hurt to try.' Beast Boy thought at he looked at Raven turning a page. "Rae would you like to play with us?" Raven looked up at him a bit surprise. 'I thought he was going to ask Terra.' Raven thought as she stared at him a bit confuse. "You do know what volleyball is?" Beast Boy asked the Goth Beauty. Raven gave him an irritated look.

"Of course I know what volleyball is." Raven got up and headed towards the volleyball net. Cyborg looked at the two confused at why Raven didn't say the usual 'no' but he ignored it and followed Raven.

"I'll take that as a yes." Beast Boy said as he saw his friends walk off. Inside he really felt like he needed to scream and that he was going to start jumping up and down happy that she said 'yes.' Terra watched what just happened and couldn't help but feel jealous.

"I want to join too BB." Terra said getting up from where she was sitting. Beast Boy smiled and ran towards the volleyball net with Terra closely following.

"Ok lets get into teams." Cyborg said as the four titans gathered. "Ok well lets see…Beast Boy go with…" Cyborg looked at Raven and Terra. "Terra go with Beast Boy." Terra jumped up and down and went to the other side of the volleyball net. Raven looked at the two and rolled her eyes. Cyborg looked at Raven and decided to ask her something.

"Do you even know how to play?" Cyborg asked curiously. Raven nodded and waited for Beast Boy to serve. The four titans played for the fun of it but for Raven and Terra it was a 'you better win' thing. 'Never thought the freak could play volleyball this well...' Terra thought angrily as Raven scored another point. Raven read her mind and felt angrier at the girl.

"I guess you thought wrong." Raven shouted at Terra. Beast Boy and Cyborg stood dumbfounded while Terra was shocked that she read her mind. Thirty minutes had passed and Terra and Raven kept arguing about who's the best player.

"Not to be bothering you but one of you guys have to serve." Cyborg said as he stood in the middle of the girls who looked like they were going to kill each other.

"I'LL SERVE!" Raven and Terra shouted in unison. Cyborg didn't want to be the one who chooses so he let Beast Boy choose. Beast Boy looked at the two girls and went into his 'rare thinking mode' as Cyborg calls it. 'Who to pick...Terra….Raven…crap I don't know….I got it.' Beast Boy smiled as a thought came to him. Raven and Terra gave him confused looks while Cyborg probably knew what was going through his mine.

"Eeeny." Beast Boy said as he pointed at Terra. "Meeny." He said as he now pointed at Raven and he continued doing this. "Mo Who Gets To Serve On This Awesome Game." When he finished the person he was currently pointing to was…Terra.

"Terra gets to serve." Beast Boy said as he started running to one side of the net. Raven stopped him with her powers. Cyborg gave her a confuse look and Terra wondered what the Goth girl was going to do.

"Since where starting a new game lets change teams. So that means Terra." Raven pointed at Terra. "You go with Cyborg and I go with Beast Boy." Beast Boy and Cyborg agreed and went to different sides of the net. 'Stupid Goth keeps messing up everything.' Terra thought as she watched Beast Boy and Cyborg go to different sides of the volleyball net.

"You just can't leave Beast Boy and me alone" Terra said angrily at Raven. Raven turned her attention to Terra and gave her an I-Don't-Know-What-Your-Talking-About-You-Idiot look. Terra rolled her eyes and went where Cyborg was. Raven smiled at her victory and walked towards the other side of the volleyball net.

------------------Robin and Kelsey-----------------

"Hello! Robin! Are you in there?" Kelsey said, irritated as she waved her hand in front of Robin's face.

"What happened?" Robin said as he came back to reality. Kelsey slapped her hand in her forehead and sighed.

"I was talking about how good it would be if we can go to a club or something." Kelsey said as sweetly as she could. The anger could be noticed immediately by anyone but Robin's mind kept wondering on Jake and Starfire_. 'Stupid Starslut or Starfreak or whatever her name is.'_ Kelsey thought angrily at the alien princess.

"Oh well we can go to a club tonight if you want." Robin offered his girlfriend who seemed to be angry at her thoughts. Kelsey immediately made all the anger she felt towards Starfire vanish and faked a smile.

"Ok let's go to Club Soto later." Kelsey said happily at her victory. Robin remembered the last time he was in Club Soto and that was when Starfire's sister Blackfire came to visit. Robin remembered the talk he had with Starfire about no one could ever replace her.

'Did I replace her?' Robin asked himself mentally. Before he could answer himself Kelsey interrupted his thoughts.

"So what time are we going to go?" Kelsey asked happily.

---------Jake and Starfire--------------

"Jump City isn't all that bad!" Jake said as they sat on the grass near the pond.

"It's not bad at all Jake." Starfire told her best friend. Jake laid down the grass to see the shapes that the clouds form. "How did you get to Jump City so fast?" Jake looked at her like she was stupid. "Don't give me that look." Starfire said irritated. She hated when people gave her that look. Jake sighed.

"Bruce is a billionaire." Jake stopped thinking he didn't need to continue. Starfire waited for him to continue. Jake who would normally be irritated, smiled instead. "So he has his ways to get here faster than others." Starfire smiled sheepishly for not catching on sooner.

"Why didn't Bruce come?" Starfire asked as she laid down the grass next to Jake. "Don't know he said he can't leave Gotham." The first thought that came to her was 'Batman.'

"Well I'm gonna rest for a while." Jake said as he closed his eyes. Starfire thought this would be a good idea and closed her eyes. Instead of having a nice quiet five minutes of rest she ended up having a few visions.

-------------Flash---------

"Say Goodbye to your friend." Slade's voice said evilly. He pulled the trigger of a weapon. A scream of pain could be heard immediately after Slade pulled the trigger…

-----------Flash-----------

"What's wrong with you!" Beast Boy shouted angrily at Raven who was sitting on the couch covered with giant bruises and scars.

"Beast Boy s-she ---" Raven stuttered a bit and wanted to finish her sentence but Beast Boy rudely interrupted her.

"I don't want to hear it. Do me and Terra a favor and go away." Beast Boy shouted angrily as he left the living room.

----------Flash-------------

"I made Robin against you." Kelsey said cruelly. "And you still love him. How Pathetic can you be?"

------------Flash--------------

"Starfire are you ok?" Cyborg asked as he knocked on Starfires door. No one answered. Cyborg opened the door worried that something happened to her.

"Starfire whats wr---" Cyborg couldn't be finished with his sentence as he saw the girl he considered a little sister in the floor covered with bruises and blood.

---------End of Flashes----------

Starfire woke up with a gasp of terror. She turned to see Jake worried.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked the girl. Starfire nodded slowly still a bit terrified of her 'visions.'

"Yeah… I just had a nightmare." Starfire watched Jake lay back down the grass.

"Well I guess I will try to go back to sleep." Jake said as he closed his eyes. Starfire smiled at him. She turned to look at her right side and saw Kelsey and Robin kissing. 'Great.' Starfire thought sarcastically. 'I really didn't need to see that.' Starfire turned to look at her left side and saw Terra and Raven giving each other death glares while Beast Boy and Cyborg played volleyball.

-----------------Terra and Raven------------

"You only beat me on volleyball because the last time I played it was when I wasn't a stone which was more than a year ago." Terra

"I never played volleyball in my whole life and you have so you didn't loose because you haven't played it in a long time it's because you suck at it." Raven retorted. Terra stood up and was about to tackle Raven but Beast Boy stood between them.

"Any of you'll want to play basket ball now?" Beast Boy asked unaware of what happened between Terra and Raven. Raven shook her head meaning 'no' while Terra smiled and said 'yes.'

"I'll meet you in the court." Terra said as she ran towards the basketball court.

"What you gonna do Raven?" Beast Boy asked. Raven didn't look at him straight in eyes as she remembered what he said to her.

"Talk to Starfire about something." Raven answered back. Beast Boy thought they were going to talk about he said to her and wanted to tell her some excuse on why he said it. But what excuse can he use?

"Ok well I'll see you later." Beast Boy smiled and ran off to the basketball court. Raven walked over to where Starfire was and took a seat on her left side since Jake was on her other side.

"Hey." Raven said in her usual monotone voice. Starfire turned her attention to Raven.

"Hey." Starfire said quietly, trying not wake up Jake.

"Why did I sense fear from you?" Raven looked at Starfire who kept avoiding eye contact.

" I have nothing to be scared of! maybe you sensed it from Terra?" Starfire said. Raven thought about it for while. 'She probably is right.'

"I must have confused you with Terra or someone from the park." Starfire let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Raven was about to ask Starfire something but Starfire interrupted her.

"Hold on." Starfire told Raven. Starfire turned her attention to Jake and smiled. Raven was confused on why was she watching him sleeping. "I know you're awake, Jake." Jake opened his eyes and sat straight up.

"I could never fool you." Jake said sadly. Jake saw Raven watching them both and she looked like she needed to talk to Starfire. According to what Starfire said they always had some girl talks. "Well I can see your going to have a girl talk so I'll go and get to know Beast Boy and Cyborg." Jake ran to the basketball court where Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Terra where playing.

"So does this involve Terra?" Starfire asked Raven.

"Yep but, it's also going to involve the other slut." Raven said referring to Kelsey. Starfire laughed at what Raven said. "You didn't say anything when I called Kelsey a slut like I always use to." Raven said.

"That is your opinion about Kelsey." Starfire answered. "Well now tell your story with Kelsey and Terra." Raven nodded and told her what happened at the elevator and what Terra said when they were playing volleyball.

"Not again." Starfire said sadly. Raven gave her a confused look. "Can we switch seats? Raven was about to ask why but Starfire interrupted her. "I really don't feel like watching them make out." Starfire said referring to Robin and Kelsey. Raven turned around and saw Kelsey and Robin kissing each other. Raven and Starfire both got up and switched spots.

"I am getting tired of this." Starfire said as she sat down where Raven use to sit. Raven saw Kelsey stop kissing him and smiled at something. "I keep thinking she only does that when I'm looking but that's just my imagination." Raven was thinking the same thing but she didn't believe Kelsey could be that much of a bitch.

"Starfire you amaze me." Raven said as she looked at Starfire.

"How do I amaze you?" Starfire asked her friend. Raven watched Robin and Kelsey talking to each other.

"After all he's done to you like excluding you from battles, being with Kelsey, and ignoring you. You still love him." Raven answered.

"What are you saying?"

"All im saying is how can you still love him?" Raven asked. Starfire looked down at the floor. "You don't have to answer me. I was just curious." Raven felt bad for asking Starfire such a question.

"It's not a problem at all." Starfire reassured her. "I love everything about him. Even thought those kisses, hugs, and those wonderful smiles are not meant for me but for another. I still love him. I know I have to move on but it's so hard because I'm deeply in love with him." Raven frowned at what Starfire said. 'How can he do this to her?' Raven asked herself. Raven saw Starfire looking like she was about to cry but she held back the tears.

"So anything happened when I was on the roof with Jake?" Starfire asked Raven who was about to tell her what Beast Boy said to her.

"Yes but how did you know?"

Starfire shrugged. "I don't know. Lucky guess." Raven told Starfire what happened between her and Beast Boy. Starfire smiled. "I'm telling you that he likes you."

Raven shook her head meaning a 'no.' "He likes Terra more than me."

"But Raven h—" Starfire wanted to say that she was wrong but Raven interrupted her.

"He doesn't like me Star." Raven bluntly said. Starfire let out an aggravated sigh. Silence settled and Starfire's mind wondered to the 'visions' she had.

'Their probably just nightmares.'

'**Are they?'** A voice questioned.

'Yes they are. None of that will happen and I don't have visions.' Starfire said mentally.

'**You did when you where at Gotham.'**

'That was because…'

'**Slade was there. What makes any different this time? What makes you so sure that he won't try to get us? This is a warning. He's coming for us.'**

"Kori." Jake repeated. Starfire came back to reality. "See you do daydream a lot." Starfire smiled and stood up.

"Where is Raven?" Starfire scanned the area, trying to find her but with no success.

"Playing volleyball." Jake replied. "So what are we gonna do now?" Starfire thought for a moment.

"Let's go back to the Tower." Starfire said as she walked towards the titans playing volleyball.

"Sorry but I'm going to the tower because I don't feel good." Starfire told Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Terra. Cyborg nodded and then pointed at Jake who was standing beside Starfire. "What about him?"

"He doesn't want to be here anymore." Starfire answered for him. Jake started walking towards his motorcycle seeing that he wasn't needed anymore.

"Ok little lady if you need us just call us." Cyborg told Starfire. Starfire smiled and ran towards her motorcycle. She noticed that Jake had already started his motorcycle and was ready to go. Starfire quickly strapped her helmet on and quickly headed to the tower with Jake following. Robin saw the whole thing and immediately went to ask Cyborg.

"Why did they leave?" Robin asked trying to sound like he didn't care. Cyborg knew he cared but decided not to tease him right now.

"They didn't feel like being here no more and before you ask me where they went. They went to the Titans Tower." Cyborg told his leader. Beast Boy who was listening to the conversation decided to add something.

"So quick summary they are in the Titans Tower together…….. alone." Beast Boy said teasingly. Beast Boy quickly left when he started laughing at what he said. Cyborg burst out laughing while Raven and Terra kept giving each other death glares. Kelsey tried think of an idea to make him stay but couldn't think of anything that would make him stay.

"Come on let's go back to the tower."

"Why don't you want to stay?"

"Because it's getting boring."

"Fine but you're still going to take me to that club." Kelsey stood up from where she was sitting.

"Yeah, whatever." Robin said as he walked towards his motorcycle. Kelsey was angry that the only reason that they were leaving was because of Starfire. 'Stupid Starslut.'

"Should we go to the Tower too?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg as Robin and Kelsey drove off.

"Nah let him go through what she had to." Cyborg replied. Beast Boy shrugged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok well that's it. Review and No Flames.**

**Credits: RoseMage for proof reading this chapter. BIG thanks to her.**

**Poll:**

**What did you think of the episode 'For Real'?**

**What do you think of Raven?**


	7. Even If You Don't

Heres chapter seven. Its release on Halloween. Cool. Anyways Enjoy People!

Chapter 7

EvenIf You Don't

* * *

"Kori, what's wrong?" Jake asked as they both got off their motorcycles. Starfire tried to think of an excuse. 

"Well, I was getting bored at the park." Starfire even added a smile to it but unfortunately she could still see that he had some doubts and that he was about to say something. Starfire decided to try the first thing that she could think of. "Ok, fine I was thinking of Fluffy." Starfire faked a frown. Jake immediately knew where she was going.

"Kori! it wasn't my fault that the cat got run over!" Jake replied. Starfire smiled to herself that she succeeded on changing the subject but now she was on the subject of her dead cat which made her smiled to a frowned. 'Great.' She thought sarcastically.

"You were _supposed_ to watch it!" Starfire continued now actually feeling sad. For once it wasn't about Robin and Kelsey it was about something else. Jake felt bad about letting her cat getting run over and Starfire thought that he wouldn't ask if there was something wrong anymore. "Fine, I forgive you. Let's go inside the Tower." Jake didn't want to go back to the whole cat situation so he followed her, ignoring the urge to ask any more questions. Jake and Starfire entered the Titans Tower to find it all damaged.

"Whoa." Jake and Starfire said in unison.

"What happened?" Jake asked as he picked up a book that read 'Poetry' Starfire looked around, shocked from what happened to their tower.

"I need to call the others." Starfire panicked when she couldn't find the titans communicator on her belt. "Damn, I don't have it!" Jake looked at the panicked girl next to him.

"Chill, Kori." Jake said, trying to calm her down. Starfire turned her attention to him. "Now breathe in." Starfire inhaled. "Okay, breathe out." Starfire exhaled.

"Thanks." Starfire was officially calm now. Jake shrugged. "No problem."

"It's usually Chloe who calms me down." Starfire stated as she saw the Game Station broken into pieces. 'Beast Boy and Cyborg aren't going to like this.' Starfire thought as she picked up one of the pieces.

"She did that to me too." Jake went to the tall broken glass windows. Starfire placed the piece of the Game Station down and followed Jake.

"I guess you won't get to see the whole tower." Starfire said sadly as she and Jake observed the tall broken glass windows.

"It really doesn't matter. You don't have to show me." Jake answered as he grabbed a piece of broken glass.

"Okay, if you say so. What should we do now? I can't call them because I don't have my communicator."

"Didn't you say that your friend Raven could read minds?" Jake saw Starfire smiling sheepishly.

" I guess I was so worried that I forgot." Starfire said. Jake chuckled when Starfire sat on the floor, closed her eyes and tried to see if Raven would hear her calls.

------------------------

'_Starfire?_' Raven asked mentally.

'_Yeah it's me.'_ Starfire answered.

'_Whats wrong? My empath's senses are going crazy.' _

' _Someone ruined the Titans Tower.'_

'_We'll be right there. Robin was on his way so he will be there in just a few minutes.'_

'_Kelsey is not over there with you all?' _Starfire hopefully asked.

'_Nope sorry she's with him.'_ Raven answered sadly. Starfire sighed.

'_Ok.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire opened her eyes to see Jake sitting on the floor waiting for her to come back to reality. Jake noticed that she was back from her mental conversation with Raven and smiled at her.

"When are they coming?" Jake watched Starfire thinking about something.

"Later but Robin and Kelsey should be arriving in—" Starfire was interrupted by a loud scream. Jake and Starfire turned to see Robin and Kelsey surprised at what happened to the tower.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Kelsey shouted at Starfire.

"I didn't do anything!" Starfire answered confused on why Kelsey was blaming her. Jake and Starfire stood up and told them that it was like that when they arrived at the tower. Robin knew that Starfire wouldn't damage the tower but he still wanted to know what they did when they arrived.

"We need to figure out who did this." Robin said in his leader voice. The rest of the team came in and were shock as well. Beast Boy and Cyborg quickly ran to the area where the Game Station was located. The two titans gasp as they both saw the Game Station broken into pieces.

"Who could do something so evil?" Beast Boy said as Cyborg and he tried to put the pieces together. When they put all the pieces together the Game Station fell apart again.

"NO!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled in unison. Raven rolled her eyes while Terra saw Kelsey staring angrily at Starfire. 'Ok, Starfire is not going to steal him away or anything. She's not that kinda girl.' Terra thought as she let her gaze fall upon a broken CD player.

"MY CD PLAYER!" Terra grabbed the broken pieces and mentally cursed at whoever damaged her CD player. Beast Boy and Cyborg stood up and watched Terra trying to put the pieces of her broken CD player together.

"Whats wrong with her?" Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy shrugged. "It's not a big deal being sad over a CD player."

"So is crying for a Game Station." Raven told the two boys angrily. Raven didn't consider Terra a friend but some feeling inside of her wanted to defend her. Terra stopped mourning over her CD player and gave Raven a confused look. 'Why did she just defend me?' Terra shrugged the thought off and went to check what else was broken.

"Robin does that mean we're not going to Club Soto?" Kelsey asked a bit angrily. Everyones attention went to the couple.

"Sorry but n—" Robin stopped as soon as he heard Jakes voice.

"So is the club good?" Jake asked Starfire.

Starfire nodded. "It's ok." Starfire thought that Robin wasn't going to go the club because he will try to find out who did this to the tower so she decided to go. "Want to go?" Starfire offered Jake.

"Sure." Jake answered. Kelsey saw Robin staring at Jake and Starfire and decided to ask the question again.

"So are we going to go the club?" Kelsey asked angrily. Robin wasn't really paying attention to her so he didn't notice the anger in her voice. Kelsey immediately changed her mind about going to the club since Starfire was going to go. "Never—" She couldn't finish her sentence because Robin interrupted her.

"Yeah, we'll go." Kelsey smiled at him. 'Damn it. This girl is really getting on my nerves.' Kelsey thought as she stared at Starfire. Robin left the room to see if anything else was damaged. 'Kelsey can make him forget about work and can convince him to have fun. I could never do that.' Starfire felt depressed at her thoughts.

"So you all have an idea on who did this?" Cyborg asked the remaining titans. Kelsey gave Starfire a death glare, which went unnoticed, and left the room to do who knows what. Everyone opened their mouths to say 'Slade' but Cyborg quickly added, "Except for Slade." The titans closed their mouths and started to think.

"What about um….ok, I seriously think its Slade! No doubt." Beast Boy said, not really wanting to do any work. All the titans nodded in agreement. Jake just stood there letting his mind wander on to his sister and how it was back at Gotham.

"Ill go change the security code since they somehow figured it again." Cyborg left the room. Raven went into the corner that her books were supposed to be and found a note. Beast Boy and Terra quickly followed, curious to see what it said. Starfire and Jake stood behind and waited for Raven to read it aloud or wait for her to hand the note to them.

"What the hell?" Raven said loudly. Beast Boy snatched the paper from her hands and tried to read the note.

"Um what does that squiggly line mean?" Beast Boy asked as he kept turning the paper around to see if it would make more sense. Terra then snatched the paper and gave the same confused look.

"Beats me." Terra handed the paper to Starfire and took a while for Starfire to recognize what it means. The note was in Tamenerean and knew who it was from. 'Slade.' Starfire thought bitterly. "So do you get it?" Terra asked Starfire. Starfire hated to lie to her friends but she really didn't want to bring them in any more mess because of her.

"I'm afraid not." Starfire said sadly. Raven was about to say something, but she let the subject go. "But I will hand the note to Robin on my way to my room." Starfire grabbed Jake's hand dragged him out of the living room.

"So they're gonna leave us here to clean everything up?" Beast Boy shouted. "It's not fair." Raven rolled her eyes and chanted her famous words.

"Azerath Mentrion Zinthos." The room quickly changed back to its normal self. Beast Boy sheepishly smiled. "Ok, I guess we're done."

"Well _I'm_ going to find Kelsey." Terra announced as she left the room. She wanted to stay to keep Raven away from Beast Boy but something stopped her. Raven was surprised that she didn't stay so she said a friendly 'bye' to her. Beast Boy turned his attention to Raven.

"Um…Raven about earlier I'm sorry its just that uh…" Beast Boy thought for a moment. 'I can't tell her that I think she's pretty.'

'You already did.' His subconscious answered back.

'WHAT DO I SAY?' Beast Boy shouted mentally.

A thought came to him. "It's just that I never seen you laugh and its not ……bad?" Beast Boy said unsure of what he said was right. Raven rolled her eyes but gave him a weak smile.

"I'm going to meditate." Raven left the room. Beast Boy let his gaze fall on the Game Station to find it repaired. "THANK YOU RAVEN!" Beast Boy shouted loudly as he started hugging the Game Station. Raven was walking on the hallway when she heard him say that loudly. She smiled and carried on walking, that shout being all the thanks she needed.

----------------------With Jake and Starfire--------------------

"So Kori, aren't you supposed to take that to Robin?" Jake asked Starfire as they passed Robin's room.

"Well, I'm going read it first." Starfire answered as she opened the door that lead to her room.

Jake shrugged and entered the room. "Whatever you say." Starfire took a seat on her bed and read what the note said.

'_You made my job easier, Koriand'r. _

_I thought I would have to face the titans but _

_thanks to you I didn't have to face them too early. _

_Farewell._

Starfire placed the note in her nightstand and laid down her bed.

"Maybe coming back was a bad idea." Starfire said sadly as Jake laid down next to her.

"Kori, you missed your friends and you needed to see them." Jake told her trying to convince her she was wrong.

"But its happening all over again and I don't want them to get involved!" Starfire turned around to face her window.

"Kori, don't worry about it." Jake smiled. "Just enjoy your time with your friends." Starfire turned around and smiled at him.

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?" Jake playfully said.

"No, you're not always right" Starfire acted like she was thinking. "For a matter of fact this is your first time being right about something." Starfire then yawned.

"I have been right before!... and don't yawn because it makes me tired." Jake all of sudden yawned. Starfire chuckled and she then found a comfortable resting spot. Jake did the same and they both fell asleep. Starfire thought she was finally going to have a good dream or memory but she was wrong.

-----------------------------

Starfire appeared in Slade's lair. She turned around to find Slade sitting on a chair turning down a glass of water that his servant Wintergreen was offering.

"How did you hurt me like that?" Starfire asked getting straight to the point.

"No hello?"

"Answer the question." Starfire tried to say with out anger.

"A trick that I learned while I was recovering from the titans attacks." Slade answered.

"Why are you here?" Starfire gave him a questioning look.

"What a stupid question."

"Answer the damn question." Starfire said angrily.

"There it goes. Anger. You should show it more often."

"It's just anger." Starfire said.

"It's not just anger. It's power. It makes you stronger than ever." Slade corrected her.

"That's where you're wrong. I've been angry before and nothing happened."

"Remember Gotham? Something happened there. You almost destroyed the whole city until the Dark Knight stopped you."

"That was one time. It will _never _happen again." Starfire told Slade. "Why are you here?" Starfire asked again.

"I'm here because of you. I would never suspect such great power from a girl like you but you proved me wrong." Slade told her.

"A girl like me?" Starfire questioned.

"A girl who's always happy. Those people disgust me but, you changed from the last time I saw you with the Titans."

"Nothing's changed from the time I was with the Titans." Starfire stated, with little attitude.

"That's what changed. Your attitude towards the world. An attitude that would be great for an apprentice but sadly you turned it down last time."

-------------------Flashback-----------------------

"Get away from me!" Starfire shouted as she ran to the other side of the room. She was covered with bruises and scars from all the attacks that Slade gave her.

"Someone didn't wake up in the right side of the bed." Slade said as he walked towards her.

"What do you want from me?" Starfire asked Slade as he walked closer to Starfire.

"For you to be my apprentice." Slade answered. Starfire gave him an angry look.

"Never. I'm not evil." Starfire said as she tried to form a starbolt but she got injected by the same thing that Bruce injects her with.

"You could be. You have great power in you." Slade look down at Starfire giving him an angry look.

"I'm not going to be like Robin and Terra so leave me alone!" Starfire yelled as she threw a punch at him, but Slade avoided it.

"Their nothing compared to you."

"I don't care. I will never work for a madman like you!" Starfire threw another punch but Slade disappeared.

------------End of Flashback--------------

"I would never work for you, Slade."

"I'm sure of that but sooner or later that power will be released and nobody would be able to stop you. Koriand'r, you should let it all out. Not hold it in."

--------------------------

Starfire's conversation with Slade ended when he left her mind. Starfire drifted off to sleep for once not disturbed with bad thoughts.

-----------------With Kelsey and Terra---------------------

"Why have you been so quiet?" Kelsey asked as she finished talking about something she read in a magazine.

"I'm just thinking." Terra didn't want to tell her about what she was thinking but then she did.

"About…" Kelsey waited for Terra to answer. A minute has passed and to Kelsey it seemed like 30 minutes. "Are you going to tell me?" Kelsey said a bit angrily. Kelsey wasn't the most patient person in the world and also she really wanted to know what was going through Terra's head.

Terra sighed. 'Why shouldn't I tell her?' Terra asked herself mentally. "About Raven." Kelsey gave her a confuse look. "Why are you thinking about that stupid goth?"

Terra faked a smile. "You're right why am I?" Terra let the smiled vanished as soon as Kelsey turned her attention back to the magazine. 'I know I'm being mean to her but why?' Terra tried to make up an excuse but she couldn't. "Kelsey, mind if I ask you a question?" Kelsey turned her attention away from her magazine.

"Go ahead but make it quick this time." Kelsey wasn't about to wait for her to answer a question when she could be reading her magazine.

"Why don't you like Starfire?" Terra seriously asked. Kelsey started laughing. After couple of minutes she stopped and looked at Terra like she was dumb.

"One, She is annoying." Kelsey raised one finger in the air. "Two, I just don't like her." She raised another finger in the air. "Three, She's trying to steal Robin away from me." Kelsey waved the three fingers in Terra's face. "Theirs more but I don't feel like saying all of them." Kelsey turned her attention back to the magazine once again.

"Do you love Robin?" Terra saw Kelsey smile. "Y-Yeah of course I do." Kelsey stuttered. Terra sighed, not noticing the way she stuttered. 'So Kelsey does love Robin. Poor Starfire.' Terra thought sadly. Terra thought all the times that Starfire tried to help her and how Starfire thought their still good inside of her when she was Slade's apprentice. What Kelsey said about her not liking Starfire came into her mind. 'Is this how I treat Raven?' Terra remembered on what happened at the park today. 'I need to talk to someone.' Terra turned to see Kelsey looking at her angrily.

"Do you let your mind wonder off a lot?" Kelsey stood up and placed her magazine in her pink nightstand. Terra thought she could be the meanest person on the world when Kelsey glared at her.

"No, I don't let my mind wander off a lot." Terra said angrily. Kelsey shrugged and headed towards the rest room. Terra watched her go.

'_She's obviously not a good person to talk to.'_

'_**What about Beast Boy?'**_

'_I need a girl to talk to.'_

'_**Raven can't be since she's the one you need to talk about.'**_

'_The only one left is Starfire.'_

Kelsey came back from the rest room smiling. "I can't wait!" Kelsey shouted happily. Terra was about to ask why but she remembered that she was going to Club Soto with Robin.

"Just because you're going to a club? Haven't you been to one before?"

"Um...y-yeah… I guess I'm so happy going to a club and I have been one to before." Kelsey stuttered and hoped that Terra didn't notice. Terra fortunately noticed and wondered why.

"I'm going to my room." Terra announced as she got up and headed towards Starfire's room. She knew that if Kelsey found out that she was going to Starfire's room she would be angry.

"Whatever…close the door on your way out." Kelsey laid down her bed still smiling about something. Terra closed the door and started walking towards Starfire's room. On her way to Starfire's room she saw that Robin was heading towards her room as well. "So you have to talk to Starfire too." Robin nodded. Robin and Terra both arrived the door that had 'Starfire' engrave in it. Terra knocked and they waited patiently for Starfire to answer but no one did. Terra knocked again but still Starfire hasn't answered. Robin was worried and decided to open the door to find Starfire and Jake sleeping.

Starfire heard her door opened and lazily sat straight up. Starfire yawned. "Why did you all opened my door?" Starfire asked still a bit tired. Jake heard voices and woke up.

"That sucks! I was having a good dream." Jake said loudly. Robin and Terra both look at each other and then they turned their attention back to Starfire.

"We were knocking, but you didn't answer. We were getting worried so one of us opened the door to check if you were alright." Terra knew it was Robin who opened the door but she was getting worried too and she would have opened the door if he hadn't done it.

"Well I was just sleeping." Starfire looked at the mumbo jumbo clock next to her bed that read 7:54 p.m. 'Time passed quickly.' Starfire thought as she stood up and face the two titans. "Why are you both here?"

"Well, I needed to talk to you." Robin and Terra said in unison.

"About…"

"Stuff." Terra simply said.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not right now." Terra answered. Starfire then turned her attention to Robin. 'Crap.' Robin thought as he saw Starfire patiently waiting for him to answer. 'Why am I here?' He mentally questioned himself. Robin turned to see Jake using Starfire's laptop. 'That's mostly why.'

"I'm here because I was going to tell you that you are going to start combat practice tomorrow with the Titans." Robin saw Starfire having doubts but she shrugged believing what he said.

"Ok now well I have to talk to Terra s-" Starfire got interrupted by Jake.

"Yep, another 'girl talk'... I'll see you later." Jake placed the laptop on the nightstand and followed Robin out the room.

"No offence, Terra, but wouldn't you rather be talking to Kelsey?" Starfire asked the blonde girl. Terra took notice of how Starfire could talk well, but decided not to say anything for now.

"Yeah, well... she's not really a good person to talk to." Terra sighed as she thought of Kelsey getting angry at her because she's being all soft.

"I see." Starfire turned to look outside her window. "Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about Raven." Terra said uneasily. Starfire turned to look at Terra as soon as she heard Raven's name.

"Very well. We can talk about Raven." Starfire was ready to defend Raven for whatever trash talk that Terra was about to say. Terra stared at the floor as if finding sudden interest in it.

"See, you probably know that I tend to get into arguments with Raven." Starfire nodded in response. She was happy that Terra wasn't going to trash talk Raven like she suspected. "Well at first I used to try to keep her away from Beast Boy but after realizing what Kel—" Terra stopped as she realized what she was going to say.

"What did Kelsey do to make you realized?" Starfire questioned. Terra looked at Starfire and mentally cursed at herself for saying to much.

'_How am I going to get out of this one?'_ Terra thought as she tried to make up a good excuse.

'**_Tell her that Kelsey talked about one of her ex-friends.'_ **A voice responded hastily.

'_Who is this?'_ Terra mentally asked the person she was having a mental conversation with.

'**_You don't need to know…just say what I told you._' **The voice said angrily.

Terra's mental conversation ended when Starfire repeated her question.

"Kelsey was talking about her ex-friend." Terra answered.

Starfire shrugged believing what Terra told her. "Oh well you can continue." Terra sighed in relief and continued with what she was saying.

"Well after what Kelsey said I started to think if I'm being a total bitch to Raven. At first I thought it was because I love Beast Boy but that has changed."

"How did it change?" Starfire took a seat on her bed.

"Ever since I came back I didn't feel for him like I used to.. and I know that Beast Boy feels the same way." Terra said sadly as she took a seat next to Starfire.

"You both moved on." Starfire told Terra.

"I guess we did." Terra sadly said as tears formed in her eyes. Starfire watched Terra blink back the tears. Terra looked up at Terra faking a smile. "Well I'll meet new people and Beast Boy has… Raven." Terra let out a few tears. "I thought this was going to be easy."

"Terra, moving on is never easy."

"But why?" Terra shouted. "I don't love him anymore." Terra said more calmly.

"A small part of you still does." Starfire answered her sadly. "Even though you don't love him as much as you use to. There is still a very small part of you that does." Terra stopped crying and smiled at what Starfire said.

"Thanks Starfire. You're a good friend." Terra gave Starfire a friendly hug. "At least he's moving on with a person I know that will love him as much as I used to." Terra said as she stared outside Starfire's window. "So I'm going to change the subject to…." Terra wondered on what she could talk about with Starfire. "Um…how you improved the way you talk. So Robin must have taught you really well!"

"Robin did not teach me. My friend Speedy did." Starfire corrected her.

"Oh…. I always thought Robin would teach you." Terra admitted.

"Why would you think that?" Starfire questioned as she gave Terra a confused look.

"I always thought that he kinda liked you." Terra admitted once again. Starfire frowned but as soon as she remembered that Terra was here she replaced it with a fake smile.

"He loves Kelsey and Kelsey loves him. Robin and I are just friends…nothing more." Starfire avoided looking at Terra afraid that she may cry. Terra could see that she was having trouble and decided that she should leave.

Terra stood up and started heading towards the door. "Starfire, thanks for talking with me." Starfire turned to look at Terra and smiled.

"I am always here if you need to talk to a friend." Terra smiled that Starfire considered her a friend and left the room. Starfire saw that it was getting dark and remembered that Jake wanted to go to Club Soto tonight. Starfire quickly stood up and try to find Jake. After minutes of searching she found Robin and Jake sitting on the couch giving each other death glares.

"Jake? We can go to the club now!" Starfire said as she walked in. Robin and Jake stood up.

"Ok, but I guess we should wait for Robin and Kelsey too since they are going to go as well." Jake told Starfire. Starfire nodded in response.

"Well I'm going to change." Starfire told Jake. Jake nodded and took a seat in the couch once again.

"I'm going to call Kelsey." Robin said as he left the room with Starfire. Robin and Starfire both were walking the same direction. Once again silence settled over the two. Starfire saw the door with her name engraved on it and immediately went inside to change. Robin watched her quickly go inside and sighed.

'What happened to us?' Robin questioned as he knocked on Kelsey's door. Kelsey opened the door and saw Robin deep in his thoughts.

"Kelsey we're about to go to the club." Robin told her as soon as he noticed that she was standing in front of him. Kelsey smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to get ready." Kelsey told Robin. Robin gave a small smile. "I hope it's a great club. I love you so much for taking me."

"I love you too." Robin told Kelsey. Kelsey smiled and closed the door to get ready. Robin turned to stare at Starfires door for a while. 'I guess I don't love her anymore.' Robin thought as he went inside his room. Starfire could hear everything from inside her room and couldn't help but cry when she heard Robin telling her that he loves her.

"I love you, Robin... and I always will." Starfire said between sobs. She sniffed and started changing. "Even if you don't love me."

* * *

Not really proud off this chapter but the next one is going to be better. Happy Halloween and heres the poll. 

Whats your favorite color?

Whats your favorite singer/band?

What did you think of the episode Snowblind?

Credits: RoseMage for proof reading this story. Please Review and no Flames.

P.S. Thats not the end of Terra and probably one of the visions that Starfire had will happen next chapter.


	8. Im Not A Good Person

**I updated. Thank you all for the reviews.**

**ShadowCatOfTheNight, Valda, Jadare, RoBiNLUVSStArFiRe, StarSoSweet, gurl of chaos, MysticStarLegacy, expect the unexpected, THeRavenMyth, Princess Angelfire of NZ, lightgoddess14, samanthe2121, 008aki, Terra Rock, darkangelchic, HeavensAngel009, lil'bookwormGirl, Lunar Ice Dancer, neko56, shadow929 Gives Reviewers A Friendly Hug and Cookie**

**Well I think that I'm not going to update really fast as usual until December 13 because**

**a. Science Fair**

**B. History Fair**

**C. Algebra**

**D. A project for Reading on Greek Mythlogy. I choosed the goddess Athena or Athene. and also have to finish reading a book called The Lightnight Thief.**

**Well thats about it now on with the story.**

**Chapter 8**

**"I'm Not A Good Person"**

-----------------------------------------------

Starfire finished changing from her uniform and walked over to her mirror to see the reflection. Her eyes were still red from all the crying she had done.

"I guess Slade was right about something." Starfire sadly told herself as she took a last look at her tear stained cheeks.

"I'm weak." She sighed and started walking towards the living room but unfortunately for her Kelsey was on her way as well. 'This is has to be the worst.' She mentally said to herself as she looked Kelsey up and down.

This girl was wearing a dark orange mini skirt and a light orange tank top. As if it would make her look prettier, she was wearing orange lip-liner and orange eye shadow. For once she was grateful it wasn't all pink like she would usually wear but unfortunately, she just had to pick orange. With all the orange that Kelsey was wearing, Starfire couldn't help but remember about Slade.

Kelsey seemed to sense the girl's prescence and turned around to see Starfire following her to the living room. She gave Starfire a disgusted look. Luckily, the alien girl was too deep in her thoughts to notice the looks she was receiving. They made it to the door that lead to the living room, and Kelsey was about to open the door but a thought came to her, so she just stood there waiting for Starfire to open the door. Minutes passed and neither of them had opened the door. Kelsey got really impatient.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" Kelsey shouted to Starfire. Starfire gave her a confused look.

"You're right there!Why don't you open it?" Kelsey just noticed that she had improved her speech, but she still could make fun of other things about her.

"Haven't you heard of the saying:'save the best for last'?" Kelsey taunted as she flipped her hair over her back. Starfire let out an aggravated sigh and decided to open the door. Not because Kelsey told her to, but because she didn't want to make Jake wait any longer. Starfire walked in first and saw Robin wearing a red shirt with matching black pants and dark sunglasses covering his eyes.

"You look nice, Robin." Starfire said nicely. Robin smiled. "You look nice too." This time, he didn't just say that out of politeness, because she actually did look nice with her green tank top and black mini skirt.

'Gorgeous as ever.' He added mentally as he saw Starfire walking towards Jake and giving him one of her famous smiles. Kelsey walked in and expected Robin's attention to be on Starfire like it had been lately but this time, his attention was on Kelsey.

"How do I look?" Kelsey asked as she turned around. Robin gave her a small smile.

"Pretty." Kelsey thought that was better than the nice that Starfire had received and kissed Robin flirtatiously.

"So, are we going to now?" Kelsey said in her fake sweet voice. Robin nodded and led Kelsey to the T-Car that Cyborg let him borrow for the night. Starfire turned her attention to Jake who watched Starfire getting upset about the kiss that Robin and Kelsey had.

"So, are we gonna ride with them?" Jake asked as he got up from his seat.

"Nope." Starfire quickly replied.

"Stupid of me to ask anyways." Jake mumbled as they both headed to the front of the titans tower. When they arrived they saw the T-Car leaving already. Jake and Starfire both got in Jake's black Volvo and drove off to Club Soto. It was a quite ride to get to Club Soto for those two, but for Robin and Kelsey it wasn't really quite the same.

"I was reading this article on this magazine that it's a great time to go the beach this month." Kelsey told Robin, who was trying hard not to tune his girlfriend out.

"So you're saying that we should go to the beach." Robin answered, not wanting to hear his girlfriend talking right now. Robin checked on the rear view mirror and saw Jake and Starfire closely following. Robin grew angrier as he remembered Jake and Starfire both sleeping at Starfire's bedroom.

'I love Kelsey.' Robin repeated over in his mind. He saw a tall building with the name Soto on it and parked nearby. Robin and Kelsey both got off and entered the club. Jake and Starfire followed the couple inside the club to find people dancing, talking and drinking.They tried to pass through the crowd whilst Robin and Kelsey took a seat on an empty table.

"Not a bad first impression." Jake said as he took a seat on an empty table near Robin and Kelsey. Starfire remembered the last time she was here and couldn't help but frown at the memory. (When Blackfire Came To Earth)

"It wasn't a good first impression for me." Starfire told Jake when she took a seat.

"Yeah, I know. You told Chloe, which of _course_ meant she was going to tell me." Jake said as he heard a new song playing.

------Robin and Kelsey------

"Come on Robin! let's dance!" Kelsey said excitedly. Robin ignored her. "ROBIN!" Kelsey shouted. Robin turned his full attention to her.

"What?" The boy asked, his voice tinged with anger as he wondered on why Kelsey was bothering him. Kelsey let out an aggravated sigh.

"Let's dance." Robin couldn't turn her down like he would normally do because she was his girlfriend and he loved her, right?

"Fine." Robin led Kelsey to the dance floor and started dancing to the song that was currently playing, a dancy number with a techno beat.

Starfire watched the two dance and couldn't help but frown. Jake followed her gaze and felt bad for his friend.

"So does he know that you love him?" Jake asked Starfire all of sudden. Starfire sat straight up when she heard. "How did you know? Is it that obvious?" Starfire asked. Jake chuckled. "I just knew. it's not really obvious, but from all the stuff you told me and Chloe…it seems that you both were really close."

Starfire gave him a small smile. "Well, he does not know. It really doesn't matter because he is with Kelsey and we _were_ close." Starfire's smile quickly went to a frown once again. Jake didn't like seeing any of his friends sad, especially his best friends.

"Well let's change the subject." Jake announced. "Let's change it to…….Slade."

"What a great topic to talk about." Starfire said sarcastically. Jake chuckled in response. Starfire knew that he was going to ask questions like he did when she was at Gotham.

"What does he want now?"

Starfire shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do the other titans know about when you lost control?" Jake seriously asked. Starfire shook her head meaning a 'no.'

"They don't need to know about it because it will _never_ happen again." Silence settled over the two. Starfire couldn't help but remember the time she lost control.

----------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------

It was a cold night at Gotham and Starfire was chasing a criminal who tried to steal important research from Wayne Cooperation. 'Why didn't Batman do this himself?' Starfire thought as she saw the criminal looking for a way inside a warehouse. The criminal faded through the wall and Starfire stopped 'What the heck?' She looked around to find any entrance to the warehouse

"There goes one." Starfire said to herself as she opened a large door that led to the inside of the warehouse. She walked in to find everything dark. 'Why does everything have to be dark?' She mentally asked. Starfire formed a starbolt to light up the area. She found a switch and the lights turned on but some areas were still covered with darkness.

"I would never have suspected for you to be in Gotham." Slade said as he stepped out of the shadows. Starfire backed away, more than surprised to see the Titans worst enemy in front of her. "Did the titans kick you out off the team?"

Starfire immediately went from surprised to angry. "They didn't kick me off the team!" Starfire shouted angrily. Slade laughed at what she said.

"You're probably lying." Slade said as he walked around Starfire. "Maybe they don't care for you anymore."

"I am not lying! Of course they care!" Starfire threw a starbolt at him but he easily avoided it. Starfire kept throwing starbolts and they all managed to hit him. Slade fell down to the ground. 'Interesting…anger makes her stronger.' Slade decided to act like he was actually losing. He tried to get up but Starfire kicked him and he just landed on the ground facing her. Starfire placed her boot on his neck.

"What are you planning?" Starfire asked, still angry at what he said before. Slade smiled beneath his mask.

"Why should I tell you?" Starfire pressed her boot harder so he can choke a bit. Slade knew he can get her off easily but he wanted to know what she can do when she was really angry.

"Answer the question." Starfire ordered. Slade was a tad impressed that Starfire was willing to get the question of enemies like that but he knows that she will never go as far as killing anyone.

"No. You just have to find out." Slade grabbed her foot and threw it off him. Starfire stumbled back. Slade stood up and watched Starfire formed starbolts.

"That new girl took your place and everyone likes her better than you." Slade taunted as he walked over to her. Starfire let her starbolts disappear and threw punches at him.

"SHUT UP!" Slade easily avoided them and kicked her as hard as he could. Starfire fell to the ground.

"Who wants you anyway? You're weak and you can't do anything."

"I SAID TO SHUT UP!" Starfire couldn't take it anymore. Tears freely ran down her cheek. Slade watched the girl and yet still felt no pity towards her. 'How could she be a titan?' Slade asked himself. 'She's worthless….a big waste of time.' Before he turned around to leave he saw Starfire blink back the tears and her emerald eyes turned to a dark red color.

"I'm not worthless!" Starfire shot a red starbolt at Slade. He dodge the starbolt by only an inch. The starbolt hit the wall behind him and created a huge hole. 'How did she do that and how did she know what I was thinking?' Slade asked himself in disbelief that this titan out of all the others could have this kind of power. Starfire shot another red starbolt at Slade, bigger than the one before. Slade was prepared this time and dodged it. He wanted to see what else this girl could do, so he decided to taunt her a bit more.

"Try better next time, you pathetic girl."

"Lets see how pathetic am I now." Starfire stood in the middle of the room and closed her red eyes. Slade felt the ground moving and started seeing cracks being formed in the ground. Starfire opened her eyes and walked towards him. With every step she took fire formed and Slade stood their waiting for her to see what she was going to do. He was really impressed and thought that she could do great things with her power.

Unfortunately for Slade, Batman and his two sidekicks crashed through the window and landed near Starfire. Slade hid in the shadows so the heroes could not see him but still stayed to see if they are able to stop Starfire from destroying the whole city. Starfire completely ignored Slade and focused her attention to the heroes.

"Now what are the big bad birds doing here?" Starfire sneered as she saw their confusion.

"What happened to you?" Batgirl asked Starfire.

"The greatest thing ever…finally I'm free." Starfire told her as she closed her eyes.

"Starfire!" Tim called out, trying to get her attention. Starfire ignored him and continued unleashing all her power. Tim saw outside the window that they crashed through and noticed that dark gray clouds started forming around the whole city.

"Starfire stop this now!" Batman ordered as if would make her stop immediately. Starfire stopped what she was doing and opened her eyes and glared at him.

"I don't have to obey you." Starfire told him. "GO AWAY!" Starfire threw starbolts at the three heroes. Batman avoided them easily while Tim and Batgirl were having a bit of trouble.

"I don't remember her being this strong." Tim yelled as he dodge four red starbolts.

"This isn't exactly her." Batgirl said as she dodged a red starbolt. Starfire got tired of the three heroes and decided to finish this battle.

Starfire faked a yawn. "You're no fun." She flew up in the middle of the room and closed her eyes. Slade and Batman both knew what she was doing. She was absorbing energy to create a big starbolt.

"What is she doing?" Tim asked Batman and Batgirl.

"She's absorbing energy. Stop her now!" Batman shouted as he threw a few of his gadgets at her but a shield formed around her and made the exploding gadgets come back to him. Batman easily avoided them. Batgirl and Tim started hitting the shield with everything they got. Starfire opened her eyes and saw the shield was getting weaker and decided to throw the starbolt even thought it doesn't have enough energy of injuring them as much as she wanted it too. Starfire started forming the starbolt. Batman, Batgirl, and Tim saw Starfire forming a giant red starbolt and immediately tried to avoid it.

"Let's see how tough you all are." Starfire shot the starbolt at them and unfortunately they weren't able to dodge it. Slade watched the three heroes fall to the ground. 'Impressive.' Slade said mentally to himself. It started raining outside and thunder could be heard. Starfire flew near the three fallen heroes.

"Starfire don't do this." Batgirl said as she tried to get up. Starfire kicked her so she could fall back down. She looked at the three heroes and laughed at them. Seconds later peoples screams could be heard outside.

"Hear the screams outside?" Starfire asked them. "It's music to my ears. Only a couple of more minutes and this worthless city can be gone for good." Starfire smiled and started to walk off until she heard her name being called out. Batman stood up and stared at Starfire.

"This isn't the Starfire that we all know." Tim and Batgirl stood up next to him and nodded.

"Changes happen." Starfire drew her arm back ready to attack once more to finish them off until Tim spoke.

"That's not the girl I look up to as my older sister." The three heroes watched Starfire's eyes turn emerald for a moment but quickly returned to red. Batman took notice.

"I feel so bad for you." Starfire said sarcastically. Instead of trying to concentrate she decided to have fun and destroy the city herself. Batman knew trying to fight her was no use so he decided to try what Tim did.

"Remember your friends! Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg...they mean something, Starfire!"

Starfire's eyes turned emerald but turned to red as soon a bad memory came to her. She raised her hand and fire formed. The warehouse wasn't going to last any longer. Batgirl and Tim immediately knew what Batman was doing.

"What about Chloe and Jake?" Batgirl added. Starfire's eyes turned to emerald a few more seconds than last time. "STOP IT!" Starfire shouted as her eyes turned back to red. Starfire tried to ignore them but the good inside of her was fighting back as well.

"What about us?" Tim asked sadly. Starfire eyes turned emerald and she then fainted. Tim carried Starfire and the heroes saw that the warehouse was about to fall on them any moment. Batgirl started coughing from the smoke and Batman tried to find an exit that wasn't covered with fire.

"What –cough- are we going to –cough- do?" Tim asked as he tried to not breathe a lot of the smoke. Batgirl shrugged. The roof was about to fall on the heroes and they tried to avoid it but knew that they couldn't. Starfire opened her eyes and raised her hand. The three heroes saw everything fixed back to normal. They didn't hear any more screams, the rain and thunder, the ground had stopped shaking. The three heroes sighed in relief and Starfire gave them a small smile as she went unconscious. Tim took her to the bat mobile with Batman and Batgirl closely following. Slade saw that she somehow reversed time around them and made it seem like nothing had happened.

"Not bad at all." Slade smiled beneath his mask and disappeared into the shadows.

-----------------------------End of Flashback------------------------------

"I still don't get it." Starfire said as she turned her attention to Jake.

"What don't you get?"

"These stupid visions!" Starfire angrily shouted. Jake turned around to see people staring at them.

"Lets talk somewhere private." Jake said as he got up from his seat. Starfire nodded and followed Jake through the crowed of people. Jake and Starfire walked the stairs that led to the roof of the club. Starfire looked around and found it the same way it was the last time she was here.

"What about your visions?" Jake asked as he took a seat on the edge of the roof. Starfire sighed and took a seat next to him.

"I've been having them ever since I first saw Slade but, when he was gone they didn't stop they just got worse."

"Kori things will get better." He reassured her.

Starfire smiled. "You're such a good friend."

"I know! for the millionth time." He laughed as he got up. "Well, we should go back in." Starfire got up and followed him inside. Jake stopped before they went inside. "Kori, don't let Robin ruin your night." Jake told her softly.

Starfire nodded. Jake smiled went inside the club with Starfire closely following. Starfire saw Robin being bored and sitting on the table. "Go talk to him." Jake told Starfire when she saw who she was looking at. "From all the stuff you told Chloe and me you could at least be best friends again." Starfire still had doubts but Jake pushed her into Robin's direction.

"What about you?" Starfire asked as she hid behind a group of people so Robin couldn't see them.

"I'm going to hang with them." Jake said as he pointed to a group of people who looked more interesting than the rest. Starfire smiled and they both started walking towards their destinations.

"Hello, Robin." Starfire said.

"Hey." Robin said as he looked up at her.

"Mind if I sit here?" Starfire asked making sure she doesn't take Kelsey's seat. She didn't feel like getting angry at her for something not really important.

"No I don't mind." Robin answered. Starfire smiled and took a seat. 'Why isn't he with Kelsey?' Was the question floating through Starfire's head.

"Why aren't you with Kelsey?" Starfire asked him, letting curiosity getting the better of her.

"She's dancing." Robin saw Starfire making the face that means that she now understands about something. Robin smiled to himself as he remembered Starfire making that face when he was teaching her about Earth.

"Oh." An awkward silenced settled between the two.

"So…" Robin said as he tried to think of something they could talk about.

Starfire thought it was pointless to talk to him since they really had nothing to talk about. "You know what I'll go since we really don't have anything to talk about and I'm probably just bothering you." Starfire told Robin as she was about to leave.

'Why does she think she's bothering me?' Robin mentally asked. "No you don't have to go. Your not bothering me is just…"

Starfire sat back down and wondered what was wrong with the boy wonder. "What's the problem?"

Robin wasn't going to lie to her so he decided to tell her what really was bothering him. "It's just that we never had trouble talking each other but now we do. It's like we are---"

"Strangers to each other?" Starfire answered for him.

"Yeah."

"Well things had changed." Starfire said monotonously.

"How?" Robin tried to figure out what was so different from last year when she was here. "The team is still the same only we have two more members than before."

"You have a girlfriend and I've learned…" Starfire stopped as soon as she noticed what she was going to saw to Robin. 'That there isn't a happy ending in my life.' Starfire said mentally.

"More stuff about Earth?" Robin guessed. Starfire faked a smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Starfire said a bit sadly. Robin took noticed like he always did. Robin, out of instinct, took her hands. As soon as she felt Robin's hands touch hers she had a vision.

----------------------Flash---------------

Starfire stood there watching Slade pull out a gun. She couldn't move because one of Slade's strong robots was holding her and not even with her alien strength she could break free.

"Say Goodbye to your friend." Slade's voice said evilly. He pulled the trigger of a weapon. A scream of pain could be heard immediately after Slade pulled the trigger. Starfire turned to see Robin on the floor with a bullet shot through his stomach.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted as the robot let go off her so she could see run to the boy wonder and watch him die in front of her. Robin was already beaten up badly from Slade and the shot did not help at all. Starfire saw Robin coughing up blood.

"Please don't go." Starfire begged as she tried to figure out a way for him to live. Tears were forming on her emerald eyes. "This is all my fault."

Robin smiled. "I-Its n-not your fault Star." Robin's last words were.

"Robin talk to me. Please!" Starfire felt for a pulse and when she found none she cried as soon as she knew that the person she loved was gone forever.

-----------------------End of Vision----------------------------------

Starfire came to reality with a tears slipping freely down her face.

"Whats wrong Star?" Robin said as he saw her crying. Starfire blinked back the tears and faked a smile.

"N-Nothing." Starfire tried to say happily but unfortunately for her she did a really poor job trying to sound happy.

"Starfire... you know you can tell me." Robin reassured her.

"I can't." Starfire sadly told Robin. Robin felt that she was trying to get her hands free from his touch so he let her hands go.

"What do you mean, 'I can't'?" Robin asked, worried about what was happing to her.

"I just can't." Robin officially knew that his relationship with Starfire has been gone permanently now. Starfire can't tell him about almost everything like she used to.

"I-I need to get some air." Starfire said as she stood up and headed towards the roof once again. Robin stood up as well and followed her. 'What's wrong with her?' Robin mentally asked himself as he took a seat next to Starfire on the edge of the room.

"Starfire, whats happened to you?" Robin asked as he saw her staring at the stars.

"What do you mean?"

"When you came back you aren't the happy Starfire that I always knew."

Starfire laughed at what Robin said. "What is there to be happy about?" 'This is not the Starfire I know.' Robin thought as he saw her smiling at her troubles.

"Robin you haven't seen me over a year so you really don't know me." Starfire told Robin.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Robin questioned.

"You just proved my point." Starfire told Robin. Robin had nothing to say. He really didn't know anything about her. Starfire sighed.

"Let me begin with a madman is trying to get to me and I've been reading peoples minds ever since I've been to Gotham." Starfire told Robin like it was not a problem. "I keep having horrible visions and…" Starfire stopped before she said anything else. 'And I lost you.'

"And what?" Robin asked.

"That's it." Starfire lied as she turned her attention back to the stars. Robin wanted to hold her and make her troubles go away but he couldn't. It was not only that he was with Kelsey but Starfire did not want to be helped. Starfire sensed that there was something wrong back at the tower.

"We need to get back to the tower." Starfire told Robin.

"Why...Whats wrong?" Robin asked as he and Starfire got up.

"I felt something bad has happened."

"Well why don't you fly and I'll meet you over there." Robin asked as they both ran towards the inside of the club.

"I-I can't fly really high." Starfire told Robin as she opened the door that led to the inside of the club. Robin thought it was because of all the stress she was having so he decided to let the subject go for now. Robin went looking for Kelsey while Starfire went looking for Jake. Robin looked almost everywhere for Kelsey and couldn't find her. Robin turned around to find Kelsey smiling and out of breath.

"Sorry I took so long." Kelsey said as she started breathing normally.

"No problem but we have to go back to the tower."

"No!" Kelsey shouted. "I mean um…Why do we have to go?"

"Starfire sensed there was trouble."

"What?" Kelsey shouted confused. "She doesn't have that power."

"I guess she does now." Robin said to Kelsey as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the T-Car.

When Robin and Kelsey arrived at the tower Jake and Starfire arrived as well. Starfire opened the door slowly and hoped that it wasn't trashed like last time. When the door fully open she saw that the lights where off.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Jake asked the titans. Starfire shrugged. Robin flicked the light switch but nothing happened.

"The light switch is not working." Robin told them. The four teenagers heard clapping and the lights turned on to see Slade and four bodies on the floor covered with blood and giant bruises.

"Well hello." I see you found your friends in a bad situation." Slade started laughing as he saw four people making his favorite expressions. Fear, Anger and Sadness.

"What did you do, Slade?" Starfire angrily shouted as she ran towards Raven's body. Starfire felt for a pulse. She felt one but it was very faint. Slade laughed again and disappeared. Starfire wasn't worried about Slade right now. She was worried about her friends. Robin and Jake checked the other three titans.

"She has a faint pulse." Starfire shouted.

"So do the rest." Jake said.

"We need to call an ambulance." Robin turned to see Kelsey standing there looking at them. He assumed that she was terrified at what has happened. "Kelsey call the ambulance." Kelsey walked to the phone and called the ambulance. Starfire noticed that Kelsey wasn't running or dialing the phone as fast she could but she was doing it slower than normally. Starfire thought she was imagining things and concentrated back to her friends. A minute later Starfire heard Beast Boy say something and immediately ran to him. Beast Boy slowly turned to her and gave her a weak smile.

"I knew we should have gone to the club too." Beast Boy joked. He then went unconscious. Starfire started crying because she was scared that her friends may not live.

"This is all my fault." Starfire whispered over and over to herself. The four teenagers started hearing sirens. The ambulance took the four teenagers bodies (Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Terra) to the hospital. When they arrived they were all taken to the best doctors they had while Cyborg got the best mechanic they had as well. Robin, Kelsey, Jake, and Starfire were at the waiting room waiting for one of the doctors to come and tell them what was wrong.

"I didn't want to involve them." Starfire sadly said to herself. Robin was angry at Slade, Worried for his friends, and worried for Starfire. Starfire kept blaming herself for what happened to their friends and he kept telling her that it wasn't his fault but she still felt guilty. Robin kept remembering seeing his friends all covered with blood and giant bruises, the officer telling him that Beast Boy was beaten the worse and that all there body's look like they were dragged from different locations just so they can see them when they arrived from the club.

"It was all planned." Robin said loudly for everyone to hear. Everyones attention went to the boy wonder. "But how did he know we where at the club?" Robin kept repeating the question over and over in his head.

"Robin, didn't Cyborg change the security code?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded in response.

"So it's not possible for them to figure it out in less than a day." Jake told the titans as he took a seat next to Starfire.

"He's right." Starfire laid her head on Jakes shoulder. Robin watched them and felt jealousy but he let it go this time. He knew that he loved Kelsey and not Starfire. All this jealousy he was feeling was just because he had a crush on Starfire. 'I love Kelsey.' Robin told himself mentally. Starfire unfortunately read his mind not purposely it's just because it was still hard to control this new power. "Maybe someone is spying on us?" She said sadly.

Robin thought about what Starfire had just mentioned. "Maybe…but who?"

"I don't think anyone is spying on us." Kelsey said showing no doubt. "Maybe Slade did find a way to get the security code faster than usual by a new gadget he has or Cyborg probably put an easy security code." Kelsey stood next to Robin. "There are more possibilities than a spy."

"Kelsey is right." Robin admitted. Kelsey smiled and started hugging Robin.

"I knew I was right." Kelsey told Robin as she kissed him. Starfire rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate on Slade. Starfires thoughts all of sudden went to Kelsey. 'Maybe there is a spy.' Starfire told herself. 'Kelsey probably is covering for someone or she co—' Starfire's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Kelsey's voice.

"Robin lets get something to eat." Kelsey said louder than usual. Fear could be detected. Robin nodded and they both went downstairs to get something to eat.

"Awe…they love each other." Starfire said in a happy voice. Jake was bewildered on why she was happy.

"Um…Kori are you alright." Jake asked his friend. Starfire nodded.

"Yep! Love is so beautiful." Starfire gave Jake a smile. Jake was confused on what was wrong with his friend.

"Kori, don't you love Robin?"

"Yeah I do but if I love him I would want what's best for him and what's best for him is Kelsey." Starfire told Jake monotonously. Jake felt bad for his friend.

"But you're a really good person."

"No, I'm not." Starfire corrected him. "Would a good person make their friends get hurt because of her?" Starfire asked Jake. Jake responded by saying nothing.

"Kori but you didn't mean too." Jake told Starfire. Starfire ignored him and waited for the doctors to tell them the latest news about her friends.

* * *

**Thats it well I will update as soon as I can. Im sad that I missed the episode Hide and Seek but in the R/S shrine that I am in the have the episodes so you can download them. If you want to know which one just send me an email and I will give you the link. They have all the episodes.**

**Poll:**

**Whats your sign?**

----Im a Gemini

**Which Teen Titans episode do you think was the saddest?**

**-----Uh...Aftershock 2 I guess...um I really don't know...Snowblind was sad too...**


	9. More Complications

**Thank you all for reading my story. I love you all :) Give cookies to all readers Im not going to named all of you...sorry. Because Im in a big hurry. Well I have to say is that it says one curse word in here. So just letting you all know.**

**Chapter Nine**

**"More Complications"**

* * *

They had been waiting for hours now, and still a doctor has not come to tell them the latest news on their friends. Jake left to find a hotel room since he needed to rest. He didn't want to leave Starfire, but she insisted for him to go. Kelsey was asleep and so Starfire was certainly happier, since she wouldn't be hearing her constant nagging. Starfire was thinking about Slade and what was he planning. _'Weird.'_ She mentally said. _'Robin would always do that.'_ Starfire chuckled to herself and quickly shook the thought away. As for Robin, he kept asking a nurse if there was any news on his friends every five minutes and it eventually, the doctors found him to be more than slightly demanding.

"Sir, you must be patient." The doctor said calmly. _'It's easy for him to be patient since it wasn't his friend's life at the stake'_ Robin thought as he looked up at the doctor. He looked to be in his 40s and you could tell that he was one of those serious kind of people. The Doctor was wearing a white long jacket like the one the insane doctors have in movies with a nametag saying _'Dr. Simpson.'_ Starfire thought he looked familiar but let it go since she thought it was probably from one of those silent horror movies that Mark and Jozzy made her watch.

"I haven't heard anything from them since I got here!" Robin shouted angrily at the man. You could tell that Dr. Simpson was getting angry but unlike Robin, he knew how to control his anger.

"Sir, you must lower your voice or you will be kicked out." Dr. Simpson said calmly once again. Robin let out an aggravated sigh as he took a seat next to Kelsey.

"Someone will be with you shortly." The doctor immediately turned around and headed towards the exit not wanting to deal with Robin again. After another couple of minutes, Robin stood up and started walking around the room.

'_How can someone be patient when your friends could die_?' Starfire thought as she watched Robin constantly walking back and forth in the same spot. Starfire turned her attention to the sleeping blonde girl. Starfire didn't trust her at all now. She could be another spy but she had no proof so no one will believe her and Starfire could be exaggerating. Minutes passed and Robin took a seat next to Starfire since he was tired of walking. She knew that he was thinking about the suggestions that Kelsey had mention…especially the spy one that she had suggested. Well she hoped that he was thinking of her suggestion. She turned her head so she wouldn't see him. Starfire still remembered what she saw on her vision and she really couldn't face him right now.

"If Slade figured out the security code faster…what was the gadget he used?" Robin asked himself. Starfire rolled her eyes. _'Slade is a smart bad guy, but he doesn't know how to make those kinds off things.' _Starfire thought as she listened to the rest of Robin's ideas. "I know Cyborg wouldn't put the password easy." She could tell that he had some doubts by the tone of his voice.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't put the password easy." Starfire said a bit irritated that he will actually think that Cyborg would put the password easy. "He is Cyborg."

"I need to know what you know about Slade." Robin said in his leader voice. Starfire sighed. She knew that it was coming but she wasn't really ready. She still didn't look at him instead she turned her attention to the outside of a window nearby.

"Well you obviously know that he is trying to get to me for a reason that I don't know." Starfire told him. "Um…" She was wondering if she should tell him about when she lost control. Starfire wanted to because she really needed to tell her teammates but on the other hand, it will only bring more trouble and she wasn't going to let her vision happen.

"Star, I know there is more." Robin said once again in his leader voice but in more caring way. Starfire was a bit irritated that he kept asking her but decided to tell him only one thing.

"Wanted me to become his apprentice but I definitely rejected him." Starfire stopped not wanting to say more.

"So what do you think?" Robin asked as he finished processing the information that Starfire gave him.

"I go with my Spy idea." Starfire said not caring what he thought of it.

"I think there is a spy too." Robin told her. Starfire turned her attention to him forgetting all about the vision she had.

"Who do you think it is?" She asked since she really wanted to know who he thought it was.

"I'm not sure but for sure it's not one of the original titans," Robin told her. _'That doesn't include Kelsey. YES!'_ Starfire screamed happily to herself. "And I don't think its Kelsey." Starfire knew it was coming and felt a bit mad at herself for believing he will actually say it was Kelsey. A thought came to her. _'He didn't say Terra or Jake's name.'_

"Wait! What ab—" She was interrupted by some sort of coughing noise from a doctor. They both turned around to find a doctor staring at them.

"Now that I have your attention." Robin and Starfire both got up from their seats and observed the doctor. He looked to be in his mid 30's and had blonde hair with green eyes. He looked like the type who would be funny but serious when he needed to be. "Hello, my name is Dr. Erwin." The doctor introduced himself as he shook the titan's hands. "Well your friends will be fine." Robin and Starfire felt relieved. "The will be able to leave in another two days maybe even later today but, we still have to repair the two teenage robots."

"What do you mean two?" Starfire questioned now getting worried that they messed up.

"Cyborg and Terra." Dr. Erwin said as if they never noticed that they were robots.

"Only Cyborg is one." Robin told the doctor. Dr. Erwin gave them a confuse look.

"I'm pretty sure she is a robot because I don't think a human has any mechanical parts in their body." Robin and Starfire looked at each other confused at what the doctor had said. "Well you can visit your other friends Beast Boy and Raven." Dr. Erwin left them so he could go back to work.

"Terra isn't a robot…right?" Starfire asked Robin, as she was confused on what Dr. Erwin said. Robin shook his head meaning a no. "Ok just making sure I didn't miss something."

"That means that Terra isn't injured and must be somewhere else." Robin told Starfire. He knew now who he thought was a spy but he wasn't really sure.

"I'm going to tell Dr. Erwin that the robot isn't actually Terra." Robin told Starfire. "I'll go to Raven's room and talk to her on what happened."

Robin was about to leave until he heard Starfires voice. "You can't just leave your girlfriend here you know." Robin completely forgot about her and immediately tried to wake her up. Starfire rolled her eyes and headed towards Beast Boy's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude theirs nothing on TV!" Beast Boy yelled as he kept channel surfing. The door opened and he immediately started acting as if he was asleep. 'No more nasty hospital food.' He repeated constantly in his mind.

"Beast Boy it's only me." Starfire announced as she saw him trying to fake that he's sleeping. Beast Boy immediately sat straight up and smiled.

"Hey Star!" He shouted excitedly. Starfire immediately ran to him and gave him a friendly hug.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she stopped hugging him and took a seat on the far end of the bed where she wouldn't hurt Beast Boy.

"Fine… until that Dr. Ervin or whatever gave me some nasty food." Beast Boy had a disgusted look on his face as he remembered the food. He pointed to the tray with some sort of yellow food next to a pile of clothes on a table nearby. Starfire chuckled.

"So how is Cyborg and Raven?" Beast Boy asked as he changed his disgusted look to a worried look. Starfire immediately noticed that he didn't mention Terra but told him that they were fine. "Good."

"What happened?" Starfire asked. She wanted to know what happened and what is up with Terra. Beast Boy frowned as he remembered what had happened.

"Did you see Dr. Simpson? He looked insane as hell!" Beast Boy said trying to change the subject. Starfire gave him an It's-Not-Working-Look but Beast Boy ignored it.

"Trying to change the subject isn't working." Starfire told him since he was ignoring her look.

"Can we talk about something else before I tell you?" Beast Boy pleaded. Starfire didn't like seeing her friend sad so she nodded in response. "Well is something going to happen between you and Jake?" He hoped that nothing was going to happen between them and that she can get together with Robin. The thing is that he has a girlfriend and he hurt Starfire so much that some part of him wanted her too be with Jake. Therefore, he didn't know what he would rather like. Starfire with Robin or, Starfire with Jake.

"No." Starfire said monotonously as she turned her attention to what the TV was currently playing. It was on the news and a woman was doing a report on the Jokers capture. She smiled to herself, as she knew that Batman, Batgirl, and Tim had captured him.

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked the girl. Starfire turned her attention away from the TV and to Beast Boy.

"We are just friends and I'm not ready anyways." Starfire told him. Beast Boy not wanting to ask anything else decided to tell her what had happened.

"Obviously you're dying to know what happened." Beast Boy sighed in defeat as Starfire sighed in relief that they had gotten out of a touchy subject.

"Not dying but sure go ahead."

"Well it all started….

--------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

**---------------------------------Beast Boy's Point of View----------------------------------------**

"Dude I'm bored." I announced to Cyborg as I stood up in front of him. Cyborg moved so he could see the television screen as he pressed many buttons on his game remote control. "Let's do something." I moved to the left where Cyborg had moved so I could block his way once again.

"Quit it man! I'm finally gonna beat waterboy145." Cyborg said a bit angrily. That's how Cyborg was when he plays video games but I can't blame him since I am the same way. I let out an aggravated sigh and took a seat next to him though I don't get that angry…I think.

"We should have gone to the club with the others." I told him as I looked at the ceiling as if I found sudden interest in it. Cyborg shrugged in response obviously not caring.

"If we want Robin and Starfire to get back together we should leave them alone." Cyborg told me as his player kicked waterboy145's player. I honestly didn't think of them since they came from the park…well not their relationship.

"I don't think she wants to be with him." I truthfully told him. As in matter of fact, I think they both moved one but on the other hand, I only think one of them did and did the other is trying to very hard to move one. All of a sudden, I started thinking about the argument that Raven and I had about an hour earlier.

**---------------------------Flashback in Flashback—----------------**

**---Normal Point of View---------**

Beast Boy was walking down the hallway whistling as he tried to find where Cyborg was. Cyborg promised him that he would try his Tofu if he found him before 9:30pm and it was already nine. He started hearing people screaming. He could tell it was Raven and Terra arguing over something. Beast Boy assumed it was on who was the best on volleyball or something around those lines because they were fighting about that on there way home. Beast Boy let curiosity get the better of him so he opened the door and saw Raven and Terra fighting. Raven chanted a spell and Terra was immediately knocked out cold. Beast Boy quickly ran inside the room and checked if Terra was alright. Raven was a bit shocked that Beast Boy came in and not in a good moment.

"Raven." Beast Boy said angrily as he gave her a look that he never gave her before. He turned his attention back to Terra and turned into a gorilla so he could take Terra to her room. Raven decided to follow so she could explain what was happening. Every step hurt her since she had many bruises but she knew that Terra was even worse so this would be a bit hard to explain. Gorilla Beast Boy opened the door and walked inside. Raven decided to stay in since she really didn't want to go into Terra's room. As soon as he laid Terra on her bed he gave Raven a death glare and started walking towards the living room. Raven hoped that he would actually believe her on this. Raven hoping isn't really usual since the last time she did this was when her father Trigon was going to take over the world. 'He has a crush on her.' Raven told herself as she followed Beast Boy to the living room. She knew that she was going to have trouble since the girl that he loves was hurt. She walked in the living room and immediately sat on the couch since she was tired and was feeling a lot of pain from all the bruises Terra gave her. She looked up at him neither saying a word for a moment. Raven assumed that he was trying to figure out how to approach this. It felt like it was years until Beast Boy finally talked.

"What's wrong with you?" Beast Boy shouted angrily at Raven who was sitting on the couch. 'Nice approach.' She thought sarcastically.

"Beast Boy s-she ---" Raven stuttered a bit and wanted to finish her sentence but Beast Boy rudely interrupted her. She didn't know why she stuttered maybe because she was mad at him or maybe because she was afraid not of him but of loosing him. Raven shook the feeling off.

"I don't want to hear it. Do me and Terra a favor and go away." Beast Boy shouted angrily as he left the living room.

------------------------------------------------------------

I came back to reality as soon as I heard the sound of Cyborg's voice. "Maybe…but you never know." Cyborg told me as his player had been punched on the face. I sighed and turned my attention to the game. What do I know? I'm just a guy who likes a girl that obviously doesn't like him back. My train of thoughts were interrupted, as I heard a loud scream. I immediately recognized it. Raven. Cyborg stopped playing his game immediately and we both ran towards Raven's room. We saw Raven outside of her room on the floor with a giant bruise on her left leg. I immediately ran to her and helped her up since she couldn't stand with a bruise like that. She pushed me away not wanting my help but she knew that she needed it so she gave in. It didn't take me long enough to know that she was mad at me for what happened earlier.

"What happened Rae?" Cyborg asked as his mechanical armed turned to his sonic cannon. Raven stood up, with my help ofcourse, and said her infamous words. I didn't know what she was doing at first but until I saw her bruise fading I immediately knew that she was healing herself. After a while, she obviously didn't need my help anymore. She really was mad at me since she obviously healed herself first so I won't be able to help her.

"Terra…. she attacked me." Raven answered in her usual monotone voice but a bit of anger could be detected. I looked at there expressions and what surprise me was that they both acted as they knew this was coming. I didn't believe it. The fact that my friends always thought she was going to be evil once again and the fact that Terra was evil. Well Raven gave me a pretty good idea that she didn't like Terra but I really didn't suspect this from Cyborg. I refused to believe Terra was evil. I knew Terra wouldn't betray us again after what had happened with the whole apprentice situation and believed what Raven tried to tell me earlier was a lie. I turned around so they wouldn't see my face, afraid that they will see my confusion.

"Where is she?" Cyborg asked as he looked around the halls. Raven shrugged and I still didn't say a word. I kept telling myself that she would never hurt Raven or any other Titan. I felt someones eyes on me and I turned around to see both my friends looking at me with a worried look on them. I know Raven doesn't show any emotions but for a second I thought a saw a worried look. I suspected an I-Told-You look from her but she never gave me one.

"BB, you okay man?" Cyborg asked me. I nodded. Raven opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by a loud crash coming from her room. We would have run inside to find out what was wrong but it was Raven's room and she doesn't like for anyone to go in. Raven ran to her room first and motioned for us to follow her. As I enter the room, the first thing I did was observe the room for any signs of movement. At the same time, I examined it. Raven still kept it the same way she had it before which was… creepy. We all turned our attention to the closet door as soon as we heard something or someone banging on door.

"What is it?" I asked Cyborg as Raven walked towards it to open the door. Cyborg and I followed closely ready for what was behind the door. I was hoping for a pink rabbit that Raven is secretly hiding or something but I knew that would never ever happen. Raven opened the door and all of sudden we were thrown to the other side of the room lying in the floor. It took me a while to notice that someone just has thrown me to the other side of the room but I quickly stood up and went into battle stance. Even though I had been told, I never suspected Terra to be the one attacking us.

"I guess you came back for more Raven." She said menacingly. She then turned her attention to Cyborg and me. "I see you brought Beast Boy and Cyborg with you." She was covered by the same bruises she had earlier but I expected it to hurt as it did to Raven. Raven healed herself so she would ofcourse not have any bruises anymore but Terra didn't have that power.

"I knew you were bad all this time." Raven told her. "Even before you attack me earlier."

"Once a bad guy always a bad guy." Cyborg added as he pointed his sonic cannon at the girl. I just stood there trying to convince myself that this wasn't real but I soon as I heard Terra laughing I knew this was real.

"Terra, why are you doing this all over again?" I asked her. In returned all I had gotten was a laugh.

"For the same reason as before…to destroy the Teen Titans. You fell for the same trick." She said teasingly. Raven obviously was tired of her and chanted her usual 'Azerath Mentrion Zinthos.' Black aura surrounded Terra and she was transported to the outside of Raven's room with Raven as well. Cyborg and me looked at each other for while both thinking the same thing. Raven doesn't like anyone on her room especially someone fighting. We both ran outside of her room and into the halls to find Raven throwing whatever she could at Terra. Terra was dodging some of the items but when she was hit, she acted as if she never felt it. Which was odd since an object as big as a normal size TV hit her and she just acted as if it didn't hurt her. Cyborg started shooting his sonic cannon at her while I turned to a Gorilla and tried to help Raven by throwing stuff at Terra. Terra then ran towards a window on the hall and broke the glass by grabbing an object that Raven had thrown and jumped out the window. We all ran to the window thinking that she must be crazy. We saw her falling really fast. I know the rest hate her right now but I know they still think her as a friend even if its a little and I could tell well from Cyborg that he was bit worried. I ofcourse was worried. I don't like her anymore but she was still my friend. Terra was about to crash into the sharp rocks below until she summoned a rock for her to land on safely. She stood up and the rock started lifting her up.

"You actually thought I was going to kill myself?" She taunted as the rock took her to the roof. Raven growled and transported all of us to the roof where Terra acted as if she was waiting for years.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cyborg shouted as he kept shooting his sonic cannon at her but she avoided every single shot. This didn't stop him from shooting and after a while me and Raven joined him. I turned to lion and tried to attack her with Raven throwing objects at her once again.

"You will never get it through your minds that Slade is better than all of you." Terra said almost as if someone had told her. She then summoned a huge rock and threw it at Cyborg. He wasn't fast enough to avoid the rock so it hit him and made him fall off the tower.

"Cyborg!" Raven and I shouted in unison. Since Raven was distracted, Terra took this as an advantage. In result, she had been hit by rock as well but she didn't fell of the tower she had fallen to the ground but she quickly stood up and fought back by throwing that same piece of rock at her. I jumped off the tower. Yeah for a while, I thought I was crazy but I remembered that my best friend was going to die if I didn't save him so I turned to a giant bird and headed straight down. After I reached Cyborg, he fell to my back and I quickly flew back to the roof so I could help Raven. I laid Cyborg down as soon as I reached the roof and quickly turned to a bull and started charging at Terra. The rest was a blur to me. The next time I knew it, I was on the floor of Cyborg's room bleeding but not as bad as Raven. She was only a few feet away and I crawled slowly to her since I couldn't stand up.

"Raven heal yourself." I told her. She shook her head.

"I can't… she's going to attack me as soon as I do."

"Where's Cyborg?" I looked around and didn't find him. I thought of what Terra could have done to him and I was getting sick thinking it was my entire fault. I looked around again and I didn't find Terra so that means she would be with Cyborg and that wasn't helping at all.

"Raven heal yourself." I told her once again. Raven gave me an irritated look and told me the same thing again only with the word Idiot included. I gave her a small smile since right now it hurt to smile.

"I'll distract her don't worry." I said as if I usually beat people who are Slade's apprentices everyday. Raven had doubts but was interrupted as soon as Terra came to the room.

"Finally you're awake. Cyborg put up a good fight but he was taken care off."

I stood up ignoring all the pain I was feeling and angrily said, "Terra, what the fuck is wrong with you? Where's Cyborg?" Terra made me really mad. I gave her a second chance and she just backstabbed me again.

"I could say the same thing about you and Cyborg… well lets say he won't be socializing for a long time" She responded. It took her a while which was odd but I was to mad to consider something weird was happening. I turned around and saw Raven trying to heal herself but unfortunately Terra noticed too. She lifted her arm to summon a rock but we were inside so I thought we had the advantage but a rock came crashing through the window and charged at Raven. It was a really huge rock and I mean really huge. With Raven's current condition, I knew that she was going to be injured really badly so instinctively I jumped on the way which caused the rock to hit me on the chest. I fell to the ground with a scream of pain.

"You always get on the way!" Terra shouted angrily and summoned more rocks. All of them charged at me and I couldn't do anything about it. From the corner of my I saw Raven was about to get on the way but I pushed her so it would hit me instead. I mouthed 'Heal yourself and find Cyborg.'

"Any last words?" Terra asked me as I tried to ignore all the pain I was feeling. I felt something in my mouth and I immediately knew it was blood.

"Go to hell." I saw the angry face that Terra made and she threw about twenty rocks at me. Then everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"The last thing I heard was Terra's laughter." Beast Boy said as he laid down his bed. "You know what I hate?" Starfire shook her head in response. He sighed and gave Starfire a sad look. "The fact that I believed her." Starfire didn't say anything. Starfire stood up to stretch after sitting for about an hour. Right in time Robin, Kelsey, and Raven came in.

"I see you healed yourself Queen of Sarcasm." Beast Boy said as he saw Raven. Raven rolled her eyes but felt a bit surprised that Beast Boy actually said something sarcastic. Ofcourse she didn't show it. Raven stood next to Starfire as Starfire took her seat again. Starfire saw that Raven didn't have a lot scars just a few on her arms and left leg. Robin knew what happened but only from Ravens point of view. Therefore, he really didn't miss much. Kelsey knew what happened and just walked closely to Robin ofcourse. All of them stood around Beast Boy. "From the look you gave me I can tell you're in a bad mood."

"We just got our asses kick by a psychopath." Raven told him angrily. Beast Boy didn't really have any hope on Terra now so he didn't mind Raven calling her something but this was the second time he heard Raven cursed. He knows that when she curses that mean she must be really pissed off.

"I see why you're mad. Well what happened while I was knocked out cold?"

"We fought. She started talking about some stuff I got pissed and she ended up beating me not because of her but because Slade appeared." Raven stated in her monotone voice. "That's the last time I would trust her and you." Raven said bitterly. Robin, Kelsey, and Starfire turned to Beast Boy as soon as they heard what Raven said. Beast Boy had an angry look on his face. The last time they saw him really mad was when he turned to that beast.

"You're blaming me for this?" Beast Boy shouted angrily at Raven.

"She's our friend she will never betray us." Raven said in a low voice trying to imitate Beast Boys voice.

"Stop blaming me!"

"All I'm saying it's your fault." Raven said monotonously. "Beast Boy you have to admit it. This would have never happened if you didn't tell Cyborg to revive her."

"I can't just leave her dead when we have something that could revive her!" He shouted angrily. Raven rolled her eyes and was about to say something sarcastic but Starfire interrupted her.

"Stop fighting." Starfire ordered. Raven and Beast Boy gave each other death glares. "This is not how friends act." Starfire took quick notice that is something the old Starfire would say but she quickly shook the feeling off. Robin and Kelsey just eyed the three friends.

"Starfire you know its Beast Boy's fault." Raven told her. Starfire didn't say anything back. Beast Boy took this that she agrees.

"Star you actually think it's my fault?" Beast Boy asked nicely to the girl. He was mad but he really didn't want to hurt Star's feeling since she really has been through enough. She didn't respond for awhile.

"I really don't think its his fault Raven." Starfire said truthfully. Raven didn't say anything bad but you could tell she was mad. Even though she can't show it…it's a feeling. Robin decided to break the silence that had settled over the room.

"Um…Its late we should be getting back home." Robin said a bit uneasily since he really didn't want to start an argument.

"The doctor said you can go home Beast Boy." Kelsey told Beast Boy happily. Beast Boy sighed. Raven couldn't teleport herself to the tower so she headed towards the exit of the hospital with Robin and Kelsey following. Starfire stood behind.

"Beast Boy you know she really didn't mean it. She was mad and…" Beast Boy interrupted Starfire.

"She did mean it and you know it Starfire." He stood up ignoring the small pain he was feeling and grabbed a pair of clothes that was on the table nearby. He headed towards the restroom to change. Starfire sighed and decided to visit Cyborg instead. She asked the doctor if she could visit but the doctor forbid it.

"But…" None other than Dr. Erwin interrupted Starfire.

"Sorry but you can not visit him." He said in a fake caring voice. Starfire turned and started heading towards the exit of the hospital. This day wasn't the best day at all. The only moments she remembered actually having fun was when she was with Jake. She didn't like him well at least that was she thought. As soon as she opened the door that lead outside she saw Beast Boy walking down the street by himself. She quickly ran to him. She kept calling him repeatedly but he didn't hear her since he was way into his thoughts. After a final try he finally heard her.

"Sorry Starfire." Beast Boy apologized.

"Where are the others?" Starfire asked confused that why was he walking instead of taking a ride home.

"Waiting in the car for you." He stated monotonously. "I'm not going to ride with them."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going back." He stated as they continued walking. Beast Boy knew that Starfire thought it was because of Raven. "It isn't because of Raven. What she said was all true besides I don't do a good job on the team." Beast Boy and Starfire stopped walking when they saw there was a green light and a few cars were passing.

"Beast Boy you're very helpful to our team." She reassured him.

"Trust me. When you were gone, I made many goofs that the whole team got mad at me. Apparently I made the biggest goof of them all." The light turned red and they started walking towards the other side of the sidewalk.

"Beast Boy you can't go. Your friends need you." Starfire sadly told him. Beast Boy stopped walking which made Starfire stopped.

"Star you're my best friend …tied with Cyborg of course. I messed up and I'm going to fix my problem by myself." Beast Boy told her. Starfire nodded seeing there was no way in stopping him.

"Don't worry I'll come back!" He tried to sound a bit cheerful but he knew that he wasn't fooling anyone. "Star just promised to tell Cyborg he sucks at video games and all the times he won was pure luck." Starfire chuckled at this. "Nah don't tell him that. Tell him he's the best bud a guy could ever ask for." Starfire nodded. "Starfire you're the best girl friend a guy could ever have." He quickly noticed what he said. "I mean like a girl that's a friend not the other way!" Starfire laughed at his silliness.

"Beast Boy I know that you like Raven." She stated. Beast Boy gave her an uneasy look.

"Well yeah but I know I'm not good enough for her." He said sadly. "Who would go out with a guy who makes a joke of everything?"

"Beast Boy don't put yourself down."

"You're right. Well bye Star. Ill see you around." He said to her as he walked away. Starfire stood in the same spot, smiled, and waved goodbye to one of her best friends.

"Bye, Beast Boy." After a couple of minutes, Beast Boy was out of view. Starfire sighed and walked where the other titans were waiting.

* * *

**Well youll find out more about Terra in the next chapter...maybe. My friend said she dind't suspect that but I dont know. Well hope you like and Leave A REVIEW. Oh yeah I was able to update sooner that I thought since Im done with the projects Yay. Sad thing is that my algebra theacher gave me a project. I hate School.**

**Review and Credit Goes To RoseMage for proofreading the chapter. **

**Poll:**

**What do you think of the Titans East and Silky?**

**Is it cold where you live? (I couldn't think of anything and Im freezing cold and Its houston! ITs usually hot. Well to me."**


	10. Away From The Pain

Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. Well i tried to respond to one who ask what R/S shrine had the episodes but it didn't let me email you. I tried to make the chapter as long as I could so I Hope you all like and also sorry for it being rush. I'll slow it down. I dont know if this one is rush but the next one is going to be on normal pace. (sp) WElls before I go on rambling here is the next chapter.

Chapter 10

"Away From The Pain"

* * *

I finally reached the car and I knew everyone would be in a bad mood because I made him or her wait really long. I sighed and knocked on the window of the driver's seat where Robin most likely would be sitting. Cyborg had those windows that you couldn't see through but the people inside can so, I really didn't know who was in that seat but most likely it would be Robin. The window slid down and revealed Robin, as I expected, with an angry look that would scare off Cinderblock but I ignored his look. I could see Kelsey on the passenger's seat trying to talk to Raven but Raven wasn't paying any attention to her since she was deep in her thoughts.

"Are you going to get on?" He asked me angrily. I always knew he wasn't the most patient person but the old me still liked him. I thought about it for a moment. I didn't want to deal with him on our way home so I replied with a 'no' and turned around to go back home by walking. I was already on the pavement walking towards Hudson Avenue and I could hear Robin asking me 'why' but I ignored him and kept on walking. The car drove off and I smiled at the fact that I was alone. People would occasionally stare at me and whisper to each other 'Why is she out so late?' but I ignore them all. It's not like you don't see a teenager walking in the streets in the dark. I just kept walking towards the Tower. It was cold a night and I shivered since I had a skirt. This is one of the times I wish I wore a pair of jeans. I hugged myself trying to make myself warm so I won't freeze to death. After a couple of minutes, my mind wondered off to what happened since I had arrived at Jump City.

Cyborg and the other titans would have never been hurt if it weren't for me. Beast Boy would have never left. Raven and Beast Boy would have never had that argument.

"Hell, Slade would have been better without me." I said aloud. Fortunately, no one was on the street I was on.

'_Weird_.'

I looked around and I didn't find anybody on streets, which was unusual on Jump City, especially around this time of the year. It was near December and usually Jump City is full of people staying for a parade that they do each year.

"How is that?" An all too familiar voice asked.

"Slade." I mumbled bitterly.

He did nothing to but cause trouble since I arrived and it was getting on my nerves. I quickly looked around trying to find him but what caught my eye was the dark ally nearby. "How am I better off without you?" He asked again trying to lure me into the dark ally. I must have been really stupid because I actually walked towards the dark alley. I slowly walked in trying to find him but it was no use not even lighting a starbolt helped. "I would have never found a very good apprentice." He said once again. Three feet from were I was Slade appeared looking evil as ever. He had the same outfit that he had but in his forehead, he had the symbol he 'used' when he was working for Trigon. _'I guess he fell in love with the symbol.'_

"For the last time, I am not your apprentice!" I shouted angrily at him but he just gave me an evil laugh. The laughter only frustrated me. It was in a way making fun of you. "What did you do with Terra?" I asked trying not to get mad with the maniac. I really didn't want a major repeat of last time so I tried to keep my 'cool' as people from earth say it. Slade didn't respond for a while which let my wonder off unintentionally. I just started thinking that I wasn't cold anymore. I brushed my thoughts away since I really was getting off subject.

Slade just shook his head in disappointment seeing that I was letting my mind wonder. "I did nothing. She betrayed you all on her own will." He stated as if it was the truth. He was good and making you believe whatever he said was true. I knew it was all a lie though. To be honest I really don't think Terra betrayed us. Even though she isn't here and wasn't attacked I still don't think she was the bad guy. Silly, huh? "Of all the people I thought you would know… even Robin should have known."

I rolled my eyes as he mentioned Robin's name. "Terra isn't evil." I stated ignoring all the memories of Robin obsessing over Slade. For some reason he liked comparing me with him. We are different and I know that but he has to compare me with him all the time. '_He really didn't get over losing his first apprentice.'_

"You're sounding like the green fool." He said teasingly. I glared at him and was about to attack him at any moment. I didn't like the fact that he made fun of Beast Boy and I wanted to shoot him with a starbolt so bad but I knew that was what he wanted me to do.

"Shut. Up." I tried not to let all the hatred I was feeling consume me. So far, I was doing a good job at it. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. "Terra isn't evil." I repeated once again. I don't know whom I was trying to convince right now. What Slade had said earlier and then what Beast Boy had told me were getting to me.

"What makes you think that?" He questioned. I hated that one thing about him. He would always make a game of something and right now, I was loosing. I brushed the feeling from early off and I convinced myself that Terra wasn't evil. Well that's what I was hoping.

"I just know. Where is she?" I thought I was beginning to sound like a broken record that keeps repeating the same stuff repeatedly but I shook the thought away.

Slade just glared at me, which made me a bit nervous. "I honestly think you have this all wrong." I know I wasn't wrong at all and I'm sure he knows that. "Obviously you're not easy to fool." He told me in a disappointed voice but sarcasm could be detected. That statement made me proud but that only brings me to the same question…

"Where is Terra?" I asked since he sort off confused me. "Is she evil or not?" I said loudly. He said 'I wasn't easy to fool' meaning that Terra wasn't evil but was he just being sarcastic. I let out an aggravated sigh. Another thing I hate about him is his mind tricks.

"I'm guessing you haven't had any good visions lately." Slade said changing the subject. I glared at him. He of course would have known since he was the one who cause them. "So far every vision that you ever had happened so, what makes you so sure that your dear _Robin_ would not die?"

"I'll make sure no one gets hurt and he is not my Robin." I told him angrily. I am not going to let the other visions happened. So far, I haven't done a good job at it.

"Of course he is Kelsey's." He said teasingly. I closed my eyes and wished this were all a dream…no a nightmare but it didn't work. "'I'll make sure that no one gets hurt is what every super hero, like your self, says and the thing is no one succeeds at it." Slade truthfully told me. I opened my eyes to see Slade only two feet away from me and stared at the concrete as if finding sudden interest in it. "You would not do as much harm if you join me. I will actually take pity on them if you join me but if you don't …well they will have the same fate as Robin did on your vision." I wouldn't fall for it. Not now, not ever.

"I won't do it." I told him as I looked up at him. Even if he has the mask, you could tell he was mad. His anger gave you an insecure feeling. Like he could just reach out and snap your neck at any moment. "I won't fall for your game. My friends care for me to much for me to join you."

"What great friends you have." Slade said sarcastically all of a sudden. I gave him a confuse look.

"What are you talking about?"

"They lied to you so much and you don't even notice." He told me straight forward. I don't remember any of them lying to me and he knew that. "While you where gone who was there to cheer them up? Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Robin of course are not that type of people so all that leaves is…"

"Kelsey." I finished for him. I could say it was all lie but I would only be lying to myself. Raven, Robin, and Cyborg aren't the cheering type and Beast Boy would try but the other team would never take him seriously.

"I have to admit. The Titans did fight better with her and you out of the picture. They were tougher than I expected on my first encounter with them." He said in teasing way.

"Stop." I said. He's trying to make me lose control but I won't let him.

"I don't think you ever read magazines when you left but if you did you would have found out that Robin said and I quote 'The team has never been better' and don't think I'm making this up." He continued ignoring me.

"I know your not lying." I didn't read the magazine but he said it on the news and I happened to be watching it. "I-I…just stop _please_." Slade laughed.

"Let us see what will happen because of your careless mistake of not accepting my offer." Slade started fading away but I know he would not stop offering me the apprentice thing. Obviously, his time was up. "Next time." Those were his last words before he completely faded away. I let out an aggravated sigh. I stared at the sky and saw dark gray clouds were starting to form. I was glad about the whole time thing.

If it weren't for the Titans he would be leaving when he pleased. Well, it all started when Slade died once again because the Titans defeated him by using some new battle plan. Robin, Kelsey, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy celebrated the following day but two days later, Slade cheated death once again. No one knows how but he only could be on his lair and if he went outside, he had only a specific time. I knew all this from Batman. I turned my attention away from the sky and started walking out of the dark alley. People were walking down the streets as if they were always there. I hit my forehead softly as I realized something.

"I forgot that he somehow could do that." I mumbled angrily to myself. I learned that he could do that when I was at Gotham just walking down the street. Only difference was back then I was on a break of the super hero thing. Tiny water drops fell from the sky and onto me. That only means one thing… it's going to rain. I was walking once again trying to ignore all the stares I was receiving. It must have been very late since people kept saying 'Why is she out so late?' and others were saying 'Isn't she the Teen Titan Starfire?'

That question had gotten to me. Was I a Teen Titan? I live with them all and went to battles with them but in a way I don't feel like I was on the team. I know one of the Titans would say 'You're apart of the team' and other stuff like that so I guess I was on the team but what if…

"I already have enough problems." I mumbled to myself.

It was cold again so this time I rubbed my hands together for warmth and ignored all the thoughts I had for now. Another couple of minutes passed and I was halfway to the Titans Tower. I would of have made it by now but with the whole Slade situation I was held back.

On the street, I was currently one no one was there. At first, I thought it was Slade again but it was raining and I doubt anyone would be outside in the rain. People who look outside their window must have really think I was crazy since I'm walking in the rain with no umbrella. I was walking for a while but I stopped for some unknown reason. I looked around and saw there was a clothing store in my left and on my right, there was a place where many teenagers hang out called 'Echo'. I realized that I was finally alone and all I felt was sadness, anger, and guilt.

"Why should I be happy?" I asked myself as it continuously rain. I leaned down on the clothing stores wall, closed my eyes, and turned my head up so I could be facing the sky without getting water into my eyes.

"Really, why should I be nothing and I mean nothing but trouble came along with me." I said as I opened my eyes and faced straight ahead. A flash of thunder and lightning appeared and I wasn't scared but it only made me even more upset. It's raining, there is thunder and lightning, and I was on the streets halfway home.

"Why?" I asked sadly to no particular person as I fell to my knees and closed my eyes. The horrible visions and memories came back to me and I couldn't brush them off like I would always do. Tears started forming and I eventually couldn't hold them back so I cried. _'Talk about weak.'_ I sadly thought as I cried for all my troubles. Not only about Slade and Robin but also about my past. Nobody was on the streets…nobody that I was aware off but even if there were they wouldn't do anything.

"I don't know maybe because everyone deserves to be happy once in a while." A voice said as he held out his hand so he could help me stand up. I took his hand and stood up, still crying for all my troubles. He wrapped an arm around me and pulls me close. I didn't need to look up to know who it was. Mark. I rest my head in his chest still crying. "Its okay Kor," He reassured me, "it will be alright. Just let it all out."

"Why?" I said between sobs.

_Oh, why can't I be what you need?  
A new improved version of me. _

"I'm not good enough." I said sadly. "Not for him…not for them."

"You are good enough. In matter of fact you're too good for anyone." He tried to reassure me. I ignored him.

_  
But I'm nothing so good  
no, I'm nothing... _

The word 'worthless' came to my mind. They all knew it and it was time for me to know that, for once I feel worthless. I was never needed…just a burden to them...him.

_  
just bones, a lonely ghost burning down songs  
of violence, of love, and of sorrow._

I felt alone. Mark was here but I felt alone inside. I never felt this lonely ever since my parents and my brother past away. I didn't want to relive the feeling but it seems I couldn't stop myself. 'Why did they have to leave me?' I thought to myself.

_  
I beg for just one more tomorrow!  
Where you'd hold me down, fold me in  
deep deep deep in the heart of your sins._

I wish everything was back how it just to be. When I didn't have a care on the world. When I was truly happy. When Beast Boy was trying to make Raven laugh, Cyborg trying to convince Beast Boy eating meat, and when Robin and I where on the roof talking about anything. When I used to hope that, he would one day love me back.

_I'd break in two over you  
I'd break in two  
and each piece of me dies  
and only you can give the breath of life!  
But you don't see me. You don't._

"Mark, why did I have to come back?" I said between sobs. He continued holding me and the rain was getting worse but we still stood in the sidewalk. "Why did I have to love Robin? Why do I have to be so weak?" He held on tighter as soon I said the last part.

"You're not weak." He told me softly trying to convince me but I didn't believe him.

"Starfire!" A male voice called out. I was to upset to respond. Beast Boy and Robin where standing around us. The all gave me a sympathetic look. They all somehow found me but I still didn't stop crying.

_Here I'm pinned between darkness and light,  
bleached and blinded by these nights._

Slade was making sense. I didn't have anything to lose. The team will be better without me. I could see Beast Boy coming closer but Mark stopped him.

"Let her let it all out." Beast Boy nodded and stood back.

I don't know what's so good in good and what is so bad in evil. I am confused on what I believed in.

_  
Where I'm tossing and tortured till dawn  
by you, visions of you, then you're gone. _

_  
_The visions are breaking me. I cannot handle what I see. I can't handle loosing _Robin._ I want them to stop. I really do.

_  
The shock bleeds the red from my face,  
when I hear someone's taken my place. _

I remembered when Kelsey came. She was nice to him…all of them. They didn't have to waste their time to explain things to her. Kelsey was the girl they needed not me and they all made that clear.

"I can't take this." I softly said.

_  
How could love be so thoughtless, so cruel?  
When all, all that I did was for you..._

I love Robin so much but he loves another. I couldn't face it and I had to runaway. What made me so sure I could face it now? "Love can be so cruel." I softly told Mark so only he could hear.

_I'd break in two over you  
I'd break in two  
and each piece of me dies  
and only you can give the breath of life!  
But you don't see me. You don't._

I can't handle my friends being in danger, I can't handle that my first love is in love with another, and I can't even save my friends let alone others. This was breaking me from the inside. I never cried when I left Jump City but when I came back every single bad memory came to me but I still didn't cry. Yeah I cried like two times and another time I was on the verge of crying but it was because of Robin. This time it wasn't about him…well partially. This time it was about everything and I mean everything that made me want to cry but I wouldn't let myself. My parents and brother are gone and the only living family I have hates me. A couple of minutes had passed and I finally stopped crying. It was still raining, thunder and lightning could still be heard, and Mark was still comforting me while everyone else stood around me.

"Starfire?" Beast Boy asked softly. Mark let go of me at this time. "Are you okay?" I nodded and smiled. "Cool." He said in a childish way.

"Let's go back home." Robin said after awhile. Kelsey, who appeared out of nowhere with Raven, nodded and walked towards the car. I haven't noticed it was park there before. Raven followed and Robin stood behind. "Are you all coming?" He asked.

"Um…I'll go by walking." Beast Boy lied. He knew he wasn't coming back. Robin turned his attention to me.

"I'll go with Beast Boy." Robin nodded and walked towards the car.

"I'll walk you home." Mark offered and I gladly accepted. "You want to come?" He asked Beast Boy.

"Nah, I'm not going back over there. I should already be gone."

"I'm not going inside either so it doesn't matter. Just come along so all of us can talk." Mark offered again. Beast Boy thought about it for a moment.

"Why not?" Beast Boy ran to my left side and turned his attention to Mark. "So, what's your name?" He asked him.

"Mark." He answered as we started walking towards the tower. I was getting cold and Mark gave me the black jacket he was wearing. I denied but he told me he didn't mind.

"After all a little rain can't stop a great person like me." The three of us laughed at what he said. I enjoyed laughing so much. It makes all the bad stuff go away not just for me but also for everyone one else too. That must be why Beast Boy would always try to make the Titans laugh. When Mark made me laugh it, felt like I haven't laughed for a while. Silence settled between us. I was thinking about my troubles and I don't know about Mark and Beast Boy. Here I was a lost little girl, clutching my jacket close to my body to keep from shivering. '_No more crying._' I mentally told myself. '_Be strong.'_

"What was wrong Kori?" Mark asked me in a caring voice breaking the silence as well. He really doesn't like when it's quite. When I went to school, he would never go to the library unless he really had to. He just couldn't stand the silence.

"I don't want to bore you all with my troubles." I honestly told them. Seriously, who would want to hear my problems? There I go again…putting myself down.

Mark shook his head. "Since when do you bore me?" He asked truthfully. I couldn't help but smiled at him as I came to realize what he said was true. Every time I had a story to tell, he would always listen and I mean really listen.

"I'm always up for a story." Beast Boy told me as we turned a corner. Well I told them everything since I arrived at Jump City and it felt good telling someone your troubles. I couldn't even tell Jake since he really didn't understand this kind of stuff. Not like Mark, he was a bit of a hero himself and understood some stuff and of course Beast Boy was a hero. After I told him, they both gave me a sympathetic look.

"It'll be alright." Mark reassured me.

"Yeah what he said." Beast Boy said. "Damn. The rain isn't getting any lighter." Mark and I nodded.

"I love the rain." I told them. Beast Boy arched a brow while Mark shrugged.

"What do you love so much about it?" Beast Boy asked as we passed Sinead Park.

I didn't know what to say. Robin taught me about it. When I came over here and it started raining I actually thought, the sky was crying. Therefore, I said the first thing that came up to my mind. "I don't know. It doesn't rain in my planet so that must be why." It was true but not the whole true.

"That explains it." Mark said. Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a hotel room or something?" I asked Beast Boy. Beast Boy immediately turned his attention to me and away from his thoughts.

"Yeah I got a room but not a hotel room. An apartment. Lucky for me since there's usually a lot of people around this time." Beast Boy said. Mark and I both nodded in agreement.

"Well I went to get some food not food like the food from the hospital. On my way I saw the T-Car and I tried to hide from it but Robin stopped car obviously he saw me. Robin got off and asked me 'if I seen you' and I told him 'about an hour ago'. Then I asked 'why' and he told me that Raven sensed something was wrong with you. I nodded and turned into a dog and tried to find you while Raven tracked you down. It was a bit hard for both of us because for me it was raining and for Raven you were somehow blocking her."

"Oh. Sorry for making you not get some food and for the other stuff." I told him feeling guilty.

"No problem. I got to meet some new guy friend of yours so it isn't a big loss." Beast Boy told me. I smiled.

"So, I know that it isn't going to be easy hiding from the Titans." Mark told Beast Boy as he thought about him leaving the team.

"Yeah, but how do you know?" He asked confused on how a normal person would know.

"Just saying since you for sure aren't going to be walking around with the name Beast Boy and being green and all." Mark said quickly. Beast Boy eyed him and I was worried that he would get suspicious and find out he was Red X.

"Ok." Beast Boy said after a while. "Well I was thinking of using my real name and using some kind of thing for my skin."

"Oh and what _is_ your real name?" I asked him emphasizing the words is. Beast Boy didn't respond for a while.

"Come on it can't be bad." Mark told him. "Promise I won't laugh. I don't know about Kori b—" I playfully punched him. "Ok she won't laugh either." He said as he rubbed the spot that I hit as if actually hurt.

"Ok but you can't tell anyone from the team, Starfire." He told me as if I was going to tell the whole world. I nodded in response.

"Well it's Garfield Mark Logan." He told us waiting for one of us to laugh.

"Cool." Mark and I said in unison. Not seeing anything funny about it.

"Never thought of my name as 'cool'." He honestly told us. After that moment both Beast Boy and Mark started talking about something that guys talk about and I was deep in my thoughts.

"I'm thinking of quitting the team." I suddenly said aloud breaking the conversation they were having. I didn't mean it to say it aloud…it was suppose to stay as a thought. Both Beast Boy and Mark turned their attention to me.

"Star, you can't." Beast Boy told me as we kept walking towards the tower.

"I don't see why not. Beast Boy I can't be over there any longer." I said defending my idea of quitting the team.

"Cu-Kori, you have to be strong." Mark told me. He almost said 'cutie' but he knew that Beast Boy was already suspicious enough.

"It's not because of him. It's because I don't feel like its home anymore." I told them. I am being strong it's just that I can't stand living in that house. "To me it turned into something that is holding me back a…prison." Mark and Beast Boy were both silent for a moment.

"Well I think you should stay there for a while longer but if you don't then…" Mark didn't know what to say after that.

"You can crash in my place." Beast Boy said seeing that Mark couldn't think of anything. Starfire smiled.

"Fine but what do you mean 'crash in your place?'" I asked not knowing what he meant. I don't remember Speedy teaching me that. Either that or I have forgotten. Beast Boy laughed. Mark explained it to me. After that, all of us started talking and playing around. After a while, Mark pointed straight ahead. The tower.

"We're here." To be honest I think time passed quickly. From all the time, I was on Earth people had told me time passes quickly when you're having fun and apparently I was having fun. It was still raining and we were all wet. Mark's black hair was normally spiky, similar to Robins, but the rain flattened it out. His icy blue eyes were full of happiness and he was smiling at the fact that he helped a friend. Beast Boy's green unruly hair was wet of course and his green eyes reflected happiness.

"Time passes quickly when you're having fun." Beast Boy said as we walked to the island. The bridge still looked like it would of fall any moment and the rain and wind weren't helping but we didn't mind. I would fly, since it wasn't really high, Beast Boy would turn into an animal and fly, and Mark was smart and he would always think of something. When we finally arrived to the other side, we were standing in front of the giant metal doors. Mark stood in front of me making sure I was all right. After he saw I didn't showed no sign of unhappiness he stopped and gave me on his all to famous smiles. Beast Boy stood in my left watching us both but far enough so the security cameras wouldn't see him.

I remembered about his jacket and was about to take it off. "Keep it and don't worry I actually bought it." He told me. I never thought about that but it was nice to know he didn't steal it. That was the thing with him. Mark, or Red X, was a bad person sometimes but other times he is a Hero. I told him that 'I didn't need it' but he still told me to keep it. Beast Boy was clueless on what he meant by that.

"Well you have to go to your friends and I have to head to my apartment." Mark announced after a couple of minutes of silence. I nodded.

"Yeah me too I have to go back to the apartment." Beast Boy said.

"Thanks." I told them.

"No problem." They said in unison.

"I didn't know you missed so me much." Mark said teasingly. Beast Boy and I laughed at what he said. "I made you all laugh…again" He said proudly as if he was going to win a medal.

"Well come one we should leave since their probably coming any moment." Beast Boy told Mark hastily afraid that someone will open the door.

"Well I'll see you around." Mark said. "I'll call you and you." He said meaning Beast Boy and me. During their conversation, they exchanged phone numbers and that means they quickly became friends.

"Bye, Star." Beast Boy said.

"Bye." I said as they walked out and headed towards their homes I noticed it wasn't raining that hard anymore but I still didn't want them to walk on the rain.

As if Mark read my mind Mark said, "Don't worry I won't get wetter than I already am and I know Beast Boy would turn into some animal." Beast Boy nodded meaning what he said was true. I smiled and then I turned around and opened the door. Robin was sitting on the couch, Raven was making some herbal tea, and Kelsey was watching TV.

"Hey, Star." Robin greeted.

"Hey." I said happily. I couldn't help it…I felt happy. I really wasn't going to let anyone ruin this since I rarely been happy lately. I stood in the living room where Kelsey was eyeing me. At first, I didn't know what she was staring at but then I remembered that I was wet.

"Uh… you should change." Kelsey told me as she finished observing me. "You could catch a cold or something." I smiled at the fact she wasn't being a total snob like she has been to me. "I don't want to catch anything." To be honest that wasn't really what I suspected. I guess I was sucker for people who act nice to me. I rolled my eyes and headed towards my room where I can change from the wet clothes.

--------Normal P.O.V. ------------------

Starfire finished changing, placed the wet clothes in the dryer, and walked towards the living room. As soon as she entered, Kelsey eyed her now satisfied that she had changed her clothes. Robin and Raven were on different ends of the couch giving each other death glares. _'I guess they had an argument._' Starfire thought as she took a seat on the couch that was on the farthest left so she would not be sitting near anyone. Kelsey eyed Robin and Raven and wondered what was going on as well. A couple of minutes ago they left the living room to talk about something but when they came back, they looked like they were going to strangle each other at any given moment. Raven finally stopped giving Robin death glares and walked over to her bookshelf to find a good book to read. Robin, who was satisfied that she had giving up, headed towards the training room. Kelsey decided to follow wondering if he would tell her what was wrong.

"What just happened?" Starfire asked Raven as soon as Robin and Kelsey left the room. Raven took a seat on the same spot as before and opened the book to the page where she left off the last time she was reading. She stared at the page acting as if she was reading it when in reality all sorts of thoughts were going through her head.

"Nothing." She responded as she tried to concentrate on her book. Starfire shrugged and grabbed the remote from a table nearby the couch and turned on the television knowing that Raven would not tell her unless she was willing too.

'Nothing…' Raven repeated in her mind. She started thinking about the argument she had with Robin. 'Am I cold hearted?' She questioned herself. 'Raven the witch, the freak…Am I cold hearted?'

"You're not." Starfire answered as she was seeing what was on TV right now on the Channel Guide. "You're not a witch and/or a freak." Raven had a shock expression on her face but quickly replaced it with her usual emotionless face.

"H-how?" She stuttered. Starfire was never able to read minds but she was thinking of the old Starfire. Starfire, or Kori, was different now…she has after all changed in many ways.

"I can read minds now. Let's just leave it at that." Starfire said as she changed the channel. A documentary was playing and it seemed interesting to her. Raven wanted to ask 'how?' but she told her not to go in the subject. 'Did it bring up bad memories?' Raven thought as she stared at her page. She quickly turned around to see Starfire watching the TV watching for any signs of Starfire reading her mind. None showed. Clearly, she still didn't know how to control it or she was good at hiding her emotions when she needs to.

Five minutes passed.

Something was bothering Raven. As if something was missing…or someone. Raven's mind started to wonder to the argument that she had with Beast Boy. "Where's Beast Boy?" She asked Starfire as Starfire watched a documentary. _'The old Star is still in her.'_ Raven thought as she waited for the girl to answer. It took a while for her to answer because either she was really into the documentary or she was hesitating.

Starfire turned her head so she could see Raven. "He left." Starfire said uneasily. She waited for Raven to give a sign of sadness or anything but, she showed nothing. Raven had the same emotionless face.

"Oh." Was all Raven could say in return. Starfire still didn't return to her documentary.

"Raven, it's not just an 'oh' when the person you love left." Starfire told her as she still waited for her to show a sign of any emotion. Raven ignored what she said and turned her attention back to her book. Starfire let out an aggravated sigh and tried to watch her show again but couldn't. After a while, she took a deep breath and tried to concentrate.

"Was it because of me?" Raven randomly said as she flipped a page of her book. Starfire immediately turned her attention to her and shook her head. "Don't lie."

"Raven, he did not leave because of you." Starfire told her. "He had to deal with his problems and knew he could not deal with them in here." Raven rolled her eyes at what she said.

"Don't lie." She repeated again a bit irritated.

"I'm not lying Raven. He didn't leave because of you." Starfire told her again trying to convince her. Raven shook her head in disbelief but let it go. _'Please be okay.'_ She mentally said as she flipped the page.

"Why did you and Beast Boy have that argument earlier?" Starfire asked.

"I know sooner or later you were going to ask that." Raven told her before she was about to explain. Starfire smiled.

"I care for my friends. So, why should I not ask?"

"I guess another girl talk." Raven told her. "In return you tell me who that guy was." She said firmly. Starfire nodded and motioned for her to tell her.

"Well I suppose Beast Boy told you what happened." Raven looked over at Starfire. Starfire nodded. "Well the fight that I had between Terra started when…

-------------------Flashback--------------------------

--------------Raven's P.O.V. --------------------

"Raven!" A voice called out as I was about to go inside my room. I turned around to find Terra standing. Her blonde hair was wet; she had a plain yellow t-shirt with blue jeans. She obviously ran because she was out of breath.

"What do you want?" I asked monotonously. After Terra's breathing return to normal she turned her attention to the floor as if finding sudden interest in it.

"I need to talk to you." Terra told me straight forward. I was shocked to hear Terra actually needing to talk to me. Me out of all people she needed talk to me but the question was, what about?

"About?" I asked. If Terra wanted to talk, it would not involve any boy band, make up, or anything to girlish for my liking.

"About um…B-Beast B-Boy." She stuttered feeling a bit uncomfortable. She looked up trying to see what expression I had but like always, I didn't show my current expression. I didn't know if I should or not. Was she going to start saying for me to back off? I doubt it. If she was she would of said it by now and not be nervous. In addition, she wasn't that kind off person.

"Fine," I told her, "but not in my room. In the training room." Terra nodded and smiled. Terra and I walked towards the training room and saw Cyborg trying to hide Beast Boy's Tofu. I thought because he didn't want to eat it which I know it is but it can't only be that. Terra and I stopped walking.

"What are you doing with Beast Boy's disgusting food?" I questioned Cyborg as he tried to hide the Tofu in cabinet that was located outside the hall near the entrance of the Training Room. Cyborg turned his attention to us and smiled.

"Well I'm trying to hide his Tofu so if he finds me I wouldn't have to eat it." He said proudly. I rolled my eyes while Terra gave him thumbs up.

"Awesome plan! But knowing Beast Boy he has more Tofu." She said truthfully. Cyborg nodded.

"Eh, maybe you're right but might as well try." Cyborg told her. Terra shrugged in response. "Well I gotta go before little grass stain finds me." Terra and I nodded and Cyborg ran off to who knows where. I couldn't help but remember when Terra said 'Knowing Beast Boy' and frowned a bit. It seems that she really knew him well and probably they were meant for each other. _'I don't know how Starfire thinks he likes me.'_ I thought as I walked inside the training room.

"Well talk." I said as she stood next to the window nearby. Terra stood near the window as well, and gulped.

"Um…well you know how I have been acting like a total bitch to you?" Terra said as she stared outside the window trying to avoid looking at me.

"I failed to notice." I said sarcastically. Terra frowned seeing that there was no way to repair the friendship between her and me. I sensed that from the girl. "Sorry for giving you the wrong idea. It's just well being sarcastic is me."

Terra smiled. "No problem. Well I want to apologize for being mean to you." Terra said more confident. I was shocked to hear those words coming from Terra. "I was being selfish, du-" Before she went on I interrupted her.

"Stopped right there." I said in a tone that didn't sound like me. "Want I'm saying I have to apologize too for the same thing." Terra gave me a confused look but she eventually smiled.

"So were cool?" Terra asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah." I responded. "Well now we can actually talk." I told her. Terra nodded not feeling comfortable talking to the girl. "I'm going to get something right now."

"Ok well I'll just be sitting here." Terra said as she sat in the bench having a better view of outside from the window. I wondered on what she was staring at but I brushed the feeling off. After I went to my room to do something, I returned and felt a cold breeze. The window was broken, tiny pieces were scattered around the floor. Terra was standing looking outside with her arms folded around her. I could see her reflection on the broken pieces of the window and I saw her give me a smile, but not a normal smile. It was an awkward smile. Not one that you get in a friendly greeting. The kind you get when darkness consumes you. It was heart felt, it was...evil.

"How stupid of you to actually believe me." She said in un-terra way. I knew it but something didn't seem right.

"Y-yo… it was all lies." I stuttered in disbelief. "Why do you keep doing this?" I angrily asked the girl. Terra laughed.

"It's fun to me and Slade." She responded. She was working with him again. I don't know why after she tried to stop him but I guess old habits are hard to quit and I knew for sure she was lying all this time. "Come on Raven. I've heard you worked for your father for a while. Didn't it feel good?"

"Terra shut up before I-I—" Her speech sputtered and failed.

"Hurt me?" Terra finished for her, laughing coldly. "You hurt me. That 's like you actually getting rid of your demonic side."

"You better shut up for your own good." I warned her.

"Stupid demon." Terra teased. I gritted my teeth and couldn't stand it anymore.

"Azerath Mentrion Zinthos." Terra was knocked out unconscious. I then saw Beast Boy come in…

-------------End of Flashback--------------------

…well you know after that." Raven told Starfire and turned her attention to floor. She was thinking on how stupid she could be. _'I believe her. I'm so stupid!'_ Starfire started thinking if Terra was good or bad but her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Kelsey's voice.

"So I see you had a girl talk?" Kelsey asked the girls as she took a seat on the middle of the couch. She apparently changed since she no longer had the disgusting orange uniform. Kelsey was wearing blue pajama jeans with a plain white tank top. Starfire quickly turned her head away from the girl. She remembered Beast Boy and Mark telling her to be strong. She sighed and turned her head so she could see Kelsey. 'Be Strong.' Repeated in her mind once again.

"Hey." Starfire said uneasily. Talking to her would still be trouble but Starfire could handle it…right? Kelsey smiled back.

"Finally you say something to me." She said a bit harshly. Kelsey turned her attention to Raven who was now reading her book. Starfire rolled her eyes at what Kelsey said. _'Maybe she didn't mean it to come out harsh.'_ Starfire sighed. "What happened Rae?" Kelsey asked Raven nicely.

"We were just talking about Terra." She responded in her usual tone. Starfire thought about what Slade said earlier.

'_They lied to you so much and you don't even notice.'_

Slade words were echoing through her head. _'Obviously they became friends.'_ Starfire thought as she saw Kelsey and Raven talking. She didn't mind but it just proves what Slade said was true. Raven lied about her being friends and…she even made Raven smiled! Starfire saw Raven, the one who practically never smiles, smiling at one of Kelsey's jokes. Starfire sighed and decided to go to her room.

"I'll be going to my room so I'll talk to you both later." Starfire announced as she stood up and left. Kelsey and Raven both said bye and watched her go.

"What's wrong with her?" Kelsey said in a caring voice.

"She's been going through some stuff right now." Raven told the girl as she turned her attention back to the book. Kelsey stared the spot where Starfire was sitting.

"What kinda stuff?" Kelsey asked Raven.

"Emotional stuff and other things that I don't even know." Raven told her as she flipped a page from her book. Kelsey responded with an 'oh'. _'I guess she's not as perfect as I thought.'_ Kelsey grabbed the remote of the TV and turned it on.

"Couldn't you just read her mind?" Kelsey asked Raven as she changed the television to 'Celebrities Fashion Mistakes'. Raven didn't turn her attention away from the book she was reading.

"First of all, that's invading privacy." She stated. "Second, somehow she can block me." Kelsey stared at the TV but she was not actually watching her show. _'So I'm not the only one being blocked off.' _A while later Robin came in the room and took a seat next to Kelsey.

"So, what are you doing?" Robin asked his girlfriend obviously still mad at Raven. Kelsey laid her head on his should and Robin put an arm around her.

"Watching TV." Kelsey answered. Raven peered over her book to see them and rolled her eyes. _'Another day with Robin and Kelsey snuggling.'_

"I'm going to go to sleep since it's late." Raven announced as she walked over to put her book away and then walked towards her room.

"Hunny, why don't you tell me what you both argue about?" Kelsey asked after a while of watching her show. She heard no response. Kelsey turned around to see Robin staring at the TV but not actually watching it. "Robie.." She waved her hand in front of him trying to snap him out of his thoughts. "ROBIN!" He jumped a little since she startled him.

"Sorry. What did you ask?" He asked her. She sighed in response.

"Oh...nothing." She told him in response.

-----------------------

Raven quickly ran up to her room and made sure her door was closed. She sat on the floor in the meditating position of hers. She put her blue hood up, closed her violet eyes, and started chanting. "Azerath Mentrion Zinthos." She had to stop feeling this emotions or all hell will break loose.

A while later she stopped meditating unable to get rid of her current thoughts.

"Beast Boy…" She softly said. Raven stood up and lay down her bed. "I'm sorry…for everything." She turned around her bed and saw the moon through her giant glass windows. A vase from her nightstand exploded and she didn't even flinch. She was staring blankly at nothing and was thinking about everything. Another object exploded and Raven was snapped out of her thoughts. She turned around to see a picture that the titans had taken. Small pieces of glass were scatter around and the picture was on the floor. She reached down avoiding being cut by the small pieces of glass and turned around so the moonlight could give her a clearer view. Raven saw the original titans smiling, having no care of the world all of them were happy…including her. Starfire was standing next to Robin with a cheerful smile and arm around him, Robin was standing smiling and trying to hide the fact that he is blushing, Cyborg was laughing obviously he saw Robin blushing, and Raven was on Cyborg's left side smiling with Beast Boy's arm around her and with his other hand he had the peace signed. She traced her fingertips over all the titans and one tear fell down her pale complexion. Nothing happened in response.

"We've changed so much in a short time." She whispered.

The titans are different now. Starfire didn't believe in things and wasn't happy most of the time. She is trying to move on from Robin. Robin clearly moved on to Kelsey and is dealing with the trouble that Slade is doing. Cyborg isn't like he use to be. No more, 'booyas' or nothing like that he just wants to go get things over with. Beast Boy was a bit like Starfire. He didn't believe in things and now he isn't happy like he use to.

"I wish things were back on how they use to be." Raven said as she stared at the picture. Her emotions were going crazy but she wouldn't loose control. She laid the picture on her nightstand and tried to go to sleep.

-----------

A small square room with white walls and a bed located in the middle of the room laid a tall black teenager. His eyes opened and scanned the room. There was a window nearby, a wooden table, a wooden drawer, and two doors. One door was the exit out of this room and the other was a restroom. Wires were attached to him and it freaked him out a bit. Clearly, he was in a hospital. He tried to remember what had happened but it only made his head hurt so he stopped and decided to try again later. He looked outside the window and saw it was dark outside.

"What the hell happened?" He asked himself.

The door immediately opened to reveal a Caucasian woman wearing the usual nurse uniforms holding a pair of red roses with a card in the middle. The name 'Jane Moore' was written on her uniform. She had bright red hair that was in a ponytail and looked to be in her mid thirties.

"I see you're awake." The woman said cheerfully as she laid the roses next to him. Her hazel eyes stared at his brown eyes. "I see you got your self an admirer." The boy, confused at what she meant, grabbed the card from the roses. A note with neatly cursive handwriting was on the card.

_I've heard what happened to you. I wish I could help but there's been a lot of trouble in Steel City lately. Get well soon, Sparky._

_Sincerely,_

_Bethany Jones_

'_Bee_.' He thought happily. She would always worry about him when he gets hurt and that goes for him as well. They would always try to visit each other on the weekends but lately they couldn't. Too much trouble has been going in both cities.

"Did you read the card?" He asked the woman as he came back to reality. The woman violently shook her head, which caused her bright red hair to mess up from the ponytail she had it.

"Nah, the red roses is one of the kinds of flowers people send to loved ones." She responded. The boy nodded understanding what she meant. She noticed that he had a sad expression and she didn't like seeing young kids liker her own children sad. Yet she could tell that confusion is what caused it. She learned this from all the times her children do this. "You look a bit confused." She stated.

"I kinda am." He told her truthfully in a sad tone. The nurse walked over so she could be standing next to him.

"Darling, what seems to be the problem?" She asked in a motherly way. Cyborg sighed. He missed his mom if only he had a chance to see her right now but he knows she is up there with his dad as well watching over him. Proud of him.

"I can't remember what happened."

"Don't worry child. You'll soon remember but for now you should just rest." She told him. He nodded and laid back down his bed. "One of your friends are for sure to come the morning. Some boy kept asking about you and two other of your friend's status about every five minutes." He smiled as he thought about the Titans.

"Goodnight, Victor." She said as she opened the door and walked away towards other patients. He stared blankly at the ceiling trying to remember what happened to him. Cyborg turned around and saw that there was a card on the nightstand next to his bed. He reached over to grab it. He opened it and read what it said.

_Dude, get better soon so I can kick your butt on video games. You just can't admit I'm the master and all the other times it was pure luck. Well when you do get better, our game day would have to wait till another time cuz I left the Titans to clear up my head. You know… about what happened lately. It isn't cuz of Terra or anything like that it's about other things that had been bugging me lately. Well of to my new home and life. I'm gonna lay of the whole super hero thing for a while. So, I'll see you around. _

_Your bud,_

_Beast Boy_

Cyborg smiled. As soon as he read Terra's name again it all started coming back to him. The battle they had…everything. Thanks to the Little Grass Stain, he didn't have to stay up all night wondering what happened. Slade was obviously involved in this since one of his robots was helping her defeat him. He let out an aggravated sigh and let his thoughts wonder on how the titans use to be. When they were happy.

"I miss those days." He said as he rested his head on his pillow and tried to go to sleep.

--------------------?------------------------------------

A source of light lit up a large room and shined a seat near by, like a throne for a king. There sat a man with orange and black armor, and had a mask to match. He was staring at one of the many large screens showing a red head girl battling many different monsters other screens were showing five or six teenagers battling different monsters as well. An old man in a tuxedo was holding a tray with a glass of water walked towards his master.

"Master Slade, I assume you visited the girl again." The old man asked as Slade rejected the glass of water he had offered.

"Yes." Slade stated as he turned his attention to the screen where there were six titans, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Terra. "Wintergreen, bring our guest to me." Slade told his butler. Wintergreen nodded in response and walked away to fetch the guest. Slade turned his attention to a different screen showing the titans without Starfire but with Kelsey. "She is doing a good job." He said to himself.

"Let me go!" A female voice echoed through out the room. Slade turned his attention to the door and saw two robots holding a young blonde haired girl tightly so she would not escape. The blonde girl was struggling to get free but unfortunately, she didn't succeed. The robots dragged her to where there boss was located. "Let me go!" She screamed again as the two robots practically threw her in front of where Slade was sitting. Another source of light turned on so Slade could have a clearer view of the girl. The two robots each stood on her left and right side until Slade gave them orders. The girl was so badly injured that she couldn't stand up so the robot on her left side forced her to stand up by grabbing her left arm and violently lifted her up. She gritted her teeth and tried to ignore the strong pain she was feeling. The robot let go as soon as she stood up and looked at the man that she thought she got rid of for good.

Slade stood up from his seat and walked towards the girl. He stared at her two blue eyes that reflected pain, sadness, hatred and…fear. His favorite emotions, all gather in one weak girl. How lucky for him. "So how is my guest doing so far?" He asked her teasingly. The girl wanted to punch him but she was too weak and knew that there was no way she could face him in this condition. She turned her attention to the floor. _'Please let this be a nightmare.'_ She pleaded. _'Please…'_ Here she was the girl who tried to get rid of him standing in front of him severely injured. "How are you doing?" he said firmly, as though he was about to lose it and hit her in the face. Terra was now helpless. Slade smiled at the fact. He was indeed satisfied that he hat gotten his revenge on the girl but it wasn't enough for him. Slade slammed his forearm into her face. She fell back to the ground feeling a lot of pain, anger, but she ignored it and glared at him.

"I'll escape one day." She growled. "I'll make sure the Titans know where you are." Slade laughed at her pathetic attempts of trying to frighten him. Terra let her gaze fall on Slade. _'What is he laughing about?' _

"Poor child, they would not believe you." He said cruelly. Terra gave him a confused look in return. He then remembered he hasn't told her about her involvement in his plan. "Look at the screen in the far left corner." He ordered. Terra slowly turned around and saw herself attacking Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg. She tried to remember if that was from the past when she was Slade's apprentice but she didn't remember that memory. The girl gasped in terror.

"H-how?" She barely managed to say still in disbelieve seeing herself attacking her friends. _'How could that be?'_ She questioned herself. The screen showed her summoning rocks and all of them hit Beast Boy in the chest. Two other screens started showing her attacking Raven and Cyborg. She saw herself attacking Raven by throwing rock after rock after rock, Cyborg was beaten by throwing many rocks at him, and one of Slade's robots appeared and helped her defeat him. Tears starting running down her cheeks as she saw her friends fall unconscious. The screen showing Beast Boy unconscious replayed and the volume turned up so she could hear his words before she attacked him.

"_Terra, what the fuck is wrong with you?"_

His words were echoing through her head. She started crying. _'I have no friends now.'_

"A plan that I have been working for sometime now." Slade told Terra as she tried to stop crying. She knows all to well that is weakness in his eyes. "Obviously it's working." Terra had stopped crying and looked up at Slade's mask, stood up ignoring all the pain she was feeling, and punched him. Even though she was really injured, she tried punching him as hard as she could. It seemed helpless; the hit seemed to hurt her more than it hurt him. Slade took a few steps back and starred at her angrily. It didn't affect him much since he was wearing a mask but it was a really good punch. The robots grabbed her while Slade walked towards her.

"Don't ever try that again next time… I won't be so forgiving." Slade said menacingly. "Don't worry you'll probably have a friend to join you." Terra wondered what innocent person he will trick to use as his tool, but still glared at him. Slade took two small steps back and kicked Terra in her stomach. She fell to the ground and groaned in pain. "Take her back to the cell." He ordered. The robots picked her up and took her back to the cell. She struggled, and grunted at her failed attempts to free herself. Slade took a seat in his throne like chair again.

"It all depends on her." Slade said as he watched a screen showing red head girl stopping two masked men from stealing chemicals.

----------

"Wow." A teen said as he observed himself. He observed his black unruly hair, tan skin, and green eyes. "I look…different." He sighed and lay on his bed. He just moved in but the manager, Sandy Jones, gave him a bed and sofa as thanks for saving him one time as a Titan. Beast Boy told the woman is she could keep it a secret between them and so she did so far. The only people who know he is Beast Boy are Starfire, Sandy, and Mark. Sandy luckily bleached his skin to tan so people would not recognize him. He wanted to keep the green hair but she said there aren't a lot of people with green hair and he could be easily spotted. After a moment of arguing, he finally gave in and decided to dye it black.

"I wonder how Raven would react if she knew." Beast Boy stared at his ceiling thinking about the titans. "Why should she care anyways?" He sighed and tried to go to sleep since it was late.

"Finally peace and quite." He suddenly heard someone knocking on his door. He let out an aggravated sigh, stood up, and ran towards the door to open it. When he opened the door, a small child holding a blue blanket with Mickey Mouse face all over it and was wearing matching Mickey Mouse pajamas, stared at him.

"Hi!" The small boy said excitedly. Beast Boy looked around to see if there was anyone outside besides the child.

"Um…hey." He said in response as the small boy went inside without his permission. Beast Boy closed the door and saw the boy looking around the apartment. "Why are you here?" Beast Boy asked.

"My mommy is coming to this place." He answered as he observed him. Beast Boy gave him a confuse look. "The owner of the apartments." He said seeing his confusion.

"Oh… you mean Sandy?" Beast Boy questioned making sure. The boy nodded and took a seat on the couch.

"You should really fix your place." The boy suggested seeing there was nothing he could do.

"I just moved in, you expect me to have it fully decorated?" He questioned the small child. The small child smiled sheepishly. Someone started knocking on the door constantly.

"Ron! Are you there?" A voice called out. Beast Boy opened the door obviously knowing who it is. Sandy had a worried expression on her face.

"Hi Gar." She said hastily. "Have you—Ron!" She yelled in relief as soon as she saw the blonde hair boy. She ran inside and hugged her child as if that were the last time she would ever see him. "Don't ever scare me like that!" She yelled at Ron as soon as she released him. Beast Boy stood there happy that she had found her child yet confuse on why was he here in the first place. Sandy remembered that she was in Beast Boy's room and quickly stood up as she carried her child in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Gar. Ron wanted to come but I didn't let him so he sneaked out." She said as she glared at her child. Ron looked around trying to ignore the glare he was receiving.

"No problem." Beast Boy told her. "He told me you were coming here but why?" Sandy let Ron down and then turned her attention to him. Ron took a seat on the couch staring at his mother.

"I was checking if your skin looked alright…apparently it does." Sandy observed him for a while. "Yep it does. Well it's getting late so see you around Gar." She told him as she started walking away. Beast Boy nodded. "I'm sorry again. Ron hates being alone at times but his father, Joey, and I work so we really don't have time to spend with him." She stated sadly. Ron frowned at the thought. His parents work and school was over so he sometimes felt alone.

"I'll watch the kid and besides I have a friend who loves kids." Beast Boy offered Sandy. Sandy shook her head.

"No, No, No." She said rapidly. "I cannot let you do that. He is handful to take care off." Ron and Beast Boy kept protesting and after a while, Sandy gave in.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you. If I were you I would invite your friend to help you out." Sandy warned giving a warning look. _'Ron can't be that bad…can he?_' Beast Boy thought for a moment.

"Don't worry St-" Beast Boy noticing that he would almost say 'Starfire'. "Kori loves kids and she will gladly help me take care of him." Beast Boy knew that Sandy already knows he is Beast Boy but he didn't want to tell her Starfire's cover. Sandy eyed him suspiciously while Ron just stared at him imagining who Kori would be.

"Okay." Sandy said after a while. Ron ran towards his mom and hold her hand. "We'll I'll tell Joey to drop him off tomorrow afternoon." Beast Boy nodded. "Goodnight, Gar." She said as she started walking away towards her apartment.

"Bye, Gar!" Ron shouted happily. Beast Boy smiled and waved goodbye.

"Bye, dudes." Beast Boy closed his door and headed towards his room again. He laid down his bed and tried to go to sleep. His mind wondered on the Titans, Terra, Slade, but on one specific person. Raven. He shook his thoughts away. "Damn it. It's all my fault…she was right." Beast Boy yawned and drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------

Robin was sitting on a chair his arms folded in a worried manner. Two pictures were on his desk. One picture had Starfire with the rest of the team before Kelsey came and the other was a picture that he had printed out from Gothams newspaper website. He stared at both pictures. First, one had innocent, naïve Starfire and the second one showed a not so naïve Starfire.

"What happened?" He questioned softly. He took off his mask to reveal a pair of blue eyes. Robin…no Richard Grayson stared at the picture of the girl he once loved. "What happened to you, Star?"

"I learned about reality." A voice said answering his question. He quickly put on his mask and turned around to see Starfire staring at him. "I learned that things don't always end with a happy ending." She said. Robin stood up from his chair and walked towards her.

"Star, everything would be alright." He tried to reassure her. Starfire sighed and faked a smile. He saw right through her smile. "What happened?" He questioned.

"Nothing." She stated. An awkward silence settled between the too. "I'm sorry for interrupting your thoughts but I wanted to answer your question." Starfire told him.

"That's alright." Robin told her. "Star, what happened that made you cry?" He asked her. Starfire said 'nothing' once again since she was unable to tell him. Robin sighed and wished that they had the same relationship as before but knew it wasn't going to happen. Not anytime soon.

"What made you run away?" Robin suddenly asked her. He wanted to ask her for so long but never thought it was the right time. Starfire was shocked but she didn't show it. She didn't suspect him to ask her right now well not anytime soon.

"I-I had to get away." Starfire stuttered a little at the beginning. She didn't want to go on. Robin saw the sadness reflected in her eyes. A memory started playing back in her mind. Starfire couldn't stop it. Robin watched her trying to stop something from replaying in her mind. He was just a two feet away from but it felt as if they were miles away from each other. He wanted to make all the pain go away. _'I want her to be happy.'_

"Get away from what?" He questioned. Starfire turned her attention at the floor unable to look at him. "Star, you can tell me." He reassured her.

"Please don't." She pleaded. "Don't make me remember any more of this." Robin stared at her unable to speak. She sounded as if she was about to cry but she wouldn't let herself.

"Star…" Robin gently lifted her head with his finger so she could be facing him. "Get away from what?" He asked softly. Starfire reached over his mask and started taking it off slowly waiting for him to object. He did nothing in response. The most beautiful pair of blue eyes was staring back at her, waiting for an answer.

Starfire closed her eyes and said, "From…The pain that love causes." Starfire stared at his blue eyes for a moment. "I-I have to go. I-It's getting late." She started walking away.

"Don't go." Robin said hastily. She stopped in her tracks and turned around so she could be facing him.

"Richard, what do you want?" Starfire asked Robin calling him by his real name. He used that name when he was talking to her online with her friends and in a way knew it was his real name but not until right now, she was convinced, it was.

"I want to say I'm sorry." He stated as he stared at her beautiful emerald eyes. Starfire gave him a confuse look. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you but I can't." He said unable to say those words to her.

"You cannot what?" She asked innocently as the old Starfire would say. She saw that his eyes reflected confusion, sadness, and pain.

"I can't love you." He said. Starfire looked at him trying to hide all the emotional pain she was feeling. "I-I don't." He didn't know if he was lying anymore.

"You love Kelsey." She told him as she blinked back tears. "I know you don't love me." Robin saw her smiling at the fact he found a love but her eyes said something different. "You both are meant to be."

"I'm sorry, Star." He told her again. Starfire shook her head.

"No…I'm sorry for feeling this way towards you." Starfire told him. Robin stared at her. She walked away unable to stay in the room with him. Robin stared at the spot where she was and mentally cursed at himself. Starfires last statement made him feel upset…it made him feel like he actually wanted to cry but he's Robin the Boy Wonder. He wouldn't let himself cry not now not ever.

* * *

NOW you know the spy is. Plz review. More review, I'll be happy and upate faster, and you'll be happy because I updated. :) I brought in Mark in the story because some people wanted him too. REMember he is Red X so yeah. I'm love with him :)

Plz Review


	11. I Can’t Deal With Your Emotions

**Thanks for all the reviews. I really really appreciate them. Sorry for not updating any sooner. **

**School is getting to me again! Test. Just took the math test today and I think I didn't do so good so after school tutorials for me. No! So expect for me updating slowly but the reviews really motivate me to write. Review after you read this chapter. **

**I keep forgetting these disclaimers so … **

**I DON'T own the Teen Titans…if I did I would make Red X appear more than two episodes because he deserves at least a season to himself! **

**Chapter 11 **

**"I Can't Deal With Your Emotions" **

**---November 11---**

It was November 11th - a Saturday. People were outside enjoying themselves. Others were hanging out with their family or friends, but for the Titans it was just another ordinary day.

Raven peered over her book to see Kelsey and Starfire watching TV. Fortunately when Terra attacked it was one of the few things that didn't get broken. Kelsey and Starfire were watching a program showing the top 100 songs of the country. So far, it was on number 63. Starfire and Kelsey were sitting quietly on the couch. Raven thought Starfire was really sweet since she was trying to make friends with Robin's girlfriend, even though she still loved him. Kelsey and Starfire were staring at the television but not actually watching the show. They were both too deep in their thoughts to care what was playing.

Raven started observing the living room. Some of the counters from the kitchen were broken in half, the walls had holes in them, two of the giant glass windows were broken, and the list goes on. Raven sighed thinking they would actually have to clean this mess up since she was still weak and couldn't use a lot of her magic. Even she doesn't like cleaning messes that she didn't cause but the Titans can't leave the living room dirty forever. Her mind started wondering on the boy wonder. Robin was going to see if Cyborg could come back home today.

'_Stupid Boy Wonder.'_ She thought as she turned her attention back to her book. Robin and Raven weren't at speaking terms since the argument they had last night. It was supposed to be just an argument about her 'attitude' on the way home from finding Starfire on the street but the argument led to some other things. She had mentioned Starfire, he had mentioned Beast Boy in the argument, and those were very touchy subjects.

**---Flashback---**

Raven and Robin walked in the training room to talk. Raven knew perfectly well what it was going to be about. Robin seemed—oh, how to say it—ticked off. Raven scanned the room to see if there were any changes. Nope nothing had changed since the time Cyborg made some improvements, which was a few months ago except for the fact that the room was severely damaged. Raven knew it was from the time Terra attacked them, which was a day ago. Raven stared at her masked leader and saw that he was glaring at her. She decided to act as if she didn't notice and she knew perfectly well that it was just going to make him even more frustrated.

"Raven, what's up with you?" Robin asked beyond irritated. Even though she could not see his eyes, she knew that they were staring intensely at her. It didn't take her long to respond with a smart-ass comment.

"I don't know, you tell me. I think I'm perfectly fine." She told him monotonously but it seemed that she said teasingly which, she sort of was. The angry expression he gave her was priceless. She liked to annoy him as well but not like Cyborg and Beast Boy, she did it without pranks or jokes. Another thing was, unlike them, Raven knew him better so she knew what would irritate him right away.

Robin saw beneath her emotionless mask that she was enjoying his anger. Raven was like a sister to him and they knew a lot about each other but like almost all sisters they like irritating their siblings. "What the hell is up with your damn attitude on the way home?" He asked more calmly, if that was possible. Raven stood there thinking why they were here in the first place.

On the way home, all she said was that she didn't want to talk to him but maybe it came out a little harsh. Scratch that it came out really harsh and she said a few rude comments…if you count 20 a few. Besides that, that was all. No big deal, right?

"You were annoying me." She stated as if that was enough for answer. This was getting really old, real fast. Raven just wanted to go back and read her book or drink some herbal tea. Anything but this. Like anyone who knew Robin would expect, he didn't take that as an answer.

"How was I annoying you?" Robin questioned. _'And you're supposed to be a good detective.'_ Raven thought as she saw Robin waiting for her to answer his question.

"Do I need to explain every single little thing to you?" Raven said letting some anger show. Nothing happened in response, and that was of course a relief. It wasn't a lot of anger but to Raven you can never be too careful. Robin pressed his lips together in anger. For him, this day was getting worse by the second.

"Raven, all I want to know is what I did." He told her again trying not to get mad at the girl. Raven sighed and put her blue hood up. Robin knew that something was going to make her 'feel' something. Every time she would put her blue hood up it meant that she was about to say or she felt something was going to make her happy, sad, angry etc.

"Okay let me start over a year ago. That's when you made your first mistake." Raven pointed out. Robin had a shocked expression mixed with anger.

"And you say something now!" Robin exclaimed, exasperatedly. He waited for her to tell him why she hadn't mentioned this earlier. When you make a mistake, you do not tell the person a year later 'Oh, you made your first mistake over a year ago'.

"No, because you messed up really bad this time." She said stiffly. Robin gave her a confused look and Raven let out an aggravated sigh and stared at the floor. "If making Starfire leave wasn't bad enough." She said under her breath. Her eyes widened as she noticed that she had mentioned Starfire's name. She slowly tilted her head up to see if Robin heard what she had said.

Robin stared at her with a really shock expression. She could tell that Robin was staring at her wide eye at what she had just mentioned. _'He obviously heard me.'_ Raven did not mean to slip that out but that's why she was annoy by him. She saw Starfire crying her heart out for her troubles.

'_Nobody deserves that… especially her.'_ Raven thought as she remembered what had happened earlier. She was the sweetest person anyone could ever meet. Why would anyone want to hurt her so bad?

"How did I make her leave?"

"With your girlfriend." Raven spat. She thought if she should go on or not. _'He has to know.'_ A voice in her head said. 'Let him find out.' Another voice said. Should she, or should she not?

Robin opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. What was there for him to say? Raven glared at him as she continued talking. "Your idiot self couldn't see that there was one girl who would always worried when you get into your obsession. Starfire gets upset if you weren't happy and she would always want the best for you!" Raven seemed to touch a nerve but she didn't care. It was the truth and he had to know. She felt a bit relieved since she had told him but she felt that something bad was about to happen. Robin was speechless but thought why she was giving him advice in the first place. He didn't ask for it and…

"You're telling me this when clearly you have trouble of your own." Robin growled.

"What?"

"Beast Boy." He stated angrily.

Ouch. He had gotten her there.

Raven's eyes widened as he mentioned his name. Robin stared at the girl fully knowing that he trapped her in her own game. "You obviously love him but you're in damn denial as well. He practically worries about you every time you're hurt. You almost made him have a nervous break down by letting him worry if you were okay during the whole Trigon thing." Robin and Raven glared at each other for a few moments. The lights flickered on and off and a light bulb eventually exploded.

"So we have another thing in common." Raven paused. Both thinking they were indeed in the same situation. "We're both cold hearted." Robin stared at her for a while thinking at what she had said. It may have sounded harsh but to them it was the true. He stared at her for one last time before he eventually left. Raven sighed with one thing in her mind.

Were they this cold hearted? Was _she_ this cold hearted?

------------------

Raven stared her other two teammates once again. They seemed to be out of their thoughts. Starfire was fully paying attention to the TV, which was currently on number 56 playing the song Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. She seemed to be interested in the lyrics. Raven heard Starfire singing mentally, all of sudden.

'Now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing.'

Starfire sang in her head. Raven stared at her. This was the first time in a long time that Raven was able to hear her sing and be able to read her mind. Starfire let her guard down or was it because of something else? It didn't matter. All it matters was that Starfire was cheering herself up by singing. Raven gave a weak smiled that didn't go unnoticed by Kelsey.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked as she stood up in front of the girl. Raven stared at the blonde girl. Starfire turned her attention to the two girls as soon as she heard Kelsey's voice. "I didn't say anything funny and there isn't anything to laugh about." Kelsey knew perfectly well or she had an idea on why Raven smiled. Well Raven wasn't the only Telepathic person in the tower but of course the Titans don't know that.

Kelsey could freely read there minds but Robin and Raven were getting harder, Beast Boy and Cyborg block of all the important stuff, and Starfire blocks her all the time. So her power was getting useless but just a few moments ago, Starfire was singing in her head. She had to tell him, her boss, that she was able to read her mind for just one second. It may have not been much but her boss wanted her to report on anything that happens.

"You do know who you are talking to." Raven told her as she flipped a page of her book and continued reading. Kelsey faked a smile and tried to resist the urge of rolling her eyes at Raven. She had to keep her 'good' act or the plan would fail.

"No duh!" Raven stared at her with not emotion. She at times irritated her but she did get along with her well. Ever since Starfire came, she had been more distant. Even before Starfire came, she would sometimes go to her room to do who knows what. Beast Boy would sometimes say that he hears people talking but the Titans would ignore him. Thinking it probably was Robin and Kelsey muttering stupid sweet nothings to one another.

Kelsey sighed and decided to go to her room since Raven was starting to get to her nerves by…just being herself. _'Just a few more months and you won't have to deal with her again._' She thought.

Raven watched her go and then turned her attention back to her book. 'Maybe Beast Boy wasn't crazy.' Raven sighed and tried to pay attention to her book.

Starfire had noticed that Raven was smiling but she didn't have a clue why. She just shrugged the feeling off and continued watching the television that was currently playing 'Someone Like Me' by Atomic Kitten.

**------With the Boy Blunder--------**

Robin walked inside the hospital and towards the counter. A woman, who looked to be in her forty's, peered over the monitor and eyed Robin.

"Robin?" She questioned. Robin nodded in response. She pulled out a stack of papers and laid them on her desk. A few strands of her light brown hair were covering her face. "Here to see…" She went through papers and eventually pulled one out of the stack. "Cyborg?" She questioned making sure that the information was correct. Robin nodded once again. The woman's chocolate brown eyes stared at him, which cause Robin to feel uncomfortable. "He is now in room 315." She eventually said as she placed the paper back to the stack. Robin thanked the woman and ran off quickly as possible to get away from the woman. He took the elevator and fortunately, for him he was the only one on the elevator. After three minutes of the annoying elevator music, he got off and went to the room where Cyborg was.

"Room 313…314…315." He slowly opened the door to see Cyborg watching the TV that was on the upper left corner.

"Hey." Robin said as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. Cyborg turned his attention away from the television and smiled.

"What's up?" Robin pulled out a chair, took a seat next to him, and watched whatever he was watching on TV. "So any leads?" Cyborg asked as the television showed 50 Cent's latest video. Robin turned his attention to him and shook his head.

"I haven't actually done anything…yet." He truthfully told him. Cyborg's eyes widen at what he said. Robin stared at him wondering what could be so shocking.

"You not obsessing that's—that's like a miracle!" Cyborg shouted loudly in disbelief. Robin glared at him. "No offence but, that ain't like you." Robin sighed and slumped further down his chair. Right now, he would be visiting Cyborg and telling him about his leads and things like that but how could he? He was too busy thinking of what happened last night to be concentrating on where Terra could be or anything about Slade. Cyborg observed him for a moment. Robin seemed unlike himself in way and he wanted to know what was wrong.

"What happened?" He questioned. Robin responded with a 'nothing' as Cyborg suspected. "I may be no Kelsey or Raven but you can tell me what's wrong." He said with concern. Robin took notice that he didn't say Starfire like he use to about a year ago but didn't say anything. I guess everyone knew that their relationship wasn't the same anymore.

"I really can't because you'll probably kill me." Robin said jokingly as stared at the floor as if finding sudden interest in it. What he said wasn't entirely a joke. Anything that involved Starfire, Cyborg would always be interested. He treated her like a little sister just as he did with Raven. Just as he is, Cyborg is very protective of her. Cyborg stared at him for a moment already knowing whom it is about.

"Starfire?" He questioned him for a moment and they both were silent. Speed of Sound by Coldplay was playing on the television. Eventually Robin nodded in response. Cyborg saw that he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Cyborg." Robin said as he still stared at the floor unable to look at him.

"Yeah." Cyborg stared at his friend.

"Starfire she—and I—we talked about…"Robin hesitated. "What happened and what caused her to leave." Cyborg knew this what was going through his mind all day.

"What did she say?" Cyborg asked his leader. He knew why she left but Robin needed to find out by himself or for him to ask Starfire. Robin was still staring at the floor unable to tell him. It was hard for him and it brought up things that he was taught not to feel.

Cyborg sighed and knew that he wasn't able to tell him. He decided to change the subject. Cyborg thought back to the Titans, Bee, and then his 'baby'…

"How the hell did you get here?" Cyborg asked all of sudden. Robin was glad that Cyborg changed the subject but as soon as he remembered that he brought his car, he would really kill him now. "Well?" He asked impatiently. Robin turned his attention to him trying to figure out how to tell him.

"Uh…T-Car." Robin said uneasily. Cyborg's mouth dropped open.

"My baby!" He shouted loudly that probably the whole building would hear. "You took my baby!" Robin slowly nodded thinking he was lucky that Cyborg was laying on the bed instead of standing up. "For sure I'm going to drive on our way back home." Cyborg stood up and looked down at Robin. Robin gulped. _'I should probably run.' _Robin thought as stood up and looked up at his friend.

"I didn't crash or anything." Robin said and hoped it will let him off. Cyborg shook his head.

"I don't give a damn. It's my car!" He said a bit childishly. Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. A gift card on the nightstand by the bed caught his attention. It had Beast Boy's name written in it. Cyborg saw him staring at something, followed his gaze, and frowned. They both forgot the argument they were having.

"Where's the little grass stain?" Cyborg asked Robin, hoping Beast Boy decided against the idea of leaving. Robin shrugged unable to answer him, which cause Cyborg to frown even more. "He actually left." He turned his attention to the outside of the window that showed little kids playing. "How did you found out?" Cyborg asked him as he watched two kids play football.

"Raven." He stated. Cyborg sighed and turned his attention back to the television. The Television was showing a different thing now, probably he pressed a button when he had stood up from the bed. The channel was showing something involving the Teen Titans and he of course was interested on what they had to say. Robin followed Cyborg's gaze. _'Another report.'_ He thought as he took a seat and Cyborg sat on his bed.

**------TV------**

"Our heroes, the Titans, have helped us through the good and bad. Back then…" A woman with short straight black hair pointed to the background and showed the Titans. An image with the original titans showed. "And now." The background showed a group picture that they had taken two weeks before Starfire and Terra joined again. "Our current resources say that the Titan Starfire has joined once again and so has the Titan Terra." A picture of Starfire and Terra appeared in the background.

----

"Want me to turn it off?" Cyborg asked Robin as held the remote ready to turn it off. Robin turned around and shook his head. "Okay, well let's see what they have to say."

**----------TV Yet Again-------**

"The latest pictures we have of the Titans are ones showing Beast Boy and Starfire walking with some person that we could not identify. We are for sure that he is not in the team so we assume he is the two titans close friend." The television showed pictures of Beast Boy, Starfire, and a person walking toward the Tower in the rain. "One photographer was lucky enough to take some pictures but he did not get to hear anything they were discussing about. We think that is currently Starfire's newest boy---"

The television screen went black.

---

Cyborg laid the remote next to him. "They're gonna assume stuff." He stated not wanting to hear any rumours. He laughed to himself. Who was he going to fool? He just didn't want Robin to hear what the woman was going to say even though Starfire had gone through it. He just couldn't see another friend hurt as much as she does.

Robin sighed knowing that the pictures were taken last night. The person was obviously the boy from yesterday. Robin took noticed that Starfire hasn't mentioned his name yet. Then he thought about what the reporter was going to say. She was going to say 'boyfriend' and he knew it. _'Who knows? Maybe he could be.' _Robin thought as he stared at the black screen of the television.

"I wonder how the team would be if Starfire never left." Cyborg said as he imagined the results himself. Robin thought about for a moment. _'She wouldn't have left if she didn't love me.'_ He told himself. He didn't start wondering on 'what would happen if she never left' he started wondering on 'what if I told her that I loved her'. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Are you sure you can come home?" Robin asked Cyborg, trying to get rid of his thoughts. Cyborg nodded as soon as he was back to reality from his 'what if' moment.

"Yeah. I healed faster than they said." Cyborg reassured him. Robin and Cyborg stood up. "Besides, I'm bored in here." Robin smiled and they were both going to head towards the front but…

"Wait! I gotta get my gift cards and the roses from Bee." He said and ran to gather his stuff. After about a few seconds they started heading towards the counter where they were going to sign some papers and stuff. '_Great I have to go talk to the woman again.'_ Robin thought as he and Cyborg went inside the elevator.

-------

"Starfire?" A female voice called out that snapped Starfire out of her thoughts. Starfire turned around to see Raven with a worried look. Not the emotionless look she would always had, but a look that actually showed concern. Raven was sitting on the black armchair with a book in her hands, staring at her. "Are you okay?" She asked in concern as she set her book at a table next to her. _'Did she find out what happened?_' Starfire questioned herself before she answered.

"Never better." Starfire said with sarcasms. Raven stared at her for a moment unsure what of what to do next. She knew that something was bothering her friend - but Starfire wasn't willing to tell her. Raven sighed. This was somewhat new to her. She didn't know how to comfort people.

Starfire saw that she was having a mental battle with herself and decided to turn back around and stare out of the giant glass windows. Raven turned her attention to what she was staring. Jump City looked beautiful with the suns rays beaming around it.

"Starfire, what happened to you that made you change?" Raven asked all of sudden. The side of asking her what was wrong had beaten the side of it's none of your business. _'The second time I've been asked that.'_ Starfire thought as she watched the busy streets of Jump City.

"Ask Robin." She stated coldly, not removing her attention from the city. "He knows." Raven stared at her teammate. Something for sure had happened since the way she answered was unlike her. '_I'll be sure to ask.'_ Raven thought as she wondered on the possibilities on what happened between the two. Starfire stared at the city remembering all the good times. The time when the titans were playing volleyball, they went to the pizza place, and when they had taken the group photo…

**---Flashback---**

It was one of the few days that the Titans didn't have any low villains attacking. A free day and they decided to spend it at the park. The sky was clear and showed no sign that it was going to rain just what they needed no worries. Raven sat under a tree so it can block the suns hot rays. She was reading a book like she would always do when she had a free day. Beast Boy ran up to her and saw her reading her book. He wondered why would she always read a book instead of enjoy herself but shook the thought away.

"Dudes, lets a take a pic with my new camera." Beast Boy announced as he held out a digital camera that he had gotten for his birthday. Raven turned her attention away from her book and onto him.

"No. You can count me out." She simply stated as turned her attention back to her book.

"Come one, Rae. Just one lousy picture and you're done." Beast Boy pleaded as he knelt in front of her with his hands clasp together. She shook her head as she kept reading her book. Beast Boy frowned. "I'll-Ill," He thought of something that would make her take a picture. A thought came to him and he smiled mischievously. Raven turned to look at him and saw the smile he had plastered on his face. _'This isn't good.'_ She thought as she watched him. "I'll give you a kiss if you don't." Raven's eyes widened but quickly recovered.

"Fine." She said as she laid her book next to her and stood up. Beast Boy stood up as well and turned his attention to the other titans who where sitting on a blanket that they laid so they didn't have to sit on the grass.

Cyborg turned the volume of the radio next to him down. "Man, you've taken a lot pictures with your camera already!" Cyborg shouted at him.

"No I haven't!" Beast Boy protested. Cyborg gave him a disbelieving look. Beast Boy sheepishly smiled. "Fine, but not a lot. Come on Cy!" Cyborg sighed and turned off his radio.

"Fine but this is the last time you take a picture with your camera today." Beast Boy nodded in response. _'Yeah right.' _He thought as he saw Cyborg stand up and walked towards Raven who was waiting impatiently for him to take the picture. He then looked at Starfire hoping she would want to.

"That would be wonderful!" She said excitedly. Beast Boy smiled.

"What about you, Rob?" Beast Boy asked thinking he would say 'yes'. Robin shook his head.

"I don't like taking pictures." He told him. Beast Boy frowned but an idea came to him.

"Star, don't ya think that taking a group picture would be fun?" He asked knowing all to well that Robin couldn't say 'no' to the Alien Princess.

"Oh yes! I think it would very exciting. Friend Robin, please join us." She said as she looked at Robin.

"Star…I don't…" Robin looked at her beautiful emerald eyes. He sighed. "Sure." He said in defeat. Starfire gave him a warm smile. Robin smiled back at her.

"Glorious!" She said as she and Robin stood up and walked towards the others. Beast Boy placed his digital camera on his tripod so he could be included in the picture.

"Ready…" Beast Boy quickly ran next to Raven and put an armed around her and with his other hand, he made the all known piece sign. Raven was shocked at Beast Boy's action but quickly recovered and decided to actually smile. Starfire was standing next to Robin with a cheerful smile plastered on her face and arm around Robin. Robin smiled, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. Cyborg was standing between Robin and Raven. He saw Robin blushing and couldn't help but laugh.

FLASH.

-----

Tick Tock. Tick. Tock.

Raven tried to read her book but couldn't. Her mind still wondered on what could happen. Why wouldn't Starfire tell her?

"Why don't you want to tell me?" Raven asked her not wanting to wait for Robin. A moment passed and Starfire finally turned her attention away from the city and towards Raven. Raven had the same worried expression she had before. A lamp, which was next to Raven's book, had exploded. However, this time she obviously was more worried.

"Raven, I would tell you but…" Starfire stopped not wanting to go on. Should she go on? What would happen if she starts crying? That means she broke her promise…to be strong. _'I wont break it…I won't give in.'_ Starfire mentally told herself.

"But?" Raven questioned softly. Starfire stared at the floor unable to look at her. _'I can't break this promise—I don't want to.'_

"But it hurts so much." Starfire softly said that Raven almost couldn't hear her. Starfire eyes started to sting from the tears waiting to be release. Raven immediately stood up and took a seat next to her. "I don't wa-want to fe-feel like t-this." Her voice started cracking. _'Don't cry.'_ She repeated constantly in her mind.

"It will be alright." Raven reassured her. She saw her blinking back the tears not wanting to cry as soon but as soon as Starfire opened her eyes they weren't emerald anymore. They were red.

Raven closed her eyes thinking it was her mind playing tricks on her. "Remember that the Titans are here for you." Raven said with her eyes still close. Raven opened her eyes to find Starfire eyes back to their normal color…emerald.

"I won't give in." Starfire whispered so only she could hear but unfortunately, for her Raven heard her. Raven's mind started wondering on what she meant. _'Give in to what?'_ She thought as she saw Starfire staring at Jump City once again. _'Did her eyes actually turned red?' Raven_ asked herself once again.

"Not give in to what?" Raven asked her. Starfire eyes widened seeing that Raven had heard her. "Not give in to what?" She repeated. Starfire started thinking of an excuse.

The doorbell rang. Raven ignored it and waited for Starfire to answer.

The doorbell rang again. Raven ignored it again and waited for her to answer. Starfire looked at the giant metal door and wanted to get it but knew that Raven would tell her to sit down and tell her what was wrong.

The doorbell ran for a third time. Raven angrily stood up and went to answer the door with Starfire closely following.

"Thank you X'hal." She mumbled to herself in relieve that she didn't have to tell. Raven was about to answer the door but the sound of Starfire's voice stopped her.

"I should answer the door since you would probably hurt the person for interrupting." Starfire told Raven jokingly trying to lighten up the mood. Raven nodded and stood nearby thinking she would hurt the person if she opened the door.

Starfire reached to open the door and hoped that it was someone that could get her out of this prison. She pulled the doors open to find…Beast Boy! Her eyes widen at what she saw before her eyes. It was Beast Boy but with tan skin and black hair. He was wearing blue jeans, a dark plain green shirt with a dark green jacket over it, and a pair of dark green converse. Starfire finally recovered from her shock and smiled.

"Hey Gar." She greeted by calling him 'Gar' instead of his full name.

"Hey Star." Beast Boy said happily and then he turned his attention to the girl standing next to Starfire. _'Raven.' _He thought nervously. Raven was standing nearby watching them both. He gulped and hoped that she wouldn't recognize him.

Raven stared at the two and wondered who 'Gar' was.

"He is my friend that I consider a brother." Starfire told Raven as if she was reading her mind. Raven nodded in response understanding what she meant. Raven stared at her for a moment. Maybe she was but it didn't really matter.

"Have I met you before?" Raven asked as she observed him. Nothing about him seemed familiar but his eyes. His emerald eyes seemed so familiar but she did not remember a 'Gar'.

Beast Boy, or Gar, violently shook his head. "No." He said hastily.

Starfire saw that he felt uncomfortable with Raven around. "Want to go get some Pizza?" She asked him. Beast Boy nodded and mouthed a 'thanks'. She smiled. Starfire was doing this because of him but in the same time, it would get her out of her current situation.

'_Don't worry Star. We are going to talk.'_ She said in her mind. Starfire turned around to find Raven smirking. She let out an aggravated sigh. She knew better. Raven wasn't the type to let things go really easily especially something important.

'_Very well, friend Raven.'_ She mentally told her.

Raven was about to walk off seeing they were going to go somewhere but something bothered her besides the fact that Gar seemed familiar and that Starfire was mentally cursing at herself. She sensed that Gar felt uncomfortable but the question is why.

Raven stared at him trying to see what made him uncomfortable and what was bothering him. Beast Boy fidgeted at her stare and eventually turned his attention to the floor as if finding sudden interest in it. Raven arched a brow at him but shrugged off the feeling and left without a word. Beast Boy saw her leave and let out a relieve sigh. "I was afraid that she would find out!" Beast Boy said as he imagined Raven finding out that it was he. Starfire snapped out of her thoughts and smiled.

"Don't worry, I don't think she sensed it was you." She told him. "You should really learn how to block your emotions." She said as she stepped outside and closed the giant doors behind her. A gentle cold breeze greeted her. Beast Boy stared at her wondering how she learned to block her emotions.

"So you know how?" He asked her. Starfire nodded and they both started walking off the island by crossing the bridge. "We're actually going to walk around?" He asked her not wanting to get tired of walking around the city. Starfire shrugged.

"Unless you have a car or know how to ride a motorcycle." She told him. Beast Boy sadly shook his head. "Well I see no other way." Beast Boy and Starfire were halfway across the bridge. "I hate this damn bridge." She said as the wind made it violently shake. Starfire didn't hear anything response and turned around to find him surprise at something. "What?" She questioned innocently as she struggled to stand up.

"First time I hear you use that kinda language." He told her as they both made it to the end. Starfire sheepishly smiled.

"Well I didn't have a very good night yesterday." She told him. Beast Boy nodded understanding what she meant.

"Well we should start walking to… where?"

"The Pizza place I guess." Starfire said not knowing where to go. "I just said that so you didn't have to feel uncomfortable over there and I can get away from over there." Beast Boy gave her a confused look.

"Why would you want to get away from over there?" He asked her. Starfire frowned.

"Raven. She wants to have a 'girl talk' and for once, I don't want to. Also, I really don't want to see Robin when he gets back." Starfire told him. Beast Boy said 'oh' in response.

"Well…off to the Pizza Palace!" Beast Boy shouted imitating a warrior. Starfire chuckled and they started walking towards the Pizza place.

**Eight Minutes Later**

They were on the pavement now between Hardwick Avenue and Martin Street they were walking past some clothing stores and a place that taught Karate. Just a couple of blocks away from the pizza place. Beast Boy and Starfire were talking about random ordinary stuff until…

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted as a thought hit him. Starfire gave him a confuse look on why had he just shouted. People stared at him wondering what was wrong. "I just remembered about Ron." He stated. People rolled there eyes and continued walking. Starfire arched a brow not knowing who Ron is. "This kid that I'm gonna take care off." He told her knowing what she was wondering about.

"Oh." She said understanding. "When will you be taking care off him?" Beast Boy stopped walking and so did Starfire.

"_We_ are going to take care of him in another hour." He told her emphasizing the word 'we'. Starfire immediately took noticed the 'we' in his sentence.

"We?" She questioned as she folded her arms.

"Yes we." He told her. "Come on, Star! I know you love kids. Please help me take care of him." He begged. Starfire watched him clasp his hands together and was on his knees.

"Isn't that your responsibility?" She asked him. People were staring at the two; again, wondering what was going on but continued walking.

"Yeah, I know it is b-but uh I'm no good at taking care of a kid." He truthfully told her. "Please." He begged once more.

"Alright." She said in defeat. Beast Boy stood up.

"Awesome! Also I've been meaning to ask you…have you talk to Jake lately?" He asked her.

"Jake has not been answering my calls and he is not online." She told him.

"What ya think he's up to?" He asked in concern. He hardly knew Jake but he seemed like a cool person and if Starfire's friend with him he must be sweet. Starfire gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry I know he's fine. If I know him he is trying to get Chloe over here before this week ends." Starfire told him as she smiled at the thought of Jake sneaking Chloe over her. "Let's go to your apartment." Starfire told him when she came back to reality. Beast Boy nodded and they both walked towards his apartment.

**Minutes later…**

They were walking across the street and onto Hill Avenue. Once again, they were talking about things that normal teenagers talk about. Music, Movies, Life, and anything revolving around that.

"I don't think that—" Starfire stopped talking in mid-sentence as she saw something blue that was going to pass by them. Beast Boy looked around trying to find what had caught her attention. Loud booming music of a song that Cyborg would like was getting louder as it came closer. Beast Boy only knew one car that had speakers that loud. He stared ahead to find the T-Car going to pass by them and knew that Cyborg was going to stop.

"Damn." Beast Boy said as he saw T-Car getting closer. Starfire looked around for somewhere to hide. Unfortunately, for them, there weren't a lot of people walking by so they couldn't hide between a group of people and there were no alleys. He looked around for the nearest store. Nothing. Just apartments. Just their luck.

"We're screwed." Starfire told to Beast Boy as the stood still waiting for it to come. Beast Boy slowly nodded. The T-Car took a turn, which was a bit weird to Starfire since the T-Car started driving around in circles, which caused some cars to stop and people to watch in amazement. Beast Boy was confused on why they were doing that but quickly recovered.

"Come one this is our chance." He said. Starfire heard that song changed to some Opera thing and heard someone shout 'Robin, what the hell did you to my damn car while I was knocked out'. Starfire laughed at what the person had shouted. She knew it was Cyborg. Starfire eventually ran towards Beast Boy's apartment closely following him.

"I'm glad that Cyborg is okay." She said as they ran down the street hiding from the people that were watching in amazement.

"Yeah me too." Beast Boy and Starfire made their way through the crowd and ran as fast as they could.

**-------------Beast Boy's Apartment--------------------**

"It sucks I know but I just moved in so you shouldn't have expected it to be home sweet home." Beast Boy said as he took a seat on his couch. Starfire looked around in awe. The floor had cream pattern carpet, the walls were white, the where was a white sofa with green and white covered cushions, and a television that was a part of those entertainment-theatre centres.

"What are you talking about? This place is very nice." Starfire said as she finished observing the living room. "How did you get to do this in a small amount of time?" She questioned.

Beast Boy turned to her and smiled. "I've been saving money." He told her. Starfire gave him a confused look.

"I don't remember you saving any money." She told him as she walked around the room.

"Remember a long time ago, where Cyborg opened a bank account?" Starfire nodded. "Yeah, well I started one since I had nothing else to do. Now I'm thankful I did or I would have been living in a dump."

"You must have had a lot of money." Starfire told him as she took a seat in the other end of the couch. Beast Boy turned on the TV and the channel that it was currently on was playing a movie called 'The Transporter'. Starfire grabbed the white covered cushion and rested her head on it.

"I just had enough to get the walls and carpet done and to buy a television. The couch I had got it from Sandy, the owner of the apartments." Beast Boy told her as he started watching the movie. Starfire responded with an 'oh' and watched the movie with her best friend.

**------**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

Starfire opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry but after adjusting to the light her vision became clear. She saw Beast Boy lazily walking towards the door. She looked around not moving since she was comfortable in the position she was which was with her head hanging off the couch. She smiled.

"I guess old habits are hard to break." She told herself as she grabbed the white cushion and laid her head in it. She turned her attention to the door waiting to see who it was.

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

"I'm coming already." Beast Boy told whoever was knocking on the door. Beast Boy opened the door to see a man with dirty blonde hair wearing one of those suits that a mechanic would wear. He was carrying Ron who was wearing a Ralph Lauren Stripe Polo Shirt with dark blue jeans. Over his back, a blue bag was hanging that read some company's name that Beast Boy didn't recognize. Beast Boy assumed it was something that the man had to take to work and was the name of the company that he works for. The man's brown eyes stared at Gar unsure of this was the right apartment room.

"Gar?" He questioned making sure he had the right room. Beast Boy nodded in response. He knew that Sandy had mentioned his name yesterday but he had forgotten it. "Well I'm Joey." He said as if he read his mind. "I came here to drop off Ron before I go to work."

"Yeah, me and my friend Kori were waiting for the little dude to come." He told him as Joey let down his child so Ron could be standing up. Joey then turned his attention to Gar.

"Well, Sandy sent me some things that you would probably need." Joey handed Beast Boy the bag that he was carrying. Beast Boy grabbed the bag and nearly dropped it. 'What could be in this bag?' He questioned as he lifted it with his left arm.

"This sure is heavy." Beast Boy said as he struggled to put the bag over his back. Joey nodded in agreement.

"That's how Sandy is. She worries too much for Ron." Joey told him. "Just imagine how the bag would be when Ron is staying at his Grandmother's house for a week." Beast Boy imagined how heavy the bag would be and laughed. "Well yeah I have to carry that every other month."

Beast Boy made a 'tsk, tsk' sound. "Sorry to be you." Beast Boy said. Both of them laughed. After a while, Joey knelt down to be eye level with Ron. "Ron, you be a good boy." Joey said. Ron nodded. "Next week me and mommy are going to take you to the Zoo." Joey said cheerfully. Ron smiled and hugged his daddy goodbye.

"Well, I'm off." Joey said as he stood up and walked away.

"Bye." Beast Boy and Ron said in unison. Beast Boy stood next to Ron who was watching his dad walk away.

"Bye, you guys." Joey walked off, leaving Ron standing in the hallway with Beast Boy carrying the stuff that Sandy had sent over. After Joey went inside the elevator, Ron looked up at Beast Boy.

"Where is your friend?" He asked as he arched one of his two small brows.

"Inside." Beast Boy looked down and led him inside his apartment. Ron looked around in awe as Starfire had done when she first entered the room.

"Can't say anything now." Beast Boy said teasingly to the kid. Ron stuck his tongue out in response. Beast Boy laughed and laid the bag in the kitchen counter. Ron walked over to the couch to find a red head girl staring at him.

"Are you Gar's friend?" Ron asked as he took a seat next to Starfire. Starfire nodded as she straitened herself from her sleeping position.

"Yes, you must be Ron." She told him. Ron nodded. "I am Kori."

Gar took a seat next to Ron who was between him and Kori. "What are gonna watch?" He asked as he saw Gar grabbing the remote.

"Something that is G rated for sure." He told him as he started channel surfing. Ron gave him a disappointed look.

"I'm old enough to watch something rated higher that a stinking G." He told Gar.

"Sure you are." Beast Boy responded as he kept channel surfing for something that they all could watch. "What about--uh…"

"I want to see Final Destination!" Ron shouted as he jumped in the couch.

"Stop jumping on the couch." Beast Boy told him. Ron ignored him, kept jumping on the couch, and shouting 'I want to see Final Destination' repeatedly. Beast Boy gave Starfire a Help-Me look.

Starfire sighed. "Ron, you should sit down or you may hurt yourself." She told him nicely. Ron stopped jumping down and shouting. Beast Boy stared at him, confused on why he didn't do that when he told him to stop.

"Why didn't you stop when I told you?" Beast Boy asked the little boy as he sat on the couch waiting for Beast Boy to put a movie.

Ron turned his attention away from the television onto Beast Boy. "Because Kori is pretty and nice." Starfire chuckled and Beast Boy let out an aggravated sigh. This was going to be a long day.

**-------------With the Titans-----------------**

The sound of the giant metal door closing echoed through the room. Then footsteps and now shouts of 'I didn't do anything' and 'yes, you did' were filling the room. Raven turned her attention away from her book too see Cyborg and Robin arguing over something, Already knowing it was something stupid.

"I didn't do anything!" Robin shouted in the top of his lunges with so much anger.

"My baby didn't do doughnuts by itself before!" Cyborg shouted in the same amount of anger that Robin used. Robin mumbled something incoherent. "What'd you say about me?" Cyborg shouted in anger. Robin rolled his eyes beneath his mask.

"I said that you're being a total dumb—" Robin didn't finish his sentence because black aura shut his mouth close. Cyborg's anger quickly vanished and laughed at Robin but then black aura shut his mouth close. Both Titans turned their attention to Raven. Raven stood there with the emotionless mask she would always have.

"I was trying to drink my herbal tea and read my book in peace." She told them monotonously with a little of anger showing. Not enough for something to explode luckily. "When I take off my magic you both have to stop arguing with each other like idiots." Raven demanded. Cyborg and Robin were glaring at her but eventually nodded. If they don't agree they knew that Raven was willing to leave them like that. Maybe Cyborg would get off easily but after the argument Robin had with her, she would probably leave him like that forever.

Swish. The doors open and Kelsey walked in. She was wearing a dark blue miniskirt and white tank top. She looked around the room and then saw Raven using her magic against the other two titans. She shouted as she ran over to them.

"What are you doing to them?" Kelsey asked Raven as she saw the black magic shutting Cyborg and Robin mouths

"Teaching them a lesson." Raven told her. Kelsey still gave her a worried look. "You know I'm not killing them or anything." Raven raised her hand and the black aura that kept their mouths close had vanished. Cyborg and Robin glared at her.

"Robbie!" Kelsey shouted excitedly as she ran to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Robin half-heartedly smiled. Raven took noticed it wasn't a meaningful smile. Something was bothering him and she intended to find out. Not only that but she was determined to get answers from him on what happened last night.

"What y'all girls doing?" Cyborg asked as he went inside the kitchen. Raven snapped out of her thoughts and followed him into the kitchen with Robin and Kelsey closely following.

"We were going to eat our food." Kelsey told Cyborg as she took a seat on the dinning table. Raven stared at her 'food'. Salad. Raven remembered Kelsey telling her that she was watching her figure just moments ago and then left the room to change her clothes. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Kelsey was like all the other conceited girls she had ever met…definitely not Starfire.

'_Wow that sure is going to fill her up.' _Raven said sarcastically in Cyborg's mind. Cyborg laughed which cause Robin and Kelsey to stare at him both wondering what was so funny. Raven rolled her eyes at them both and Cyborg went to make himself some food. Robin laid his back on the wall with his eyes close behind his mask.

"What's wrong Robbie?" Kelsey asked as she was about to stand up and walked towards him.

"Nothing I'm just thinking." He responded as all sorts of thoughts were running through his head. She looked at him for a moment but shrugged of the feeling.

'_Aw Little Robbie is sad.'_ Raven sarcastically in Robin's mind. She was still mad about their argument but she was madder at him by hurting Starfire emotionally.

He turned his head to the left to and saw a pissed off Raven. No surprise there, but right now he wasn't in the mood to argue. He ignored her and thought back when she would always try to hide when she was smiling. Back when Beast Boy would always try to make her laugh. Every time Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy do something crazy or funny. That little emotionless mask of hers never worked but lately it seemed to be fooling many people. One day it could even fool him…they guy she thought as a brother.

Raven was staring angrily at him but her look softened after she sensed pain coming from him.

Cyborg turned his attention away from the steak he was heating and onto him. _'Robin is sure confused.'_ He thought as he looked at him. He then turned his attention away from him and onto Raven. _'I wonder how she took the news of BB leaving.'_ He shrugged the thought away as soon as he remembered about his steak.

"You should really pay attention to your food." Kelsey told him as she watched him almost burn his steak.

"Don't worry its not like you're going to eat anything higher than 0 calories." Cyborg told her. Kelsey glared at him and rolled her eyes. She then looked at Robin hoping he would say anything to Cyborg but he was distracted. _'God, I hope he's not thinking about her.'_ She then turned her attention to Raven.

"She's going to mentally tell him something." Kelsey said to herself as she let her gaze fall upon her salad. "I just hoped it doesn't involve me."

'_We have to talk.'_ Raven said in Robin's mind. He sighed not really wanting to talk to her. He turned to look at her and saw that she was being serious. He decided to ignore her. Raven stared at him seeing that he was ignoring her. The same thing she did on there argument. Payback. She let out an aggravated sigh. _'Damn it Robin, I have to ask you something.'_ Robin smiled a little but nodded in response.

"We're going to talk so if anyone needs us we will be in the training room." Raven told Cyborg and Kelsey. Cyborg and Kelsey nodded. Kelsey watched the two left and couldn't help but feel jealousy. For all she knew, they could be making out. _'Now I have to worry with the Goth Girl.'_ Kelsey thought angrily.

Cyborg saw the look that Kelsey had and couldn't help but chuckle. Robin and Raven weren't going to happen. They were too alike and besides they love other people. Cyborg decided to mess with her a little. You know just for fun.

"Maybe Robin and Raven are doin' a bit more then talking. What ya think?" Cyborg teasingly asked the girl as he took a seat so he could enjoy his dinner. Kelsey glared at him and mentally cursed at him.

Cyborg laughed while Kelsey grabbed a fork and stabbed her salad with it. She knew that Raven and Robin had nothing going on between them but he has been spending less time with her and more time doing other things. _'What could be more important than me?'_ She asked herself as she saw that she had broken the plate with her fork.

"Wow, girl take it easy. I was just messin' with your mind." Cyborg told her as she saw Kelsey observing the broken pieces of her plate. She let out an aggravated sigh, picked up the pieces, and headed towards the kitchen to throw them away.

**-------------------With Raven and Robin---------------------------**

Robin and Raven walked in the training room once again. Raven sensed that her masked leader was feeling pain, anger, and sorrow. Something she hasn't sense in him for a long time.

Robin was standing near a window so he could see outside. The streetlights of Jump City had turned on preparing for when it became dark. Raven stood next to him staring at the floor with all sorts of thoughts buzzing through her head. How should she start the conversation? How would she ask him about Starfire? Would he avoid it? Those questions kept nagging Raven so she started the conversation with whatever came out of her mouth.

"Robin, the first thing I have to say is I'm sorry." She apologized as she turned her attention him. Luckily, her mouth had picked the right thing to start a conversation. "I'm sorry for mentioning Starfire." Robin turned away from Jump City, stared at Raven, and saw the emotionless mask she would always have but he knew that she meant it.

Robin had been feeling guilty as well for mentioning Beast Boy's name in the argument. "I'm sorry for mentioning Beast Boy." Robin apologized as well. Raven knew he meant it so he forgave him. They both stood there not one making a sound. They both knew that what they had mentioned was true but it was still rude of them to bring it up. Raven stared the floor with many questions on her mind. _'Should I say it?'_ Raven asked herself. _'Should I talk about Starfire right now?' _

Robin knew that they just didn't come here to say sorry to each other and just leave. She brought him here for a reason and that reason wasn't just to say sorry. He knew her to well. If it was up to her she would not talk to him as long as a month unless he said something first.

"What happened to her?" Raven asked him as she tilted her head up to meet with Robin's masked eyes. "What happened to my best friend?" She asked desperately. Robin never saw her looking so… desperate for an answer. They both heard something explode nearby but neither turned to see what it was. Raven knew that she was showing too much emotion but right now, she didn't care. She wanted answers…she wanted her friend to be happy.

"I don't know." Robin said in response. Why did they have to talk about this? Didn't she know that this brought up emotions that he didn't want to feel?

Raven's emotionless face turned to anger. Robin can't say I don't know when he perfectly knows what's wrong. "Don't tell me you don't know!" She angrily shouted at him. Robin never heard her shout before especially at him. Robin stared at Raven's eyes. Her eyes reflected pure anger…anger towards him. The sound of an object exploding echoed in the room. "Answer me." She demanded with her eyes not leaving his masked ones. "What happened to her?"

Robin turned his attention to the floor unable to look at Raven. He didn't want to remember that night…that specific moment. It would always make him in the verge of tears_. 'No.'_ He told himself. _'You're Robin the Boy Wonder. You were taught to never feel this way.'_

He hesitated. If he didn't tell her than Raven would get mad and annoyed him until he told her. Robin had no choice but to tell her. "She told me that she learned about reality." Robin answered. He was remembering about last night and Robin desperately tried to block off the memory. Raven stared at him and sensed that he was trying to block off the memory. _'Was it that bad?'_ She asked herself.

"Robin, do you know what she really learned about?" Raven asked him as she hoped that this time he was not clueless. If he didn't know what she really learned about there was no hope of them ever being together.

Robin nodded in response but he continued telling her what Starfire had told him. "The pain that love causes made her run away." Robin said with his voice full of pain and sorrow. "And I'm the one who caused it." Robin's eyes started stinging. _'Damn it.'_ He thought as he blinked back the tears yearning to come out.

"You can fix this." Raven told him with hope. There was hope of them being together—for them to be happy. The lights flickered on and off and eventually, a light bulb exploded. Robin finally removed his gaze from the floor and turned his attention to Raven.

"I can't, Raven." He sadly told her.

Raven glared at him. "You can't or you won't." Raven questioned angrily. Robin sighed trying to ignore the pain, the sorrow…everything. 'What does she want from me?' He questioned himself. 'Why doesn't she just leave me alone…?'

"I can't." Raven and Robin both stood silent.

"Why?" Raven questioned. She saw that Robin wasn't going to answer her and angrily asked him again. "Why?" Robin bit his lip in anger.

"She shouldn't be falling in love with me!" He shouted angrily. Raven stood there unable to say anything. _'What does he mean?'_ Raven asked herself as she stared at Robin. "She should be with someone that would make her happy. All I've done is caused her pain."

"How do you know that you won't make her happy?" Raven asked him as she felt a tear run down her pale complexion. "I want my friend to be happy and you make her happy." Raven told him trying to convince him. "But you're telling me that you don't—can't make her happy?"

"It's me. Robin. The guy who gets obsessed with Slade, the guy who gets too serious at times, and the guy who messes up at everything." Robin told her as he walked around the training room. "The question really is." He stopped walking around the room for a moment. "How can I not make her unhappy?" Raven stood there glaring at him for thinking like that. She was about to protest but what? She was having the same problem with Beast Boy. She doesn't think she is good enough for him. If she tried, he would just say something about her being the same.

"Robin, can you do me a favor?" She asked after a moment of silence. "Tell her what you said and she'll give you the answers to your questions." Raven tried to tell him with the same emotionless tone she would have. "She will tell you why she fell in love with you instead of another." Robin didn't nod in response and she let out an aggravated sigh.

"Robin, please do this for _her_. You're not doing this for Beast Boy, Cyborg, Kelsey, or me. You are doing this for her…Starfire. I-I just don't want you or her to be depressed anymore." Raven told him as she put her blue hood up.

"If being apart helps you both then so be it but right now, she is heartbroken because you love Kelsey. The least you can do is tell her why you chose Kelsey over her." She didn't care if they get together…well a part of her does but what she wants right now is for her friends to be happy. Back to their normal selves.

Raven stared at him for a few moments before she left to go with the others. Robin stayed in the same spot staring blankly at the floor. He removed his mask and placed it next to him. A tear was running down his face. He told himself that he was Robin the Boy Wonder. A hero that showed no feelings towards another…a hero that had no feelings for another. _'That's all a damn lie._' He thought as blink back the tears that wanted to come out.

Raven peeked through a small hole that was on the door to see Robin crying. She sensed someone was feeling so much sadness and was crying. Raven believed the sadness part but the crying…that wasn't like him. He would always act tough. "He still cares for her…' Raven told herself. She stopped watching her leader and placed her arms in her chest…where her heart was.

'All those emotions were from her.' Raven thought as she blankly stared at the floor. 'I can't even put up a 20 minutes with all the pain she is feeling.' She this time actually left to go with the others.

**------With BB and Star—**

"You think that Gar is going to give me another piggy ride?" Ron asked as he played with his toy fire truck.

Starfire nodded. "If you do that little pout that you saw on TV he probably will." Ron nodded and smiled.

"Kori, where's Gar?" Ron asked as he looked around the living room. Starfire, who was sitting on the floor watching Ron play with his toy, shrugged.

Kori looked around as well and didn't see him. "I don't know maybe he's in the rest room or…" As in cue, someone was knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" Beast Boy shouted as he came running to the living room to open the door. Starfire shrugged not really caring whoever opened the door but was interested on why was Beast Boy excited. Ron kept on playing with his toy fire truck not caring at all.

"Thank God you're here!" Beast Boy shouted as he opened the door. Starfire tried to see who it was but Beast Boy was on the way. A teenage boy that had black hair and blue eyes stepped in the house. Mark.

"Hey!" Starfire said excitedly as she ran up to give him a friendly hug. As soon as she stopped she looked at him confuse. "Why are you here?"

Mark pointed at Beast Boy. "He needed back up. Supposedly you and the kid are taking advantage by doing some sort of pout." Ron stood up and stood between them.

"You could say hi." Ron told him angrily. Mark knelt down to be in the same level.

"Hey—uh—Ron, is it?" Mark said unsure. Ron nodded and only responded with a quick 'hey'. Mark stood up again and gave Beast Boy a what-is-wrong-with-him look.

"He's probably mad that you hugged his girlfriend." Beast Boy told him, trying hard not to laugh. Mark gave him confuse look.

"Who's his girl—oh I get it." Mark turned his attention to Kori who was now holding Ron's hand. Ron stuck out his tongue at him. "Don't worry kid. I won't steal your girl."

"Let's eat since I haven't eaten anything since eight in the morning." Beast Boy walked towards the kitchen and everyone followed. "What time is it?" He asked everyone. Ron looked at him stupid as if was going to know.

"9:45 pm." Mark announced as he open the refrigerator to see what he had for food. Tofu. "Tofu?" He questioned as he looked around for anything that was good. "That's it?" Starfire sighed not really surprise that the refrigerator only contained tofu.

"What's Tofu?" Ron asked Beast Boy.

"You never heard of Tofu?" Ron shook his head. Beast Boy gasped. "You poor dude." Ron saw him exaggerating over something that seemed so unimportant to him. Starfire took a seat in one of the kitchen counters since he didn't have any seats in the kitchen.

"Gar, why don't we order pizza?" Starfire suggested as she turned her attention to Ron who was getting tired. Gar shook his head.

"I know I have something that isn't tofu in there." Mark stepped out of the way so Beast Boy could go through the refrigerator. "Tofu…Tofu…There!" Beast Boy pulled out some sort of green substance that nobody recognized.

"What is that suppose to be?" Starfire asked as Beast Boy laid it beside her. Starfire got off the counter and eyed the green substance. Mark looked at Beast Boy actually wondering if they were going to eat this.

"You're joking right?" He asked as he poked at it. It jiggled. Beast Boy slapped his hand so he could stop touching the food. "Ouch. That does hurt."

"Well you shouldn't be touching my food." Mark rolled his eyes and placed his hand in his pockets. "It's Jell-O what you think it was?" Starfire sigh while Ron yawned. Starfire walked over and picked up Ron.

"I'm going to take him to your bedroom, Gar." Beast Boy nodded and put pack the Jell-O back to the fridge seeing that they were not willing to eat it. "What took you so long to get here?" Beast Boy asked as he closed the refrigerators door.

"I was working on some stuff." Mark told him. Beast Boy shrugged and walked towards the living room. Starfire came back and took a seat in the couch while the other two stood up behind it. "Dude, I just remembered about what happened earlier." Starfire looked at him knowing what he was talking about. "The T-Car was going crazy and doing doughnuts." Everybody laughed.

"I wonder who did that?" He started thinking and Starfire saw Mark winked. She smiled in response. She should have known it was him. He was looking after them luckily. _'Probably with some remote control.'_ Starfire thought. The rest of the day they had spend it watching TV, talking about life, Music, and other normal things.

**---------The next Day---------**

Starfire twisted and turn violently on her bed. "No…No…STOP!" She screamed. Starfire hastily sat still with a gasp of terror. She woke up in cold sweat. Her heart was racing in an incredible rate and was breathing heavily. She scanned her room making sure no one was there. She saw nothing that was out of the ordinary and tried to calm herself.

"It was just a nightmare." Starfire tried to reassure herself. Moments later, her breathing returned to normal but she still was scared from her nightmare. Starfire turned her attention to the clock on her nightstand. Seven A.M. it read in red letters. She sighed knowing that the Titans would be awake. She laid her head down her soft lavender pillow and in an instant; her nightmare came back to her.

"I don't want to lose them." Starfire whispered to herself. Starfire raised her hands, sans their gloves, and stared at them. "I-I wouldn't let him hurt them… t-they a-are my f-friends." She stuttered as she remembered her nightmare. Blood dripping from the Titan's body... No!

"I wouldn't." She stood up. Starfire's nightgown reflected brightly from the light, it was made of sleek lavender fabric that she had bought two weeks before her arrival at Jump City. She stood up, grabbed some clothes from her drawer, and walked towards her rest room. Starfire splashed cold water onto her face, grabbed a towel, and dried her face. After she had finished she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"You won't let Slade harm your friends." She told herself. "It was merely a nightmare." She sighed and headed towards the living room._ 'Oh X'hal, I hope this day would be okay. Just like yesterday.'_ She thought as she walked down the hallway.

She made it to the door to find Robin making himself some food with Kelsey by his side_. 'Not a big surprise.'_ Starfire thought as she looked around for the rest of the titans. Raven was sitting on the black armchair waiting for something…Starfire gulped. She was able to avoid the 'girl talk' yesterday because she came home around Two A.M. in the morning. She then turned her attention to Cyborg who was starting up the game station.

"Definitely going to with Cyborg." Starfire walked over to where Cyborg was.

"Hey Cyborg!" She said excitedly as she gave him a friendly hug. Cyborg gave her a warm smile.

"Hey lil lady." He said in response.

"I'm glad you're okay." She told him as she sat down next to him and watched him play a game that she didn't recognize. Cyborg responded with a 'thanks' and pressed a button that started the game.

"What you been up to yesterday?" He asked as he arched a brow but still not removing his attention from the game.

"I was hanging around with a friend. That is all." She told him as he was choosing a player.

"Oh and you and her had fun shopping?" He assumed as he had chosen a player with a scar under his left eye, a guy wearing a black ninja suit.

"He and I did not go shopping." She told him as he typed in his name. He pressed start and his player entered a forest.

"And who may he be?" He asked suspiciously, as another player appeared. Starfire smiled to herself. He was being her overprotective brother as he would always be.

"Gar and Mark." Starfire told him as Cyborg quickly made his player punch the other player. He did a combo, which made him gain some experience points. "Go Cyborg!" She cheered. Cyborg smiled_. 'Just like old times.'_

"Starfire?" Raven's voice called her. Starfire sighed. Here it comes. "I need to talk to you." She turned around and nodded in response. Raven stood up and headed towards her room with Starfire slowly following her.

'This day is going downhill from here.'_ Starfire thought and wished that Raven would talk about something else than what happened the other night with Robin. Anything but that._

**------ **

**Okay well lets see. Boring chapter I know if you think it was then think of it as a transition chapter. A.K.A The chapter that leads to the good stuff. **

**Well Review and I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Random Poll: **

**What you thought when you heard off the Teen Titans ending with season five? (For those who just heard…what do you think right now) **

-Me. Damn right pissed off. Red X! He only came out two times! Hardly any RobxStar fluff at the last two episodes.


	12. Friends Who Don't Trust Her

**Finally Updated. Sorry for the long wait but I currently moved houses and then I didn't have the internet for a while. Then I was suffering from some Writers block.**

**To answer a questioned I've been ask. RobxStar are going to be together the answer is...yep. It may not seemed like it but yeah. I love that couple to much besides Star/Red X but this isn't a story about them. ITS all about ROB/STAR! **

**Note: Don't flame peoples stories! I haven't been flame on this but its just not nice. Anyways enoeugh of my talking on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own Jake, Chloe, Jozzy. Even though they hardly come out now but still. Worth mentioning that I atleast own somethign. :)**

**Chapter 12**

**"Friends Who Don't Trust Her."**

* * *

**Two weeks later… **

Punch. Dodge. Kick. Starbolt. Back flip. Kick.

Starfire stared at the robot as it lay with a few other ones, on the floor in pieces. She looked around to seeRaven using her magic on a few robots, Cyborg blasting robots with his sonic cannon, Kelsey levitating some objects and throwing them robots, and Robin was in hand in hand combat with some random robots. She turned around where Beast Boy would usually be training and frowned. Even though she can see him later, it is still not the same.

"Great job Titans." Robin said after everyone had finished. They all hadn't even broken a sweat but this was just the fourth level and so far, they had all been easy. Usually by now, they would have a realistic illusion of Slade's robots…not some ordinary robots. "You all improved."

Everyone looked to be bored and Robin couldn't say he wasn't either. He would normal start at level five but he wanted to start out easy since for some odd reason. "Okay, were gonna skip a few levels." Robin told everyone as he walked towards the control panel to raise the level higher.

"About time, man." Cyborg told him as he got his sonic cannon prepared.

Starfire looked around and couldn't help but smile at some memories came back to her.

Robin was about to press the 'start' button but stopped as soon as he heard Raven's voice.

"Why don't we do this in partners?" Raven asked as she looked at Cyborg for backup on this.

"Yeah that would be awesome." Cyborg admitted. That wasn't a bad idea. They haven't done the whole partner thing for as long as he can remember. Kelsey nodded in agreement and Starfire shrugged not caring. She was too deep in her thoughts to care. Her nightmare was freaking her out but she was grateful it was a nightmare and not a vision.

Robin thought it wasn't a bad idea but a thing came to him. Beast Boy wasn't here and they were not even. "One of us isn't gonna have a partner." Robin told them. The three Titans stared at each other seeing the fact. Kelsey let her gaze fall upon Starfire and noticed that she seemed to be too deep in her thoughts to see what was going on around her.

"I'll sit over there for a while." Starfire told them as she still stood in the same position looking as if she was in her own world. Apparently, she knew what was going on but was also on her own little world. Something she picked up from Mark. It really helped at school when she was busy thinking about other stuff.

Robin nodded and raised the level to 12. Robin was paired up with Cyborg and Raven with Kelsey.

Starfire watched them fight and cheered at time to time. It seems that level 12 was Slade's robots, as they would normally fight. Raven and Kelsey fought with no problem. It was Slade's robots so they have some tricks but after a few minutes, they ended up winning. If they were real, they would only come out with a few bruises that would still be hell but Robin didn't put them to be that realistic. Starfire's thought wondered on how Robin would always put it to the highest level…Slade. Robin would always put it to be realistic as possible and he would end up hurt many times. He had beaten him but he knew that the original was indeed a lot stronger. Therefore, he would always upgrade him until it was like the original. Her train of thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud 'Booya!'. Starfire noticed that Cyborg finished with his half of the robots and Robin had finished taking his half.

Cyborg saw Starfire looking bored. "Star, you wanna have a try?" He asked her. Starfire shook her head meaning a 'no'. He stared at her for a moment but then walked off the arena so Raven and Kelsey could have their turn.

Starfire watched them stood in the middle of the arena waiting for their enemy to appear. Starfire was bored but she was waiting until they get to the highest level. She knew Robin would so she just needed to wait.

Raven stared at her wondering why wouldn't she participate. Usually Robin would be asking on why and that she needed to participate but he was avoiding her. An illusion of Plasmus appeared before her eyes. She took one look at her friends before she started attacking the monster with her magic.

Starfire chuckled to herself as she watched Raven and Kelsey fight. Kelsey was glaring at her for a reason she didn't even know. Starfire acted as if she didn't notice though. She still thought that she works for Slade not like the others who think its Terra. Oh, she didn't fail to notice that Raven was staring at her as well. She probably was thinking of their conversation that they had for about a week ago.

**-----Flashback------ **

Raven and I walked out of the living room. Every step I took somehow felt harder than the one before. It felt as if I was going to be punished for a crime I had done. I turned my attention away from the floor and onto Raven knowing this is going to be hell.

She's going to make me remember. I know she will. Well it _is _Raven I'm going to talk to. Raven is capable of making you remember these things now matter how much you don't want too. How I hated that thing about her. Not that I hate her but you know when there's something about your close friend that you hate so much? Well that is how I feel. I love Raven and all but, I seriously hate that thing about her.

I would have suspected that we were going to my room like always but she surprised me by taking a turn, which leads to the hall where her room was located. This is a sign meaning this is going to be serious. No fooling around. She opened her door and I gulped as I took a step inside her room and closed the door behind me. I looked around to find everything was the same. Everything looked like it has not been moved an inch. Why am I always surprise that she had not changed her room? I don't know but I guess that's just me.

Raven took a seat on her large round shape bed. The suns rays were illuminating her room making it seem brighter than it really is. I remembered one time that she told me that she hated when that happened. I don't know why but I think she secretly likes it.

I decided to stand up, not really wanting to sit down. Maybe incase something happens I can avoid it by making up an excuse. _'Yeah right.'_ I thought as I avoided Raven's gaze. _'She'll probably use her magic on me.'_

Silence.

How I hated awkward silences. It just makes the situation worse and nerve-racking. If neither one of us talk I'm about to leave since where not talking but like I said before she'll probably use her magic.

"I talked to him." Raven said breaking the awkward silence. She looked at me, her eyes reflecting pain and sadness. I never saw Raven showing her emotions just like that. After all the years, I knew her; she never let any of the Titans see her showing any sign of sadness. The last time and probably the only time, I have seen her sad was when Terra was coming back. However, she would always put that blue hood of hers and go one as if nothing was bothering her. How I envy that about her. I wish I could go on with life as if nothing is wrong.

Raven turned her attention away from me and onto her giant glass window. I sighed and decided to look outside the window as well. After all the times I have been here, which were about five or four, I just noticed that you could see Jump City's buildings from here. She had a great view from the city. Maybe this is why she liked meditating in her room a lot. Even though Raven and I are close, she would still not tell me some things about her life.

I knew Raven expected me to say something but I said nothing. There was nothing for me to say. I continued watching Jump City. The sun was shining brightly making the day seem cheerful. No dark clouds or any other sign of any bad weather. Just a normal bright sunny day. The days were your suppose to go outside and spend it with your friends, family or that one special person.

I frowned. "What if you don't have anyone to spend it with?" I questioned sadly. I knew I was bringing myself down but lately sadness has overcome me. Raven turned to look at me wondering what I was talking about. I kept on staring not removing my gaze from the beautiful scene. It was so beautiful so captivating.

In seconds, Raven understood what I meant. "You have friends." She reassured me. I faked a smile. That was indeed true but my friends were breaking apart and yet I feel that it was my entire fault.

_Whom am I kidding?_ It is my entire fault. If I never left, we would be together. Beast Boy right now would be complaining about Cyborg's food and Raven would constantly tell them to shut up. Robin would still be with Kelsey no matter what but, at least we would all be together.

_'Together.'_ I repeated to myself. Raven turned to me sensing that I still wasn't satisfied and repeated, "You have friends." She stared at me for a moment and then turned her attention to a picture that was on her nightstand.

Something inside me snapped at her comment. "Friends that can even take care of there own damn problems." I heard myself said. My eyes widen and I turn to look at Raven. She did not notice what I had said but continued watching the city. Thank you, X'hal but… this is not good at all.

"I thought I had this under control." I mumbled to myself so Raven could not hear.

_'I don't know why you're not letting me out.'_ A small voice questioned angrily. I blinked. This can't be happening…not now.

'_Go away.'_ I mentally told the voice angrily.

'_You saying that isn't going to make me stop. I'll find a way out and it **will** be soon._' The voice replied menacingly. After that, it disappeared. I thought I had it under control but I apparently was wrong.

"Starfire, I felt your emotions during our conversation." Raven told me breaking my train of thoughts. I shook my head and stared at Raven with a confuse look. How could she feel my emotions? I learned how to block them. I guess Raven is too strong. "That's not all the pain, is it?" Raven sadly asked me as she a held a picture and stared at it for a moment. I took noticed it was the one we had took so long ago.

I won't lie to her. Even if I tried I would soon tell her anyways so, why not tell her right now. "No, it is not."

Raven's eyes widen for a moment. She placed the picture on the nightstand and turned her attention to the floor as if finding sudden interest in it. "H-How can you put up with it?" She asked me in wonderment.

I stood their wondering how I did put up with it and I came across the answer. "Friends." I simply told her. "They help me through it all." I smiled at what I said. Friends. They have indeed helped me through all my pain. I couldn't have done it without them.

Raven smiled and stood up to give me friendly hug. After her hug she said, "We're here for you." I stood there shock for a moment since Raven wasn't acting…well Raven. She's not into the whole hugging thing. She saw me and smirked.

"It's been a long year." Raven told me. "I can at least show some emotion." I smiled back at her. It's been a year that I haven't talked to her so I really didn't know how much she changed. The few days that I was here weren't helping because I rather didn't thought about how much she changed and because many things were happening lately.

After that she decided to drop the subject and talked about what happened to the Titans over the year I was gone. It was fun to know that Beast Boy forced everyone to eat Tofu and in return he would take a shower…

**------End of Flashback---- **

The alarm went off and in a second, we were all in the living room. Raven obviously teleported us there. The titans gathered around the computer. Robin was typing as fast as ever, Cyborg stood nearby getting is sonic cannon ready for the battle, and Kelsey was watching the computer screen waiting for it to show the information on the disturbance. Raven stood next to Kelsey waiting for the information as well and as for Starfire, she stood next to Cyborg just standing there waiting for Robin to announce what is the disturbance. A picture of The Hive members, not including Jinx, appeared and at the side of the picture, a small note on what was he doing and where was he.

Things were slowly turning back to normal except for the fact that Terra and Beast Boy are not here. Starfire frowned at the thought.

_'I'm going to find you Terra and prove to them that you didn't do anything.' _

"Come on, Star." Cyborg said as she blinked back to reality. Everyone was staring at her probably wondering if she was alright. Starfire knew that Cyborg was going to ask if she was alright so she told him 'I'm fine' as if reading his mind, which she can but she didn't. Starfire ran towards the garage and got on my motorcycle with the others on there vehicles.

**-----------Normal After the fight--------------- **

"Ouch." Starfire groaned as she lay on the couch in the living room. Cyborg and Raven observed her making sure that she was all right and that she wouldn't hurt herself even more. Kelsey handed Cyborg an icepack that she had got for Starfire when they entered the tower.

"Lil lady what happened back over there?" Cyborg asked as he placed the ice pack on her right arm.

Starfire felt it stinging and she groaned in pain as her body ached. She slowly shrugged not knowing what was wrong. "I was throwing starbolts but somehow every time I did it caused me pain." Starfire said in confusion. She turned her head away from them to avoid their stares. She did not like it when people stare at her. It made her feel awkward. Starfire stared at the ceiling wondering what caused her starbolts to cause her pain. This was the first time that it had ever happened. Maybe it was the darkness inside of her… _'It can't be. I can't do that.'_

The door open and Robin walked in the living room. He walked over towards the others and stood behind the couch not wanting to see Starfire.

Kelsey looked at him and gave him a confuse look on what was wrong with him.

Robin didn't say anything but stare, which annoyed Raven. Raven looked at him and sigh. She knew that he was avoiding Starfire and vice versa. _'This is going to be hell.'_ Raven thought. "Robin, do you know what happened to her?" Raven asked him, trying to bring him into conversation.

Robin shook his head meaning a 'no'. Raven gave him a death glare in return. He knew what she was trying to do.

Starfire closed her eyes hoping she will get better soon. "Raven, don't worry I'll be fine. But we really should concentrate on finding Terra." She told them trying to hide the fact that her body felt like crap.

Cyborg and Robin nodded in agreement. Robin decided this was a good time to talk. "We should track her down and she could lead us to where Slade is." Robin said in his leader voice. All eyes were on him, except Starfire's, processing the information.

Raven glared at him for not saying anything to Starfire specifically. '_Well he talks just not to her.'_ Raven thought as she rolled her eyes.

Kelsey turned her attention away from Robin to Starfire. "You should rest up." She tried to say sweetly. It went unnoticed to everyone but to Starfire.

Starfire stared at her and smiled back sweetly. She knows when someone is trying to disguise there true feelings by saying something sweet. Come on, Starfire did it on Robin and Kelsey's first months of going out. Starfire inwardly chuckled. _'She really hates me.'_ "Fine." She said in defeat after a few moments of chuckling to herself. She wasn't going to stay in the couch so she decided to go to her room. "Let me go to my room…so if you will excuse me." Starfire was about stand up but Cyborg stopped her.

"Sleep on the comfortable couch." He offered as if it was an offer you couldn't reject. She looked at him trying to see if he was joking. "You're gonna feel a lot of pain if one of us move you and you practically can't walk." Cyborg said in a brotherly way.

That was true but she didn't want to stay in the couch. Starfire sighed but a thought came across her mind. "If I can drive my motorcycle without crashing I think I can walk to my room." Starfire reassured him as she tried to stand up again. Cyborg stopped her, still having doubts. Starfire abruptly took a seat back down now getting annoyed.

"The only reason that we let you ride your motorcycle was because you were too stubborn to ride the T-Car." Raven pointed out as she stared at Starfire. Starfire sheepishly smiled in response.

A thought came to Cyborg and a smiled formed across his face.

She stared at him wondering what he was thinking. _'This is not going to be good.'_

Raven looked at him wondering what he was going to do as well.

"Fine, but one of us is gonna help you. Raven isn't and I'm not. Robin's gotta help you." Cyborg told her as he tried to hide his smile.

Starfire's eyes widen at what he had said. She turned to Raven and saw a small smile. Raven obviously liked the idea.

Raven turned her attention away from Starfire and on to Robin who was getting mad at them. She smirked at him and he just let out an aggravated sigh.

Starfire turned to Cyborg and looked at him in disbelieve. "I can do it myself." She said firmly.

Kelsey stared at them knowing what they are trying to do. "I can help too." Kelsey generously offered. She flipped her blonde hair and smiled sweetly. Starfire did not want her help. In matter of fact, she doesn't want anyone's help. She can take care of herself.

Raven quickly turned her attention to Kelsey. "No, I have to talk to you." Raven told her.

Cyborg looked at Kelsey and saw that she was a bit angry. She obviously knew what he was up to but she probably thinks is to hook them up. That wouldn't be bad at all since that was partially it but the main reason is so they could talk to each other. Raven was generous enough to fill him on what's happening but he suspected something was wrong since they haven't said a word to each other for a while.

Kelsey looked at Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and then at Robin. She can't say no. "Fine." She said in defeat.

"Well I'm out." Cyborg announced as he left to work on his 'baby' because it had been damage from the battle with the HIVE. Robin watched him go and saw him winked at him and pointed at Starfire. Robin mouthed 'Shut Up' and Cyborg left laughing.

Kelsey watched him and did not want Robin and Starfire to spend any alone time together. She can't let Starfire tell him about Slade's involvement. Slade would get mad at her, again, for she almost screwed up with the situation with Terra. In addition, her with Robin…she didn't want that to happen at all. "Maybe I—" Kelsey was interrupted by Raven.

"Kelsey and I are going to talk in her room. So you'll know where to get us." Raven dragged Kelsey towards Kelsey's room, which was unlike her, but it was the only way to get her out of there.

Starfire watched them go and as soon as they left, she turned her attention to the floor. Robin was staring at the floor as well unable to look at her.

Silence.

_'I have to get up.'_ Starfire told herself as she removed her gaze from the floor. She took a deep breath and tried to stand up without making a sound showing any pain.

"Ow Ow Ow." Starfire said as she felt her left leg hurt really badly. She immediately sat back down and mentally cursed at herself for not putting up with the pain.

Robin turned to her immediately at the sound of her voice. "You really should stay here until you get better." Robin advised her as he walked over so he could stand in front of her.

Starfire shook her head. "No, I want to go to my room." Starfire said stubbornly as she still didn't look at him.

Robin let out an aggravated sigh. She became more stubborn over the year. "Star, you should--"

Starfire looked up at him to meet his masked eyes. "I really want to go to my room." Starfire said, purposely interrupting him.

Robin knew that there was no hope in convincing her to stay so he might as well help. "Let me help you then." He offered as he held out his hand.

Starfire felt her heart beat faster as he held out his hand. She looked away from him remembering all those times that her heart beat faster when he was around. _'He doesn't feel the same!_' She angrily told herself. "I don't need any ones help." She said after a while.

Robin watched her, as she was lost in her thoughts. Maybe she was remembering what happened the other night. "Star, even though I know you hate my guts." Robin said monotonously trying to disguise the sadness at the fact. "You need my help."

Starfire stared at the floor still not saying a word. He thinks she hates him. Even though there was no hope of them ever being together…she could never hate him. No matter how much she tries, she couldn't possibly hate him. She let out an aggravated sigh. "Fine." She then turned to look up at him. "But I want you to know that I can never hate you. You are my friend."

Robin half-heartedly smiled. "Well I'll carry you since you really can't stand up." Robin scooped her off the couch and carried her to her room bridal style. The living rooms door slid open and Robin walked towards her room with Starfire in his arms.

Starfire hated this. Okay she loves it because he was carrying her and all but, she hates it. She's trying to move on from him but how can he when he's been sweet to her.

_'That's why you love him.'_ A voice in her head told her. Starfire recognize it to be the 'darkness' inside of her. The part that gets release if she looses control. _'I don't know why but isn't that why you love him?' _The voice questioned. Starfire thought that it actually sounded nice. _'He doesn't love you.'_ The voice bluntly said. So much for being nice. Starfire shook her head trying to snap out of her thoughts

"Do you have any clue on where Terra could be?" She asked him trying to start a conversation and to get rid of the voice in her head. Maybe they could be best friends again. It's never too late.

"No, I tried last night but no leads." He told her. Robin thought back to last week when he brought Cyborg back home. He remembered that she wasn't home until two in the morning. The alarm went off and she wasn't able to put the code because Cyborg changed it and she didn't know what it was. "Where were you the day that Cyborg came from the hospital?" He asked her.

"Close friends of mine." Starfire told him as she remembered that night. She smiled as she remembered Beast Boy and Mark putting up with Ron when he woke up.

"Why are you trying to find Terra?" Robin asked Starfire. Terra and Starfire talked but not really, when she was a Titan. Maybe because she had attacked Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven. However, it seemed that she really wanted to find her badly.

Starfire didn't need to think why. She was trying to save her of course and other reasons. "Same reason as you." She said not really wanting to go into details but knew he would pressure the subject.

"To find Slade and to question her why she joined him again?" Robin asked her. He turned a corner but couldn't stop himself of thinking why would she want to find Slade. Why was she so determined to find him? Robin didn't know but maybe from the time that he talked to her when they were on the rooftop. That day he was just confuse as he ever was.

She closed her eyes. "Sort off." Starfire said after a while, not saying that she didn't think Terra was working with Slade. "But it's not the only reason." She told him truthfully.

"What's the other reason?" He questioned her. Many things were buzzing through his head but they all seemed unlike her.

"To save her." She told him as she sighed. He could get mad. He could tell her that she attacked them but that won't change her mind. Terra needed to be saved from Slade.

"Same old Star." Robin said after a moment of silence. "Were here." Robin told her. He typed in the code so the door can open. He looked around still surprise that she has her room in different colors than lavender. He walked towards her bed and laid her down. She sat straight up.

"Thanks." She said after a while.

Robin looked down at her and smiled. "Your welcome." He stood there not knowing what to do next. Should he just leave or say something about the other day? _'What the hell should I do?' _He mentally asked himself as he stared at the floor. "Starfire, what's the other reason on why you want to find Terra?" He asked her trying to start a conversation but he really did want to know her reasons.

Starfire looked at him. "I told you."

Robin walked a little closer and sat on the end of her bed. "There's another reason." He said as if he knew her to well. Well he does but not really anymore.

"And you're saying that as if you know me very well." Starfire told him truthfully a bit angry. He was making this harder for her. Why couldn't he just leave her alone so she could think of the day's events and try to figure out where Terra is or even what is wrong with her starbolts.

"I know you well enough to tell that you didn't tell me the whole thing." Robin told her ignoring her anger. A thing he just learned is that she doesn't like people assuming they know her when they truly don't. However, how does that apply to him? Come on, he didn't see her for over a year but nothing to big could have happen…right? _'I don't know her.' _He told himself while Starfire tried to hide the fact that she was frowning.

"Robin, you may have learned some thing that had happened to me over the year when we were on the club but you really know nothing about me." Starfire told him monotonously. Her emerald eyes met up with his masked ones. "I'm not even sure I know you now."

Robin stood silent unable to say anything. He knew what he wanted to say but couldn't put in words.

Starfire rolled her emerald eyes in response. _'I'm being hard on him for no reason.'_ She told herself as she looked at him.

_'No. You are treating him like he treated you.'_ The voice replied dryly.

_'You don't know anything.'_ Starfire mentally said. She could tell that she made her other side angry but she didn't care.

Starfire felt something stinging on her right arm. She turned to see what was wrong and found a cut forming. Starfire closed her eyes. _'Stop!'_ She angrily told her other self.

_'This is going to be my way out…'_ The voice replied menacingly.

She quickly put her hand over the cut wishing it would go away. _'Stop!'_ She said now really pissed off. All the pain she felt from the fight earlier was ten times worse.

_'Oh, I wonder what Robin would say about you having some evil on you.' _Starfire tensed as the voiced mentioned Robins name. She couldn't let Robin see her like this or he would begin to question about it. They couldn't find out that she had some powers that she couldn't control. Slade's involvement in her powers…how she got them. None of that.

Robin, unfortunately for Starfire, saw her tense and immediately knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?" He asked. She quickly hid her arms behind her. Robin knew something definitely was wrong because of her sudden action. But he couldn't' do anything unless she tells him but there is a sixty percent chance she wont.

"Nothing." Starfire quickly told him in response. Robin frowned that she didn't tell him and fortunately, for him Starfire didn't notice. Starfire looked down in disappointment. He's trying so hard to regain there relationship and she just avoids everything when she also wants to become Best Friends again. "Robin not to sound rude but can you leave?" Her voice was full of sadness.

Robin stared at her for a moment and eventually nodded. "Okay. Just take it easy." He said in a friendly way.

Starfire closed her eyes and tried to deal the pain she was feeling. "Don't worry I will." She said as she gritted her teeth in pain. Her right arm stung like crazy now and the pain from the battle wasn't helping.

Robin saw crimson liquid spilling on one of her pillows. He turned to look at Starfire who seemed not to notice. He observed as he tried to find the source of it and eventually notice that she was bleeding from a cut on her right arm. "Star?" Robin asked now completely worried.

Starfire looked up at him and faked a smile as if nothing was wrong with her. "Robin, may you please leave?" She tried to ask him nicely but she couldn't help but say it desperately.

He shook his head. Robin didn't want to leave knowing that she has a deep cut on her arm. "Star," He said firmly. "Let me help you." He reached over to help but the sound of her voice made him stop.

"No. Just leave."

"Starfire, you need my help now." He protested as he reached towards her again. She quickly moved away not wanting him to touch her. He looked up at her emerald eyes and saw her blink to and when they open, they were red.

"Damn it. Just go away!" She screamed in anger. Robin stared at her in disbelieve. That definitely was not Starfire. "Get away from me!" She formed a red starbolt and blew him to the other side of the room knocking him out consciousness. Starfire blinked and her eyes returned to there normal emerald color.

"What have I done?" She asked herself as she ran to him ignoring the pain she was feeling. She felt for his pulse and was thankful that she found one.

_'You just don't let me finish him off don't you._' The voice said angrily in her head. Starfire ignored it. _'I would be doing you and Slade a favor by getting rid of him!'_ It yelled. Starfire all of a sudden felt herself getting dizzy.

"What's happening?" She questioned as she looked around. The room was spinning around like crazy. She closed her eyes and tried to deal with the pain. _'What are you doing?' _Starfire asked as she put her hand her hand on her head as if would make the headache go away.

_'I'm doing nothing. I guess…Slade is helping me out.'_ The voice replied with satisfaction.

"_You don't know what you're doing_…he's using you!" Starfire shouted the last part aloud and it seemed to shut her other side up. Starfire couldn't handle it anymore. Her body fell to the ground.

Seconds later…

The door slid open to reveal three titans staring in disbelieve. Raven looked at her two friends. Starfire was unconscious a few feet away from Robin were he was unconscious as well.

"Let's get them to the Medical Room." Cyborg said quickly as he ran to get Starfire and Robin. As soon as Cyborg ran back to the other Titans, with Robin and Starfire, Raven teleported them to the Medical Room. Kelsey quickly ran to get the things prepare for them. Cyborg laid Starfire in one bed near the window and Robin next to hers. Raven observed them as Cyborg put some wires on them. Starfire had some new form cuts that seem really deep and the same bruises from the battle earlier only it seemed to have gotten worse.

Robin had been hit in the chest really hard by something she couldn't figure out. He was slightly bleeding in his arm but it wasn't anything to severe.

"Can someone turn on the computer outside the room?" Cyborg asked quickly as he placed a few more wires on Starfire.

"I'll do it." Raven said quickly and ran out of the room starting the computer that would show them Robin and Starfire's current stats. She then walked back to the room and saw Kelsey cleaning Robins cut.

"Are they going to be alright?" Kelsey asked as she dabbed peroxide on some cotton balls and ran them over his arm.

"They should pull through." Cyborg told them as he left the room to monitor there status. Raven decided to use her magic on Starfire since her cuts are deep. She walked towards her and then sat on the floor Indian style. She looked up at her one time_. 'What's happening to you?' _Something exploded causing Kelsey to scream but she ignored it knowing that she did not get hurt. Raven closed her eyes and chanted her infamous words…

"Azerath Mentrion _Zinthos_ "

**------Flashback----- **

"Leave them alone." Starfire growled as she gently landed a few feet away from the tall man. He looked towards the direction of her voice and smiled beneath his half orange/black mask.

"Why should I?" He asked as he looked at her. He saw her getting angry with him, which always amuses him. The 'innocent' girl of the Titans knows how the real life works now. The way she learned it was harsh but it amused him even more. He had thanked Robin one day for what he had done. If it weren't for him, he would have never known her true potential.

Slade watched her take a step forward and his index finger started reaching for a button on his gray belt. Starfire stopped dead in her tracks when his index finger was only few inches away from the button on his belt. "This matter is between you and me." She told him as she glared at him. She tried not to show any of her anger but she was failing miserably.

"Now, now, you don't want to lose control don't you?" He teased as she showed a bit of feared at the thought of her loosing control. "If you do I won't be the one hurting these people." Starfire looked at the people behind him. Innocent people that had no business in this predicament were being held against their will. A woman with her husband were tied up by something that seem like a rope, but knowing Slade, its something worse than that. "One press of this button and they will be electrocuted." Slade warned her. Starfire hated the fact that she was right. Those weren't just any ordinary ropes. He had to makes things even more difficult.

"Slade, what do you want?" She asked him as she looked upon the married couple who were knocked out unconscious.

"I had offer you this in the past once." He replied as his hands were folded behind him. His bodysuit gleaming at the light that the moon was giving off.

"Like I said in the past as well…no." She told him imitating his 'in the past' thing. Starfire didn't even need to see his face to tell that he was mad but Slade could always hide his emotions.

"Well in this case." Slade reached over to press the button on his belt and Starfire quickly blasted him with a starbolt making his hand retreat.

"Don't you dare." She warned as she walked closer to him with a starbolt ready to shoot. He didn't even bother to step backwards.

"You've got better at your aiming." He told her truthfully. Starfire stood just two feet away from him still not letting her guard down.

"Let. Them. Go." She told him as she took one-step closer.

Slade shook his head in disappointment. "Poor child, it seems that you do not know who has the upper hand. _I'm_ the one in charge _not_ you." Slade quickly reached to press the button and Starfire immediately blasted at the belt but far away from the button. The belt fell off, she quickly ran to get it, and as soon as she grabbed it, she went to get the 'ropes' of the couple.

"Just hold on." She told them as if they were on conscious. She was already done with the woman and all there was left was the man but then she heard Slade clapping. As soon as she released him, she turned around.

"Very good but you forgot that I'm always a stepped ahead." Something grabbed Starfire and pushed her to the wall nearby. Starfire blinked and saw that it was the two people she was suppose to rescue. Their eyes were glowing bright red and glared at her. Starfire glared at him and mentally cursing that she had fallen for one of his tricks. Slade pulled out some liquid that was on a small vile and then handed to the woman. The woman put it in front of Starfire's mouth trying to get her to drink it. She had her mouth closed not wanting to drink whatever it is. For all she knew that could be poison. The man punched in her in the stomach and caused her to gasp. The woman then saw her chance and made her drink the liquid.

Starfire coughed and saw the woman throw the empty vile aside. "What was that?" She asked.

Slade didn't answer her but walked towards them as the woman still was holding her tightly with one of her hands so she wouldn't escape. "My newest robots are useful." Slade told her as he stood next to the man robot. The man robots chest opened up and he pulled out a needle.

Starfire's eyes widen and struggled to get out. "What are you going to do?" She asked after her struggles ended. Slade grabbed the needle from the robot and took a step forward. Starfire tried to form her starbolts but they didn't form. She now figured out what that liquid was. Instead of having it as a needle like those robbers from the other day did, he had it in liquid form. _'Great now every criminal in Gotham can get rid off my powers._' She thought sarcastically as she tried to kick the woman robot off but the man robot held her legs back. He pressed the needle against her taut skin. She felt the tip biting into her arm. She flinched, trying to pull her arm away. She felt the pressure of the fluid as it entered her bloodstream. Slade finally withdrew the needle and it seemed as if was an eternity to her. The robots let go which caused her to fall to the floor. "You could be nice by not letting me fall." She told them as she looked up at them. Two of each person…she was getting dizzy.

"A new thing I've made. Now, unlike my previous apprentice, we would be connected…united as one." Slade told her as he gave the needle back to the man robot. Starfire knew he was referring to Terra. Beast Boy later told the Titans that Terra was being control by the uniform she was wearing.

"Better than those uniforms." Starfire said aloud. That was supposed to stay as a thought. Slade glared at her and kicked in her rib. She felt down the floor and gasped in pain. Starfire looked up at him and mentally cursed at him for what he did. Slade tried to kick her but this time she avoided it by rolling to the other side.

"That wasn't very nice now was it?" Slade told her as if she read his mind. Starfire eyes widen wondering how the hell he did that. "As I said before child, we are connected."

Starfire stood up, ignoring the fact that she felt dizzy, and try to lit a starbolt. "Get rid of whatever you put on me!" She growled. Slade smiled beneath his mask and she could tell. Too much anger. She closed her eyes for a second trying to calm herself down.

"I'm afraid that is impossible." Slade told her in usual voice. Starfire took a step towards him and he didn't even back away. His two robots, who have been silent for a while, took a step towards her. They got closer and held her back.

"Don't touch me." Starfire told them angrily as she freed herself from their grasp. They grabbed her again only harder and Starfire got mad now. "I said don't touch me!" She somehow blew them away as she swung her arm across them causing them to both fly away to the other side of the warehouse. Slade saw that the starbolt was red. This was good. She turned around and he met up with two red eyes that were staring angrily at him. "Get whatever the hell you put on me off now." She said in a voice that he didn't recognize. _Not even her precious Robin would. _Slade smiled at the idea.

"The hell with Robin." Starfire growled as she raised her arm and lit a red starbolt. Probably the medicine wore off already. It should have lasted for at least an hour but maybe a side effect of the other one. Slade didn't back away but was in deep shock. She had just read his mind. Slade saw her smiled evilly.

"You are not the girl." Slade stated as he observed her. She may be in her body but that was definitely not her.

"Yes I am, just not the part that she shows." She told him as she still had her red starbolt pointing at him. "Now get whatever you put on me off!" She yelled angrily.

"What do you think of my offer?" Slade asked ignoring her anger. "You could destroy what has cause you pain. You would not have to be 'happy' for anyone anymore." Slade told her as he tried to persuade her.

"That doesn't sound so bad." She admitted as she looked down at the floor. Slade beneath his mask smiled. He was getting to her…well one side of her. She let her starbolt fade away but then she started feeling some sharp pain.

"What is happening, child?" He asked as he saw her fall down to the ground groaning in pain.

"She's fighting back." She barely managed to say. Slade watch her trying to fight back her good side but then the fighting stop. She stood still not moving and he could he hear breathing. He expected that she won but when the girl stood up and immediately blasted him with an emerald starbolt.

"You have no right to do that." Starfire told him angrily as she saw Slade on the floor about ten feet away from her.

Slade stood up as if the starbolt he had been hit with was nothing. "Your other side seems to like my offer."

"It doesn't matter. I would never join you."

Slade shook his head in disappointment. "Only time would tell." Starfire saw him fading and was thankful. This seemed like an eternity to her. So far, this was the longest time Slade had ever been out from wherever his lair was. He finally faded away.

Starfire sighed. "Now I have to solve my other problem." Starfire started walking away from the same warehouse that she first lost control. She turned to look at it once more. "Myself." She sighed and got on her motorcycle that Bruce, or Batman, promised to get her for her missions.

**----**

Robin opened his eyes behind his mask. He looked around to find he was in the Medical Room. He let out an aggravated sigh but then felt some pain his chest and on his arm. Yeah, he remembered that he had been hit with a damn starbolt for trying to help. On his way down, he had been cut by something on his arm_. 'Great.'_ He thought sarcastically. He looked around for a clock on the medical room and after a while of searching, he found one near a bed next to him. It read 10:53 pm. Robin looked around the room to find her in two beds away from him. The titans Medical Room seemed bigger to him for some reason. The doors slid open to reveal Cyborg, Kelsey, and Raven.

"Man, what happen?" Cyborg asked as he stood near his bed with a puzzled look upon his face, Raven stood next to him but stared at Starfire letting a small frown form, and as for Kelsey, she sat on the end of the bed staring at him making sure that he was all right.

"She blew me with a starbolt." Robin told them. All eyes turned to him. They all gave him confused faces wondering why she did that. He even didn't know.

Raven didn't say anything in response. She let her gaze fall upon Starfire again. That didn't sound like her at all. _'She would never do that…especially to him.'_ She thought as she looked at Robin trying to read his expression. Confusion. He was just as confuse as the rest of us.

"Don't worry we'll get an answer on why she did that to you." Kelsey reassured him as she gave him one of her smiles.

Robin didn't really pay any attention to what she said but gave her a weak smile. He was trying to figure out what made her do that to him. Trying to help her wasn't the reason. Starfire would never do that. They were actually talking like how they use to but then all of sudden she blows him away…why?

"You must have done something to be thrown to the other side of the room." Cyborg said stiffly.

Robin didn't' take it as an insult though. He knows that Cyborg was just being her older protective brother. "We were talking that's it but all of sudden she wanted me to get out of the room." Robin said in confusion. He hated not knowing what was wrong especially with his friends. _'Especially her…'_ A voice in his head said. He shook his head and continued with his story. "She told me to get out and I questioned her on 'why' because something didn't seem right. I saw that she had a cut and I told her that she needed my help but 'no' was her answer. She got angry and... I-I think I saw her eyes turn red but that was just my imagination…" Robin didn't need to say that but he felt like he needed to for some reason.

"You saw her eyes turned red?" Raven asked him now fully interested. Robin nodded not seeing where she was going but maybe they were on something. After that, she said nothing. Cyborg and Kelsey went into thought while Robin and Raven looked at Starfire as if they would see the answer written across her.

Silence settled.

_'This means that I did see her.'_ She thought repeatedly in her head. Why didn't she see it before? Her imagination…ha! She should have known all a long but no, she ignored it. What a friend she is. "That wasn't your imagination." Raven told him breaking the silence and trying to get rid of her thoughts.

"What? You've seen her too?" Robin asked her immediately. Raven slowly nodded. It wasn't his imagination. Starfire can't do that though and… did this concern Slade? Robin let out an aggravated sigh. There are so many unanswered questions and he can't put the pieces together.

"How?" Cyborg questioned as he frowned at the thought. "How did you see her?"

"We were talking…she was crying and then I saw her eyes turned red for a moment but I thought it was just my imagination. I guess… I was wrong." She said the last part showing a tiny bit of sadness. Cyborg looked at her and could tell she was trying so hard to hide her emotions. Robin couldn't help but wonder on why she was crying. He knew what it was…it was because of him. Why doesn't she move on? She can't possibly love him. Robin closed his eyes behind his mask trying to get rid of the annoying thoughts. _'I thought I've gone through this already.' _He angrily told himself.

"What does that mean?" Kelsey asked them as Cyborg walked towards the bed where Starfire was. Robin slowly shrugged, Raven didn't say anything in response, and Cyborg just stood there looking at Starfire.

"I don't know." Raven told them as she turned around and watched her. "But I know that something happened to her and she doesn't want to tell us." They all nodded in agreement.

"The problem is that she doesn't want to tell us." Kelsey told them.

Everyone turned their attention to the red head girl as they heard her voice. "Stop…" Starfire mumbled in her sleep. "I won't do it…" Raven walked towards her.

"She's having a nightmare." Robin said as he watched her. He wanted to get up and wake her up but he couldn't. Not cause he was hurt. He could move around with no problem but because something was holding him back. A side of him wanted to let Raven or Cyborg wake her up.

"Let's wake her up." Cyborg was about to wake her up but at the sound of Raven's voice he stopped.

"We could find out what's wrong." Raven told them. Just her chanting 'Azerath Mentrion Zinthos' and she can tap into her mind. This could helped them on what is going on with her.

Kelsey looked up at her and arched a brow. "Isn't that invasion of privacy?" She asked knowing full well that Raven shouldn't do that.

Robin stared at her and then at Starfire who seemed to calm down but kept mumbling things that he couldn't make out. "Raven, maybe we should let her tell us." Robin told her even though he wanted to know as well.

Cyborg nodded in agreement. "But she has become really stubborn." He said jokingly trying to lighten up the mood. Robin chuckled and Kelsey smiled.

"I can't believe I was thinking of doing that." Raven tried to say monotonously.

Robin and Cyborg didn't say anything since they couldn't think of a way to respond.

"You were just worried about her." Cyborg told her. "I would have the same idea if I had that power." He told her truthfully.

"Don't go…" Starfire's voice was full with sorrow. Everyone turned their attention to her and saw tears running down her face. She was crying in her sleep because of who knows what.

Robin didn't want to see her like this anymore. "We should wake her up." Robin told them. He was about to stand up and do it himself but Raven beat him to it and shook the girl so she could wake up.

"Starfire, wake up." She said gently as she shook her. Starfire didn't wake up but more tears were coming down her face. Robin gave her a worried look and Cyborg stood their worrying about her.

"Please don't go." She cried sadly. Raven touched her and all sorts of images went through her head. She yanked her hand away from her and blinked. She immediately turned her attention to Starfire who was still sleeping but not crying anymore. "Wake up don't listen to him." She told her as she shook her. "He's just trying to confuse you…don't listen to him." Cyborg, Kelsey, and Robin both knew that she had somehow tapped into her mind.

Starfire's emerald eyes slowly open. The first thing she saw was Robin having a worried expression. His mask was always there but somehow, she sensed great pain from him.

_But why? _

She asked herself. Kelsey had a confuse expression and stared at her cautiously.

_Have she done something wrong? _

Cyborg was staring at her with the most worried expression she had ever seen on him.

_Why was everyone worried and sad? _

Raven was staring at her with the most hurtful expression that she had when Beast Boy became the beast…so long ago.

_Something happened but what? _

She sat straight up and everyone's eyes were all on her. She hated this. Why can't they stop staring at her?

"Starfire?" Robin he called out gently. Starfire looked at him. Confused on why was he in the Medical Room. He was hurt for some reason but did it involve her. Maybe she missed something but then… why was she here? She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her name being called out once again.

"Why am I here?" She asked them as she observed herself. She had a cut on her arm and bruises over her body. She didn't remember on how she had gotten them. "Did I do something wrong?" She looked at Robin for an answer and he shook his head meaning a 'no'.

"Starfire…tell me everything that Slade said to you over the year." Raven said getting straight to the point. Starfire eyes widen and looked at her. How did she know? Everyone's attention went to Raven wondering what Slade had to do with Starfire's problem. Robin had his suspicions but it still surprised him that she out of all people had a dark secret that she kept to herself for so long. "Don't make up an excuse. I accidentally tapped into your mind and you currently were thinking about your encounters with Slade."

"Encounters?" Robin questioned aloud. Raven didn't remove her gaze away from Starfire but nodded. "You mean she saw him besides the times she was with us?" Raven once again nodded. Cyborg's human eye widened in surprise.

Kelsey simply stared not knowing what to do. She was in a way surprise. Slade said he only talked to her about three times. He must had a reason to say that unless he was doing something that he didn't want to inform her off… yet.

"Why do you want to know?" Starfire countered back as she looked back at Raven. Raven was taken back at her sudden outburst but she quickly recovered. "It doesn't concern you or," She turned to look at everyone else, "any of you. Just leave me alone." She told them.

"Lil lady, we just wanna know what's wrong." He asked her as she tried to calm her down. "Just chill."

"I'm not mad it's just that you all should mind your own damn business." Starfire told them as she looked angrily at herself. He was right…she was mad and she needs to calm herself down. She forgot that they haven't heard her talk like that. She saw the same expression, Beast Boy had.

"Star, answer the question." Robin told her and she looked at him. She felt as if she was being treated as a criminal. For a moment, she thought back to how Beast Boy had felt when he became the beast. _'This is how he felt.'_ She said to herself. Betrayed. Confused. She needed to get away. Far away from them but how can she when she is stuck on the medical room.

"Raven, what did Slade say when you saw him in my mind?" She questioned 'innocently'. They believed she calmed herself down except for him. He can tell she was faking it. If she can see, she was making it then…why not on his girlfriend?

"Slade offering you to be his apprentice." Raven told her firmly. Not even trying to disguise her anger. "You said it wasn't a bad idea." She told her as she glared at Starfire. The lights flickered on and off not out of anger. Starfire knew her well enough to tell she was disguising whatever she was truly feeling with anger.

Starfire couldn't help but rolled her eyes. Raven couldn't be actually thinking that she would accept the idea. She looked at her direction and nodded. In response, everyone gasp. "The thing is," She hesitated for a moment. She didn't want to tell them about her loosing control but if she doesn't then they would think she's on Slade's side. "that wasn't exactly me." Starfire told them. Everyone stared at her. To her it looked like her as if they didn't believe her. "You have to be kidding." She said aloud as she looked around her. "You believe me right?" Starfire questioned them. They didn't say anything response. "Oh, for goodness sake. I thought you were my friends!" Cyborg, Raven, and Robin were hurt on her last comment but kept their steady looks. They can't hide what they are feeling from her.

_'I can prove I'm right.'_ Starfire told herself as she felt all eyes glaring at her.

_'But this shows that they do not trust you.'_ A voice in her head said. She knew who this was. Slade. As much as she hated him…he was right.

_'It's all because of you.'_ She angrily told Slade. _'You made Raven watch the part where she said yes to your stupid offer.' _She could tell that Slade was amused at her distress. She hated that man with every fiber of her being.

_'She?'_ Slade questioned._ 'Don't you mean you?' _Starfire let out an aggravated sigh in response.

"Just because you saw that small portion you think I'm in his side?" She asked Raven as she turned to look at her.

"No because what we had found on your room." Raven told her monotonously obviously not sounding angry. Kelsey stood up and went outside from the room and then seconds later came out with a box. It was made out of rosewood and at the top it had a blood red 'S' engrave in it. It was broken and the top would come off at any moment. _'No point of having a lock on it.'_ Starfire thought as she saw Kelsey frowning at her. Starfire stared at her in confusion but a bit of anger. That was a box where she keeps her private stuff and she couldn't believe they looked through it.

"You look through my stuff?" Starfire asked them…well, more specifically Raven and Kelsey.

"When Robin hit the floor he fell on this and there were papers with the words 'Report' on it." Kelsey told her.

Robin immediately turned his attention away from the box and onto Starfire. He was confused, hurt, surprised, and mad. How can she do this to them? She couldn't be on his side. Not after what they all been through with Slade. She just couldn't. However, there is evidence that she is.

"That's not my stuff!" Starfire immediately shouted. Papers with the words 'Reports' on it? That was definitely not hers. On that box, she had things that are sacred to her. Pictures of her family and friends, jewelry passed down to her, and her diary.

"Y-You lied to us." Cyborg said in disbelieve. The girl he treated like a sister is backstabbing them by sending them their information to Slade behinds their backs. Just like Terra had done. "That's how Slade got into the tower." Cyborg stated dryly after he thought back to that day. "You went with Jake to the club so you wouldn't have to fight him." Everyone else thought back to that day and notice that it made perfect sense.

"No! I'm not in his side!" Starfire shouted at them. Her voice sounded determined as if it was not affected on their current situation but deep inside she felt like crying. They couldn't be doing this. In her head she could hear the laughter of him and her other side.

Robin felt pure anger towards Slade and Starfire. "You want us to find Terra so we can fall for some trap." Robin said monotonously but anger could be detected. He angrily stood up. "You wanted us to fuckin' take you to him." Robin shouted at her not even disguising his anger.

He had never used that kind of language against her. Starfire's eyes were stinging from the tears begging to come out. She hadn't cried for a long time now and she didn't want to start now. She stood up and looked at all of them angrily disguising all the pain she was feeling. "I can't believe I thought you were my friends." Starfire told them her voice full of sorrow. She apparently failed to sound mad. "My only true friend from this damn team was Beast Boy but the rest of you…just disgust me." Starfire let her gaze fall upon Kelsey and walked towards her. She was face to face with her. "Are you happy now?" She asked her. "You got everything you wanted not I think you should tell **_him_** that you succeeded on your mission." She growled. Kelsey gave her a What-Are-You-Talking look but knew that she was smirking.

Starfire angrily walked off towards room before the other Titans decided to take her to jail. She quickly packed her things, which wasn't a lot of stuff. She came across something that Mark had giving her a while back. _'Just press this little button anytime you need help.'_ His voice echoed in her head. I guess this was one those times. She pressed the button on a thing that was similar to the Titans communicator but it was black and red. She sat on the floor with a purple backpack over her shoulder. She thought back to what happened earlier. She sure was pissed off back there. For once, that was her true self showing anger. Her other side wasn't taking over her for once. The other side of her was probably dying of laughter right now.

Starfire's eyes quickly fell upon the door sensing someone was behind it. As in cue, someone started banging on the door. Muffled voices were heard but one she could make up clearly and that was Robin's.

'Open the door!' She thought she heard him say.

Then another voice shouted something clearly for her to understand. 'Don't make this harder than this is.' Cyborg told her.

The noises stopped and she immediately knew what they were going to do. Robin was going to type in the code to open the door. They tried to reason by letting her surrendering but she would never. Starfire wasn't going to surrender to them because they think she was with Slade's side. No, she would never do that. She felt a tear running down her skin. She wiped the tear away but they seemed to keep coming. She quietly sobbed knowing any moment that they would be here.

She heard the door slid open and she looked at their faces. Anger. That's all she saw in them. Maybe the felt something else but she couldn't tell and knew that anger was what they felt the most.

"Starfire." Raven told her monotonously. She took a step towards her.

Starfire stood up and looked at them angrily. "I told you I didn't tell Slade anything." Starfire told her as she stepped backwards seeing the other Titans getting closer.

Robin felt deeply hurt. Seeing her like this was the worst he can imagine. His heart felt like it had been stepped on repeatedly. "Starfire, tell us what he's planning." He was hurt but anger took over him. He was angry with Slade for manipulating Starfire into his side. Angry that Starfire was planning something with Slade. Angry that Starfire only came back to fool the Titans.

"I don't know what he's planning." Starfire told him angrily. She glared at him. Robin saw that tears were freely falling down her face and felt a struck of pain.

Something black and red shimmered in and everyone paid attention to it. Red X.

Red X looked at the girl standing behind him and frowned. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. He hated when people hurt his friends. Red X angrily turned his attention to the people who caused it. The Titans. "What the hell did y'all do to her?" He angrily asked them.

The Titans went into battle stance and glared at him. "What are you doing here X?" Cyborg asked him as he aimed his sonic cannon at him. Robin glared at him but didn't fail to notice that Red X was mad at them because of Starfire.

"X let's just go." Starfire quietly told him as she held him back. They made him mad and when he's mad, he had to take it out on the person who caused it. Red X held her hand and pressed the button on his belt to teleport them out of there.

Cyborg got rid of his sonic cannon. He could of shoot Red X but he would have hurt Starfire as well. Even though he thought she worked for Slade. He can never hurt her. Same thing went with everyone else….

**----- **

Beast Boy was on the couch eating popcorn and watching TV. Some show called 'My Wife and Kids' was playing. In the corner of his eyes, he saw something red, black, and purple shimmering. He quickly stood up and went into battle stance.

"Red X." Beast Boy spat. He was confused on how he found him on his new home but of course, he didn't show it. His eyes went to someone who was standing next to him…"Starfire?" He questioned in disbelieve. Red X let go of her hand and she ran up to Beast Boy and gave him a tight hug.

"B-Beast B-Boy." Starfire's voice was breaking. She let go and quickly noticed that she looked like she had been crying. "T-They th-think I work for S-Slade." She sat on his couch trying to hold back the tears. So far, she was doing great. She didn't want to cry anymore.

Beast Boy reassured her. "Don't worry Star. It's gonna be OK." He quickly let his eyes fall upon Red X who stood watching the two ex-Titans. "What do you want?" Beast Boy angrily asked him.

"Be—" Starfire was cut off by Red X.

Red X stared at Beast Boy and let out an aggravated sigh. "Gar, it's me…" Red X took off his mask and it revealed to be…"Mark." Beast Boy's eyes widen in disbelieve.

"But—That—I thought—Starfire why are you friends with him?" Beast Boy asked her. Not angrily. Starfire frowned.

"He had helped me during the year I was gone." Starfire told him, as her frown grew deeper. _'I'm loosing all my friends.'_ She thought as she imagined Beast Boy screaming at her.

Beast Boy turned his attention to Mark. "You didn't hurt my best friend right? Or use her?" Beast Boy questioned Mark.

Mark shook his head meaning a 'no'. "Nah, I would never betray a friend. I beat the crap out of anyone who harms them though." Beast Boy chuckled. He held out his hand once again. Mark shook his hand.

"I'll keep it a secret but don't think I'm not gonna stop you if you start stealing." Beast Boywarnedhim as they stopped shaking each others hands.

Mark laughed at him. "That's if you can stop me."

Starfire half-heartedly smiled. The pain from earlier couldn't be ignored and she felt like crying. "Beast Boy, may I sleep in your bed for a while?" Starfire asked him. Beast Boy nodded and pointed where it was. Starfire stood up and went to his room to lie down.

Beast Boy looked back to Mark. "Dude, what happened?" He asked him.

Mark was angry as he remembered the looks that the Titans had. "The dumb Titans…no offence… apparently believe she works with Slade ."

"Man, that's gotta be hard for her." Beast Boy told him truthfully. "C'mon, Starfire working with Slade? That's just damn low thinking." Mark nodded in agreement. Beast Boy turned attention to his show and it was showing the credits.

"What are you gonna do?" Mark asked him as he put on his mask again.

Beast Boy watched him. Thinking that he was friends with Red X. Impossible, but Starfire made it possible by making him see the real him. "For sure, I'm going to track down Slade and get some answers." Mark nodded in agreement and said 'See ya'. He teleported out and Beast Boy sat on his couch and stared at the ceiling. "I can't believe they would do that to her…" He closed his eyes and mentally cursed at the Titans for actually believing something so stupid. "Friends who don't even trust one of their own."

* * *

**Yep, thats it. **

**Oh yeah, if your confuse on why they suddenly turned on her. It will be explain on the next chapter. I got that far planned. In some flashback or they talking about it.**

**Okay may not seemed RobxStar now for sure but don't worry..it will. I just gotta bring them close to each other. Anyways, Beast Boy is still a part of the story! Don't worry, I love him to much to get rid off him!**

**Thanks for reviewing. I really appreciated if you review again. It motivates authors! So, drop a review for a story that you like.**


	13. Virotes Gate?

**Yeah I know what you all are thinking. Why the hell you haven't updated…Well my excuse. Exams are next week, the official ones that determine if I go to the next grade. Still they gave us a lot of test, and then I got into Role Playing. It's fun and also my life interfered. Well here is chapter but its not as long as my chapters are normally are. Still long though. 20 something pages. Hehe I forgot. Well read and review.**

**Disclaimer is at the end of this chapter.**

Authors Note: Be prepared for a long author thing.

Okay I love all my reviewers. You were all so patient and I didn't get a single review saying 'when are you gonna update' or anything like that. A lot of you said this story has made you cry several times and that makes me happy. Not the fact that you're crying, I mean…you get what I mean! I'm glad because it shows that my story actually gets to the reader. One review that I remember said, that she/he loves how I make the reader love and hate the characters. That was really cool.

Also I took notice that some of y'all turn into Jake/Starfire shippers. Me started a new shipping? Lol awesome! Yeah my friend turned into one but after reading this chapter she started thinking of a 'forbidden love' ship.

**Chapter 13**

"**Virote's Gate?"**

I decided to put some random quote from the chapter. :) Guess who says it and you get a cookie! Put your guess on the review.

**Quote: "Once you remember who you are I'm seriously gonna kick your ass but it really doesn't mean I can't play with you." - ?**

**Dedicated: To anyone who reviewedlast chapter and for the reviewers who waited so patiently.**

**Warning: Its going to have spelling/grammar mistakes because I was ina hurry to post it. I will edit them soon.**

**

* * *

**

Questioning is something he was use to…

Questions about Slade were never answered and there's no difference now. However, there was one difference in this situation. A person. One person who had changed everything into a different perspective. One girl who proved him right about emotions.

Starfire.

_Why did she join him? What do the have plan? What's up with her new powers? _

Those questions were too remained unanswered and that bothered him. He had no clue where Red X took her the last time. Nothing. He tried to find if the name 'Kori Anders' had been use and luckily it was. Unfortunately, it would always lead to a dead end. _'She knows we are tracking her down.'_ Robin thought as he canceled the screen with the misleading information.

Robin let out an aggravated sigh as he stared at the blank screen. She was good at hiding…very good. He wondered on how she managed to learn to hide and the answer hit him. Batman. Starfire was with Batman for some time and knew that he had taught her more than just martial arts.

Robin mentally cursed at his mentor but then another thought came to him. He could call him...just one time and never again. He had not talked to him for as long as he could remember. He shook his head against the idea. Robin decided he wasn't going to do that. He had too much pride in himself to call Bruce and ask him for help.

Robin stared at the papers that had Starfire, or Kori's, picture on it. Cameras have taken it so, the Titans know that she still is in Jump City. When a camera caught her one time, the Titans followed her but… she vanished. Not even Raven could find her with her powers.

How does she do that? _I don't know. _She knew there are cameras. How can he tell? _Because she blows some up with her starbolts. _He thought as he rolled his eyes behind his mask.

Robin laid back in his chair and stared at the ceiling with many thoughts going through his mind. "This is the first time I'm here not researching about Slade." Robin told himself as he kept on staring at the ceiling. He then took a long look on the papers, news clippings, and videos of her. "And I hate that fact."

He was here because of _her_. Not Slade, Terra, or any other criminal...just Starfire. Yeah, she had to do something with Slade but right now, he didn't give a damn about Slade.

'_Only her'_

For once, he didn't care about Slade. That repeated his head constantly. Usually, she would be convincing him to get out of the room but she wasn't here. Those were just memories now.

Robin ran a hand through his jet-black hair.

He couldn't get her off his mind. Starfire was on his mind ever since that day and ever since, he locked himself in this room.

Robin closed his eyes behind his mask thinking of that day. Something he had been doing a lot. He remembered when she was crying…not in her nightmare…but when the Titans found out. He never wanted to see her like that but he did and…it hurts. Would he admit it someone? No. He was supposed to be tough. To have no weakness…to show now weakness.

Robin let out another aggravated sigh and sat straight up. He needed to find anything that lead to Starfire's location. Anything that would lead them to Slade's newest partner in crime.

At the same time, he tried to find information on where Beast Boy is. When Starfire said that her only true friend was Beast Boy. That gave him a clue…a piece to the puzzle waiting to be solved. Beast Boy had left just two weeks before that day and she might be with him. Oh, he hoped so.

Robin typed a few things in the large computer. A page with the name 'Garfield Mark Logan' and 'Kori Anders' popped up. He looked at the address and then at the time. It blinked 9:35 in bold red numbers. He quickly stood up and went into the living room to inform the Titans on what he had found.

Maybe it was nothing…but so far, it was the only thing he had.

**---After Robin informed the Titans and they are getting ready--**

"Kelsey?" He questioned as he knocked on the hard metal door that had her name engraved in it. Nothing. He knocked again but was only greeted with the same response. He laid his ear in the door to see if he could hear her. He did but he heard her…talking? 'To who?' He wondered, as he stood straight up. The door opened to reveal the smiling blonde girl.

"Hey!" She shouted happily, as she gave him a quick hug. He gave her a small smile not really in the mood for any hugs. She looked at him with a puzzled look. "Something wrong?" She asked in concern.

"No, I was just wondering…who where you talking about?" He asked her as he arched a brow. She had a shocked expression but quickly recovered. It took her a while to answer…as if waiting for someone to tell her what to do next. He sighed…he really needed some sleep.

"I was trying to talk myself out of believing that Starfire is really not evil…but I know she is and it's hard to face that fact." She said as she said the last part full with sorrow. Robin hugged his girlfriend trying to comfort her.

Kelsey felt his arms around her but knew this felt wrong. She turned to look up at him and gave him a small smile. _'It's all for him…'_ She thought as she turned her attention to the floor as if finding sudden interest in it. She closed her eyes trying to block of the memory.

Robin let her go and saw that she had a sad expression.

"I'm sorry I have to go...I'll join the others in a moment." Kelsey went inside her room and closed the door before Robin could even ask why. She went to lay down her large bed and hugged her pillow tightly. She lifted her arms in front of her to see a bruise that she had received from her 'Master'. She rolled her eyes as a mental image of a boy with dirty blonde hair came into her mind. His gray eyes were so beautiful and it a way reminded her of…Starfire. She let out an aggravated sigh. "I hope she fig—" She stopped as she heard a 'ding' from her computer. She sat straight up with her eyes wide open. It was him. Slade. She crawled towards the computer that was on the end of her bed and a pop up with 'would you like to accept?' was on the screen. She accepted and a video of him appeared.

"Kelsey, have you found any other news." He asked as his uncovered eye stared at her.

Kelsey slowly nodded as she tried not to let her eyes wonder around her room. That would be rude and he doesn't tolerate rudeness. "Yes, sir." She replied quietly. She didn't want Robin to hear her. She cleared her throat. "She is with Garfield Mark Logan which I've been told is the Titan Beast Boy." She informed him. She still felt his stare on her as if waiting for more. Kelsey knew he was wondering on where they were located but honestly, she didn't want to tell him. "I don't know where it is located." She told him as her eyes stared at her pink bed cover sheets. She despised that color so much just as much as she hated orange…she preferred colors like blue or silver.

"I do not like it when you fail. I don't think _he_ would appreciate it as well." Kelsey's eyes widen.

"Please, don't hurt him…he doesn't deserve this." Kelsey begged as she thought about him. She closed her eyes and waited for his response. "Please, I won't mess up anymore." The screen turned black and she stared at her reflection. She saw a tear falling and reached to wipe it away. She closed her laptop and laid her head down her soft bed.

"How did I get myself into this?" She asked aloud. She heard someone knocking on the door and she slowly stood up to answer it. When she opened the door, Robin stood behind with a concern look. She smiled. He reminded her of _him_ at times but no one…not even Robin could replace him.

"Kelsey, why were you yelling?" He asked. She quickly remembered that he was on the same hall that she was.

"Nothing." Kelsey tried sound happy…as Slade told her too. He said a few words but she wasn't really paying attention to him. "R-Robin?" She questioned as he turned around since he was leaving to his room. His masked eyes stared at her and then it hit her. Could she tell him that Starfire doesn't work for Slade?

_Maybe they could help me save…but then again maybe they can't. If I tell them…they would help but Slade would kill him because of my mistake. I don't want Tyler to die because of me. I don't want anyone to die because of me…_

"Yeah?" Robin asked bringing her back to reality.

Kelsey turned her frowned to a huge smile. "Oh nothing! I was just thinking on how cute you look!" She shouted happily. All a lie. He was cute but she doesn't like him that way. "Lets go!" She closed the door behind her and walked towards the living room where the other Titans should be

**---Somewhere else--**

Terra's blue eyes looked around the cell once more. Nothing to do but just look around at the same room. Dark, cold, and dirty as usual. Just like a prison. She had counted tiles several times out of boredom. "Exactly one thousand." She said quietly to herself.

Terra coughed and hugged herself tighter. Her lip was trembling and she felt her body going numb. It was December, a few days before Christmas, and it was getting colder.

Terra's stomach growled. She was hungry but knew that _he_ wouldn't give her any decent food. Only some pudding that looked like Starfire's home planet food but tasteless. How she missed her cooking. She never got how the other Titans hated her cooking. It was really good…well to her. She shook her thoughts away. "Thinking about food is not gonna help." She told herself as she stood up, ignoring the pain, and walked around slowly. She was too weak to do anything else. Not like, there is anything else to do except to walk around or to think.

Terra turned her attention to the cell in front of her own. She saw the dirty blonde hair boy sleeping. He had an angry expression. A memory or a nightmare? Either way he didn't like it. She turned her attention the only exit of this room. The huge metal door that can probably withstand anything.

A robot stood next to the metal door. Terra grabbed a small rock and tried to aim for it. It bounced back as the force field became visible. She quickly rolled to her left, avoiding the rock that was thrown back at her. The rock hit the wall behind her and it only created a small bump. Barely noticeable. These walls were very strong, obviously. She tried to pull the rock out of the wall but it was stuck. She gave up and stood in one of the dark corners.

The metal door opened to reveal Slade walking towards her with two of robots by his side. _What was the point?_ Terra thought as she saw him standing behind the bars. _It's not as if I could do anything. _She stared at the floor and wished they were gone. She's been doing that ever since she came to this place. However, no one ever came. No one cared. Who want to save her? They all think she is working with Slade.

A mistake she had done in the past and yet…they cannot let it go.

"Terra." His voice called out, bringing her back to reality. She slowly lifted her head to see Slade. She was sick and tired of seeing that black and orange mask. She just wanted to rip it apart so she could see the man behind the mask. "Having a pleasant day?" He said in his usual ominous voice. He was teasing. May not sound like it but you could tell when the 'almighty' Slade is teasing you.

Terra glared at the man. "What do you want?" She hissed as she sat down on the ground. She felt herself getting tired and her legs being cold and bruised were not helping. He always harmed her because of how she acted towards him. How does he expect her to act towards him? All evil and willing to beg to be his apprentice again? As if. She would not do that…not now, not ever.

"Do not speak to me that way." Slade said sternly.

Terra rolled her eyes in response. He doesn't control her. No one does.

Slade glared at her behind his mask. He hated when she didn't obey a few simple orders. He ordered his robots to open the door and walked towards the corner she was.

Terra glared at him not even showing fear. She wasn't scared of him, not anymore. Fear left her a long time ago. Hatred is what consumed her.

Slade grabbed her neck and lifted her up. Just as he had done in the past, only this time she wasn't his apprentice anymore. Terra flinched from his touch. He was squeezing her tightly and she couldn't breathe. "S-stop." She managed to say as she tried to get some air. She raised her hands towards her neck and tried to free herself from his gasp.

"Beg for it." Slade told her. "Beg for me to let you go."

"N-Never." She managed to say as she tried to breathe. Her eyes glowed yellow but nothing happened. She was too weak to do anything. Her vision was becoming a blur. Slade was mad at her response and squeezed her even tighter. She was choking her to death. Is this the way she was supposed to die? Being choked to death by the man who sought revenge from her?

Slade was satisfied on what he was doing to the poor girl. "Do not ever speak to me that away again." He warned her. Terra stopped struggling. Her eyes slowly closed. Slade threw her to the other side of the cell. He could have killed her at that moment but decided against it. She was a piece to his game and would be no good if she were dead. He walked out of the cell to look at the cell containing the boy. He was no good to him but then if he were dead then _she_ would tell the Titans about his plan. He smiled evilly behind his mask.

"It will all play out soon." Slade said as he walked out of the room. The metal door closed and a dirty blonde haired boy stared at it for a moment. He then laid his hands towards the bar but it shocked him. He felt his hands stinging with pain so he tried calling her name instead.

"Terra?" He asked as he avoided touching the bars. Nothing. He was getting worried now. "Terra?" He called out softly. She said something but he wasn't able to tell what. He saw her move and felt a surge of relief that she was alive.

"It'll be over soon." Terra said with a faint smile across. She slowly sat straight up. Her arms touched her neck and flinched. A bruise had form because of him. She sighed as she laid her head in the wall behind her. "I'm gonna get some sleep." She said weakly as she took a deep breath.

The teenage boy nodded as he sat in a corner as well. Making sure that Slade doesn't come back anytime soon to harm Terra anymore. He closed his gray eyes and thought back to the day where he first came here. Which was a long time ago. Way before Terra did. Weeks after the argument with her ex-girlfriend.

**-----Flashback-----**

"Damn it." An eighteen year old ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked angrily as he stared at his seventeen-year-old girlfriend. Tears were running down her face.

"Tyler, you lied to me!" She shouted angrily as more tears came down her face. Her voice echoed in his apartment. This was the first time he saw her cry well besides on sad movies that she forced him to watch. "You kissed her last night." She stated dryly.

His eyes widen. Wondering how she found out. They, as in Casey, were working on a project for school and decided meet at Echo. Before she left, she decided to give him a quick kiss. He was stunned at what she did but was angry with her. "How did you find out?" He asked quietly. He didn't want to wake up the people next door. Not that they were anyways. They probably were too drunk to notice the shouting.

"My friend saw you…" She told him. She stopped crying and glared at him. She was told that eventually it was going to happen but he protested that those were rumors. She shouldn't have believed him. Why did she? What made her believe him? "Last night at Echo you kissed her."

"Kels, I didn't kiss her!" He tried to convince her but no luck. She still had that angry look on her face. She was so stubborn at times. "She kissed me!" He added. He knew it wouldn't help at all. Kels, as he liked to call her, was a total sweetheart but when you are on her bad side…get the hell out of her way.

"You were just using me for the time until she came to you." She stated angrily. "You sick bastard." She growled as she grabbed her blue coat that lay in the couch.

Tyler walked towards her and grabbed her hand gently to stop her from leaving. "Let me ex—" He said calmly but he was interrupted.

She whirled around and stared angrily at him. "Don't you dare touch me." She growled as she escaped from his grasp. "I hope you and Casey are happy together." She said sarcastically as she walked out of the apartment. "We're threw." She closed the door hard and the sound echoed.

Tyler stared at the door for a moment. He went to sit on his couch and turned on the TV. Trying to forget what had just happened. Even though one of his favorite shows was on, he wasn't paying attention. His girlfriend…well his ex-girlfriend clouded his mind.

**----**

Tyler opened his eyes. Someone snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked around and saw Slade talking to his butler. Probably the only person who doesn't hate him like everyone else does.

"Sir, will the guest be arriving soon?" The butler, Wintergreen, asked in a British accent. Tyler overheard Slade calling him 'Wintergreen'. When he first saw him, he wondered on how he ended with being Slade's butler. First of all, who would want to work for him? He shrugged it off as soon as answer hit him. Money.

"Thursday is the latest. The latest that Virote's Gate would be able to open." Slade answered him as he walked out of the room with Wintergreen closely following.

Tyler let out an aggravated sigh. "Damn." He heard someone say. He turned his attention to Terra who apparently had been faking that she was as sleep. "The Titans, or as in Starfire, is going to fall for his trap." Terra informed him as she still had her eyes close. He could tell she was shivering from the cold.

"That means _she_ will too." Tyler mumbled to himself as he laid his head on the wall behind him. As soon as he remembered about the cold, he quickly took of his jacket. "Terra, here have my jacket." He offered as he held his jacket up.

Terra laughed a little. "I can't do that and besides you're there and I'm here." She told him as she sneezed. She was getting sick.

Tyler flashed a smirk at her. He placed the jacket in the floor and closed his eyes. Terra watched him, wondering what he was doing. He opened his eyes and for a moment they were red. The jacket was surrounded by red energy, like Raven's, and transported in front of Terra. He quickly closed his eyes, open them, and they turned to there normal gray color.

"Thanks but you need it." She said as she crawled towards the jacket and held it in her hands. He shook his head meaning a 'no'. He didn't say a word but sat down in the same spot as before. She put the jacket on and sat in the corner where she was before.

Tyler thought back to the day that Terra mentioned that his girlfriend was all right and she was the newest member of the Titans. He was all right with that. At least she found people that could help her with her powers but the fact that she is with Robin…damn right pissed him off. He had nothing against the guy but the fact he is with her is not helping. She clearly moved on from him even after they shared there 'I love you's'. If Casey never gave him a kiss, he wouldn't probably be here and they would probably be together.

"Don't worry I don't think she loves him." Terra said, seeing his anger. Every time she came up…his mind would start wondering on the boy wonder. Then he would always mumbled rude things, show angry expressions, and then start rambling about how much she could do better. The usual signs of an angry ex-boyfriend. What she said seemed to get his interest.

Tyler grin a lopsided grin. "I know she doesn't." He told her as he lifted his head up to stare at the ceiling. One thousand tiles. The same number every time he counts.

Terra was a bit surprised at his response. Usually they would be like 'oh yes she does' or 'she doesn't love me' or other crap like that but he was different. "How do you know she doesn't?" She asked in curiosity.

Tyler flashed a smirk. "She doesn't have the shine of her eyes when she's in love. I've only seen her with that with me… and with _Daniel Radcliffe_." He said the last part a bit angrily. Jealousy once again. He didn't know she join the Titans but he knew well enough that she and the boy wonder were getting a bit close. It was all over the news but he only thought of it as friends…not boyfriend and girlfriend. He would always suspect that he wound end up with the Titan Starfire but she left the team a year ago. A few months after Kelsey join them.

Terra laughed at the last part. He seemed to know her very well. From the time she was here, he recognized her as one of the ex-Titans. Apparently, not getting the news that she was back but then again she would be considered 'kick out' since they believed she worked for Slade. Then what caught her attention was one of the ex-Titans…as in Titans. She was fully aware that Starfire left the team for some time but she arrived the team a few days earlier than she did. Then he explained what he meant, everything he knew, and a bit about himself.

**--Flashback—**

Terra watched Slade walk away after giving some sort of lecture. She wanted to say she wasn't scared of him or maybe even that the Titans would be coming soon. That would be a lie. "Pss." She heard someone whispered. She turned her blue eyes to a cell that was located in front of hers. She saw a boy, eighteen or nineteen, staring at her with his dark gray eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked as she stared at the boy in wonderment.

"Tyler." He answered. He stood up with his arms crossed. "Why are you here?" Tyler asked her as he walked around his cell.

Terra arched a brow at the Tyler. "I could ask you the same thing." She answered. Terra slowly stood up and stared at him as well.

Tyler rolled his eyes and mumbled something that she couldn't make out. "Kidnapped you could say." He stated dryly.

Terra understood what he said but the she was confused on why. Why would Slade want him? Just for the hell of it? That didn't sound like the Slade she knew. "Revenge is my excuse." She stated as she shook her thoughts away.

Tyler stared at the girl wondering on what he did to the man. She seemed so familiar but where…"Terra an ex-Titan." He said aloud. Terra turned her attention him wondering why he called her name. "One of the titans that left." Terra nodded. Left…more like died and came back to life. "Why did you leave?" He questioned as he sat on the cold hard concrete. Terra didn't respond. He sighed. "I've been here for about a year now. So I got pretty much use to this shit hole." Terra turned her attention to him. A year. That is really long. "Few weeks after breaking up with Kels and BAM…here I am." Tyler sighed and rested his head on the wall.

Terra eyes widen at the mention of the name. "Do you think she put you here?" She asked him. She knew full well who he was speaking about.

Tyler shook his head meaning a no. "Even though we broke up she doesn't hate me as much." Tyler sighed. "Wonder where she is." He said softly as he went into thought.

Silence.

"Kelsey." Terra said finally, breaking the silence. "She's the newest member of the Titans." She told him. "Has some sort of telekinesis powers?" He nodded. "That's her…Robin's newest girlfriend." She mumbled the last part quietly.

Tyler' eyes narrowed. He couldn't believe what she said. "What?" He asked angrily as he stood up.

Terra stayed in her seat not even moving an inch. "She's Robins new…well not really since they been going out a year...girlfriend." She informed him. Tyler clenched his fist. Terra watching, waiting to see what he would do. He sat back down and made a loud sound. She closed her eyes and could feel the tension building.

"That's why she left then." Tyler said as he went into thought. "Starfire left because of him."

**-End of Flashback-**

---

A teenage boy walked in a dark room. He heard nothing but the sound of his own footsteps. He stopped walking and turned his head up to stare at the darkness. The lights turned on to show Slade sitting on a chair. He should be walking up the stairs to just get in the same eye level but Slade called him and he wanted something to get done…he had to get his ass down. He knew he was watching the monitors but no good for them now. The Titans aren't important anymore. "You called?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Another mission." Slade stated as the monitors showed nothing but empty living room and hallways. The titans must be out for there daily city look out.

The boy flashed a smirked. "No problem." He told him as his stared at the man. His black body suit glistened at the lights reflection. "What is it?" He asked him as he pulled out his katana out.

"I'm not sure if she's suspicious about Virote's Gate." Slade told him

One finger touched the metal of his katana and ran it through the symbols engraved on it. "She has heard of the story before." He said as the symbols glowed red. "But does not know her involvement in it." He stopped and the whole katana glowed red. It transformed into a small knife. He placed in his knife in one of the pockets of his black belt. From bullet pistols to grenades, it had it all. However, what he cherished the most was his katana that can turn into a small knife. It may not seem powerful or even valuable on the hands of another but he was the true holder of it. In other words, the true power would only work for him and no one else. Besides, he had for a _long_ time.

One of Slade's robots entered the room and walked towards the man. Slade turn his attention to him immediately. "You must talk to her since I have my suspicions that my own spy would tell the Titans." Slade informed him. The lights turned off. Signaling the conversation was over.

He turned around and walked out the room. He pulled out his cell phone. A razor to be specific. "Hey." He said in a friendly tone. That did not normally sound like him. "I know I haven't talked to you but wanna get together sometime?" He asked. "Oh she's not here…she's busy." A smile formed. "But what's wrong hanging out with just plain old me?" He asked teasingly, the smiled not leaving. "Gar?" He questioned at the name. Wondering who he was. "Fine he can come too…the more the merrier." He said cheerfully when in reality he was really pissed off. Whoever this Gar is, he was messing his plan. "I'll talk to you later." After she said 'bye' he hanged up the phone and placed it on of the pockets of his belt. He growled as pulled out his knife and threw it in the air. It spun around and was sure to aim for his head. He raised his hand, just in time to stop it and land on his hand without a scratch. He smiled at what he did as he put it away.

"Now lets go have some fun. Danson and Elita, we would meet once again."

---

Starfire walked the busy streets of Jump City. The sun was slowly being replaced by the moon. She tried to drain out the voices of people talking since it was really getting on her nerves. She started thinking about her other self. 'So interested in me aren't you?' A voice in her head said teasingly. She rolled her emerald eyes.

It's hard to think when you practically have to sides in you. One is good and one is evil. Or are they both evil? She shook her head. "No…I'm good. I know I am." The last part sounded like a lie to her. The question is why? Maybe she was pretending to be good all this time…maybe the Titans were right. Not about working for Slade but her being evil.

She stopped walking and some people stared at her in confusion but kept on walking. She closed her eyes and repeated to herself…"I'm not evil." She opened them and to her time seemed to slow. She shook her head and opened her eyes to see everything back to normal. Just her imagination. Starfire continued walking trying to forget what had just happened. She held to her jacket even tighter since it was beginning to get colder. She started thinking about the usual…what Beast Boy is going to talk about at dinner this time.

Starfire turned a corner and saw a small camera. She rolled her emerald eyes and looked around. Apparently, no one was near. She formed a small starbolt and aimed it at the camera. As it exploded into tiny pieces, she quickly noticed that it was a red starbolt. She let out an aggravated sigh. Her other side hasn't taken completely over her but her powers had indeed changed. They don't rely in emotions as much. She could fly once again but not as high. Nothing new about flying. She kept on walking until she heard someone screaming.

"Help!" Someone screamed. Starfire ran towards the direction and it led to a bank. Police Cars surrounded the place and a news van was arriving at the scene.

'_Should I help?'_ Starfire ask herself mentally.

'No.' The voice replied back. Starfire could sense a bit of fear. _'I'm not scared…I sense something bad.' _Starfire sighed. If her other side sense something bad then it must be really bad. She heard the woman scream again.

"I hope it's not that bad." Starfire managed to pass by without getting notice and her hand touched the doorknob. She was going to go in but then she stopped herself. She knew that Beast Boy would think this wasn't the best idea but she went to help anyways. So what if they recognized her? They weren't going to do anything…she hoped.

Starfire quietly entered the room and looked around for a door that led to the main room where the trouble was going on. She opened the door so she can peak through it. She saw the woman tied up and gagged with a piece of cloth. Tears were running down her face. She saw a boy who looked be a few years older than her, doing something with the computer.

Starfire walked in and was about to say something but something grabbed her from behind. Someone pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "She looks just like you, Elita." Starfire was confused but before she could do anything, something hit her in the head and everything went black.

----

Beast Boy stared at his watch. "8:50." He said aloud in a worried tone. He sighed and turned on the TV. She was supposed to be home a few hours ago from her job. "Where is she?" He asked as if the answer was about to show up in his face. Apparently, he stopped channel surfing and it landed on the news. Beast Boy continued worrying as his instincts told him that it had to something with Star. He raised the volume and a woman was currently doing a report on a robbery in progress. Damn his instincts.

"Two women are being held hostage." The reported said as she faced the police cars surrounding the bank.

"Please don't say Starfire. Please don't say Starfire." He repeated constantly as he crossed his fingers.

The reporter stood quite for a moment. He knew that she was currently receiving some information.

Beast Boy leaned in closer hoping it wasn't Starfire.

"I've been told that one of the womans name is Cecilia Underwood. We are not able to find out on the other woman but we know that she has auburn hair and emerald eyes." The reporter than said some other stuff but he really didn't pay attention. He turned off the TV and let out aggravated sigh.

"Star, went to help the woman." He was sure of it. Beast Boy wanted to go and help but he knew that she could handle it herself. He then remembered something that she told him a long time ago. Before she left the Titans…"I do not like people portraying me as a 'damsel in distress', so you call it." That struck up a conversation with Raven. Starfire said that out of the blue one day when the Titans were simply doing there normal activities.

He stood up and walked towards the door but stopped himself from going any further. Starfire would be angry with him for saving her…even though she would not show it, her other side would. Beat Boy let out an aggravate sigh. He would wait for only a little while and if she wasn't over he would help her no matter how much she would hate it.

He took a seat and fiddled with his fingers. Then he felt itchy in his arm and scratched himself. He turned to look that the skin dye was wearing off. "Damn it." He said as he saw green skin staring back at him. He smiled a little. He missed his green skin.

----

Starfire opened her eyes to see that she was tied up. She mentally cursed at herself for even falling for an amateur trap. She expected them to try to an expert trick not an amateur trick. She let out an aggravated sigh. She tried to break free by using her alien strength but it didn't work. She didn't know if it was her or the rope must be really strong. "Well aren't you beautiful?" A voice said.

Starfire turned her head up to find the boy observing her. She growled. She was not in the mood for some idiot to 'check her out' as Chloe would put it. "Screw you." She heard herself say. Starfire quickly noticed that was from her other side. At least they both agreed that this guy was getting on there nerves.

His violet eyes glared at her. Out of nowhere, another boy appeared. A boy with dirty blonde hair and matching gray eyes stared at her for moment before he turned his attention to the other boy. "Slade's calling you." He told the other boy sternly. The boy mumbled something before he left to go see Slade. Starfire eyes widen. "Slade!" She asked a loud.

The boy didn't say anything but stare at the floor with his arms crossed over his chest. It seemed he didn't like the current situation. "Yeah, Slade as in the bastard with the stupid mask." He whispered to himself. Starfire, unfortunately for him, heard him.

"Obviously, you hate the man as much as I do." Starfire told him while she flashed a small smile. Which was a bit weird since she was a hostage right now. The boy had a shock expression but quickly recovered.

"You're not supposed to hear that." He whispered to her.

"Why not?" She whispered back as she arched a brow. He opened his mouth to say something but the other boy came back.

"Tyler, are you hitting on her?" He asked the boy, who was obviously Tyler.

Tyler shook his head. "Just telling her to shut up, Davis." He told him as he took a quick glance at Starfire. She sighed. Slade is now getting people to work for him. Not the usual villains like Cinderblock, Plasmus, or even some random burglar but an actual person who doesn't want to have anything involve with the maniac. Or maybe he did work for Slade but just trying to act as if he were against him so he can get to her…'Damn it.' She said as she thought about this. This was just getting more confusing.

Davis turned to look at Starfire for a moment and then at Tyler. Not sure if he believed it. "Ah whatever. Just like old times." Davis laughed at what he said leaving Starfire and Tyler confuse. He then straightened himself up. "Slade is already pissed of cuz some 'stupid blonde girl' didn't do something right. At least that woman had shut up already." He took a seat on of a chair, his legs on the desk, and turned on the computer.

"She's not stupid!" Starfire defended immediately knowing whom Davis was talking about.

Davis turned his attention away from the computer and onto her. "I was quoting him and besides I would ne—" He stopped for a moment, as if he was being told something. He pointed a finger at her and then at the opposite wall. Suddenly, she was flying in the air heading towards the wall. She panicked and closed her eyes, as she got closer towards the wall. She opened them again to see she was only a few inches away from the wall. She looked down and noticed that she stopped midair…but then she fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"What the hell?" Davis said in disbelief as he stood up. He didn't make that happen or wasn't planning to…was he?

Starfire slowly sat straight up and laid her head in the wall back of her. _'Thanks.'_ She mentally told her other self. Even though she wasn't a big fan, she knows better to say thanks when someone helps you.

What her other side said surprised her. _'That wasn't me and I don't sense it was Slade either._' Starfire quickly turned her attention to Tyler. His eyes glowed red for a moment but they quickly turned back to there normal grayish color. Davis, who didn't fail to see what he did, stared at him. Not out of anger but happiness?

"Tyler you tapped into Da--" Davis stopped himself. He stood quite for a moment before he reached over to his watch on his left hand pressed a small red button. Starfire stood quiet waiting for something to happen but nothing. She took a quick glance at the woman but nothing was wrong. Nothing was activated. She let out a relief sigh but then thought about how Davis kept doing things that he obviously did not want to do.

All of as sudden Tyler screamed in pain. He felt to his knees and his hands covered his face. Starfire eyes widened. Davis took a few steps forwards but something stopped him. Something or somebody shimmered in front of the group…Slade. Starfire glared hatefully at him as the constant cries of pain came from Tyler. She wanted to hit the man so bad but knew it was only a projection.

"Tyler, using your powers to help her isn't what my plan was about." Slade said angrily. He needed everything perfect. No flaws or everything goes wrong.

Tyler's hands touched the ground and he gritted his teeth. Starfire saw that his eyes kept changing from Gray and Red constantly. Then the cries of pain stop and he fell to the ground. Starfire's eyes widen and wanted to go and see if he was all right but she was tied up. How can she? She was a 'damsel in distress'… she growled at the thought.

Slade smiled beneath his mask and disappeared without a word.

Starfire looked around the room. The woman, who apparently was behind the desk, was crying and Davis was standing like a robot. Waiting for someone to give him orders. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate.

"Just this once." She whispered to herself as she blocked out all the sounds. The police sirens, and the woman crying. Starfire opened her eyes and she felt stronger. She tapped to her other sides power but if she doesn't stop using to long…her other side will take control. She immediately closed her eyes. All she needed was the strength to set her free.

"How did you—damn it." Davis went into fighting stance. Starfire slowly stood up and went into fighting stance as well. He ran up to her and threw a punch but she did a backflip to avoid it. Starfire then tried to kick his stomach but he caught her leg and threw her to the other side. "Waiting for the Titans to save you?" He asked teasingly.

Starfire hit the wall and fell to the ground. She slowly stood up and glared at him. "No." She spat. She went into fighting stance again. "I was going easy on you but you're really getting on my nerves." Starfire warned him.

Davis laughed at what she said._ 'Just like old times.'_ He thought. "Am I supposed to be scared?" He asked her as he raised his hand in the air. Starfire flew to the air, unwillingly, and hit the floor hard. She stood up and was damn right pissed off.

"So you want to play tricks?" She said a bit playfully.

He smiled as memories came back to him. He would normally say to her _'I won't hit you or I would be beheaded'_ but that was a long time ago. This was now.

Davis lifted his hand and moved it around in the air. The ground started shaking for a moment but not hard. "Fine. I always wondered how you fought." He said as he ran up to her and tried to punch her in her jaw but she stepped back out of the way.

Starfire was confused on what he said. Was he mistaking her for another girl? She didn't know but she was sure she never met him. Or at least, she think she is sure. Something about him made him familiar but who was he? The name Davis didn't ring a bell. "Let's have some fun." Starfire smiled playfully and kicked Davis in the stomach, sending him to the other side.

----

Robin did a back flip avoiding the gunshots. He twirled his bo-staff between his fingers and hit the man with it. His gun fell to the floor as with him. Robin let out a sigh and pulled out his communicator.

"Raven?" He tried to contact her but only was greeted with a black screen. He was about to put it away but she finally came up but she seemed to be busy.

"Busy and so is Cyborg and Kelsey." Two other screens appeared showing Kelsey fighting with Fang. Cyborg with Cinderblock. Something blew up behind Raven. "I have to go. You have to attend to the robbery currently happening and then we all can go talk with Starfire later. Raven out." Her screen disappeared as well with the others.

Robin put the communicator away, ran towards the R-Cycle, and headed towards his destination. Jump City Bank.

---

Starfire turned around to find Davis behind her. "Have you heard of Virote's Gate?" He asked her as he did a stepped back avoiding the punch that she threw.

"Heard of it." Starfire answered as she avoided the several punches that he threw. She kicked him and he fell to the ground.

Davis leapt off the ground and twirled around, getting his leg high enough to kick Starfire off balance. She fell to the ground on her back. Davis stood up and raised his leg, about to kick her hard in the stomach but she grabbed his foot and tossed him to the wall. Davis hit the wall hard. Davis fell to the ground and coughed up blood. "So you have heard of Elita?" He asked her as he stood up and went into fighting stance.

Starfire nodded as she went into fighting stance as well. "Elita, a beautiful princess and also the gatekeeper of Virote's Gate." She answered him. She threw a starbolt at him but he used his telekinetic powers and made it hit the wall.

"That's it?" He asked in surprise as he walked towards her. She stared at him cautiously waiting for him to attack. "There's much more of 'Elita and Danson the Gatekeepers of Virote's Gate'." Davis turned around to see Tyler angrily staring at him. He punched him in the face and Davis fell to the ground with his hands covering his face, cursing nonstop in another language.

"You better leave." Tyler warned Starfire as he looked around the room. Seeing if Slade was going to show up. Starfire was about to say something but he interrupted her. "Don't worry the woman was release a while ago while you were busy fighting with Davis."

Davis stood up and glared at Tyler angrily but then let out an aggravated sigh. "I swear if you know who you where." He paused for a moment. "Once you remember who you are I'm seriously gonna kick your ass but it really doesn't mean I can't play with you."

Tyler was confused on what he said. He completely understood what type of 'playing' he meant but the 'who you where' part confused him. "What you mean who I was?" Tyler asked as Davis lifted the banks computers with his powers. He then pointed at Tyler and they charged at him but he avoided it by doing a few back flips. Grateful that his mom forced him to take gymnastics.

Starfire turned around to see a certain boy wonder. _'Just not my day.'_ She thought as she walked towards Tyler who was glaring at Davis hatefully.

"What's going on over here?" Robin asked as he pulled out his bo-staff and pointed it towards Tyler and Davis. Starfire a bit grateful it wasn't directed towards her. Not out of fear but he doesn't completely think she was evil.

Two of Slade's Robots appeared out of nowhere. They weren't the usual robots that he sends out though. They were a bit bigger and tougher.

One of them, let's say Robot 1, grabbed Davis out of the fight from Tyler and held him by grabbing his shirt. He pointed a finger at his head and transformed into a weapon. Everyone's eyes widen.

Starfire ran up to the robot holding Davis and kicked him to the other side. Davis gave her a confuse look. "No one deserves to die." Starfire stated as she went into battle stance. Davis nodded and went into battle stance as well. "Now tell me about Virote's Gate." Starfire said as the robot's chest opened up, took out a laser gun, and pointed the laser gun towards her. She avoided the red laser beam by running to her left.

Robin watched confused on what was happening. He then quickly shook it off. "Damn it. What's going on?" He shouted as the second robot, Robot 2, pulled out his laser gun and pointed it at Robin. The robot shot and he avoided it by running to were Starfire was. "Care to explain what's going on?" He asked as he saw Tyler ran towards Davis. Robin then turned his attention to Starfire who was smiling.

"Virote's Gate. Do you research." She said as she ran towards the other boys. Robin, confused a bit, decided to handle the robots while the three…talked?

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler asked Davis angrily as he grabbed his shoulder and shook him. Davis flinched from his touch.

"Don't you even dare get to angry or…well I think you know what happens if you do." Davis warned him as he shrugged of Tyler's hands. Davis turned to Robin who was battling one the robots while the other one was coming towards them. He closed his eyes for a moment knowing what was coming. "I know you hate my damn guts and I can't blame ya." Davis said as he opened his eyes. "Besides I hate yours." He told Tyler jokingly but it was sorta true. Robot 1 was behind Davis but Tyler blasted him back by throwing a ball of fire. "Whatever you do, don't join Slade no matter what he says." He warned them as the Robot 1 came back and tried to grab Davis but the robot was lifted in the air and then hit by a starbolt. Before the robot hit the ground, he shot a red laser beam at Davis that hit him in the chest. He fell to his knees while one of his hands went to his chest where it was hurting like hell.

Starfire and Tyler went towards him and lifted him up. Robin turned around from his current battle and saw one of the guys hit and he ran to help.

"Just hold on." Starfire told him as she tried to put his arm around her shoulder to lift him up but he pushed her away.

"No!" Davis shouted angrily. "I know my faith but maybe this will help you all. Back then, I was known has Xalden. The gatekeeper's friend and trust me they are not evil." He flashed a smile towards Starfire and Tyler. Something lifted him in the air and it turned out be Robot 1.

Starfire, Tyler, and Robin stood up and all were about to attack but the other robot blasted them away with a different kind of weapon. One that won't do serious harm. He then went over to them and held them tightly.

Starfire kicked and tried to punch but to no avail. She felt herself getting weak. Her vision started becoming blurry but she blink and everything turn back to normal. She saw the other robot pointing his left arms index finger at Davis. It turned into a small laser that looked that it wouldn't do any harm but knowing Slade, it will.

Everyones eyes widen.

It started forming a red beam while Davis closed his eyes "Don't let Virote's Gate open." He stated as he opened his eyes and turned his attention to Starfire and Tyler. Robin tried to use of his gadgets but he couldn't reach into his belt. Tyler couldn't use his powers since he felt himself getting weaker. "Elita and Danson, don't let your powers control you…remember you control them."

"Stop!" Tyler and Starfire shouted hopelessly. Robin turned away not wanting to see what it about to happen. He then looked at Starfire and Tyler and they weren't them. They had the same time face and body but different hair color, skin, eyes. Starfire had a lighter skin like his own while Tyler had tan skin. Starfire's eyes were hazel with dark layered brown hair and Tyler's eyes were brown with black hair. Robin blinked thinking he was seeing things but he wasn't. "Don't do it!" Starfire, or the brown haired girl, shouted.

The red beam was released. The robots grip on the three loosened. As the sound of a body fell to the floor.

The girl ran towards the body, tears running down her face. "Xalden." She called out softly.

The boy followed as well and bent down beside their best friend's body. "You fool, why did you do that?" He asked angrily as tears fell. They stood up and looked around angrily. They spotted the robots and pointed there clenched fist towards them. The girl formed a red starbolt and the boy a fire bolt and then threw it at the robots. The robots were blasted into tiny pieces. The boy and the girl turn to look at Robin and she shook her head in disappointment. "To let you know I am not sorry for hitting you." She stated. Robin opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted. "You would no remember any of this so there is no point of asking." She turned to look at the boy and he nodded. He pointed his palm at Robin and everything went black…

----

Robin woke up with a start. He looked around to find himself in the Titans living room. He apparently was sleeping on the couch. "Man that must have been one hell of a hit." He heard someone said. He didn't even turn around to find out who it is since he knew the voice all to well.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked as he looked around with many questions going through his mind.

"You forgot? Eh, well basically when you were on the robbery you got hit in the head by the butt of a gun." He informed him as he stood in front Robin. Robin sighed and laid his head back down. Something didn't seem right.

Raven and Kelsey entered the room. They took a seat in the dining table. Raven reading a book as usual and Kelsey trying to get a glimpse of what she is reading. "I give up." She announced as Raven constantly blocked it. She rested her head on the table and started thinking about her problems.

Robin stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what was wrong. The robbery…he couldn't remember anything.

Meanwhile, Cyborg, curious at what she was reading, sneaked up behind Raven and saw only a few words before she closed the book. "Virote's Gate?" He asked aloud as he pulled out a chair and gave her a confuse look.

Robin sat straight up as Cyborg mentioned the name.

Kelsey turned around immediately with a confuse look. "What is that?" She asked Raven as she had a feeling she should be knowing this.

Raven glared at Cyborg for being so noisy. She sighed, "It is a gate was open a long time ago by an evil man." She informed them. She looked around and saw everyone waited for her to continue. She sighed once again. "Well there was this princess name Elita and her two best friends Danson and Xalden. Elita and Danson at the age of six were told that they are Gatekeepers of Virote's Gate."

"Virote's Gate?" Cyborg questioned her. "What happens if the gate opens?" He asked her as he arched a brow.

Ravens expression turn serious. "All sorts of demonic stuff will be release. Worse that anyone can imagine…worse than Trigon and Slade put together." Cyborg's real eye widened, Kelsey looked down at the floor, and Robin was closely listening. He felt as if he needed to know this. Not for his sake but for…_her_. He shook the thought away. How can Starfire be possible involve with this?

"As I was saying, Elita and Danson were on a temple with there best friend Xalden. Just talking about what is happening in the village. Then, Danson and Xalden both felt something 'bad' coming so Danson told Xalden to take Elita away. Obeying his friend's orders he and Elita hid but were able to see Danson who was standing in the middle off the temple's room."

Raven stopped for a moment. Trying to remember the name of the person. "Edmund, but he had another name that he used. People who knew were killed since it was just a cover up to befriend the person."

Kelsey kept on staring at the floor, listening to the story. Something about she needed to know. Is this what Slade was planning? No, he would have told her…would he?

Raven sighed and continued, now getting tired. "Edmund and Danson fought then Xalden joins the battle. Elita gets in there somehow…I can't remember. Elita and Danson ran away and go towards Virote's Gate. Edmund found them and they fight for there lifes. Danson and Elita couldn't hold up any longer as Danson tried to convince them to open the gate. They refuse and Danson, about to kill Elita first, wishes or prays. Elita and Danson glowed for a moment. Edmund angry that they did not open the door killed both Elita and Danson but then saw two floating spirits up on the air…Elita and Danson. They went to opposite directions incredibly fast that in a blink of an eye…they were gone." Raven took a deep breath. "Legend says that there spirits are roaming the Earth hiding from Edmund."

Kelsey thought of a question. "But wouldn't Edmund be dead by now?" She asked as she cocked her head in confusion.

"His spirit roams the Earth as Elita's and Danson's." She grabbed the black book in front of her, stood up, and walked towards bookshelf. Seeing that telling them this felt somewhat pointless.

Robin closed his eyes trying to remember what happened. "Virote's Gate." He whispered to himself. Something about it made him think of her. "Virote's Gate…Danson, Xalden, and Elita."

'_Virote's Gate. Do you research'_

'_What the hell is going on?'_

'_Don't you even dare get to angry or…well I think you know what happens if you do'_

'_Don't let Virote's Gate open'_

"Starfire!" He shouted loudly as he sat straight up with a shock expression. Everyone turn their attention to there leader with confuse faces.

--

Starfire woke up with a start. She felt something cold drop from her head and it was a bag of ice. She looked around to find she was back at the apartment. "Beast Boy?" She called out softly. She slowly stood up as she felt her body aching. She lay back down, trying to remember what happen. "Elita." She whispered to herself. Her other self wasn't evil? That someone didn't click. When someone laughs when you are getting hurt emotionally…don't you think that's a bit evil?

'Elita' Starfire called out in her mind. This was the only way to get answers.

'What?' A voice replied angrily but in a low voice. It sounded sad.

'You need to tell me everything that is happening.' Starfire said mentally.

It was quite for a moment. 'Close your eyes.' Starfire was confuse on how this was going to work but did what she was told. 'Tsruk Motez Ladra!' She shouted in a language Starfire was not able to recognize.

**---What Starfire is seeing--**

"I will not open the Virote's Gate for him." A 17-year-old girl stated as she tilted her head up to look at her friend. "I am not a mere mortal who will easily give up." She told him as she met up with his dark brown eyes.

He laughed. "Elita, I did not say you would but I am informing you that you must not." He looked down to stare at the princess. Instead of her princess outfit she was wearing the black velvet dress that she came to adore.

"I have been informed by you and Xalden various times." She told him as she felt his eyes staring at her. She smirked, "Do you like what you see, Danson." She said jokingly as she twirled around.

Danson rolled his eyes. "Elita, do you not have a man?" He asked her. Elita thought for a moment about the prince that her parents were forcing her to marry. They would great friends but their hearts belong to someone else.

Elita nodded and then gasped as if a thought hit her. "Do you really think I would betray on my soon to be husband?" She asked as her hand covered her wide-open mouth. "Danson, what did you think I meant?" They stared at each other for a moment and then both started laughing. They always liked joking like that.

Danson regained himself as he heard someones footsteps. Danson turn to Elita and gesture her to hide. Elita hid behind a large statue of her great grandfather. Danson pulled out his sword and acted as if he were practicing.

"You are not fooling me, Danson." A teen boy said as he walked towards Danson. Danson put his sword away and turn to look at where Elita was, signaling it was okay. Elita walked out to look at Xalden. "Elita, beautiful as always." He commented as he gently grabbed her hand and kissed it politely. Elita hmph-ed at him and walked towards Danson.

"I will not hesitate on hurting you myself, Xalden…but I think it would be rather enjoyable seeing Caley hurting you." She told Xalden as she put her hands on her hips and smiled.

Xalden laughed and held his hands in mock defeat. "Do not worry princess. I was merely playing." Xalden put his hands down and stare at Danson seriously. "Have you heard the rumors?" He asked Danson. Danson nodded in response.

Elita didn't know what they were talking about and felt a bit left out. Xalden turn to Elita. "Elita, have you heard of **_his_ **arrival?" Elita shook her head. "Well, he is an assassin. He's been supposedly hired, by a person that I don't know, to take out the gatekeepers…" Xalden mumbled the last part quietly.

Elita's eyes widen. "That only means that the unknown person would try to open Virote's Gate." She stated sadly. Danson and Xalden nodded slowly. "I cannot let that happen. It is my duty to make sure that no one opens the gate." Danson nodded in agreement.

"And it is my duty to make sure you both do not get hurt." Xalden added as he pulled out his sword. Elita looked at the sword that had engraved blue symbols on it before she turn to look at Danson.

"Where have you heard such a horrible rumor?" She asked him as a drop of water fell onto her hand. She stared at it for a moment. She looked up and saw a crack, on the temples tower, and it was letting water pass through. She walked towards the large door and opened it to see that it was raining.

Xalden had a feeling something was horribly wrong and turned to look at Danson. Danson stared at him and then at Elita, showing that he was feeling it too. Xalden put his sword away, walked towards Elita, and dragged her away from the door and behind the large statue she was hiding before. She kept asking what was wrong but he shut her up by putting his hand over her mouth. "Shh, princess." Elita removed his hand from her mouth and stare at Danson who was alone in the middle of the temple. She sighed knowing they had a bad feeling and couldn't blame them since she as well did. Elita looked around the temples room.

Six statues each of the same person. Her Great Grandfather, the founder of the village. There were three on each side and the statue had her Great Grandfather sitting down with him having his magic staff on his lap. The fire torches were the source that lit the room. In the front of the room, a door led to all the treasure, jewelry, etc. In front of that door there was two thrones but hardly were ever used. Normally guards will be on duty but they had stopped doing there job a long time ago since nothing ever happens. Everyone knows not to steal anything or you would be severely punished.

Danson quickly pulled out his sword and countered an attack by a mysterious stranger. Elita blinked to make sure she was seeing right. She did not even saw the stranger come or even walk in.

"You are not bad." The stranger commented as he eyed his sword that had red symbols engrave in it. Her eyes widen knowing who it was. The great assassin, Edmund who only did his job for gold or for a grudge he held against the person.

Danson stepped backward, his sword pointing at Edmund. "What is it that you want?" He angrily asked Edmund.

Elita turned away from the fight and onto Xalden as she heard the sound of a sword being pulled out from its sheath. He flashed a smirked at her and walked away from the spot making sure he was not spotted by Edmund. Elita wanted to join him but knew that Danson and Xalden would be in greater danger since Edmund would try to attack her.

"To kill the gatekeeper's of course." Edmund said as if it was obvious. He laughed evilly and glared at Danson. "You are no match for me." Edmund charged, aiming for his chest, but Xalden interrupted him by kicking him in his side and threw him to one of the statues. Forming a few cracks.

"Thanks but not that I needed it." Danson told him as one leg stepped forward and held out his sword ready to attack.

Xalden laughed a little. "And you call me selfish."

Edmund stood up and growled. "Well I see the gatekeeper has a friend." He said dryly. His sword glowed red and it turned into a small knife. He placed it on his belt were various knifes, the newest bo-staff, etc.

Elita wanted to step out and help but something in her mind told her not to. She sighed as she laid her forehead on the cold hard statue. "Oh, what should I do?" She asked herself. She turned her attention back to the fight and since she was to busy with her thoughts she apparently missed something. Danson was on his knees coughing up a small about of blood. She then saw Danson's and Xalden's swords on the other side of the room. Elita looked around trying to find were Xalden and Edmund were but no luck.

"Looking for me Princess Elita." A cold dark voice said. Her eyes widen, as she knew it was Edmund. Edmund grabbed her arms and pushed her against him. "Do I have to force you to open the gate and afterwards I killed you but in a quick and not as much painful way." He whispered into her ear. "Or you can even open the gate with no fight and you don't get harm."

Elita elbowed him in his stomach, turn around, and kicked him back to the wall. "I will do no such thing." She said angrily as she ran towards Danson. She bent down and to try to help him up. "You must get up." She told him. He nodded as she slowly helped him up.

Edmund growled as he wiped away the blood from his lips. He walked towards her and pulled out his knife, it glowed red and turned into a sword, and lifted it up. She was too distracted on helping Danson up to notice and he laughed.

Elita turned around as soon as she heard the laugh and gasp. Danson heard her and knew it was Edmund. He clenched his fist. "Come on." He stared at his hand but no power. Just when he needed them. "Come on." He repeated constantly.

Edmund swung his sword but, once again, Xalden got in the way. He stopped it with his hands and Edmund pressed the sword harder trying to make it him him at least. Xalden cried out in pain as his hands were bleeding severely. "Go now!" He shouted at Danson and Elita. Elita was about to protest but he said, "Elita, stop being so stubborn and go!" He shouted jokingly. Elita smiled at him for joking at a time like this and nodded. Danson stood up, ignoring the pain, and grabbed Elita's hand. "We must go!"

Elita stood up and followed Danson out of the temple. The last thing she saw was Xalden kicking Edmund back and went into battle stance, his hands covered with blood. The giant doors closed and she turned around to see Danson taking her to another temple. A temple that was forbidden.

It started to rain harder.

"Why are we going _there_?" Elita asked as him. "We are not allowed." She added. She saw that Danson was not listening, as always, and let out a sighed as they passed through the guards with no problem. She should really tell her dad to get better guards.

Danson and Elita stepped inside the temple's room and heard voices inside there head. 'Set us free.' The voices kept repeating. Elita shook her head trying to get rid of them. "Danson explain to me now, where are we?" She nearly shouted.

Danson stood quiet for a moment and then the voices were gone, well for him. "Close your eyes, concentrate on the gate, and then open your eyes again." Elita did what she was told and when she opened her eyes…the voices were gone. "We're getting near it." He told her. Elita gave him a confuse look on what _it_ was.

The sound of swords clashing together was heard outside. They both turn to look at each other.

Danson grabbed her hand again. "Elita, we must hurry." Elita heard the sound of a body falling to the ground. She blinked and ran wherever Danson was taking her. They ran outside once again and were greeted by the raindrops falling onto them.

To her it seemed as if they were walking down the stairs of Queen Erisa's Temple. How she hated going to her sisters home. It was huge, it had endless halfway, and it would get anyone very tired. "Are we there, Danson?" She asked impatiently almost forgetting why they were even running.

Danson finally stopped. Elita tilted her head up to stare at a large door that was surrounded by a gate. "Virote's Gate." She softly said. Symbols were engraved on the door. Half of the door, the symbols were red and the other half was blue. She then remembered about Xalden and Edmund's swords. Elita turned around to find the tip of a sword pointing at her throat.

"Did you miss me, Elita?" Edmund said in teasing way. He turned his head towards Danson. "Move and she dies." He threatened as the sword inch nearer at her throat.

Elita glared at him. "Edmund, you must not open Virote's Gate." She warned him as she stared at the red symbols on the sword for a moment. "Behind the door…there is greater evil then you and I can ever imagine."

Edmund laughed evilly. "There would better challenges." He told her a he turned his attention away from Elita and Danson for a small moment. Danson charged.

Edmund pulled out a sword with his free hand, left, and turned rapidly around…now the sword in his left hand was near Elita's throat while the sword, on his right arm and the one with the red symbols, is facing Danson.

Danson looked down at the sword and only saw it was a few centimeters away from his throat as well.

Edmund laughed at the sight. "It seems I have the upper hand." He bragged as he held up the two swords.

Elita did whatever came to her mind first. She formed a starbolt and shot it at the sword pointing at Danson. Danson then quickly kicked Edmund before he can even touch Elita with the other sword. Edmund fell to the wet ground.

Elita formed another starbolt and pointed it at Edmund. "As you were saying?" She asked teasingly as she flashed a smirk. He growled but then something in the back of his head hit him.

Edmund slowly turn around to find Danson with a smile on his face. He glared at him but then a small smile form.

Thunder roared.

"Sotra M'tralu!" He shouted in a language that only them including Xalden would understand. The language that Virote's Gate chosen ones would only know. The ground shook for a moment.

Elita threw her starbolt but he avoided it by rolling to his side and then threw a ball of electricity towards her. She fell to her knees as electricity ran through her body.

Danson glared at Edmund and threw a fire bolt but Edmund threw an electric bolt and the two bolts joined to form a bigger one. Then it blasted them both. "Curse you." Edmund said as he angrily stood up. He was bleeding on his leg and on a cut formed on his lip.

Danson stood up to find a cut on his right cheek and was bleeding from his leg as well. "You were supposed to protect it!" He shouted angrily as he pulled out his sword and pointed it towards Edmund.

Edmund did not answer but pulled the sword with the red symbols engraved on it. "I had a choice. To die protecting it and obviously I have not picked that one." He had a smug smile. Danson got a small glimpse of Elita who was on the ground breathing heavily. She slowly turned her eyes towards Danson and smiled.

Danson smiled back and turn to Edmund to stare at him hatefully. He gripped his sword tightly and charged. Edmund charged as well. There swords clashed together. Both were strong fighters. Edmund was the greatest assassin and Danson was the greatest fighter known to man. They stepped back and pointed there swords towards each others faces. "You are definitely not bad." Edmund complimented as they circled each other. He took one-step to his left; Danson took a step a step on his right.

"I _was_ chosen for a reason." Danson said cockily. Edmund glared back at him.

They lunged at each other with vigor, swerving, dodging blows, and deflecting the edge of their swords by rapidly moving out of the way.

Elita could not see the fight but knew they were equally match. She remembered on how the swords look. Their swords, though different, are equal in length. 'I can't let him win.' She told herself. She put her hand to the ground and tried to lift herself. She stood up and saw Danson on the floor, his sword out of reach. Edmund raised his sword…

Thunder roared and lit the dark sky.

Danson closed his eyes waiting for his faith but it never came. Instead, he heard a sickening sound. His hand, which was on the wet grass, felt liquid falling on his hand. No not the rain…blood. He immediately opened his eyes to see Elita standing in front of him. Her face staring at his, her eyes wide. He looked down to see Edmunds sword through her stomach. Edmund pulled out the sword and Elita fell backwards her face facing the night sky. Danson crawled towards Elita, the corners of his eyes forming small tears.

"Elita." He whispered softly as a tear fell. It joined the falling raindrops. "Elita…please do not leave me." He said softly as his voice started to crack.

Elita slowly opened her eyes and gave him a small smile. She gently caressed his cheek with her hand. "I l-love you." She said softly. Her breathing was beginning to shorten.

Edmund watch in amusement. Times like this always amused him. He seen it too many times but this, this was different. Never on his life would he see someone sacrificing himself or herself for a another.

Tears were running down his face. "I love you too, Elita." He told her as he leaned in closer, only a small gap between there lips. He closed the gap and kissed her gently but nonetheless passionately. He pulled away to see a smile on her face. "I love you and always will." He said as tears ran down his face.

"And I would always love you." She said softly as she took one last look and slowly closed her eyes. Before, she met her faith. She made a wish. Then everything went black.

Danson saw the emotionless body. Tears running down his face. The sound of the rain's pitter-patter. Danson slowly stood up and turn to Edmund.

Edmund saw pure hatred in his eyes. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared but that was only for a split second. "Are you going to kill me?" He asked as he held his sword, covered with blood, ready to defend.

Danson slowly shook his head. "I have nothing to live for. You killed my best friend, you killed my love." He said monotonously. He stood straight up, his arms spread out. "Do what you will but nothing can be worst that loosing my love ones." Edmund smirked as he did what he was told. He walked towards Danson. The long sword extending forward, straight towards his heart. The sword through his sword, that his how he intent to kill him. Edmund lunged forward and his sword stabbed Danson right through his heart. Danson gasp. "Krezk Voz." Were his final words.

Edmund withdrew his word and Danson fell to the ground. Right beside his love one. Unlike Elita, he was facing the ground. Edmund laughed cruelly. He turned his attention to Virote's gate. His eyes widen as it started to fade away. He walked towards Danson's fallen body. He kicked him over so his face could be facing him instead of the ground. He was smiling. Edmund quickly remembered his last words…

'Krezk Voz.'… 'Gate Close.' He growled in anger and kicked Danson's dead body. He looked up, the rain had stop. Two floating spirits flew and he cursed. Elita and Danson. They both, slowly flew in opposite directions and then they started gaining speed. In a blink of an eye, they were gone. "I will find you both, one day." His last words were as the gate had fully disappeared and he started walking away.

**--End of story/flashback--**

Starfire opened her eyes to see tears running down her face. Elita, was her other self. She was only evil because she had become bitter towards what happen. Who could blame her? Her best friend and her true love were taken away. She blinked back the tears. "Starfire?" A familiar voiced called out. She turned to see Beast Boy with a puzzled look. "You okay?" Starfire slowly nodded unable to say a word. "Bad news…the Titans are here. They wanna talk to you. Especially Robin." Starfire slowly nodded once again. Still feeling a strong sense of pain, and sadness.

"I-I will be t-there." Starfire stood up. With a question on her mind.

'_If I am the new Gatekeeper…is history bound to repeat itself?'_

**--------------**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans but I own Elita, Danson, Xalden, Davis, Tyler and Kelsey. Also the plot as in Virote's gate and stuff like that. Oh yeah not to mention Jake, and Chloe. Even though they don't come out.

**Read and Review and wish me luck for the exams!**

-RedXStarRob


End file.
